Revolt: The Anti-hero chronicles
by hibiki red
Summary: Ryoga is recruited for an inter-dimensional rescue, but he is the last piece . . . The wild card no one expects from the bunch.
1. Chapter 1

_**Revolt**_: An attempt to put an end to the authority of a person or body by rebelling.

This story is based on the characters Rumiko Takahashi and depicted representations from the world of Hiromu Arakawa. Nothing belongs to this writer wannabe and looks for nothing but entertainment.

At nine fifteen, outside a secret base in the African Sahara desert a group of special operatives realized the last details for the team's assault.

"Lieutenant, all the preparations are in order. The objective is a scientist kidnapped from the Eastern Europe medical Lab. Doctor Patrycja Omanov." The girl with the brown hair reporting to the official was the operative's communication and research specialist. Agent Brown (Bunko Sato)

The team composed of a leader, a group of teenage girls with amazing capabilities for espionage and covert operations and a hidden source by the name of Isaac McDougal. They were assigned by different secret government agencies to solve problems otherwise impossible for their interests.

The leader himself was not any older than seventeen and even when the boy looked like a normal kid he's image commanded respect and authority. His name? Agent black. The boy dressed in a very different way. He liked the style from the intrepid cowboys from the America's old west and like them, he wore a trench coat, long sleeves thick shirt and pants made of black leather. His boots missed the steely spurs like the westerns and of course, he had no guns holstered on the sides of his waist.

The hat was the only signature left to the place he came from. A black Jingasa (Japanese War hat) finished the boy's attire, now such "gear" had its purpose. Besides the fashion style, his clothes consisted of a special material his source managed to fabricate under a new kind of technology.

The consistency on the leather made of Graphene transforming the suit impervious of any damage and his secret weapon adapted to the clothes as well.

"Lt. . . Agent Pink is ready for the assault. Agents green and purple stayed back for any alteration on the plan. Would you like to issue any additional orders?" The boy looked at the girl and a smiled tucked in his face when seeing the reason for the agent's color code name. "_Geez. If they are secret agents why would they wear bright color suits like pink . . . Oh well, to each her own I guess."_

When everything was ready, the boy launched for the high guarded building. Security guards saw the boy and opened fire at the intruder. Bullets flew by him like flies and the ones hitting him ricocheted, leaving nothing but the flatten bullet aside. The heavy artillery opened their on line of defense shooting at the boy with higher caliber, high impact bullets.

The boy moved at impressive speeds and he managed to avoid most lethal projectiles. When Agent black arrived to the wall of the building a giant cloud of smoke told the guards, the boy was in. The inner walls fell apart by the different punches the dark operative used to demolish them. Camera's captured the moment when the boy hit a wall and it disintegrated like it was made of paper.

"Red Alert! . . . Intruder in pursuit heading north to the main elevators." Guards and mercenaries rushed for the corridor leading to the industrial sized elevators. Machine guns and an advanced mini Mark seven gun like the ones used on a battleship but a lot smaller were sited outside in a line of fire.

In the distance and through several walls, people could hear the destruction of walls getting closer and closer. When the last wall, the one dividing them from their target was left from the behemoth, the guards prepared to fire, but nothing came. There were no explosions or a monster popping unannounced.

Everyone looked up to the ceiling when a strange scratching made it aware someone or something was trying to go by. The specialized rifle men aimed and shot at will. Rain of bullets and holes made them aware that a small animal was the culprit for the noises. When one of the guards pointed a camera to the resting debris of what once was a roof, bright red eyes told him of the small animal still hiding in a hole. The man focused his scope's rifle and then he laughed telling the others of his discovery. "Stand down . . . That thing is a small black piglet. Must've escaped from the labs downstairs in level five."

The piglet heard that and kept on the move. The small animal carried two thermos on his back. They had a good amount of compressed hot and cold water and were the ultimate weapon in his arsenal. When the black piglet journeyed through wiring and dust, his goal took him to the lowest level on top of the elevator.

Outside the confused guards asked for the unstoppable enemy. "Central. What happened to the intruder? The target ran at us but on the last wall, we lost contact with it. . . Where is it and more importantly "what" is it?" The people from the cameras and security central were amiss by the question as well.

"Negative. Intruder is still missing, disperse and form teams to track and flush him out." The several guards formed groups of two and went in search for the elusive stranger. Five levels down the piglet found a passage to one of the closets and when setting on the floor, the small animal pulled his head to the right, activating the right thermos.

The change was instant and like his special wardrobe, he wore another black suit under neat. This kind was a different kind. Where the first had the purpose to be resistant and able to hold extreme weights, this one was designed to stretch from his real form to the one of a tiny mammal.

The now black suited boy held his intercom and pushed on the communication device. "OK?" From the other side a tiny voice told him of the security of the line and the schematics on the building. "Ryo. You are in the fifth floor. Take a right when going out and go through six walls. The last wall is going to be really thick, that is the chamber where the scientist is trapped."

"Ok . . . Akira-Chan, I still don't believe all that nonsense about my alternates, but if Isaac managed to come from another world I'll give ya that. Keep your end of the bargain and we will discuss it further." The voice agreed to the boy and cut the rest of the communication.

Ryoga took a deep breath and, moving into position, the boy began to pound on walls and hard surface obstacles his way. "Intruder found on the fifth level. All guards . . . Begin pursuit of the intruder . . . Alert red."

Outside of the compound three girls prepared to sneak into the building after their leader took all the security with him. "Purple . . . Green, we need to hurry. The building plan's can take us to our objective faster but we need to avoid cameras and surveillance." The girls nodded and saluted the other girl. "Aye, Red."

"Don't salute me . . . I'm a civilian not an agent like you guys." Agent green smiled and cheered at the redhead. "It doesn't matter. You are the Lt's favorite so we made you an honorary agent." Agent Purple just shrugged her shoulders and went along.

Agent purple specialized on covert operations, computer and science while Agent green's special talents were medical. The three girls slipped through the failed security system easily and on the elevators, they managed to pass the rest of the guards thanks to the redheaded agent. The girl was an expert in martial arts and had skills of her own.

When a guard was aware of the other intruders he tried to call central, but Agent purple scrambled any communication on the area. The guard brought his machine gun up and shot mercilessly at the girls. Akira moved to the front of the other two and took all the damage.

When agent green examined the redhead, she found amazing the speed in which her body rejected any wound and it healed instantly. Agent purple kept scrambling and guarding the lines while Akira lead them to the fifth floor. When the girls found Ryoga about to hit the last wall, they hurried trying to catch up their objective immediately. The boy looked at the wall made of a very distinct material. "_The AISI 4130 low density steel is a bonus but a wall is a wall."_ The boy concentrated on his target and after what he believed enough time a scream alerted the girls of the last obstacle. "**Bakusai Tenketsu!"**

The wall exploded to a point where the glass keeping the female scientist away cracked under the pressure. The boy hit the rest of the glass and it came down. "Who . . . . W-Who are you?" The girls arrived and before the kidnapped girl could see a thing, the green suited girl applied a sedative strong enough that she fell asleep instantly.

Akira carried the unconscious girl and nodded at her cousin. "Fine Ryo, go "that" way and keep on straight. We'll get her out and wait for you outside." Agents purple and green changed back into the black suits and moved away on the opposite side.

Ryoga punched the wall and kept running away when the guards finally caught up to him. "There he is . . . Open fire!" The boy laughed at the puny projectiles bouncing from his body, even when not using his special clothes, Ryoga managed to deflect the bullets by sheer strength and his Chi.

After the last wall, Ryoga kept running taking apart the fence and that's when a black helicopter joined to persecution. The chopper gave no warning and began to shoot an even higher caliber shells. This time the boy managed to jump everywhere trying to escape his doom.

When agent black saw the girls running away without any harm, the boy turned to the helicopter, saluted them and did a high jump and falling into a cliff up ahead. Just as crazy, the chopper went after and while the black haired boy was in free fall the mercenary aimed for his head through the machine gun's scope.

A second later, a torrent of cold water hit the flying vehicle, freezing it in mid air. Akira was on the other side and had a rope previously set on her side of the cliff. Ryoga grabbed it and the girls pulled him up. The mercenaries could do nothing but wonder how that was even possible.

On top of the cliff, a different kind of helicopter took them in and left the place silently.

An hour or so later the group arrived to their base situated in a secret area almost on top of Mount Fuji, in Japan. The scientist woke up on a bed and the ambassador of Czechoslovakia welcomed the girl. Dr. Omanov thanked the girls who were exited about the mission and talked to her about fashion trends and shoes.

Ryoga stared at them from the other side of the glass and when the girl scientist looked at him, she nodded in thanks. The boy bowed slightly and walked out of sight. "So, you say that I have other "me" somewhere in other dimensions and they need my help. Especially your sister?"

The redheaded girl nodded and waited for his personal judgment. "Fine, if Isaac managed to travel here from another place and almost dead than I guess that can be true as well. Let me get some business done on this planet and then we can try your way." The girl accepted his offer and stayed as a permanent part of the team.

Ryoga Hibiki entered the main room where the foreign ambassador and the Japanese internal affairs department's director Kichirou Yamamoto discussed the arranged deal on the kidnapping. "Mr. Ambassador you must understand that this team works beyond the law and is not recognized officially. The contract is clear . . . One living scientist with full use of her memories in exchange or ten million yen."

"Director Yamamoto, I understand the details on the contract, however, the danger from that organization to extract Ms. Omanov secret research is a matter of national security for the eastern countries in Europe. There shouldn't be a price for world piece!"

The boy walked by the enraged men and took his seat in the center. "Director . . . Mr. Ambassador. I humbly request your part of the contract "but" if you refuse to pay, I understand. Please excuse my team from any further missions or deals with your people. There are many things in our reach and that money is not for mercenary work. We develop special technology for the good of world piece."

The old man stood up and pointed at the young boy. "I don't see any technology given to our allies or for the good of the world. How can you declare that so openly?" Ryoga reclined on his chair and when he looked away from the room, the purple haired girl was set for her presentation.

"Mr. Ambassador. Team Revolt has stopped thirteen attempts on different parts of the world where massive companies from technology to industrial espionage have benefited." The girl change the screen in front of the guests, showing a nine digit sum of money that is not either yen or dollar, but pounds . . .British pounds."

The ambassador saw the point on the examples and figured that leaving his allies without the protection from such dependable group would be more expensive than the ten millions they were asking fairly. "I agree. You'll have your money ready for transfer tomorrow morning." The two men shook hands and left.

Ryoga didn't like to impose monetary compensation from his work, but he learned in time that nations need that kind of treaties to survive. The special director confirmed the future transaction and he separated half for the boy's team.

An hour later, the full team rested on their respective shower rooms with the exception of the redheaded girl. Ryoga turned on the shower with steamy hot water. The boy went in and a second later, a very pissed piglet came out screaming his head off. "BWEEE! . . ." In front of the piglet, a man with three slashes across his body told all those who knew him of how lucky he was to be alive.

"Serves you right Hibiki-san, I told you to always be ready for a change in the temperature . . . Just in case." The piglet stared at the older man furious. He met him almost dead when his cousin tried to open a portal to another realm and sucking him in by accident. When the man turned around, he saw a little redheaded girl completely naked. The reaction didn't wait and the old man spluttered and a gush of blood exploded from his nose.

The man quickly turned away from the girl and screamed with all his strength. "Akira-san. Are you out of your freaking mind? . . . A fifteen year old naked girl showering with grown men is disgusting and perverted!" The girl shrugged, ignoring the long comment.

"And what am I suppose to do? . . . Go to the girl's shower room when I'm not really a girl? Last time I tried that I was the one with the giant nosebleed." A mocking bwee let the old man know that the joke was on him and the stranger from another world flinched, making his sign on the shoulder highlight and when the man touched the wall, the cold water turn into steam, transforming the piglet back to a boy.

Ryoga tried to control his laughter while transforming back and when failing to do so, the boy fell on his posterior. "Hey! . . . What did you do that for?" After some silent moments all three people laughed and when the girl passed by them again naked, both exploded into a nosebleed.

Later on by the room where everyone shared their food, the girls talked about future ideas for their parts in the money. Ryoga arrived and the girls stared at the boy intently for his report. "Well guys, the job went without a hitch. After further discussing the money issues with my right hand, Akira agreed to refuse payment so, each one of us is receiving a million yen for our troubles and another eighty millions to the team's technology research."

Agents brown, green and purple joined agent Black at dinner. The girls were singing and talking about their own ideas. Agent Brown: "Finally I will be able to afford all those designer's clothes I've been salivating for without spending my communication surplus!"

Agent Green: "Well to be able to afford a decent vacation plus all the symposiums about the latest human research will be exciting!"

Agent Pink: "You are kidding right? . . . Clothes and boring chats with other boring doctors? Na. The joy will be on the parties . . . Then, parties . . . And finally more parties, Oh! And boys!"

All the girls stared, waiting on the purple haired emo girl. "What? . . . Oh, I'll just save it for later . . ." Responded the girl annoyed at the surprised looks on her colleagues. When done, all four girls moved their aim at Ryoga's plan.

"Lt.? . . . Don't tell us you're planning to save the money as well?" The boy nodded and went back to his plate. "Anyway. Internal affairs have decided to take out our badges and privileges for the time being." The agents stopped eating and hoped for their leader to do something about it. The boy felt their questioning.

"No . . . I am not going to do a thing. They believe we are over ourselves in jobs and we are becoming increasingly vulnerable to foreign attacks. So we are to behave as civilians for now." Ryoga looked at each of the girls and bowed his head in respect.

The boy looked at agent brown and agent pink first. "Miss Bunko Sato . . . Miss Hideko Tanaka" After them he looked at Agent green and agent purple. "Miss Mai Hara and Miss Reiko Oshiro." The fanged agent stop eating his dinner and set it aside speaking more freely.

"From now on we are our own private team, if you agree with me. Same missions, the pay will be greater and we won't answer to anyone. Our agent designation is terminated for now and until a previous call from headquarters we'll act as private operatives."

Night passed and the team experienced a different kind of dream. Bunko Sato dreamt about advanced communication gear and Ryoga standing by her side, cuddling and romancing her.

Hideko Tanaka passed all night long posing extravagant clothes and some very skimpy ones before the fanged boy. Ryoga would open his eyes in amazement from the curvy girl's attire.

Mai Hara decided to sleep over the idea of teaching in front of hundreds of doctors and specialists about intricate medical procedures and at the end of the lecture, Ryoga waited on the girl to play in the sand with her.

In the confines of a dark nightmare, Reiko Oshiro dreamt with her regular missions but with the idea of Ryoga as her agent-slave and lover and the two taking on terrible beasts leaving the fights without a scratch.

Nights always went the same for the lost boy. Even when he changed his life for the better and embraced his rebellious mind, the boy moved from the mopping teen to a more mature teenager. Still awake from the day anterior, the boy had a certain company in his room.

"So, if what you tell me is correct . . . In another worlds "I" accept my female form and not only that, but "I" accept Ranma Saotome as my husband and lover while "I" play the faithful weak wife?" Akira was surprised by the different Ryoga compared to all the others she visited in the past.

"Yup . . . That's pretty much the deal." The boy smiled and scoffed at the idea angrily. "What kind of stupid alternates do I rise as? . . . First of all. I hate . . . No! . . . I despise that boy-girl freak. When we were together, he used that stupid curse to humiliate me and turn me into the laughing stock in Nerima. He is smart I'll give you that and with all my desire to punish him, my lack of patience helped him in the end."

The boy felt more comfortable with the girl. "We fought and there were some times when I won, but the greedy and prideful Saotome never accepted defeat. I hated that and after the last time, just before his wedding, I took the greatest decision of my life. I let go of him and his attitude."

That was the fact separating this Ryoga from the others. Even the more resilient or compassionates fell for the boy or girl by his sheer determination and the intensity of his attempts with his female curse. This Ryoga hated him and like so, he considered Ranko just as evil.

"So. The point is . . . I need your help to save my sister and the best defense to fight those we are up against is by combining your DNA with Ranma's and gets the fourth elemental master . . .water." The boy pondered about every detail and studied every acceptable risk.

Suddenly a light bulb sparked in the dorm. "I got it, and I'll get the job done without even Saotome knowing he helped." The girl thought about it and if it worked for the boy, it worked for her.

Mr. McDougal moved and stretched on all directions, afraid of the dark shadow of a man, a man with an eye patch and an impressive skill with the sword. The man woke up sweaty and scared at his last demise, or what was supposed to be his death if it wasn't for the portal opened in the last second after being slashed.

The next morning the girls blushed at the sight of a tired Ryoga Hibiki walking to his training round. The previous night filled the young women with ideas about the boy and the way to please him in a more intimate way. When he passed by them, the fanged agent stare at their red faces.

"Morning L-Lt.! . . ." Bunko bowed at the boy and hurried back to the rest of the ashamed girls. After the training, Ryoga called the girls for a personal report. "Guys. I'm thinking on moving for a while back to Nerima. I have enough saved and I plan to take some time off during this recess. You are free to do as you please until we can restart missions in about three months."

Hideko and Mai rushed at the boy and stopped him before his next training routine. " Lt. we are thinking on accompany you to that district. There are many things to do but we would like to see your personal experiment there . . .could that be arranged?"

Ryoga agreed since it looked like a harmless thing to do. "Sure, but you can't treat me as an official, but as a normal guy there. I don't want anyone knowing my true identity understood?" The girls accepted and the group made their luggage for the city.

When Akira joined the traveling group, Ryoga brought her with him and the green haired girl. When they were in a smaller room, the three sat and the doctor specialist talked about Ryoga's idea. "Miss Akira. There is a revolutionary procedure that we developed last night."

"Ryoga-kun told us of his "special dilemma" and with some thinking we got to the solution of a medical operation, we call it artificial insemination." When the redhead asked for the meaning on the procedure, Miss Hara explained the term.

"We are going to request a piece of this Ranma's sperm and we will insert it on the fertile womb of the Lt. when he becomes a she. It should work efficiently and without any problem." The girl understood the steps and believed that to be a good option.

The old man stayed back on the base to further his knowledge with the Chi of this world's people and his ability with Alchemy. The rest went on their way to Nerima. Mount Fuji was a rather close place to most parts in Japan, not for nothing, they chose the place for their base.

When the girls traveled with Ryoga, their respect as co-workers on a highly secret organization transformed into a friendship when the agents names lost the meaning and the real names took them into what they were in real life . . . Teenagers.

"Ryoga-kun, come . . . Sit with us!" The girls change their attitude towards a higher-ranking officer and reintroduce each other as they perceived before work. The boy liked the idea and he began to appreciate the girls for what they were. "So . . . You guys are going to try to spend money all over town?" The brunette girl talked in such high speed that only Hideko and Mai understood her fascination with clothes, Reiko just stared back at Ryoga and Akira and they laughed at her excitement.

"Fine . . . Fine, but remember. You are staying at my house and you are passing as exchange students on furinkan." The teens turned white and looked at each other confused. "But . . . But we already passed even through the University and with the highest honors. Why do we need to try on annoying immature boys, jealous girls and dumb teachers?"

"Because we need to have a cover story. No one knows us by our names and when we left our badges, we left everything back. . . Even my black suit." The teenagers had a good time enjoying small conversations and treats sold on the rustic old train. It was a cumbersome feeling to travel on a slow vehicle compared to the black jet they possessed but everything had to go accordingly to their new identities.

A few hours later Ryoga and his friends arrived to Nerima where two taxies took them to the Hibiki House. They got in and the first thing was to see Bunko play with a black and white stripped dog. "hiya girl . . .How are things here?" The dog recognized Ryoga and she welcomed the rest of her new family.

When Ryoga made sure no traps were set off, the boy walked by the house several times until Hideko told him what direction he wanted to go. "I want to check any mail." The girl took him outside and brought him back by his hand, the fanged boy thanked her and asked her about the same handicap on the base.

"Hideko-Chan . . . Do you think we could paint different colored lines so I can navigate through the house like in the base?" The girl agreed and called Mia to help her with the task. A few minutes later the girls complemented themselves for a job well done and asked the boy to give it a test run.

Ryoga walked to the kitchen to tell Reiko about the dishes and what they needed from the store. Ran upstairs to check on three of the five bedrooms, making sure everything was ready and clean. Moved down and checked the mail again for kicks, came inside and looked happily at the girls. "Yes! . . . Perfect."

When the door ringed, Ryoga tensed and moved behind the kitchen entrance. "_Damn it, let it not be him."_

Reiko frowned at his behavior but the girl went to the door and answered it. The mail carrier welcomed the guests and told him of how empty the house was and that he liked to bring food for checkers.

Ryoga came out of his hiding place and laughed at the mail carrier's comment. He thanked back and bowed to him. After closing the door, the boy kept laughing knowing the Reiko would ask him about his reaction. "Is not my business but why did you do that Lt.?"

"Sorry Reiko-Chan, I thought it was someone else I don't want to see right now." The emo girl took the response like almost everything else. The girl went on her business and just said. "Whatever . . ." The boy sighed and proceeded to make some dinner.

Mai beat him to it and sent the leader back to the living room where the boy talked with Akira. "So, those guys who researched me . . . Did they look on all my life?" The girl put away the magazine she was reading and looked at the concerned.

"For some reason not all your life. There are spots in blank in the data banks. Is like you want to erase those memories at will or something." The boy's face turned a side of pink and the girl felt he really wanted something out of his life.

Dinner came and Hideko helped Mai with serving the food. Everyone enjoyed nutritious dishes created by the doctor and flavored by the party girl. The feeling was great. Ryoga looked at the girls like if they were her sisters or family. Some were fighting over the next day's activities while Akira and Reiko looked at technical magazines.

Ryoga ate his plate and enjoyed of his first family reunion in a long time. The rest of the night the girls sat in the couch while making Ryoga sit in the middle. Everyone except Akira sat at their boss side and they looked at several picture albums from his family.

"Lt. I didn't know you were this cute as a baby . . . And naked!" Hideko, the party girl giggled and the rest joined in. Ryoga blushed and tried top pry the album away but the girls passed it faster than the ashamed boy could react.

"Guys . . . Call me Ryoga. I am your elder here but we are friends remember?" The girls looked giddy from the honor to fraternize with him . . .After all the time they spent together. "Yes Ryoga-sama?" Mai stared back to see if her title felt right to the boy.

Ryoga shook his head and smiled at the girl. "Ryoga . . .or Ryo if you want Mai-Chan." Her name used in such an intimate form made the girl blush a bit but she accepted delighted and continued with their plans. "We should try and enroll in High school first time tomorrow. And you should enroll with us too Ryo."

"Oh no . . . I have a reputation to hold as a lost dimwit in this place. If Ranma finds out I am way stronger now then before he'll want to challenge me to a fight." The girls kept staring at the boy and Bunny mentioned what they thought.

"Why Ryo-kun. Let him come. . . You are stronger and faster than anyone we've encountered before. Let him have a taste of his pride destroyed." The boy kept thinking on the pigtailed boy and his head kept shaking negatively. "No . . .You don't know him like I do . . ."

Reiko opted to speak now on the matter. "Even though I don't really care either way. I believe you should join us in school time. I refuse to go through social repression again after I passed all that years ago. Either you come and enroll or I refuse now."

The boy stared at the girl knowing these girls passed all this studies when they were children. "I know you were ahead of your classes and you passed your whole careers at an early age, and I understand your concern so is it. Tomorrow I'll enroll on Furinkan with you too."

The girls cheered and Reiko nodded satisfied with her decision. Akira raised her sight and noticed all the presents staring at her. "Oh no . . . I've got a lot of things in my mind and besides. I'm going to be traveling between worlds often."

"Well sorry cousin, but hen you signed in my crew, you accepted to follow our direction." Akira sighed, defeated and nods at the offer. "Fine . . . Count me in." Nighttime came and each girl moved to a different room. A house with six bedrooms and four bathrooms sure came in handy for the group.

At night the girls experienced almost the same deal of dreams while Ryoga passed for a different one. His dream wasn't imaginary, but a lost memory he tried to forget desperately.

In a previous time here in Nerima, Ryoga ran behind Ranma after the failed wedding made the pigtailed boy "get acquainted" with Shampoo or it seemed that way for the lost boy.

"Come back here you cur!" Ranma kept jumping all over the place and avoiding the other boy's punches. "Damn it Ryoga . . . It ain't what it seems, she jumped me!" The boy ignored his pleads and kept on his personal rant.

"Akane is your fiancé and future wife and you, the guy who sense me coming, it's surprised by that Chinese bimbo? . . . I don't think so. If Akane can't correct you then I will!" The boys ran all over the place until Ranma guided the fanged boy into the school property hoping to lose him since it was Saturday.

They ran at the back of the deserted buildings and right when the pigtailed boy turned to see where his rival was, he saw no one behind. "Well, finally I got rid of that pest . . ." The boy walked in the direction of the school ground's exit when Ryoga jumped from a bush and pinned him against a wall.

Ranma tried to make fun of the boy but when Ryoga hit the wall behind him with force, a thud made him stop in place. "Ranma! . . .This has to stop. You should be a married man and a faithful husband!." His baring fangs made the boy see how much of a friend Ryoga was. Not only for Akane's sake but for his.

"Gee Ryoga, that really hits me here buddy . . .I should say something' . . ." The lost boy got angrier at his antics and with his fists still on the sides of the boy, Ryoga raised one of them and hit the wall determined.

The effect was different this time. The boy moved closer to Ranma, just inches away from his face and his anger made his statement clear. He just wanted to make a point, nothing else, but as it turns out the last punch broke a pipeline on the third floor of the building.

A small stream of cold water poured from the outside wall and dripped on the now redheaded girl. Ryoga turned red when being so close to Ranma and that feeling froze him in place. Ranma felt something as well but she refused to move, enticed by the feeling.

"Ranma . . . Move away Now!" The girl tilted her head when she saw the lost boy so nervous looking at her. "Why Ryoga? . . .weren't you lecturing me about something?" The boy tried to move but his body gave him the impression of getting closer to the redhead.

His face touched Ranma's hair and the girl stared at his chest, hypnotized by how close he was. Ryoga rested his lips on her head, defeated from the girl's heat and smell. Ranma moved her hands and grabbed his shirt, not to push him away but to hold them up.

"Ranma . . . What are you doing? . . .Push me . . . Move me away, I can't." The girl rested her face on his chest and took a big sniff at his scent. This made the lost boy wonder and his body became mechanical. The boy kissed the girl lightly on the hair and kept walking down kiss by kiss to her nose. Ranma was ecstatic by the sensation and she let him go on with the attention.

The fanged boy couldn't move and his lips threatened to go lower . . . To the girl's own set. The moment came and their lips touched with tenderness. Ranma felt the care and respect the boy used with his lips. The kiss wasn't needy or pushy, and there was no tongue or that stuff they saw in movies. There were light touches and Ryoga would try to gently pull her lower lip with his.

When the boy did that, The redhead let a moan escape and that was the deal breaker for the now boy in heat. The girl responded and he knew there wouldn't be an escape from that. Ranko felt ashamed for what she did but she was too far long to stop now. The boy moved the kisses to her neck and Ranma exhaled into Ryoga's ear.

"Ryo . .ga . .Ok by me . . . Go for it buddy." The boy fought desperately to stop and asked the girl for help. "Ranma . . .please, I beg you . . . Stop me before is too late, I like you but . . .Akane!" The girl ignored his pleads and hugged him letting her chest do the talk.

Ryoga was beyond resistance. The girl accepted him and let him go on. "Damn it Ranma. Please don't do this . . .You want to humiliate me? . . Is this what's all about?. Fine you jerk, I'll say it . . . For you and only you." The boy moved back and stared at the girl who moved as well.

Their eyes met and they stared for too long. Ranko's blue orbs trembled and told Ryoga to say his peace. "Damn it . . .I-I like you. I have always been attracted by you curse and if this is my downfall so be it. I think I'm beginning to . . . Love . . . You."

Ranma looked down to his chest and then up at his eyes again. Her eyes said it all. She didn't need to say a word but her lips moved anyway. "Ryoga . . . I know . . . And I want to try this." The boy closed his eyes and grabbed the girl's face tenderly. "No . . .You are Ranma Saotome, future husband to Akane Tendo and you are my friend. I will not defile you like this."

Ryoga kissed her one last time and the kiss was needy this time, asking to be held for as long as they could. A minute later he let go and looking at the girl, the boy smiled. "Ranma Saotome, I like you but this will be the last time I see you."

The fanged boy set the girl away in a desperate move and launched himself to the small stream of cold water. Moments later, a wet and crying piglet ran away from that building, leaving behind his clothes and all. Ranma fell to the ground and thought about the terrible idea she almost did.

"Thanks Ryo . . .Thank you, buddy." The girl stood up and walked back home, swearing to the heavens that their shared memory would be suppressed in his mind. The boy jumped from the bed and fell on the floor. A few seconds later someone knocked on the door and Akira joined Ryoga in his room again. To talk about his nightmares.

"Ryo. I don't know what are you suppressing but it can't be too good if you are dreaming that badly." The boy chuckled at the comment and looked at the girl. "You have no idea how true is that, but there are some memories that are worth keeping to one."

"_Why couldn't I stop. I am better than Ranma and He is a boy not a girl. . . Damn curses and Damn him_ for _encouraging me . . ."_

Morning came and everyone discussed dresses and shoes while a tired Ryoga walked downstairs and grabbed a cup of coffee. "Ryoga-kun . . . Nightmares again?" Mai was the most concerned with the boy's health and she tried to keep him up. "Yes the same one. I think we could skip the school business for sometime and focus on getting new missions."

Reiko bonked him on the head and stared at him with her gloomy face. "Too late Ryo-kun, I already set up appointments for all of us and you got this on the mail this morning." Ryoga accepted defeated and grabbed the piece of paper from the girl.

"Hibiki Ryoga. You are invited for the wedding reunion between Akane Tendo and Ranma Saotome this Saturday at seven in the afternoon. Please call this number to make extra reservations." When he read the note aloud, the shrieking screams of the girls left him deaf.

"Yay! . . . A wedding, how exciting. I need to dress in white for the occasion." The pink haired girl giggled and looked at the boy. "Ryoga-kun . . .who are you taking with you?" The boy blinked and looked at the girls staring at him intently. "I . . .I . . .I . . ."

Everyone cheered and Hideko cheered him up with more enthusiasm. "Yes . . .He is taking all of us!" The boy scratched his head and laughed at the girl. "Sure, if that works for all of you . . . It'll work for me."

When the girls set their mind to fix the meal of the day, Ryoga went upstairs to his room, dressed and came back wearing a blue uniform. The clothes fitted in a way where the fanged boy looked serious and they ran to theirs to change too.

"Wow, a blue and white, old fashioned dress . . . That is so . . . Tacky. Reiko came in hers but decided to wear dark blue lipstick, the girl looked at the rest and ignored the stares. Mai accepted the uniform as part of an experiment and went along with the piece. Bunko didn't like it and requested another blue suit like the males used.

Everyone stared even more but she looked too cute with a feminine cut on the clothes that made it sexier. Akira faked her gender and wore another blue suit, she swore not to use skirts in her life and she meant it. Hideko agreed to the dress as well and they readied in the Living room.

After breakfast, the colored haired youngsters and Ryoga arrived to the school grounds. Everyone was excited to see so many beautiful girls join the classes and all the people ran at the sight of new girls in the principal's office.

Ryoga and company were accepted and they entered the classroom besides the one Akane and Ranma were. The commotion arose when Ranma's class was quietly sleeping from the History lesson and the noises on the next room were heard by them.

"Class I would like you to meet our new students. They are exchanging for the time being and will stay for some time. Please, could you present yourselves up front . . . Starting with you son." Akane turned her head sideways, curious about the new students and Ranma tried to snore peacefully ignoring the chatting.

"Hello . . . My name is Ryoga Hibiki. I come from several places and I decided to stay here for the time being." Akane smiled at the recognizable voice and Ranma woke up from the boy's name. The rest of the students looked at Nabiki who was setting up her betting account, foreseeing future events.

"Great . . .I get to wed the tomboy this weekend and Ryoga is goin' to be here too" Ranma slouched, moaned bothered by the news and a piece of chalk hit him on the head. "Saotome! . . . Outside now!" The pigtailed boy walked outside and held his well-known buckets of water.

While staring at the next room, the pigtailed boy searched for his sometimes friend, sometimes rival. Time for recess came and Ranma ran out the building trying to find Ryoga and taunt him for a friendly fight. The lost boy was accompanied by other girls, five to be exact and even Akane wasn't able to meet him then.

The girls were beautiful and they were around the boy sharing food and reading strange books and pointing at different maps near a tree outside. "Hey Ryoga, buddy . . . How is it goin' . . .?" The fanged boy's face turned pink and he tried to avoid eye contact.

"Hey R-Ranma . . .What's up?" The Saotome heir completely forgot about the last incident they were together and when he remembered, his face turned pink as well. "Well . . .I-I was just . . ." Ryoga understood that Ranma remembered and the boy scoffed away.

"S-Sorry man . . . I have no time right now to see you. We can try later . . ." The pigtailed boy laughed nervous and began to step back. "Yes . . .Y-Your right . . .bye." Akane looked at the boys weird but passed the situation like a one time thing.

"Hello Ryoga-kun. Would you present me to your friends?" Ryoga stood up quickly and bowed to the girl. "Why yes Akane-san. These are my friends . . . Her name is Mai, Hideko, Bunko, Reiko and Akira." Finished the boy when each girl bowed and waved at the girl.

"Where did you guys met?" Hideko stared at the rest of the girls and promptly moved close to the raven-haired girl. "Well . . . Ryoga-kun is "our" fiancé. Funny story, you see we are all friends from a long time ago and we decided to fight for his love. Under a personal pledge we agreed to share him and we might marry him soon too . . . Oh by the way, congratulations on your wedding!"

Akane sweat dropped at the happy girl and the tiny eyeballs on the boy told her the girl was serious. Ranma heard that and made him stop from leaving. His clown attitude came back and the banter began. "So Ryoga, buddy . . . Are you following my steps?"

Before the fanged boy could say a thing, the murmur of people made him a lot more nervous. "Hey but I thought that guy liked Ranma's girl." . . . "Yeah, a rumor flew all over the place a few months back isn't?" . . . . . "Is it true Hibiki-san?" The students stared at the boy's answer and Ranma felt the heat raise up inside.

"Please . . . I have all these girls, why would I want a boy who turns into an ugly girl?" The students made taunting noises and challenging remarks at the pigtailed boy. "Well . . . If you think my side is ugly, why would you stare at my breasts when my shirts rip by our fights?" Ranma didn't want people to know what happened but as usual, his pride took the best of him.

"What did you expect? . . . You have no modesty and I'm a healthy boy. Pop a girl's chest and even Kuno would jump at them, but I'm not into dwarves. I'll let "you" guys handle "her" . . ." Ranma fumed and walked closer to the boy. "Who are you callin' dwarf? . . .You should know my height is about normal!"

"For a dwarf? . . . Yeah . . .And what about with your gigantic chest . . . It makes you look even shorter. What teenager carries such size?" Ryoga laughed at the girl but knew Ranma would say something of what happened if he kept pushing him.

"Well. Anyway. Kuno, the horde and everyone else is free to pursuit your female curse for as long as they want. I've got what I want." The boy turned around, helped the girls pick the books and maps from the ground and they left the scene while talking away.

Ranma crossed his arms on his chest and everyone else stared at him like if he had been defeated. Akane wondered about that still weird display but she scuffed on a "guy's thing" and walked away with her friends. The pigtailed boy looked away at the fanged one with a feeling of anger about him.

"Why did you say that Hideko-Chan?" The girl blushed and said what the rest thought. "For fun, but mostly because we feel that way." The other girls looked down as well then up, at the boy. "Well I didn't know you felt that way and that is very flattering, but I like you all. How could this work?"

The girls agreed to try their luck with Ryoga one at the time. In the next days, their friendship became closer and Ryoga took each girl out for a date. Friday came and Ryoga walked on the park with Mai. They were talking about medical procedures and surgical operations. Mai beamed with the boy when he not only paid attention to her, but talked back with knowledge on the matter.

Suddenly out of nowhere a girl grabbed the boy and Mai turned to see the assailant. It was another girl with brown, long hair, a funny hat and glasses. She was wearing an old pink dress, which clearly looked that didn't belong to her.

"Excuse me! . . . We are having a conversation here!" Ryoga kept thinking about the new girl. "I have seen you before, but where?" The new girl looked at the boy and tried to hug him close. "It's me Ryoga-kun . . . Your "real" fiancé." Everything began to make sense on Ryoga's mind and he decided to "play" his role of dummy like before.

"But Miss we haven't met . . . There has to be a mistake!" Ryoga winked Mai and the girl got the idea. The girl began to struggle with the newcomer and the discussion went underway. "Yes! . . . There has to be a mistake, because he is "my" fiancé."

"Well I don' know where you get that lady, but my Ryoga and I are leaving . . . Now!" The fake fiancé grabbed the boy and dragged him away from Mai. The doctor stayed back and smiled at the redhead's intent.

Moments later Ryoga was through with the joke and, while jumping up and down with the girl, the boy "accidentally" pulled her wig. "Ranma . . .? What the hell?" The redhead scowled at the boy and demanded satisfaction.

"What the hell me? . . . What the hell you! . . . You leave for almost a year and then comeback with "special" friends? . . . You owe me an explanation. "Buddy" . . ." The boy began to laugh and nervously moved back.

"What do you want from me? . . . I came back because I like this place not to find you again. I left for a reason and you know that reason, so don't go all "hurt" on me and stop this nonsense at once." The girl grabbed a piece of cloth and bit it while making big mournful eyes.

"But . . . I thought." The boy started to walk away. "You thought what? . . . Ranma, that was a mistake and you just try to act all jealous. Forget me and go on with your marriage. Let me be the one with many fiancées for once."

The girl tried to argue but Ryoga left her back and joined the other girl. Ranma stared away quiet from the hurting words, not because of him but for the way he said it. "_I'm not ugly . . . I am not ugly and I'll prove him wrong!"_

"_What was that about Ryoga-kun?" The boy suppressed his memory and went back to the girl. "It's his ego Mai. I hurt his pride in school and now he wants me to apologize and tell him "his" girl side is pretty . . . But I won't do that. He uses it so wrongly that he deserved a lesson, and I'm not backing off. Let's forget about the fool and get on our own business after the movie." The girl was thrilled by the still going date and they left to the theater. In there, Ryoga met Akane with a forced Ranma as a couple and the pigtailed boy moved closer to his girl, trying to make the fanged boy jealous._

"_Ryoga-kun, nice to see you here . . . Is this your date?" The girl nodded and they began to talk on their own. Ranma stared furious at Ryoga and tried to get close to him. The boy looked everywhere trying to memorize his surroundings. When the pigtailed boy was at his side, Ryoga walked out of there and into the concession stand. Minutes later, an angry Ranma stared at a fanged boy with his hands full of popcorn and sodas. _

_The girls came back and Ranma passed his arm around Akane's waist while looking at Ryoga. The boy wasn't even paying attention but Mai did. The girl told something in the boy's ear and Ryoga's nose turned pink. He nodded again and The girl kissed him passionately._

_Akane blushed from the display and Ranma's face wore more shades of red then before. The pigtailed boy turned around and took Akane in his arms, kissing her on her own misguided way. "Ouch! . . . Ranma you don't have to bite me."_

_Ranma stared at the girl ashamed when he went too far. "Sorry 'Kane." The girl rubbed her lip and saw the other two separating, and ignoring their incident. "Well guys, the movie is about to start, let's going in!"_

_Akane and Ranma sat in the middle and Ryoga and Mai moved way on the back. At the end of the movie Akane kept telling about the special effects and the action parts. The other couple stared at them and they only nodded in agreement._

_Akane and Ranma concluded that they were doing something else than watching the movie and decided to leave for now._

_Back at the house, the rest of the girls welcomed the couple and Mai told them about the date and what Ranma tried to do. Everyone went to bed and around three in the morning a tiny knock woke Ryoga up. The boy opened the window and there he was. _

"_Ryoga . . . Why did you do that for?" The boy invited him in and they sat by his bed. "And What am I suppose to do? . . . See you, run at your side and turn you into "her" so I can kiss her and tell her how much I love her?"_

_The boy didn't know what to say, but his ego made him smile. "So, all you said about me is a lie . . . Right?" The boy smiled an patted him on the back. "Of course Ranma, I still feel "that" for you, but that is not the point. You are moving on and I am doing the same, and like I said. After that "time" we should never see each other ever again."_

_The boy felt confused by what he felt with Ryoga, but what he said was true. "I don' know if I can, but I guess I got to try." Ryoga agreed and extended his hand waiting to give his last handshake. Ranma quickly picked a glass of water near by and poured it in._

_Ryoga stared at the beautiful Ranko again and his hearth jumped, knowing well where the pigtailed girl was going. "Ranma . . . Get out. Now!" The girl knew his struggles and she jumped at him. "Just a kiss Ryo . . . Just a kiss and I'll leave, promise."_

_The boy kissed her and the girl had to ask. "Ryoga . . . Am I pretty?" The lost boy looked at her and bent his head. "Of course you are pretty." The girl giggled silently and moved away from the boy. "I knew it . . . I knew you were full of it." _

_Ryoga got the point and he bared his fangs. "This was just a ruse? . . Did you pretend to like me so I could admit that?" He began to get angry and Ranma tried to explain that she didn't mean it like that. "No Ryoga! . . .It ain't like that I like you is just . . ."_

"_Is just that your ego is greater and your pride governs you? . . . Get out. Now!" The boy grabbed the girl and gently took her out of the window. Ranma could do nothing but to return home. _


	2. Chapter 2

Saturday morning represented a new day for Ryoga. The previous night fate tried to play a wild card on the lost boy, but He prevailed and realized the point for the change was to start from zero.

"Good morning!" The girls greeted the day in the now regular way. Morning practice and breakfast took most of the earlier day and then, Their leader got into business. "Guys. There was an intruder last night. Luckily it was Ranma but that got me thinking on our defensive capabilities."

"We need to keep our post even when no one knows who we really are. Reiko, I need an electronic net all over the city . . . I want to know who comes and goes, specially Ranma." The boy handed her a set of paperwork and a check with a defined amount as her main funding.

"Bunko, I need to know every communication, from the school to the town's mayor and in between." When the rest of the girls moved to their own schedule someone else arrived at the door. Hideko answered it and Isaac McDougal came in with his baggage.

"Isaac . . . Is good to see you found the place, please take Akira's room . . . She'll tell you where it is." Ryoga helped the old man and Akira moved all her things to the lost boy's bedroom. "Tell me master alchemist . . . Have you found anything about your ability in your world and in here?"

The man proved in the past his capability on the battlefield with the use of freezing and heating liquids. When He arrived to this world, Ryoga accepted him, paid for his research and taught him about Chi. The man learned to use it and fueled it instead of the alchemic power from where he came.

"Yes Ryoga-san. Just like I learn to use it by your Chi training, I found a way for you to develop a somewhat variation of the signs." The boy interest peaked and he prepared the research books, "Good, please join me and Akira to compare notes." The three people left the bedroom after fixing it for the alchemist and moved to a more private area on the back of the living room.

Isaac designed a different kind of signs based on the same principals but the elements were ordered differently. "As you can guess this world has a very peculiar form to manipulate the elemental properties on the matter. The density here is about the same then in my world, but there, is more powerful using alchemy."

"Here, the power resides on the energy extracted from your body and soul. And so, using this . . .this . . . And this. We should be able to apply the same knowledge." The man pointed at three previously drawn signs combined with kung fu exercises.

Ryoga studied the final pieces and kept them secured. "Isaac-kun, we need to save this from anyone else and if there happen to be a way for you to return home. You need to swear to never reveal such combinations." The man agreed but reassured the boy that he didn't plan on returning back.

A semi-silent noise alerted Ryoga of an important call and the fanged agent grabbed a small device and set it inside his ear. "Director . . . How are things going without us? . . . Ok I see . . . Fine, I'll let them know and we'll meet this afternoon back on the base. . . Great, see you soon."

"What is it Ryoga-kun?" The boy looked at the remaining girls and nod with their mission. "We have a new assignation and we need to regroup this afternoon for a briefing." Hideko, Mai and Akira left to their rooms and changed into their respective agent attires.

Ryoga waited for Akira to change since he decided to let her stay with him for the time being. After the redhead left, the boy went in and dressed in his black suit, leaving behind his old clothes. "Ok guys, Hide-chan . . . Go help Reiko with the electronic net and let her know of our reunion point. Mai . . . Get ready for all the medical profiles and contact the base. Tell them to send the black hawk in autopilot."

"Akira, go after Bunko and help her with the rest of the communication towers. We'll meet here at fifteen hundred hours."

The girls scrambled and the boy took Isaac to the kitchen to debrief him about the mission. "Isaac. A small but powerful agency managed to steal five warheads and two nuclear detonators. They have holed up on a base near Iceland, so remember, we need to be careful. This time we are going to try stealth mode until we can find all the objectives."

"Stay in contact and we might try some of those symbols to transmute the radioactive elements from the detonators." The man gasped at the seriousness of the mission. In his world, the strongest power was a philosopher stone, but that was created by the death of many people."

"In this case, men from this world managed to create something just as dangerous and lethal but with the natural elements and fusion. "Fine Ryoga-kun. I'll keep an eye on the alchemic elements on those objects and I'll try to calculate a way to transmute them."

In the Tendo Dojo, the atmosphere was happy and cheerful. Genma and Nodoka celebrated the last wedding they hoped Ranma would pass through while Soun arranged the festivities and assigned the tables and chairs on the Furinkan high school.

Inside the house and upstairs, a very nervous Akane sat by her window staring at the wind and the movement it did on the tree. The girl always wanted a later time to do a wedding but the impetus on her father and the Saotomes pushed the girl forward.

Ranma was the same distracted boy. This time the tux gave him that air of good looking and he kept gazing at the clock on the living room. Time ran slower than usual and the boy promised his parents about his behavior until the ceremony would be consumed.

Ukyo arrived at the house and Shampoo dropped in unannounced. "Ran-chan . . . I can't believe you are still going through this . . .There hasn't been any satisfactory decision on my part." The purple girl jumped from the wall to the entrance and the girl launched and groped the groom.

"Airen belong to me . . . Ceremony not fair, violent girl want Ranma . . . She fight me first." The boy tried to move away but under the promise to not start anything and the real reasons on the girls, he froze in place and let the hugging and grabbing continue.

Akane saw that from upstairs and when the boy tried to guess his next move, a set of three books hit him on the back, sending him flying against the door. "Not today Ranma . . . I am doing this mostly for you so don't screw this up like last time."

The pigtailed boy got up and yelled back at the girl. "It ain't my fault 'kane. They came at me and demanded their rights." Ranma saw the girls and, in a desperate move, he push them against his parents. "Uchan . . . This old man is the one who took your cart and made the promise . . . You know what to do."

When Ukyo stared at Genma angry she sighed and accepted her loosing battle. Shampoo readied for battle with the bride but Ranma intervened in the matter. "Sorry Shampoo . . . I don' know how to fix your honor. Is there other way for me to fix this without another wedding?"

The Chinese girl grinned and looked at the bride while propping her weapons. "Aye . . . There is one" Akane wasn't afraid of the girl, but this was her day and there was no point on having it if the other girl demanded the same thing.

"Fine Shampoo, I'll accept your challenge, but do it fast . . . There are just a few hours left for the ceremony." Akane went back to her bedroom and began to change into her usual attire. Ranma tried to stop her but this was a personal duel and it wouldn't be fair.

Genma stared at the cook and tried to find a way to cheat on the girl. "Ukyo . . . I . . . I really wanted but." The girl pulled her spatula with force with the idea to make a point. "Shut it old man. You accepted my father's business and his promise is a valid one, way before Akane's . . . So why am I the one loosing here?"

Nodoka didn't know this and the matriarch tagged teamed with the old man. "Miss Konji is it? . . . I would like to know about that dealing." The girl bowed to the older woman and they walked inside the house. Genma knew all this was his fault and the master of deception grabbed his backpack while screaming at his boy.

"Ranma . . . Endure son, the path of a master is frail with peril . . . I'll wait for you at the party!" After the fatherly advice, the man jumped the wall and left in a hurry. A few minutes later Nodoka came out with Ukyo. The older woman looked distraught and when she stared at Akane the feeling passed to the family as well.

"I'm sorry Akane-chan. Her demands are valid and for what Shampoo's grandmother told me, Ranma broke a foreign law . . . Without his knowledge but he did. I believe every fiancée has her own right and the wedding should be postponed . . . Again."

The hidden feeling between the bride and the groom was real, but the legality of their conflicts made a much bigger impression on the celebration. Soun held his place defiantly and the man argued back in Akane's favor.

"I may agree with the presents, but the pledge with my daughter demands an union at least by the law. According to my research, Chinese law does not apply in Japan, and the Union made by Ukyo-chan and Ranma was to take the girl through his father's directions."

The man tried to separate the two different weddings with a technicality and hoped for the best. "Nodoka is in charge of the groom's decision and by so, his marriage is instructed by matriarchy and with no dependency of the father's honor."

The man sounded solemn and true but in the end there was nothing but two marriages accepted through lies. The Chef frowned mad at her exclusion and hit the ground with her spatula. "Fine Mr. Tendo . . . Wanna play like that . . . I can do that too." The girl walked by the boy and stopped at his side.

"If you considered Akane the rightful bride, I abide my vote as his "second" rightful bride." Everyone gaped at the idea and even Ranma tried to understand the consequence. Akane hit her forehead with her open palm and told the boy the new deal.

"Ranma . . . She want to marry "us" . . ." The boy fell to the ground from the idea and gave a desperate laugh. "You kiddin' right?" Ukyo stayed in place and so did Akane.

The Chef tried as hard to avoid this but there was nothing left and she needed that. "Mrs. Saotome. I have lived and worked my soul in Nerima with the aim to accept Ran-chan's proposition. I will not lose face or my rightful name so . . . With all my heart, I would like to invoke the right of _**Concubinage**_."

Nodoka knew of this ancient law and the woman did nothing to fight it. "Ukyo, there is no problem with me and I accept your right as mother in law." The matriarch turned to look at Soun. The man was cornered to his word and there was nothing that could spare him from rejecting the idea.

"Fine. This afternoon Ranma Saotome will marry my daughter and Ukyo." Akane tried to say something but she just scuffed exasperated and went back to her room. Ranma never had been more confused, the girl bowed at him and ran out of the house to her restaurant to change for the wedding.

Shampoo bared her teeth and spat in anger. "This not over . . .Airen mine." The girl left and the rest of the preparative's went underway.

At six in the afternoon, the girls and Ryoga rendezvous in front of the school. They kept hidden until all the guests arrived and when the groom and the . . . Brides? Went in, the rest followed behind.

"Ryoga-kun, did you notice two girls dressed in white? . . . Is there a special tradition I'm not aware of?" Mai waited for the boy's theory but Ryoga draw a blank like the rest of the agents. Inside, the city's representative declared the matrimony legal and according with old laws, the man accepted Ukyo as Ranma's official concubine.

Ryoga chocked at the idea and shook his head in anger. He wanted to rescue poor Akane from the clutches of the gender confused groom, but he walked back to the open bar and sat besides his friends. "What do you know . . .In the end fate rewards him. . . Lucky bastard."

The girls knew of the prideful life the pigtailed boy had and understood the pain in their leader's words. "Don't worry Ryo-kun, remember we could try something like that too!" Bunko always tried to find a way to cheer him up, but she knew Ryoga was a "one woman" lover. Ryoga smiled back and asserted at her idea.

'Don't worry Bunny-chan, if he wants to live like that . . . Well that's his life. I quitted mopping for Akane-san and the rest a long time ago." Everyone in the team Revolt turned around and the boss offered a toast. When the girls and the lost boy raised their glasses of alcohol, everyone looked at them since they were still underage.

Ranma saw the lost boy and his heart fluttered from the emotion. "Ryoga . . .Buddy, you came at my wedding! . . . I really need a best man." The boy looked at the groom and laughed out loud. "Sorry Ranma, I just came to congratulate you . . . Finally!"

The boy emptied his glass and the rest of the girls did the same. Ranma tilted his head at his friend and Ryoga saw him and smiled to no one else but himself. Like the old western movies, time slowed down and Ryoga stood from his stool. His trench coat flew up like it had a life of its own and the boy slowly grabbed his black Jingasa, put it on and began to walk out of the school building.

Everyone gasped at how cool the boy looked in black leather and even the female guests asked among them about the boy. Ranma lost his place for a moment and when the pigtailed boy stared at the effect on the other boy's extravagant clothes, his face turned a shade of pink.

Ryoga looked down and fixed his hat in a lower angle as well, completely erasing his face from view. The girls walked at his side and their outfits changed to the darker colors of their respective type. When everyone in the reunion had full attention on them, a giant vehicle part a jet and a helicopter descended on top of them and threw several ropes in their direction.

"Well Ranma . . . I hope you can live happily ever after this time." The boy nodded by grabbing his hat and the aircraft lift the group and took them away. "What the hell was that?" Ranma's jaw dropped from the effect on the new Ryoga and the rest of the guests went back to chatting about the strange ceremony with two wives.

Ryoga set his headphones and talked to HQ. "Guys we are in our way. We need debriefing right away and one more thing director . . . I need to make an appointment with the Nerima's political leader. There are some changes I need to discuss about the city."

The boy changed tactical information with the rest of the girls and gave their respective assignations. When the supersonic vehicle arrived to an inhospitable area, north side of the island. Ryoga nodded and Mai lead the expedition through the freezing tundra environment.

The descent was fast and the base ruled a few miles away. Bunko and Hideko setup camp in a rather close distance to the enemy base. Akira played the tracking beacon and the girl walked on the surface knowing full well that the extreme freezing conditions meant nothing to her immortal body.

Ryoga took Reiko and Mai forming the main tactical cell and they were nearing the base camp underground. Reiko was the electronic savvy and expert on emulate the excavating sounds like the tundra animals hibernating.

After the team hid on several points near the main fence, Ryoga tapped in his earpiece three times. Akira got the signal and the girl began to sneak among the guards carefully. The freezing wind helped her with the aroma left on her way. She managed to fool the dog's noses, and whatever sound a guard noticed he scuffed it as nothing.

The man saw his watch/thermometer and realized he was almost freezing to death at minus fifty degrees. "Na it was nothing central . . . A cub or a wolf stuck in the lake." The guard's radio told him to keep a watchful eye and the man went back to his patrol.

Akira set the explosives and the small bugs in the wiring. As soon as the girl tapped twice, Reiko's receptor began to beep and the girl started to extract security codes and locking commands. "Hideko-chan . . . Be ready for a small black popsicle."

The girl confirmed the order with her own type of tapping by radio and Ryoga looked at Mai. "Ok Mai-chan, the tunnel is set and the rest is on me. Go back to camp and wait for me. . . Reiko-chan, as soon as you disable the alarms, tap me and the extraction will commence."

A few inches away from the base lowest floor, a freezing piglet waited his orders. The animal shook from the temperature and when Reiko gave the green light, the mission began.

"Bwee . . .Bwwee." Reiko heard that and she translated the codes. "Ryo-kun, the lowest floor has coded pressing plates, the codes are these . . ." The piglet moved in order and the setup on the plates made the job easier.

Once inside, the small animal sneaked into the ventilation shaft and quickly moved between rooms. From all the different chambers, some had weaponry and defensive armored suits. These people were ready for war it seemed.

P-chan kept running through wiring and disabling every silent alarm by his way. In the end of the corridor, the last chamber held the detonators and the warheads. The piglet slid by the vent and carefully danced with the lasers passing around his objectives.

"Bwee! . . . Bwweeww." Mai got the message and the girl shared her calculations. "Remember Ryo, Pigs are mammals as well, you have another five minutes before hypothermia sets in your tinier body." The piglet tapped with a hoof and the next in line told him of the progress.

"Ryo . . . Communications are active and we are under the radar. After the last sequence Reiko should be able to pass all the codes to deactivate the warheads." A few seconds later Akira tried to talk but her aching body had no heat and her tapping was slow. "Tap . . .tap, tap . . .Tap!" Everyone was in place and Bunko passed the line from Isaac in Japan directly to the piglet.

"Ok Ryoga-kun, the only way to fully neutralize a nuclear device is with a neutrino weapon like the one set on your back. Remember to aim carefully and avoid any contact with the electric blast." The piglet used the weapon as a cannon on his back and the sequencer in the heads and the detonators turned off after Reiko disabled the last security codes.

Seconds later, scientists arrived to the main chamber and when they saw the disabled and worthless weapons the alarm activated the rest of the guards. In that moment, three helicopters and several well armored trucks rode the perimeter of the base and Akira jumped out of the hole she was in and the girl activated mines and traps previously off.

The distraction made most of the troops chase after the girl and Ryoga ran back to the camp where Mai retrieved him and put him in a glass chamber. "Sorry Ryo . . . But You can't use hot water to transform back or you'll die in the spot. This chamber should help your temperature gain normal readings." The girl confirmed the piglet was safe and Hideko and Akira joined forces to distract the enemy while Bunny-chan scrambled all the guard's communications.

There was chaos out there. Enemy agents were lost in the freezing land and an hour later NATO forces arrived to the scene. The girls moved back to camp and when Ryoga was stable, Mia transformed him back and helped him present the mission.

Agent Black sat besides director Yamamoto and the leaders from foreign affairs gave their report. "So, this means we can go back to business?" The men bowed, thanking the situation was averted but they left the Director with new orders.

"Sorry Ryoga-san. The directive stays and you with your team will stay in the district of Nerima from now on. We have come to the agreement that the local hero in that vicinity "will" take all the credit for future missions by your team."

The boy refused to accept it but orders were orders. "Fine but we'll choose the missions and we are doing some of our own volition." The Director Yamamoto took some time to think and finally he acceded with the deal.

The Black hawk arrived and picked the girls, the boss and a freezing cadaver back to base HQ in Japan. As soon as they went in, Akira was taken to a special chamber where her blood was reanimated and she was "defrosted".

Everyone waited on the other side of the chamber and wondered about the possibility of a human body to come back from a cryogenic state. The redhead shook the rest of the ice and began to move in place, warming up her body.

Isaac's fascination with the girl took him inside of the chamber to examine her. Mai went in as well and checked on the girl and her vital signs. "Akira-chan, everything seems normal. I need to apply some cognitive tests but those can wait for later." The green haired girl injected her with vitamins and iron, helping her body build faster immune anti-bodies.

The old man held the girl's chin and moved her face to each side. Isaac stared at the girl's eye contact reaction and any side effects from the hibernating side effects. After the tests were done, the girl joined the rest on the other side of the chamber.

Ryoga smiled at Akira and then the boy blew a sneeze he didn't know was hidden. Everyone laughed and the boy knew that meant something. "Ho no . . . I think I'm going to get sick." Mai smiled at him and took him to his room.

Later on the rest of the team discussed their involvement on the mission. "I think the department is using us to enrich themselves." Bunko had an idea of the exterior influence. When she was a new agent, her intelligence intimidated many male agents an ridiculed her bosses. This sent the girl to a desk job in the bowels of the agency.

Ryoga found her and offered her a new kind of job where the service and protection of the world was performed over publicity and fame. The girl accepted his offer and joined the team the next day.

Mai was ignored as a woman and a teenager as well. The girl showed determination and skill on risky missions while being the minor partner. This of course made her superior partner the laughing stock in the precinct. The leaders left the girl as a nurse and locked her on the old veteran program.

Hideko is a brilliant strategist but for a world where men reign, that was the ultimate insult. The girl passed most of her year in exchange teams as a minor assistant and consultant.

Reiko was the wild and defying agent who everyone hated. The girl is an expert in electronic devices and her darker looks made the agent a target from perverted senior agents. The girl refuse and was consigned to the maintenance of the communication a computer servers.

Ryoga made the change when offering them a chance as a unique team. The boy came to the department as a joke from an agent in Nerima while the implication of a foreign prince with some so called magical artifacts.

Prince Herb made an impression on Internal affairs, but the royalty and her subjects beat every agent assigned to track them down. Ryoga offered the chance to tail the girl and in the end, the agency managed to send the warrior back to her land.

Since then Ryoga worked undercover and used his "lost times" to perform dangerous missions other agents refused to do. The young man became used to the pay and the help he got to travel all over the world. There were times when the boy was bored and he decided to use Nerima as his "recreational area"

The times Ryoga stayed away from the town, he used it to become better as a fighter and as an agent. When he needed a break, Ryoga would go back and acted as his alter ego. The dumb and gullible lost boy.

Agent black walked out of the meeting room and joined the rest of the team. They prepared the rest of the equipment needed for the new special research on alchemy. At the end of the day Ryoga walked away one last time from his Headquarters and resigned his status from secret assigned agent to a normal Japanese citizen.

The trek back was as boring as the first time but the girls finally arrived home and dropped dead on their respective rooms. Isaac saw the teenagers with different eyes, in his time, heroic displays like saving the day from a doomsday device meant recognition and fame, here meant just a pat on their backs and a good bye until the next time.

"Hang in there children. You are still young and there's a long road ahead of yours." Ryoga agreed with the man . . . To be honest, he never liked the publicity and fame in the first place. "Thanks Isaac-san, the good thing of all this will be the peace and tranquility we'll enjoy from the agencies and our new missions will be more interesting."

Sounds of joy and festivity filled the air in the Tendo House. Akane and Ranma finally shared a bedroom while trying to figure out a place for their honeymoon. Ukyo took the guest room and Genma was forced to leave the house with his wife back to their old home.

Akane sat stiffed on one side of the bed and giving her back to the boy who stared away to the wall, they were angry and confused at the after wedding process. "If you think you can get past me, you are suddenly mistaken." The girl knew Ranma was now her husband but she would never go down easily.

"Like if I wanted to do something to a tomboy in the first place!" The boy growled silently and looked up at the ceiling. "All those times tryin' to save you, an' the enemies I colleted durin' those times sure were a blast."

The girl remembered the prince looking for concubines and the prince who ate nothing but pickles. They shared moments and the air around them began to change. Laughs and giggles made the couple ease to each other and when Ranma moved his hands back, trying to support his back, a few fingers landed on the girl's hand.

Akane felt the contact and, trying to show the feeling of friendship with the boy, let his hand rest on hers. The pigtailed boy completely froze and didn't dare to move, afraid of the mallet his newly wed had hidden somewhere.

"Ok Ranma . . . What's next?" The girl grew impatient and very sensually turned her head around expecting to see the boy in a romantic scene kneeling on the bad and reaching for her lips. The boy had moved away from the bed and was shaking while trying to move his hand from the girl.

"Ranma?" The pigtailed boy swallowed hard and frowned at the bride. "Hey! . . . It ain't my fault my hand landed in your fat fingers." Deep down Ranma regretted saying that but what done was done. "_Damn it, why did I said that . . . Dumb . . .Dumb . . . Dumb!"_

The girl's mood changed radically and the window crashed after the blinding sound of a solid object connecting with flesh. "Serves you well, and if you want to try again go and use your concubine this time." The boy flew . . . And flew until landing three blocks away from the house.

Soun and Kasumi sweat dropped and Nabiki opened her hand and claimed her prize. "Told you Daddy. Not a minute later and our dear brother in law crashed his own honeymoon." The sadden father slumped and forked the five hundred yen bill to the girl.

In the distance, a redheaded girl meditated upside down on top of the park's fountain. "Stupid Akane. We're hitched an' she stills treat me like a kid!" The girl jumped form her landing zone and walked back home.

Walking away trying to better clear his mind, Ranma arrived close to the Hibiki house. The girl saw lights in the residence and she opted to visit a friend instead.

_Beep! . . . Beep! . . . Beep!_ An alarm told Ryoga that his ex-rival came this way. The girls bowed to the boy and he left the house in a hurry. _Knock knock knock._ Hideko answered the door and the redhead bowed politely. "Hey girl . . . Is Ryoga in?" The girl scowled at the new comer and turned to see the clock.

"You are welcome to enter, but what are you doing at ten at night and specially you? . . . Shouldn't you be with your wife?" The girl blushed from the inquisitive questions on the girl and Ranma chuckled at her. "We had a fight . . . Our first fight I guess, an' I was thinking on take my buddy for a walk . . . You know . . . To celebrate my day."

"Well I am sorry four your personal dealings, but my boss is out now . . . "Personal business" . . ." The girl scowled back suspiciously and ignoring the brunette, Ranma went into the house. Hideko let her in and the redhead looked all over the place. Tired of finding nothing, the pigtailed girl walked out of the house slouching.

"Tell him . . . Tell him . . .Oh, never mind!" Ranma let the door slam behind her and the girl walked back into the night. She still didn't feel the need to go into his room and expect an even bigger fight if Ukyo tried to seduce him after Akane's tantrum.

The new Saotome husband walked into the Zoo's entrance and she noticed a shadow roaming by the lion's open area. The girl closed the distance and found Ryoga dressed in a black tight suit and smearing something on his body.

"_What the hell is he thinking' . . .?"_ The girl carefully tiptoed to the other side of the open space where the new excited lions roared angrily at the boy. "_Is that . . . Fish? . . .I smell fresh red meat and fish. Why is he tying meat around him?"_

Ranma hit an old memory from his childhood in that moment. "_I remember the old ghoul telling me about Ryoga's interest in my trainings, but the Nekoken was a miserable practice. There's nothing to learn from that an' why would he use actual lions for it . . .?"_ Ranma tried to go at him and convince him that what he was about to do was suicide but there was a twist that not even Ranma saw.

The lost boy smeared the rest of the meat juices all over him. The blood and fluids were cold enough to transform him into P-chan and when the redhead saw this, she ran to get him. "Ryoga! . . .Don' jump!" P-chan turned to look at the scared girl and frowned angrily at the trouble maker.

The piglet jumped away from her grasp and fell into the pit of lions. Roaring and feline challenging sounds made the piglet run away and the giant cats went in the chase. At first Ranma trembled from the demise of her friend and she tried to jump in to help him, but whenever the girl moved, P-chan bweed madly and Ranma understood he didn't want to be saved.

For almost fifteen minutes the piglet ran, avoid and taunted his hunters. The redhead noticed something in the small animal, Ryoga wasn't trying to kill himself and he didn't look afraid at his situation. The girl stared carefully at the piglet eyes which were bright red. The small mammal moved between predators and, while skidding away from harm's way, his small hooves sent the bigger animal away and hurt.

After twenty minutes the lions preferred to ignore the nuisance and gave up on the pursuit altogether. Tired from the "practice" and a few scratches, the piglet came out of the pit and walked to a public shower near the zoo.

Ranma followed closely talking to the stubborn friend. "What the hell Ryoga! . . . You could've died you moron." The piglet ignored the girl and, trying to jump at the hot water's cord, he fell on his back and wince from his wounds.

The pigtailed girl chuckled and helped him up. Ryoga closed his eyes and accepted her help when the stream of hot water hit the small piglet, transforming him into a bigger, but still hurt Ryoga. "Ow! . . .Damn it, that last claw almost got me." His arm gushed with blood and the boy used his other hand to close the wound until he got home.

"Ryoga . . . What were you tryin' to accomplish? . . . Do you have a death wish?" The boy looked at the familiar girl. Ranma looked adorable when worried and the moonlight gave her that glowing effect on her hair that made the boy smile dumbly.

Ranma guessed his thought and smiled at the lost boy. "Gosh . . . I can' believe you can' get over me after all this time . . . Buddy?" The boy snapped into reality and scowled at the girl. "And what would you know? . . . You are a mirage. A figment of my imagination and I need to destroy that from my mind!"

The girl half closed her eyes, giving the sensual effects she was so accustomed to use against men. Ryoga knew where she was going and he had to break the spell. "Oh no Ranma . . . I may love you but that is going to change soon enough."

The girl walked closer to the boy and Ryoga smiled at her. "That's it Ryoga . . . Lower your guard an' let me feel what I felt before." The lost boy had a more stable control over his feelings thanks to his special training. When the girl was inches away, Ryoga slowly walked back and when Ranma closed her eyes to seal her lips with the boy, Ryoga stopped her in place.

Ranma opened her eyes and when the fanged boy looked up, so she did. The water was hot and the girl went away, leaving back the pigtailed boy instead. The spell broke and Ryoga chuckled. "See Ranma. You may try to experience that accursed girl form, but I am moving on with my life."

The boy walked away from the wet Saotome and told him something else while leaving him alone. "Your Neko-ken is impressive . . . Mine just made me even more powerful." Ranma stared away at the boy and in his mind something alerted him of what Ryoga really meant. "_He . . . Mastered it? . . . Zhe mastered the Neko-ken?"_

AN hour later, almost midnight, Ryoga sneaked through the house with bigger droplets of blood decorated his path. "What is that? . . . Ryo-kun, are you bleeding?" Mai rushed at the boy and brought him to her room where she treated him from the giant scratch. "You did . . . Didn't you? You went back to tat stupid training your rival passed when child?"

Ryoga giggled and looked at the worried teen. "Yes I did, but this time I mastered the technique . . . I perfected the Neko-ken!" Mai shook her head disappointed but knew the boy got to where he was thanks to his sheer madness to reach new heights.

"Please Ryo-kun . . .Please promise me that you'll at least be careful on your crazy missions?" The boy looked at the girl and say the devotion from a friend. Ryoga pondered at that and tried to imagine a way to have someone like Mai with the looks of Ranma's girl side. The boy fluttered his head negatively and buried that thoughgt deep in his mind.

Almost at one in the morning Ranma got home and he didn't care for the noise or the sounds of intrusion. Soun sat on the living room witrh a bottle of sake on his hand and mumbling things about forced marriages and unhappy daughters.

The boy walked upstairs until a hand pulled him into another room. Ukyo lead him into her bed and the girl's skimpy and transparent outfit told the boy he was in for a treat. "Ran-chan . . . Forget that mule of a wife and let's have a good time." The girl moved on top of the boy and kissed him passionately. Ranma responded to the kiss, but there was something in his mind as well.

"_This is nice . . . But, why am I thinking about Ryoga? . . . I should be enjoying this an' the jerk is pulling me away from the moment."_ Ranma fought desperately to feel the girl and the nervousness on Ukyo told him she was new at all this too. The boy kissed her back and when Ukyo tried to go on the offensive, the girl grabbed his face and played with the edges of his cheek.

"Oh . . .R-Ryoga! . . ." Ukyo stopped instantly and the girl stared directly into Ranma's eyes. The pigtailed boy frowned at the sudden stop of caressing and kisses and opened his eyes dumbfounded. "what's goin' on Uchan?" The Chef moved back and subtly grabbed her spatula.

"Ryoga? . . .Did you just call me . . . Ryoga?" Ranma didn't even think about that, he was lost in the trance and he didn't feel the difference between being a girl or a boy, but from that to mention "his" name in the middle of a love making session, was beyond forgiving.

"Did I say . . . Did I say that? . . .No you must have confused me with something else, Uchan!" The girl closed her eyes, disgusted at the thought and swung her spatula high in the air. "No! . . . I did not confused it you jackass . . . I kissed you with all my soul and you "begged" Ryoga's name? . . ." The girl began to tear jerk and the boy felt awful. "Listen Uchan . . . I . . ."

That was the last thing Ranma said before being launched out of the window and into the pond. Outside Soun gushed a stream of tears when a sleep walking Nabiki passed by the living room with her eyes closed. The father raised another five hundred bill to the air and the sleepy girl grabbed it and returned to bed.

The next day Ranma massaged his back from the beating he had by his two wives. Akane looked pissed and ignored the boy while preparing breakfast. Kasumi tried to help but the girl told her about the duties of a wife. Ukyo stepped in too and she just drank tea and left to work on her restaurant.

Ranma sat at the table and a bubbling miso soup stared back at the boy. His wife stalked from his side like a hawk waiting to fly at her prey. "Well? . . ." The boy swallowed and took a sip of the horrendous concoction. Ranma smiled and tuned dark blue. He held it for as long as he could and then the boy spat the deadly combination out.

Akane fumed and, grabbing the whole casserole, the girl chase the boy from the house. "Great, a Sunday morning an' I'm starving. I can't go to Uchan's or I'll get killed and I can't try Shampoo or they will eat me alive . . . I know. My good old buddy might want to invite me lunch."

Ranma arrived to the Hibiki home and when he knocked, Ryoga opened the door. "What do you want Ranma?" The boy saw the antics on the pigtailed boy and the more he talked the more he wished to had left before he knocked. "_I should have left . . . I hate being alone!"_

"An' you see Ryoga buddy . . . I can't stay home and I can't go no where else." The boy moved aside and let Ranma passed, then in the last moment Ryoga grabbed his guest by his shoulder. "Ranma, I'm inviting you as a friend . . . Do you understand?. No tricks and do not change into "her" . . . Do we understand each other?"

The boy tried to laugh at his host but he was too hungry to be trown out from there too. "Sure buddy . . . No problem." Ranma sat on the table and wondered where were the other girls. Ryoga read his mind and started the conversation while serving vast amounts of meats and fruits.

"They were assigned to a different mission but they'll be back tonight." The giant chunks of tender and juicy meat and fresh fruits made the boy salivate. Ryoga nodded away and the boy charged at the table. Ryoga grabbed some of the food as well and took his time to enjoy the dishes.

"Tell me Ryoga, since when do you dressed all tough guy and play the secret agent stuff?" Ryoga cleaned some of the small pieces of meat from his shirt, spat by the pigtailed boy. "I have worked for the agency for almost three years now." Ranma made his own calculations and swallowed his food before asking again.

"But . . . That makes you a crime fighter when we barely met the first time in Furinkan . . . Right?" The boy took some of the well cooked steak and ate it piece by piece. "I was on your trial a long time before I found you, but I had other missions to fulfill, that's why I had to constantly leave."

"You may have pushed me into the _**Heitowennichuan**_, but I embraced my curse and it has helped me in my "line" of job. Later on I kept tabs in you and the gang when I wanted a break time from all the problems at work and so here I am . . . Retired at the age of seventeen." Ranma chewed and paid attention at his story.

His mind began to work like the prideful boy he's always been. "So . . . All those defeats from our challenges say I am stronger then you, even when you are a secret agent?" The smile in Ranma's face filled the boy's ego even more.

Ryoga smiled at him and shrugged indifferently. "Sure . . . "If" you say so." The pigtailed boy change his demeanor into a quiet stare. "You mean . . . You faked every fight?" Ryoga knew the thinking on the boy and he tried to defuse his pride.

"No! . . .No Ranma, you are the strongest and fastest of the two of us!" Ranma felt the lying sense in his words and the boy stood up, enraged at his distrust. "Why . . . Why would you lie and not fight me like a man! . . . I . . .I challenge you, right now" The pigtailed boy flared in anger, but Ryoga kept eating his plate.

"Ranma . . . You promise to behave in my house so stop that and go back to eat." The boy walked around of the table and stood right in front of the other boy. "Or what . . . Will you beat me up if I don'? . . ." Ryoga knew he was beyond fixing this problem. "_Me and My big mouth . . . I can't afford to blow my cover now."_

"Fine, but with one condition . . . I win and there will be no more fights or re-matches. I loose, and there will be no more fights or re-matches . . . Agreed?" Ranma thought for as long as he could but his pride always governed the boy. "Deal . . .but, if I win . . . I get to experiment with you, in my "other" form."

Ryoga didn't expect that, but he had his own plans away from the Saotome heir. "That's . . . That's a lot to ask, but fine let's do it your way.

The boys decided to travel away from the city and into a forest nearby. They set camp near a hot spring. Moved into position.

"Ready Ryoga Hibiki?" The boy took all of his clothes and faced Ranma with only his black tight suit. "Ready Ranma Saotome."

Ranma's experience with Saffron gave him the confidence of his new techniques to be more powerful. The pigtailed boy lunged at the lost one and a barrage of fast punches rained on Ryoga. The fanged boy received every single punch directly on his chest and he was thrown away with force, impacting on several trees.

"Sorry buddy . . . But if this is your best, This fight will end sooner than I thought." Ryoga moved back to the battlefield and without saying a word the boy ran at his opponent. This time there was no screams of "Bakusai Tenketsu!" or yells of "prepare to die!". The boy ran while touching several spots on the ground and the trees, when they got close enough, a combination of ballistic fists forced the faster boy to skip away.

Ranma kept moving and avoiding the hits coming at him. When the boy landed on the previously set up point by Ryoga, the ground exploded and a shower of rocks send the pigtailed flying against a tree, which exploded as well. The hidden sets of trapped mines were difficult for Ranma to avoid and the scrapping of the debris hurt his arms and legs.

Ryoga kept silent and touching every other spot on the ground and the trees while nearing his own punishment on the boy. Tired from the beating, Ranma closed his eyes and after a second, the boy vanished in thin air.

Ryoga had extensive research files about the Saotome exploits during his absence in Nerima. Ryoga finished setting up more hidden mines and stopped in the middle of the camp. "Ranma! . . .I'm right here . . . Do your worst!" The fanged boy didn't move, he just stood there with his hands down and open to any attack.

After some time, out of nowhere, a tremendous kick sent him flying against a rock, breaking it with his back. The lost boy stood up again and closed his eyes, trying to make sense of the other fighter's technique. When Ryoga felt the incoming blow, he managed to dodge it and grab Ranma's arm at the same time.

Ryoga didn't let go, but the boy pulled the pigtailed fighter at him and with the other hand, plummeted his body with him on top against the ground. Ranma screamed from the pain and spat some blood from the impact.

The lost boy raised from the fallen fighter and walked back to his safe zone. "C'mon Saotome. The day is young and you still have lots of energy." Ranma barely stood up with the help of a tree and wondered at the other boy disconcerted.

"How . . . How did you see through the illusion?" The secret agent stopped and answered back without turning around. "Beat me and I'll tell you."

Ranma felt even more determined to find out and to win this challenge. "This ain't over Ryoga! . . . I'm far from defeated." The boy turned around and stared defiantly at his opponent. "Hot air . . . That's just hot air coming from your throat."

Ranma bared his teeth and launched at his opponent. This time he managed to avoid all the explosions from the hidden mines in the ground and trees. Every step marked the closer goal at his most devastating move. The pigtailed boy focused his soul of ice and he concentrated on the biggest amount of heat around Ryoga.

What Ranma didn't see was all the smoke left by the detonations. When his body was ready for the last move, Ryoga popped in sight from the smoke with his arm open and the boy hooked his around Ranma's neck. "Ranma this should be interesting." The boy smiled and he did not yell but simply said "_**Crooked arm lariat!**_"

There was no special move or secret technique. The special lock was a wrestling move learned in his regular training, but applied with his greater strength. Ranma flew by his side and the Lost boy passed tree after tree, braking them on the back of the boy.

Ryoga stopped and let Ranma fall to the ground. The pigtailed boy began to stand up and his moves where slow and painful. "Damn it Ranma . . . Stop or I will kill you!" The Saotome heir didn't care for bluffs.

"Don' care Ryoga . . . I am winning or I'm winning . . . Take it or leave it." Ranma ran at the boy while a gust of cold air filled his body. Ryoga closed his eyes and focused in his mind. "_He is using "that" move. Ok McDougal . . . This better work."_

The lost boy waited for the incoming blast. His energy almost depleted told him that if Ranma's punch connected, he would win for sure, but when the pigtailed boy was mere inches from his rival, Ryoga bent down and touched the previously drawn symbol on the ground.

"_**Hiryu Shoten Ha! !"**_ The boy turned his freezing gust with the help of the hot depleted energy around Ryoga into an amazingly bright blue tower of energy. The massive blast was about to touch Ryoga and send him flying in pieces all over the forest.

"_**Energy blast . . . Transmute!**_" The symbol drawn on the ground turned into a bright red glow and in the center an even darker red hole opened. The hole absorbed every kind of loose energy around the circle. Ranma's special move vanished into the suction and the pigtail's boy own energy and Ryoga's were absorbed by the sign.

In the end, the symbol changed at its original state and the only ones standing on top where the two boys. "Sorry Ranma, that move absorbed all of our energy and depleted it for an hour or so. The difference is that I have trained beyond the need to use my Chi . . . Have you?"

Ranma tried to run at him, but even when trying to move hurt the boy. Ryoga walked to him and hugged him, trying to keep him from falling. "Please old friend . . . Accept defeat . . . I beg you." Ranma tried not to cry but he was failing miserably.

"Ryoga . . .I want . . . I want a rematch." The fanged boy smiled and talked in his ear. "Sure buddy, but not for your pride or your honor . . .friend." Ranma smiled back and told him. "I like that . . . Friend"

Ryoga took the now tired and sleeping boy back to the tent and fixed him on his sleeping bag. The boy dragged himself to his own and fell asleep from the extra exertion on his part. In the middle of the night the lost boy felt something on top of him. When he opened his eyes, he found a tired redhead at his side.

"You never give up don't you?" Ranma smiled and rested her head on the boy. "For you . . . Never" The rest of the night trapped their consciousness into two separate bubbles. In Ryoga's bubble the boy thought about the redheaded girl at his side. "_Damn it she is Ranma and I am not going to disrespect him. I must fight this for the both of us."_

Ranma's bubble filled him with satisfaction. "_Ryoga likes me, but I got my own family . . .this is goin' to be a hard move, but I got to play it right . . . I don' wanna loose Akane and Ukyo, and I will not loose him!"_

The next morning, early at five, Ryoga shook the girl and when she woke up her smile made him feel warm. _Damn it . . . Snap out of it!" Ryoga moved away from the girl and patted her on the hair. "Buddy, we need to go. School should be up in another three hours." The girl stretched and stared at the boy._

"_Why are we fighting over this? I like you and you like me." The boy sure liked Ranma but life dealt the cards and they had to play accordingly. "Sorry beautiful, but you are a married man and with "two" beautiful girls . . . Why would you need me for?"_

_The girl pondered that and came to a conclusion. "Ryo . . . If I'd tell you that I like women and . . . You. Would you think I'm crazy?" The boy knew that his curse would cornered him to that point if he kept poking at it. Ryoga scratched her head and smiled. "No I don't think it makes you crazy . . . I think it makes you "greedy" . . ." He laughed and the girl pouted._

_An hour later they were on their way back. Ryoga held Ranma's hand all the way and when arriving to the city, they parted ways a block away from Ryoga's house. Ranma ran at his house, fixed himself and walked the last fifteen minutes back to school, completely dishing out Akane and Ukyo._

_At school, Ranma sat on his desk five minutes before the bell and everyone stared at the strange boy. Akane and Ukyo looked amiss too but they complied and sat near the boy. "Ranma . . . Why are you here on time?"_

_The boy had those lost in time eyes and he just answered despondent. "Maybe 'cuse you kicked me out and Ukyo too and I had no other place to go?" The girl felt bad and tried to make it up to the boy. "Sorry Ranma . . .wait, and why did Ukyo kicked you too?" The boy scuffed away angry. "Because what I said about . . ." Ranma stopped and swallowed his next word. "Nothing' . . .She just did." _


	3. Chapter 3

_**5:30 a.m.**_ _Ring! . . . Ring!_ . . . "Hello? . . . Yes, this is him . . . Director Yamamoto . . . Hai . . . One hour. Got . . ." _Click!_

The early morning call on Tuesday alerted most of the girls but the one who received it, fixed his clothes and left the house. One hour later Ryoga Hibiki met Director Ymamamoto from the Japanese Internal Affairs.

"Hello Sir. How are things "up" there?" The man sat in front of the table of a small café near Nerimal central station. "Agent Black. We have received information of a mole in the base. We manage to neutralize the double agent, but he managed to transmit your last location . . . Here."

The boy scowled at his superior angrily. "See now why I wanted an specific detail and only the agents I "knew" were supposed to work with us?" The man added two teaspoons of sugar to his coffee and while mixing the drink, his eyes turned at the fanged agent.

"Agent Black . . . Your location has been compromised but they do not know anything about Ryoga Hibiki. Is very important for you to hide completely from any external influence. We are aware of your escapade with the Saotome brat and the special "connection" with his female curse. That has to stop, He is going to be dragged into your personal problems with those agencies."

Ryoga knew of the surveillance powers on the agency and they promised to leave him alone with his team and personal life. The boy closed his eyes and bared his fangs. "Damn it . . . So be it. I needed to terminate that relationship anyway."

The official gave the boy four sets of documentations and the assignation to stay put on Nerima as his permanent residence. Ryoga didn't like what the envelops had inside but He swore to follow orders and, after paying for the coffees, the boy left their meeting.

At seven in the morning the girls were preparing for school. Ryoga entered the house and sat on the table without moving a finger. The female agents stopped on whatever they were doing and knowing something was wrong, the sat at the table as well.

"Ryoga-kun, we have just over forty minutes to get to school . . . Is everything all right?" Mai saw the trembling hands on the boy and felt the bad news. "Guys. We have new orders. . . You are reassigned on different districts of Japan."

"As of today, Mai . . . You will assist in the medical division from Tokyo University. Hinako . . . You are going to Hokkaido. Bunto . . . To the Abuta district, and Reiko is going to Sorachi District." The girls deflated from the news and began to question their orders.

"Why? . . . We have a good thing here and we finally are enjoying the dumb people in Furinkan. What did we do wrong?" The lost boy tried to look away but a small tear told the girls of how much He enjoyed their company.

"Sorry guys, Someone managed to infiltrate HQ, and they send info about our location. Internal Affairs has relocated you for your safety, and they are going to sacrifice me for the good of our jobs." The girls hated this. When something would go wrong a traitor had to be assigned so the agency wouldn't loose face. . . This time Ryoga was going to be that traitor.

Reiko called to Principal Kuno and set up the change of schools by the directive orders on the envelopes. Director Kuno agreed and send the paperwork to their different locations.

During that day Ranma and Akane missed the cheerful demeanor on the bright colored students who hanged around Ryoga and gave more life to the school. Ranma wondered about Ryoga too and the boy asked around for them.

"Diasuke Do you have any idea on Ryoga and the girls?" The other boy had talked with the girls from other classrooms but no one knew anything.

"Sorry Ranma, No one has seen them all day long." From the back of the crowd the bobbed haired girl who everyone knew for her skills on blackmail stood on top of a chair and went on her business. "I have the reason . . . You want it. Pay for it."

Ranma dug on his pants without a success and tried to work some kind of deal. The girl offered a photo shoot with the ultimate swimwear of the year and Ranma was about to accept. "Nabiki-chan. Ranma is my husband whether I like it or not and He is not posing for you or anyone else you hear me?"

Nabiki slouched sad at her sister's attitude. "Your such a spoil dear sister." The girl scoffed and got down from the chair she was in. "The four new girls have been assigned to different locations all over Tokyo. The redhead is still here, but she decided to follow on Ryoga, and the Hibiki boy missed the day and went out with the girls for a last time out."

Everyone went back to classes when the bell rang and Ranma felt the desperation to go to the Hibiki home. Akane felt something was amiss and accepted to go with the boy. Ukyo found a very busy time juggling work and school. The girl often times arrived at the Tendos more tired than the day before.

When classes finished Ranma ran too fast for the raven haired girl to catch up. Akane knew where the place was so she just took her time to get there. Ukyo quickly ran out the door and went to the restaurant to open it for the rest of the day. In the last moment, Shampoo drove on her bicycle and followed the chef instead of going after Ranma.

"Spatula girl . . . Wait!." Ukyo stopped by the name and stared at the Chinese girl. shampoo got off the bicycle and bowed to the other girl. "Shampoo want to talk . . . Is this OK?" The cook felt doubt on the girl and for once accepted a truce between them. "Fine sugar, but we can talk while I get to the restaurant.

The walked side by side and the purple haired girl looked to the sides of the street. "Spatula girl . . . How is feeling with violent girl and Airen?" Ukyo guessed right. Shampoo wanted to know how everything went between two girls and the prized husband.

"Shampoo . . . Call me Ukyo and is not going as well as I expected. We are getting along fine, but I want to study and have my own career in life while I work my restaurant. I have sacrificed everything to get where I am now and I love cooking my Okonomiyaki. I don't plan on leaving either one of those so, where does Ran-chan fits? . . . I still don't know."

The girl made sense of it all. Her cooking was a satisfaction as a cook and everyone loved her style. And leaving her family in the pursuit of Ranma made her self sufficient and a good student. "I had to accept him as his wife, even if I'm just the concubine, but I'm getting tired of his antics and his hints of freeloader you know?"

"Can Shampoo declare concubine to Airen? . . . He broke honor . . . He must pay." Ukyo found that interesting. Shampoo might hold her place as a third wife and battle Akane over her man while the cook attended Work and Studies. "Yes Shampoo, if you think that applies, ask him for the same rule."

The girl skipped from happiness and rushed to her grandmother for advice on the matter. On the other side of town Ranma arrived to the Hibikis. The pigtailed boy found the place desolated and figured the boy was still out with the girls, he decided to follow the places he liked to attend.

On the small shop where he liked to eat ice cream in his female form the boy found Ryoga enjoying a big banana split, but there was no other girl with him. Thinking on the dessert, the boy ran at some barrel with fresh water near the shop.

"Why hello Ryoga-kun . . . Mind if I join you?" The boy looked with more disdain then interest. "R-Ranma . . .?" The girl shushed him and skipped joyfully at his side. "Why so gloom? . . . I'm sure they'll be back in no time." Ranko cheered him up with her over the top feminine antics but her eyes almost perforated the ice cream. Ryoga notice that and he invited her in.

Ryoga waved at the waitress and the girl bowed at the couple. "Hello! . . . Would you like our special with everything for the lovely couple?" Ryoga turned red and Ranma giggled like she always does to enhance her performance. "Oh yes please that would be amazing!"

The lost boy saw the tremendous bowl with several scopes of ice cream and all manner of treats, marshmallows and sweets paved all other the dish. Ryoga pushed the whole thing in front of the girl and Ranma didn't need permission to dig in.

A few meters away Akane recognized her redhead and Ryoga. At first the girl thought of Ranma playing one of his heavy jokes on the boy and the girl went on the defensive. "Ranma? . . . How dare you use your form to get poor Ryoga in trouble?"

Ranma chuckled nervously, this time she would get scolded harshly by her wife. "Akane-san, it was my fault. I felt lonely without my friends from out of town and Ranma was hungry, so I invited him to eat something. The weird thing is that he doesn't like to eat ice cream as a guy."

Akane knew that and understood his reasoning. Ryoga invited the girl too and the boy asked the waitress for another plate of ice cream, just a smaller one. The girls enjoyed The fanged boy's attention and they talked about his grand exit from their wedding.

"So that's why you looked so dark and handsome?" Akane used that word to describe what the other girls talked about the boy that day. Ranma blushed a bit when agreeing with her wife by accident. "HE he. . . Not really handsome . . .I was just using my official gear." The boy blushed even more when Akane showed a closer interest in him as a man then a pet.

"So what are you goin' to do now Buddy?" The boy stared at his melting dessert and sighed at what he planned to do next. "I'm going to backstab you buddy." Both girls kept quiet and waited for a more clear explanation.

"Ranma . . . I did something wrong while working as an agent and I'm being flushed away from my enemies. I'm sorry buddy, but from right now and on, we are not friends anymore. I need to keep my friends safe." Ranma winced at the news and Akane felt a pang of sadness.

"But . . .but we can work something' out . . .don' we?" The boy shook his head and stood up, bowed and paid for the food. "It's been great knowing you Ranma." Ryoga looked at the girl and smiled. "Akane . . . Take care of this fool, you hear?" The girl began to sniff and tears showed on her face.

Ranma tried to convince him otherwise but the boy gently hit her on the shoulder and smiled one last time. Out in the distance a faint click made the fanged boy twist his head and when the hidden agent saw his cover blown, took off running.

"Damn it!" Ryoga threw a bunch of bills to the cash register and ran out of the place flipping tables and throwing chairs away from his path. Ranma felt the need to follow and the girl went in the chase. Up ahead, just a few blocks away from the outskirts in Nerima the agent stopped and turned around waiting for the fanged boy.

Ryoga arrived to the desolate place and when he prepared to question the photographer Ranma arrived almost instantly. The boy moved to where the redhead was and he whispered angrily at her. "Ranma . . . Leave this place . . .now!" The girl ignored him and she stood at his side.

"Sorry buddy, if they are against you . . . They're against me." On the other side the secret agent whistled and a group of bigger and stronger fighters came from the bushes.

"I know you are stronger than even these guys, but when my bosses find out about that redheaded girl, you'll be in our hands." The fanged boy laughed out loud and yelled back at the man. "Hey I was just trying to hit on the girl, but she is nothing to me." Ranma tilted her head trying to get the point the boy made.

Ryoga got angry at the pigtailed girl's insistence. The boy turned around and yelled at Ranma. "Stupid girl, I just wanted to fool around with that sweet chest of yours . . . Why don't you get lost now and let the real men play the game?" Ryoga's eyes brimmed with tears. The boy closed his eyes and slapped the girl, sending her away in a heap.

The boy turned back at the guys and prepared for the fight. "Now that I took care of that . . . Let's get on our business." The thugs demanded the agent a reason for the confusion. The snitch told them that the girl seemed to be just a stranger, interested in the boy. The men threw some bombs and retrieved the photographer, running away from the scene.

Ryoga felt the buzzing heat from the girl's face on his hand. When Ranma stood up and grabbed the red mark on her face, her anger flared at the boy. "Ryoga! . . . What the hell?" The boy stopped from going at her aid. He just turned around and began to walk away.

"Ranma . . . Go back to your life and your wives and forget me." The girl tried to chase after him, but her pride held her back.

Hours later the mad and humiliated boy made sure no one had tapped his phone and the boy secure the line anyway. "Director Yamamoto . . . I want out! . . . Why do I have to stay in here and jeopardize my friends?"

"Ryoga-san, they have you marked for death. If you leave Nerima, they will go after the ones who frequent you and they will begin to "sacrifice" them until finding you . . . Would you like your friends dead for nothing?" The boy held his grunt deep in his stomach and punched the wall in anger of what he did to Ranma.

"_Damn it all! . . . Nerima is my prison or everyone will be killed by my enemies."_ The Hibiki boy plummeted on a chair and he opted to follow his sentence once and for all. "Director . . . How long until you can erase me from this town?"

"Ryoga . . . I don't know if we can do that . . ." Ryoga exhaled from the throbbing headache slowly growing. "Fine . . . I'll find my own way . . . Over and out." Ryoga thought about Akira and her plan to help him achieve the transportation to another world, but the girl was actually on the other dimension helping another of his alternates.

At about the same time a very stressed redhead arrived to the Tendos. Shampoo talked to Soun who looked worried about the new engagement and Cologne was present to make it official. The redheaded girl looked at the people present and she ignored them, walking away and upstairs.

"Ranma! . . . What happened to you?" Akane tried to touch the swollen imprinting on the girl's face but Ranma moved away and kept walking. "What do you care . . . You found out and is a sure flight at the pond."

The brunette tried to be angry at the redhead's remark, but a previously chat with Kasumi told her of the patience a wife must share with her husband. The girl went back to the new deal. Cologne proposed her offer.

"Tendo Soun. It has come to my attention that the ancient law of the concubine was set in motion by Ukyo kuonji. That is a reversed law in amazon culture where we females deserve the right to "own" several men. Said that, I know is disgraceful from a trued Amazon warrior to fall by an outsider, but is much worse when such outsider is still alive and has not taken the warrior as his own."

"Under such terms I believe that law will abide my daughter and by uniting her with my son-in-law, her honor will be saved." The Tendo patriarch felt the drowning of hiw own words when he accepted that stupid and old law in hopes to over right Ukyo's hold on the boy.

"I believe this to be reasonable." Akane turned red and fumed in anger at the impotence of her father. Shampoo moved to Ukyo's bedroom as a room-mate and fixed the extra clothes and weapons on the wall. Finally the everlasting chaos of several fiancées fulfilled the pigtailed boy's honor.

Not that the boy cared at the moment. "_Damn Ryoga . . . All I wanted was to help, Why would he hit me before those guys! . . ."_ The girl ran at the bathroom and splashed the hot water from the faucet, changing her back to the boy. Ranma walked down of the house enraged and ready for a fight of his own.

"Ok Shampoo . . . Why are you here an' what did I do?" The three girls looked at their husband and blushed from the next step they had to take. Ukyo had her eyes closer the open, the job on her restaurant and school wore the girl before she could get home.

Shampoo was too excited and the girl ran at the kitchen to prepare a fabulous dinner for her brand new husband and Akane stared at the boy, wondering what happened when him and Ryoga left after the guy taking pictures.

"Mr. Tendo . . . What's goin' on?" The man walked to the boy and grabbed him by his shoulders. "Boy . . . Your marriage arrangement has changed. From this moment on Shampoo is added as your second concubine." Normally this would be incredible for the pigtailed boy. Ranma liked all three girls and now He had ruling over all three, but something was missing in the Saotome brat.

Shampoo pulled the boy, and Ranma fell on her bosom, Akane fumed and, closing her eyes, slapped at the boy and left calling him a pervert. Ranma looked everywhere for Ukyo but the girl was already on her room and fast asleep.

"This is more a nightmare then a blessing!" Once again Ranma set his sleeping bag on the floor besides Akane's bed and the girl knew the boy wouldn't try a thing during the night. From all the luck in the world, the pigtailed fighter wondered about Ryoga and what would the guy be doing alone. He felt the need to get out of the window and find out, but the mark on his face made him remember the way he treated him.

Ranma scowled at the bandanna boy and moved around, falling asleep. The next morning Akane woke up and that dreaded dream she had while in the effects of the sleeping incense, made her remember the scene played in the living room.

Shampoo and Ukyo happily fed Ranma, one girl on each side. The brunette looked around hoping P-chan would be safe from the crazy girls, but the next part made the girl forget about her pet. "Airen want more dumplings?" The purple girl smiled and stuffed the guy with her special food.

Ukyo pulled him to her and the girl smiled and pushed more Okonomiyaki in the boy's mouth. Akane got mad and she just walked away angry with the other two concubines. "Well Ran-chan, I guess the uncut concubine left the building."

Akane stopped and turned around undignified. "What's that suppose to mean? . . . I am the wife and you two are the concubines!" Ukyo looked at Shmpoo and their smiles told the girl they were teaming up. "Violent girl wrong . . . Airen is husband for Shampoo and Ukyo after . . . You just slave." Ukyo smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

"Sorry Sugar, but we demonstrate our love for Ran-chan . . . All you do is complain and beat him like a jealous concubine."

Ranma was lost in his little world. The boy smiled at the amount of food on the table and at the attention from the girls. "Well Ranma? Aren't you going to say something?" Akane began to feel threatened by her two rivals. "What can I say 'kane. I agree with you, they beat me . . . I disagree with you, You beat me . . . I'll just keep quiet and enjoy this while it lasts."

The girl left the house mad at the easy going attitude on her husband. While walking to school, the girl met the lost boy, sitting on the park. The girl walked by him and sat besides the boy. "Why did you run Ryoga?" The boy knew the girl sat close to him but felt bad on leaving her alone.

"Akane-san. I am in big troubles and I cannot talk or interact with anyone, specially you or Ranma." The girl tried to ask more questions related to his previous life outside Nerima but the boy cut her before she could say a thing.

"Akane . . . You must keep Ranma away from me. I am dangerous and I will not endanger him or you . . . Do you understand what I'm asking you?" The girl nodded and the boy stood up and left her alone. Ranma reached the brunette who was still sitting on the park.

"Kane . . . What cha doin' here all alone?" The girl looked at the boy and her anger vanished. "Ranma, you must promise me that no matter what happen to Ryoga, you will not go to his aid or help him in anyway." The boy tried to figure out the reason she had to make him stop seeing him, but He did as told and they left the park quietly.

On the same day, not too far away from the district a group of special agents walked into town with personal vendettas. Several agencies dedicated at the traffic of illegal goods and espionage information received a rumor about a boy who resembled the famous agent black.

Those agencies contracted the most ruthless mercenaries and formed this special team for the hunt and destruction of the Hibiki boy. "Alpha group close to position . . . Affirmative, we have the most sophisticated weaponry the commanding officer managed to steal from their base in Mount Fuji . . . This sure will do the trick.

At the Hibiki house Ryoga Hibiki sat on the living room waiting for his cousin. A zapping sound made the boy look at a purplish cloud forming on the other side of the room. Crackling noises of electricity told him of an exterior source of energy being used to power the tunnel and when the boy stare intently on the cloud, a redheaded girl was spat by an unseen forced at high speed.

The boy managed to raise his hand and catch the flying girl directly at him. He caught her but the speed in which the girl came from that place made the both teens impact against the wall, breaking it instantly. Ryoga absorbed all the damage and felt nothing from the blast, Akira got up and tried to rest when she grabbed the hilt of a giant sword the girl brought with her.

"What the hell is that?" The boy looked at a giant sword with two gems on the base of it. One gem was green and the other one red. "This is the _**Seteki Ranko**_ and unlike other magical artifacts on the different worlds, this sword is unique. I had to bring it to help you adapt to Limbo."

The boy wondered puzzled about the weapon's use, but he had better things to do. "Good, You couldn't have come at a better time. Someone in HQ backstabbed us and leaked information about my whereabouts. I found one of those informants near the city and I'm sure every agency knows that I'm here."

The redhead nodded slowly processing all the information. "Fine, I think is time then. We are going to do this . . ." After explaining the plan, Ryoga wanted to refuse his involvement, but it was his only alternative. The boy accepted her idea and just asked about her part. "And how is that sword enter in the equation?"

"Well, this sword has the capacity to "contain" the link between your soul and your body. When what happens . . . Happen? . . . I will take your body and hide it somewhere, then I'll stab your heart directly with the sword. The red gem will light and your soul will be attached to your body even if won't be there."

When You manage to comeback from Limbo, you'll return to your body and the sword will light the green gem." The lost boy saw her skeptically about such power from a simple looking blade. "You sure look like knowing how it works."

The girl smiled and reassured him everything was in control. "HA ha. I have been doing this with all the Ryogas who are recruited for my mission . . . Believe me, I know what I'm doing." The pair fixed their last meal when one of the sensors activated and told Ryoga intruders were coming his way.

"Well cousin . . . For the good of your sister and . . . For my new "me" . . ." Ryoga and Akira toasted with hot tea and began to dig in.

The misty eyes on the redheaded girl told Ryoga that even when this wasn't the first time for her, every time was just as painful. The boy closed his eyes, enjoyed the rest of his food and meditated for what was to come.

"_I must fake it until they believe I'm the wrong one. I'm sure they have their orders and I'm in the open for sure thanks to that coward, but if I had a regret . . .It would have been him . . . Damn, to love "her" until my grave is so demeaning. I swear Saotome is going to pay for making me care this much."_

At the Tendo house, Soun received a phone call from the regent political leader in Nerima. The man looked worried and when hanging up, the patriarch promptly walked at the living room where everyone was eating. Mr. Tendo gazed from left to right in a long and slow manner, contemplating the harem his son in law had amassed, he sweat dropped and giving up on the once peaceful home, the man sat at the last side of the tiny table.

"You know? . . . I used to sit there." Told to Ranma who was sitting at the center and surrounded with Shampoo and Ukyo. Akane was eating on the other side of the table andn the girl just closed her eyes and frowned her eyebrows madly at her man.

"Akane-san . . . Ranma-kun, I received an important call from a friend. You are not allowed to see Ryoga Hibiki as of now. He has become a danger for this town and especially now. As we speak, a very bad group of men are rushing at his house and they will going to arrest him."

Akane opened her eyes thinking on poor Ryoga and she wanted to go desperately. She looked at Ranma who automatically jumped from the table and ran out the door. "Damn it boy! . . . What did I just say?" The brunette left the rest of her food and bowed to her Dad.

"Sorry Dad, but Ryoga is a dear friend of mine and Ranma . . . You need to know whatever happened, is not his fault!" Ukyo felt a pang of guilt and raised herself from the table, the girl looked at the Chinese Amazon and winked for help. The purple haired girl agreed and told the rest to go ahead. "You go . . . I get Great-grand-mother. . ."

Ranma ran all he could until arriving a block away from Ryoga's house. The strenuous movements he saw on the lost boy told him of his tiredness and he launched at his rescue. Not far from the pigtailed boy Akane managed to arrive almost at the same time. Before Ranma could intervene, The brunette grabbed him from an arm.

"Ranma, No! . . . You promised me. Don't go after him." The pigtailed boy looked angry at the girl but indeed he did promised that. Ranma and Akane walked slowly to where Ryoga sat outside his house, resting from something. Ukyo arrived as well and the girl tried to go with the exhausted boy but Ranma stopped her from doing so. "No . . . Wait Uchan. Somethin' else is in there."

Ranma looked at all the indentations on the walls and the Hibiki home. Tracks of mud mixed with blood told the pigtailed young man that the lost boy was loosing the battle and he wondered how. The pigtailed boy had the choice to run and help him regardless of what he promised to his wife, but his word was always his bond.

On the other hand, He could stay back and see what is keeping the lost boy from fighting back. A deep feeling of anguish told him of the times where Ryoga acted as a gentleman even when he knew Ranma was a guy trying to understand his female hormones.

"_He stopped me . . . He yelled and made me realize I was goin' too far. I'm sure other guy who I would have tried with, wouldn't have wasted a second in goin' for it . . . He worried for me as a guy and a girl. Damn it, Ryoga Hibiki . . . You'll pay for making me feel this way!"_

From the other side of the house, six men very well armored and armed popped into view and they were pointing at the boy sitting on the street. "Well . .well . . .well. It seems the all mighty agent black is nothing but a sniveling coward . . . Common! . . . Get up and fight you lowly dog!" Ryoga smiled at the name calling on the man and refused to give up right there.

"Why do you keep picking on me . . . What have I done against you?" One of the men kicked him at full force, sending him far away, against a light post and braking it from the impact. The boy spat blood and did nothing else but stare back at the men. Ranma wanted to jump at the men and give them the beating they deserved, but both, The pigtailed fighter and Akane saw when Ryoga shook his head slowly and his eyes told them to back off and not interfere.

They stopped from launching a counter attack, but Ukyo yelled at the men anyway. "Hey! . . .Why are you doing this, he did nothing!" One of the men separate from the group and walked at the girl. "Sorry miss, but this is an official matter please refrain of any comment and if possible walk away from here." The stacked man showed her a badge from a foreign special forces agency. The girl knew whatever they were doing was against the law, but the law itself was on their side.

Ranma and his wives stared at the carnage the men did on the boy. Ryoga tried to get up supporting himself from a wall when one of the men got "itchy" and used his very advanced kind of weapon with a red beam coming out of the scope. "Oh no! . . . You ain't getting a good chance here Agent black." The boy faked not knowing that name and he was about to ask him why he kept calling him that.

"I assure you . . . I don't know what you're talking about. I was just bragging about being a secret agent." The men looked at each other and for a moment believed on the boy, but a chirping sound in their intercoms gave them the signal to go with the execution anyway . . . Just to be sure.

The enemy mercenary didn't buy it and when he activated his weapon, a brassy noise made the Saotomes witness something only seen on a horror movie. Ryoga screamed in pain when the arm he used to hold against the wall exploded in pieces and fell to the floor again with big stains of blood decorating the wall.

"Damn it . . . It hurts like hell!" The blood began to gush and it turned into a small stream from the nervousness on the terrorized teen. The first thing he felt after his arm blown off wasn't the pain but the things those men would do to his friends if they found out the boy and the girls were with him.

Ranma's vision slowed down to a crawl and he felt the agonizing sensation of hopelessness. Akane saw the missing arm on the boy and her scream rivaled that of Ryoga. The boy stared at Ranma and the girls and hinted them with his head to get away from there, but the Saotomes stood their ground, if not to help at least for moral support.

"_Damn it Ranma . . . This is not the time to play hero . . . Run now!" _blood rushing out of his body made him feel sleepy so he had to force himself to make it more believable.

Ryoga looked angrily at the men and, while grabbing his bleeding stump, the boy used his feet to try and stand up again. The second guy smiled at the intent on the brunette guy and he laughed while pointing at him.

"I don't think we gave you permission to stand up . . .boy. After all this is for all the damage you did to our countries with your heroic missions. We knew there would be a time and a place where we would meet and pay you back for all we lost, well today is "our" time."

The man who told him about revenge pointed his weapon at him. Ryoga knew that technology . . . It was from the main base in Mount Fuji and was glad he left Isaac McDougal in the dark. The man prepared to pull the trigger and the blast made the same noise then the first one but this time Ryoga's left leg exploded in a rain of blood and chunks all over the place behind him. This time the boy didn't scream, he just bared his teeth and tried to sit up.

"Oh this is so much fun, but I believe is time to end our little party. The men lined up and, changing the mode on the weapons, these moved from the laser heavy artillery to the machine gun mode. "Agent black . . . It's been an honor." The other mercenaries laughed at what the boss said and they opened fire against what was left of the boy.

A light show of bright red and yellowish sparks made most of the citizens go to the place. The lost boy hit the wall with force every time one of the high powered bullets hit his body. There was a point when pain stopped from torture him and the only sadness he felt was from staring dearly to Ranma. Ryoga half smiled and mutely spoke at him trying to say "thanks . . . Friend"

Ranma fell to his knees and stretched his arm, trying to reach his friend and secret boyfriend. Akane and the other girl cried from the awful scene and when Cologne arrived with Shampoo, they stared horrified at the rests of the bandanna boy.

"You! . . . What have you done to that poor boy?" The man walked to the old lady on the pogo stick but the woman refused to look at it and bore her sight at the mercenary. "Mrs. This was a private investigation where we found the subject unresponsive to our commands . . . We had to open fire and neutralized him."

"He is just a child! . . . Think about that. If he was that boy you searched for, where is his strengths and abilities now. I have friends in high places as well and I was told of that agent black. This boy's only sin was to cosplay a government official, but he was just that . . . A misguided boy."

The leader of the team confirmed the identity of the lost boy and he told that to the man waving the badge. "Sorry Mrs. . . His identity was confirmed and he is dead . . . Case closed." When orders told them to retrieve the rest of the body, the men turned around and they saw nothing left . . . Just parts scattered here and there. Ranma's eye changed into a hatred he never felt before, the boy stared at the men ready to kill them in the spot but Akane held him even tighter. "No Ranma . . . Ryoga made me promise not to let you do anything stupid. . . We'll talk about it later, common let's go."

The Saotomes left the place and a special crew came to the scene and began to pick the rests of a convicted felon while cleaning the blood splattered all over the place. At the Tendos, Ranma sat on his bed and his face showed signs of tears and regret. Ukyo and Shampoo loved the boy, but they never were that close when personal stuff happened to him.

"Akane-chan, you are the one closest to him and we know that . . . Please go to him and comfort him." Akane finally saw honesty on the girls and nodded. Akane entered the room and sat besides the boy. "Ranma . . . Ryoga asked me to leave him alone. He told me he got in big trouble and he was in danger of something like this."

The heir to the Saotome style prayed for an escape in his mind. He left his "more than a friend" behind and he died before his own eyes. His sanity reached maximum limit and what he never thought possible, was about to happen.

Something broke on the Saotome heir. Ranma looked at the girl intently and in all his life this was his first time opening up to her. "Akane . . . I . . .I think I love him." The girl stared at her husband and shook her head fast trying to make sure what she heard was right. "Come again?" he boy told her about what happened several months ago on the back of the school's building. He told Akane of the feeling of attraction he had as a girl for Ryoga, the respect and strength the boy had to refuse to go further for his sake and Ranma's honor and the last incident on the forest after their last duel.

This fell like a ton of bricks on the girl. Akane stood up and left their room, walking down to Kasumi's own and entering for her first Big sister to little sister serious talk. The eldest Tendo listened to Akane with all her frustration and when the girl began to cry out of confusion, Kasumi asked her about the past.

"Akane-chan, please think about Ranma from a feminine perspective. He grew up with the enforced stereotypes of manly behavior above everything else and the idea that women are weak, now think about the odd feelings a boy can experience when transforming into "that" girl."

Remember when Ranma hit his head and turned into a full fledged female? Well, she told you the male Ranma died that day and the "new" her woke up for the first time, confirming her existence as a woman." Akane remembered the hard time when Ranma declared her new feminine independence and the fear the girl had when the pigtailed girl told her that the old Ranma would never comeback.

"Then . . . Am I suppose to let him be a pervert by loving another man?" Kasumi ran her hand on the short hair of the girl. "Akane . . . That's not for you to decide. Ranma loves you or he would've never accepted the marriage, but think about his own problems . . . What would you have done if "you" were the one with the boy curse instead and say, Ranma would tell you he loved you as a girl?"

The brunette thought about that, and she had to concede with the logic. "Ryoga is very special for me and Ranma told me that he was the one stopping their amorous connection . . . Not out of hate, but because he knew Ranma would suffer the most if they follow that path."

"You see Akane . . . Ryoga is a wonderful boy. He could have been using his hate towards Ranma to punish him but he loved y . . . I mean, He showed how much he cared for your husband as a friend." The elder sister almost said what everyone knew . . . Everyone except the youngest Tendo.

"But he loved y . . . ou . . . I mean, me?" Kasumi blushed from the slip but she needed to know that. "Sis . . . Ryoga fought all this time with Ranma because he loved you for what you did for him." More questions kept raining on the girl. She was a true friend on the boy and welcomed him into the house with no questions asked, but from that to him falling in love with her was a big stretch.

"But Onee-chan, I've never done anything to make him fall in love with me." The eldest girl believed she went deep enough so all the way wouldn't hurt at this point, "Akane . . . Ranma had an accident in Jusenkyo when Ryoga found him. Your husband accidentally "pushed him" into another magic pool."

Akane tried to remember all the discussions and fights on trying to find a cure and among Ranma and Mousse the other one was Ryoga. "That explains a lot, but how did you know that?" Kasumi cleared her throat and told her about the last time Ryoga was in the house.

"Ryoga-kun tries to hide the curse from you, but I've seen him transform in the house all the time." When the younger brunette frowned, questioning those times, her eldest sister hinted those chances. "Ryoga-kun loved to come bearing gifts for you and the family, but every time Ranma did something that would make you angry at him, he would go to the furo and change into . . . . P-chan."

Akane followed the explanation step by step, carefully assimilating each bit of information until stopping completely on the last word and falling to the floor and hitting her head in the way down. The girl stood up rubbing her aching head and staring at her sister.

"You mean . . ." Kasumi nodded and the girl tried to get angry, to go and beat Ranma for not telling her and then go and find Ryoga and. . .That's when she realized the lost boy's demise. "I . . .I . . .felt that at some point but I didn't think it would be possible . . .No! . . .Ryoga and, my . . .P-chan!"

The girl ran back to her room and locked it. Ranma heard the distraught scream on the girl and that was enough to snap him into reality. "Akane!" The boy looked everywhere until looking at Kasumi who pointed at her room. Ranma knocked and when no sound came from inside the boy went in pushing the door carefully and forcing the lock.

"Ranma . . . Ryoga is dead . . .R-Ryoga is P-chan and . . . Ryoga is dead!" The girl ran at the pigtailed boy and hugged him, damping his shirt with her tears. The boy looked amazed at the crying girl. "Kane . . .I told you I love a boy an' you don' mind that?" The girl was too out of reality to care in that moment.

"Not now Ranma . . . I just found out that my best friend and my P-chan died in front of me . . ." Ranma kept quiet and he decided to leave his feelings bottled up for the time being. Ukyo and Shampoo went in and they sat on the bed, besides the couple. "Sugar . . .I am sorry . . . Ryoga was my friend too."

Akane sniffed and hiccupped from the excess of tears and after she calmed down, the brunette looked at the chef. "He was more than a friend to me . . . He was a special boy in my life and from what Ranma told me, he was very special to him too." Shampoo wondered about that comment but Ukyo knew where the girl was going.

"So that's why! . . ." Ranma sweat dropped and Akane glared at the boy. "You told her first?" The chef closed to the brunette and told her version. "More or less. He called me "Ryoga" when we were doing . . . It." All the girls gasped at the boy and Ranma didn't feel remorse from that.

Shampoo finally got the point and the girl talked in behalf of the rest. "No one tells . . . No one know this . . . This secret Ranma loves boy." The other two girls acknowledged the Chinese girl and vowed to make it their secret.

Ranma smiled at the honest response the girls took for his weakness and he looked at them in a new light. " We need to think something 'bout this three women marriage." Akane thought about her need of being married at such young age . . . There was none. Ukyo never saw her life as busy as it was now days and her marriage was more for convenience then for happiness. Shampoo was always behind everything since her deal was to prove on her village that she could defeat or kill the foreigner beating her on the festival.

"Our arranged wedding was mostly for our parents and the union of the schools. I like Ranma and I think he likes me too, but I want to become something else then a mere wife."

"Well sugar, my restaurant had never been more successful. I got customers morning, afternoon and night. School is certainly killing me plus all the homework . . . I don't have time for a marriage to be honest."

"Airen is trophy husband . . . I marry him, great grand mother make look good in village . . . I be good Amazon warrior, not have to prove anymore."

Ranma kept blinking at the girls, seeing as how easy they had the exit to their problems. The boy slumped on the bed and thought about his life. "I . . .like you . . . All of you, but what I felt with Ryoga was different . . . I can't explain it." The boy felt the blood rush to his face and the heat of a deep blush made him think the girls would ridicule him.

"Ranma . . . I would have called you a pervert before, but Kasumi taught me all the close encounters you had with Ryoga. When I was in trouble . . . I always was the damsel in distress . . . The one in need of saving. But Ryoga fought at your level . . . He defeated you sometimes and you beat him others. If you were a girl I'd say, you are the perfect match for him. Since your not, then it means it was up to you to be."

Ranma saw that as a good idea and the heavy sensation of the loss Ryoga meant in his life came back rushing in his heart. "Thanks 'kane . . . I really appreciate that."

Soun investigated the details on the Hibiki's murder. He was a high councilman in the city and a man of respect as a martial artist, but for all intent and purposes the man's prerogative was denied officially. The Tendo patriarch went back home and the only thing left was to reclaim the boy's innocence as an upstanding citizen in Nerima.

His funeral was announced all over the local radio and all the furinkan students were present on it. The prefecture leader assisted and gave the remaining rests to the Tendo family. Akane was considered the closest family to the Hibiki boy since the sudden disappearance of his parents and Ranma as his second closest friend.

Akane Tendo decided to let Ranma choose the way for the disposal of Ryoga's ashes, the boy thought about spreading them on the ocean or keeping them in the Tendo family graveyard, but something clicked in his mind. The boy requested Nabiki Tendo for a special favor. Under the middle sister's supervision and monetary transactions, Ranma turned Ryoga's remains into a diamond ring.

Ranma always knew Ryoga liked the green color, but the boy chose to go with a red and a green memorial diamonds. There was a non existent way to make them then, but thanks to the technology Nabiki shared with director Yamamoto in exchange for what really happened to the boy, they were crafted.

The last ceremony was done. The funeral left the urn where Ryoga's ashes rested as a memento for Akane, and the girl left it in her room. "_Ryoga . . . P-chan . . . Goodbye."_ The girl cleaned her face with her hand and the tear scattered all over the room.

Ranma kept the red and green diamonds in a chain around his neck and he never showed it to anyone else.

Days later when everyone gave the family their condolences, far away in the deepest recesses of Mount Fuji, the base of operations where team Revolt managed its missions, a voice hidden between dark rooms and a shadowy past had a conversation of its own with the enemy.

"Yes . . . The subject has been neutralized . . . Affirmative, Ryoga Hibiki has been thoroughly eliminated. No . . .No . . .His fellow agents were sent on different assignations all over Japan, there is no need to kill them . . . No . . . Well, they are extremely intelligent and yes . . . They might find out who is the double agent . . . Ok . . .Understood." The silhouette of a man stood from the desk and went into the archives where a set of four yellow envelopes were kept safely.

The man walked back to his office and opened each envelope on top of the desk. He kept staring at how beautiful the girls looked in their own style and dress codes. The official lifted one of those and gazed at the purple haired girl in the photo.

"Well . . . Sorry Reiko-san, but it looks like you will be the first. . ." After he saved the file in his briefcase the phone rang again. The man reached for it and asked who was in the other side. "Director Yamamoto here . . ."

Even farther away, a tiny little girl dragged a bulk and a two handed sword in the middle of the forest. The girl had to fight several beasts who were attracted by the smell and tracks of blood the bulk left in its path. Several miles away in the deep wilderness Akira took the remains of the lost boy, twisted a piece of old, rusted metal and an underground cave opened.

The redhead walked several miles down through a series of stairs and levers, deactivating the traps guarding such ominous place. In the bottom, a pedestal waited the dead body of the boy for its further ritual.

The girl positioned it on top of the stone bed and after focusing her own chi, the sword glowed, giving it a golden bright color. Akira used all her remaining strength and stabbed the torso right in the chest. Green sparks danced around the body and the red gem in the blade turned on, telling the girl the first part of the ritual was underway.

"I don't know why I have to be the one messing with my family remains. I have stabbed, dug out and buried so many Ryogas that is not even funny anymore. I swear . . . I better have this team ready or I'll go insane." The girl stopped and stared at her shadow, contemplating the reason. . . She was talking to a dead boy and no one else.

"I guess I'm already insane . . ." The redheaded girl sat at the corpse's side and intead of jumping into Limbo, she tried to remember the good old days with her sister. "_Ryo-chan . . . Where are you? . . ." After the special moment, Akira re-sealed the cave and traveled back to a small house near Nerima where Isaac waited in secrecy._

_The girl arrived and the man told her the good news. "Akira-chan, I found the dialing sequence for the different world's entrances. Not only that, but I managed to make contact with a very special chamber I hadn't seen since I was hurled into this world."_

_The alchemist told the dimensional traveler of the white chamber with the giant door, the meaning of the symbols on the door and the black monster that lived on the other side. "That entity sealed my alchemy when I flew here, but I kept my knowledge. I'm sure that if we make contact with that room we should be able to go back to my own world."_

_The girl believed something else and the doubt in her mind made her think of the man's personal agenda. "But, you said you weren't planning to go back . . . Why the sudden change?" The man stared at his hands and redoubled his determination. _

"_I left because a monster called "Homonculus" took charge of out military power and that is the actual government in our country . . .Don't you see . . . Monsters decide the fate of the people in my and, I must go and stop them!"_

_The girl had an honor code to follow and saving human beings were her first priority but other information had to be gathered first. "I agree with you, but first we need to identify the enemy. I offer myself to help you but there must be a reason why you were thrown into our world and you abilities sealed away."_

"_Give me some more time to deal with my cousin and after he is ready to comeback, I will help you on your plan." The man took a deep breath and accepted the girl's idea. Last time he was there, the Fuhrer himself was the strongest monster in charge of the leadership and he almost dies by his hands._

_Akira tapped into the last communication emitted from Mount Fuji. The voice clearly belonged to the Director of operations from the Japanese Internal affairs, but the other voice she cold not recognize. The message was clear and the girl prompted a quick message of her own to the respective girls and the danger they posed._

_Or at least she tried until her link was discovered. "Damn it! . . . Isaac, we need to move out of here . . . Now!" _


	4. Chapter 4

Time seemed to lose its meaning on the place where Ryoga Hibiki stood. Everything was one shade . . . White. No walls, floor or ceiling, just white on every direction. The fanged boy walked for about an hour on the direction he supposed was north.

In the distance he saw a black dot and the dot grew in size the closer, the boy walked on its direction. Ryoga gazed at what the dot really was a giant gate with two doors and decorated with strange symbols settled in front of him like a sinister monolith.

He who battled against hidden enemies and weapons of mass destruction, found certain familiarity with the object. The boy walked in front of it and when his hand rose to touch it, a voice called his name. "Ryoga . . . Ryoga . . . Are you ready?"

The young man turned around and met a form. A figure made of the same white colored matter this place was made of, and the only similitude was the shape of it. It was "his" shape. "Who are you?" The figure's smile grinned in a malevolent way. "I am called by many names. I could be the universe . . . I could be the world . . . How about god? . . . Or perhaps true, but most definitely I am "you". . ."

The lost boy felt even more out of place then before. The figure tilted his head and walked around the new guest. "I know who you are and I know where you are from . . . What I don't know is "Why" are you here." The gates opened and dozens of small black tentacles with hands as extremities came out from inside.

Those hands launched at the fanged boy and surrounded him; trapping him and trying to pull him into the gate, but something stop them from doing so. The figure changed from his grin to a more serious face. "You can receive "this" knowledge, but what will you give in exchange?"

Ryoga stared at the white look alike and shrugged his shoulders in doubt. "What is that knowledge and Why would I want it . . . Besides, there is nothing I can give if I'm dead." The figure screamed in anger and pointed a finger to the guest. "You cannot be dead if you are here . . . This is not heaven nor is hell!"

"I don't care for any of those places either. I followed the instructions of my cousin and now I should be between worlds . . . A place called Limbo." The grin came back on the pale face of that being and he bowed to the future donor.

"Fine I'll name your price. I will take your small friend and all the knowledge you have amassed from birth to this moment. In exchange I give you what I know." The small, black hands rushed the boy inside the gates and a new journey took Ryoga through fountains, rivers and giant streams of lights and information.

After the rush of the knowledge given ended, the boy fell out of the gates and the figure smiled for one last time. "Hope we'll meet again and I may give you what I took, but in the meantime . . . Everything has been an equal trade."

"Fine by me! . . . I got used to my curse, but living without it is not going to kill me . . . Again." The boy walked away from the gates and his look alike. He kept walking for a long time until getting bored and sitting on the white floor. "Fine, I did what Akira wanted me to. I'm staying put and I'm waiting on the girl."

On his world, the redhead ran at top speed away from a war jet that shot at the girl and the grown man from a distance. Akira managed to discover not only the rat who betrayed Ryoga, but her tapping on the line caught the attention of the secret agency.

"C'mon Isaac . . . There is a small cave close by. We should be fine in there." The man ran with the girl and when the plane was about to kill them on sight with their machine guns, the alchemist touched several trees, pulling the vital fluids from within and turning them into vapor.

The curtain of heavy steam was strong enough to stay in place and helped the pair on getting lost again. Upon patrolling the area, two teams with high sophisticated equipment scanned the forest and the closest areas with no success.

The girl and the alchemist walked stairs down from where they escaped to the chamber where the half torso of Ryoga Hibiki rested. The sword glowed when sensing the girl and Akira stared at the red gem, pulsing in intervals of three.

"I don't get it; the sword has never done that before." The redhead let the man rest on a rock and she took a special earpiece and set it on her left ear. "Ryota? . . . Are you there?" The ghostly bits of sounds became a stronger sound like a voice. Isaac observed intently on the girl and that clear communication device he had not seen before.

"Where did you get that?" The girl shushed him politely and she received answers. "Yes . . . I'm ok but Ryoga's body is trembling and the sword is pulsating . . . What does that mean? . . . Ok . . . Yes . . . Oh, but how? . . . Ok never mind . . . I'll figure it out . . . Over and out."

The man waited anxious on the explanation and the girl went to the sword and pushed the red gem in. The base on the hilt emitted a reddish glow in the form of a gate composed of two doors and several symbols marked in them.

Isaac gaped at the picture and waved at the girl for his part on the investigation. "Those are the gates of truth. They are supposed to hold the knowledge for the alchemy fundamentals, but only someone who has gone through a forbidden alchemic exercise can ever meet the "door" . . ."

"What would be a forbidden alchemic exercise?" The old man rested his back against the wall and prepared to recount the greatest capital offense in his world. "Akira-san. There are times when an alchemist passes for a grieving process. Usually when such man or woman with deep knowledge of alchemy looses a loved one. We all believe that in alchemy, a fair trade gets you what you give in return."

"Some believe there is a "perfect formula" to raise a dead loved one. We know our bodies are composed of several ingredients and they, with a "transmutation circle" could give the chance for that formula to work, but there is more to a person then just elements. . . How can you measure a soul? . . . What ingredients belonged to such power? No one knows. Yet some have tried with terrible results."

"This gate is the source for some of the most powerful alchemists in my world. Masters that don't need a drawn alchemic circle or an even trade to do alchemy, and they are the only ones who have been before those doors."

The girl saw the man with a sense of concern. "Well . . . What your master alchemists try to do is what I normally work with. That sword is very powerful and after Ryoga understands how his real ability works, then he will be able to move between other dimensions . . . Even death."

Isaac had passed through the gates when he was alive on the other world, but the man left that place with nothing else but his soul. "Even if you manage to find your cousin, there is no way for you to get there. Those doors open under certain circumstances and under a specific transmutation circle."

Akira understood that whatever a desperate alchemist sacrificed to get there was the same thing the ice alchemist did too. She stopped asking questions pertaining his past and focused on the "how" in the present. "Fine Isaac, but then, how can I find him?"

"You need to transmute something you want dearly in exchange for your cousin." The redhead smiled at the man and she asked for the transmutation circle. They worked all night developing all the steps necessary to perform the seal, and when everything was ready, the man moved away from the girl, fearing the claim the seal would take as equal trade.

The ingredients stacked in the center, and after Isaac touching the circle and running away, the group of symbols began to glow and a spiral of blue energy took the girl away from that place. Isaac sat again on his rock and stared at the dead torso of the Hibiki boy.

"Well Hibiki-san . . . It's only you and me now."

Akira was used to the spiraling and the turbulence from time and space travel. This was just a super charged version of the same. The girl fell from an invisible roof and crashed against the fanged boy. Ryoga shook his head from the collision and pat the redhead's head happily.

"Finally . . . What took you so long?" The girl fixed her messed up hair and used her hands to stretch her neck. "Damn . . . No matter what teleport I use, I always end up crashing on something . . . Or someone." Before the girl could make sense of her surroundings, the giant gate moved from where it was and to stand before the pair.

"You! . . . Wait . . . Who are you?" The girl chuckled at the voice and wondered about the many great things she heard from Isaac. "I thought you knew everything . . . Say, how can we get out of here?" Ryoga's look alike popped in front of the gate and the girl and his smile formed a big "O" in surprise for the new comer.

"You . . . I don't know you from . . . Anywhere!" The girl tapped the floor exasperated at the white, pasty doll. "You know? . . . I do not care for your insight. If you just tell me the way out of this dump, we'll be on our way." The double bared his teeth irritated at the girl and then smiled in a conniving way.

"Fine! . . . You want out? . . . I'll give you out." His smiled grew from side to side and the gates opened again. The tentacles grabbed the girl and the fanged new comer and swallowed them whole. Akira felt the pain and the speed of the fast pacing voyage, but the girl managed to grab Ryoga and the two held close until the ride was over.

The Hbikis opened their eyes and they were standing in sand . . . Sand everywhere they looked. "Great, from bright annoying white to boring annoying sand." Ryoga shrugged and waited for the girl's next plan. Akira had nothing and they decided to walk ahead.

A few miles away the kids stopped at s small settlement composed of two families. At first, the women trembled in fear when they saw Ryoga, but then they calmed down when Akira showed up and they invited them into the tent. Inside the children and young girls played and fixed clothes and the meal for the soon to come men at work.

"Excuse me . . . Where are we?" The little girl, no older than Akira saw the sticking fangs on the girl and staring at the boy next, she laughed at prominent canines. An older girl shushed her and bowed at the travelers.

"This is a small camp where my family lives for the time being. We were forced to flee our village and we are refugees from the civil war in the land." An older woman arrived with water and bread and shared it with the boy. Akira thanked for the food but she let Ryoga go on with the meal.

"Civil war? . . . I haven't heard of any civil war in Japan, since . . . Umm, the Boshin war in 1868." The woman quickly used her hand to touch the girl's forehead and she shook her head from the discovery. "Child! . . . You are freezing cold!" The older woman brought several blankets and tucked the girl in them.

Akira smiled and looked at the boy who was laughing at the wrapped mommy. "Well cousin . . . That looks suits you." The other girls laughed and Akira bowed politely at the woman. Ryoga reaffirmed what the redhead said and when the woman checked the vital signs on the boy, she moved away to prepare the meal for the men.

"Well . . . The little redheaded girl seems fine despite her temperature, but if you two are related I guess there shouldn't be a problem talking about it." The woman told them about fight between her town and a group of men wearing blue uniforms and had the power of the devil.

For the description, Akira and Ryoga knew they were talking about the state alchemists Isaac mentioned before. "But I thought the alchemists were good people." The woman saw that the girl knew of the men. "Oh no! They are the evil men killing my people and making us leave our homes."

Akira got angry and told her cousin they should do something about it, but Ryoga preferred to get all the information on his surroundings before jumping into conclusions. Akira agreed and the pair moved from the center of the tent, to the edge. The men arrived and the teenagers bowed respectfully.

One of the men . . . The patriarch stared at the fanged boy distrusting him. With the girl, he smiled and invited her more directly to stay with them. At first, the boy felt left out, but Akira told him that the reaction came from their skin and eyes.

Thanks to the locked curse from Akira, the girl ended up with red eyes and her skin was a darker tone, where Ryoga has were green and white, just Isaac. Ryoga walked out of the tent and he decided to stay out. The redhead spoke with the women mostly and then she went to sleep with her cousin.

The next morning the pair set on the road and when the woman gave those directions against her will, the teens bowed one last time and left on the direction given. "I wonder why she doesn't want us to go there." Ryoga had a funny feeling about the people's fear and the boy assumed the closest conclusion.

"I believe this . . . Ishval is the place where everything started or where the concentration of this war is held." Akira stopped thinking about that and she began to concentrate on a way to contact Ryota. In the distance, a set of explosions alerted the teens of a stand off between a big military convoy who looked a lot like the group they met before and one sole man dressed in blue.

"Ryoga grabbed the girl and they hid on a rock nearby. The man used a symbol on one of his hands and a red glowing gem hanged from his neck. The official laughed manically and whatever he laughed at was blowing away.

Ryoga fumed at the carnage feeling on the monster and tried to jump at him, but this time Akira stopped him and she pointed at something else. The lost boy turned in the direction the girl had her hand and Isaac McDougal came into view as well.

"We are not in Isaac's present . . . We are in his past. We can't alter anything or something could result badly in the future." Ryoga closed his eyes and looked away, trying to forget the cries for help from the poor people.

"_Forget them . . . They died a long time ago, and they moved on . . . Forget everything." _The fanged boy could not and he lunged at the man standing in front of the charred and blown victims. Akira made contact with Ryota and when the transparent being sent the right coordinates, the girl grabbed Ryoga in mid air and they both vanished from there.

Like bowling pins, the pair rolled all over the place. Ryoga stood up and the first thing he did was to look for the men killing mercilessly. Nothing anywhere . . . The girl tapped on her earpiece but the static became too loud and Akira opted to turn it off.

"Ok now where are we?" Ryoga tapped on the girl's back and pointed to the high and mighty Mount Fuji. "We are home . . . I don't know how, but we are back in Japan!" The boy jumped, happy at his luck, but the girl kept thinking about things.

"Something is not right. How can you be here if your dead torso is deep underground too?" Ryoga shook his head and began to walk aimlessly until he could find someone or a town he could recognize. It took several hours until they met a small village and they stopped for the day. The small town had a festival and in the center, a ceremony with sakura trees and red rose's petals adorned the transients.

Kids played on the streets without a care in the world and old people argued about the weather and the kids playing on the streets. "Gee . . . This couldn't have been more rustic." The girl ran at the merchant stands and searched for any newspaper or indication of the place where they landed.

"It seems to be a place close to Tokyo. It's a small town a few miles away from Nerima actually." Ryoga somehow recognized the village and the people seemed too friendly in his eyes. "Maybe I met someone here from my travels."

They kept walking and meeting more friendly villagers. When arriving to the center of the festival, an old man welcomed the teens. "Hello! . . . Please come this way." The old man took them and gave them some clothes and brought sake to their table. Akari and Ryoga declined the alcohol, but accepted the attire and the food.

'Dear boy, it's been so long since a strong warrior comes to this lowly land, please if you wish to stay any longer you may do so in my house." Ryoga bowed at the old man and they talked about the ceremony and customs while Akira tried to establish contact with her base.

"Oh . . . This is the festival of roses, and is held on behalf of our young girls. This is a time for them to take a husband if they aren't pledged for one. Every year we hold one for good luck and to remember our ancestors and their blessings upon our children."

"This time my daughter is of age and . . . Well, no one has "dared" to ask her hand in matrimony." The boy swallowed hard and began to sweat when understanding the looks from the other villagers. The good man's daughter must be some piece of work if no one dared so far in asking her for it.

Ryoga smiled nervously and the old man felt him slip away. The patriarch grabbed him by the shirt and begged for his patience. "Please young one . . . At least meet her and talk some sense in her. She is beautiful like her mother, but her temper is as bad as the devil himself."

"And where is she now?" The old man grinned in happiness at the boy's enthusiasm and clapped at his valor. "Indeed, she is rather busy practicing outside, but if you like, we can postpone the meeting until later. I'm sure you must be famished from your travels."

The boy agreed and forgot about the new girl. Ryoga enjoyed the rest of the evening and the dances that followed in the festival. Akira gave up for the day and she decided to enjoy herself too for now. The old man offered several young men to Akira but the girl passed them off with her nervous laughter. The fanged boy couldn't control his chuckling and the two argued about their own predicaments.

"Stop laughing . . . Is not like I could take a boy, since I'm . . ." The girl stopped talking when the boys and the old man stared at her quizzing her next answer. " . . . Too young for that! . . . Fifteen is not an ideal time to be married." The old man laughed and cleaned a tear from his eye.

"Oh girl . . . Fifteen is the best time to take a husband. The earlier to give the most children!" At that time, all the other old men and young ones laughed in a demeaning way. The girl frowned enraged and tried to go back at them, but Ryoga stopped her before she could harm them.

"Aki-Chan . . . Remember, We might be in the past . . . You wouldn't want the future to change now . . . Do you?" The girl fumed but stopped her personal rant and the boys went away, mostly scared at another girl like the old man's daughter.

"I'm out of here!" The redhead left the festival and the old man stayed with the boy pensive at the girl. "I can't believe a redheaded girl can cause so many problems." Ryoga thought about that and he couldn't agree more. Then as if for coincidence the boy turn at the old man. "You sound like you have gone through the same problem."

The old man nodded vehemently. "Oh yes! . . . My daughter is just as wild . . . Why do you think no one wants to get near her? . . . And to boot she is a redhead too." This peaked Ryoga's interest. For sometime, he wondered about the reason on his attraction to Ranma. At first, he thought it was the sheer proximity with another girl . . . Even when the girl was really a boy.

Then, he thought his feelings were for how close they lived, fought and argued together. "_I guess hate and love are really two sides of the same coin . . ."_ The boy laughed inwardly at his thought and looked for the last reason.

What made the boy mesmerize at the girl? If it was beauty alone, Akane was as beautiful. If it was she feral stubbornness in his "female" form, so was Shampoo and the Chinese warrior was a real girl. But that combination with the magnetic red hair and those deep blue eyes disarmed him every . . . Single . . . Time.

"_No! . . . I swore to never look at Ranma that way. I may be in love with the jerk, but before I died then to give him the pleasure of being called "his" mate."_ The boy didn't want to believe it was pride or ego. More like justice for all the things Ranma pulled from him.

"_Not because he suffered through hell it will mean that I will be his "woman." If what Akira says is true about my alternates, my Ranma is going to pay for his mistakes."_ That was the fate of this Ryoga Hibiki . . . To Revolt against everyone who pinned him down.

The boy gave the old man his word of staying until he would meet his daughter. Ryoga took a walk and followed the same path Akira did when she left angry. At some lake near the village, sounds of huffing told the boy that someone struggled in a fight. He rushed on the direction of the sounds only to find a redheaded girl fighting alone against a group of bandits.

The girl had her dress torn and she had signs of bruises on her face and hands. The men yelled at her making obscene remarks about her beauty. One of the bigger ones grabbed her from the wrist and was about to force a kiss when a foot sent him flying into the lake.

The other four stared at the boy, who laughing, called them at his side. They grinned and pulled several weapons, but the boy kept his cool. He knew he had no abilities or skills thanks to what the gates did to him, and when the bandits closed in, the only logical move was to hit straight ahead.

There was no power or force on the blows, but as soon as his hands touched the cloth they had on, this would caught in fire or smoked from the inside out. Ryoga understood the friction his hands did on the bandit's armor and the equal trade was ignored. Big chunks of alchemic information flooded in his mind and he used the second rule of alchemy without starting with the first.

"_I'm using my own life force as the energy to break down the physical structure of their armor into a more malleable state and I reshape it into its consumed state."_ He never heard of the three laws of alchemy, but now he used them no only in order but he could skip any step at the first try.

The bandits panicked when their armor caught fire and they were burning away without being able to take them off. The group jumped into the lake, came out and prepared their assault all over again. Ryoga simply avoided and touched the men again. This time, the damped clothes froze at his contact and the robbers fell, shaking from the freezing armor.

They saw that as witchery and they ran away in fear. The boy ran at the victim's side and made sure she was OK. As soon as Ryoga offered his hand, the girl slapped it away. "I didn't need any help! . . . Why did you intervene in an honorable fight?"

Ryoga looked at her wondering if what he did was wrong, but the girl's father came to the rescue too late and thanked the boy. "Oh! Great warrior . . . Thanks kami for saving my little girl; please I humbly offer my home and my daughter as your betrothed." The girl gasped at the defiance on her rights as a single girl. Ryoga stood back and shook his hands defensively from the girl. They left for the night and met on the bigger of the village's house.

Ryoga arrived to his room and after some rest, the boy walked to where Akira's room was. The girl let him in and they talked about the present facts. "So Aki-Chan . . . Have you decided where or when are we?" The girl stopped trying to contact her friends, but instead she revised the stars, sun and moon positions with earth.

"Well, I have determined that we are not in our time . . . Or more accurately "your" time. We are about thirty years in your past. It's the same place where you died, but you're not even born on this date. What I can gather is the transition between the alchemist's world time and yours had to be the same when we jumped in."

"So you were right. We need to trade carefully in here without getting ourselves a paradox or mess up your time." When they were planning the way to escape without alerting the old man, a knock told Ryoga of another visitor. He opened the door and the redheaded girl was waiting outside, patched and clean.

"Hey . . . Mr. Hibiki. I was wondering if we could talk for a minute." The boy didn't know if it would be wise to talk or just avoid everyone before a cataclysmic explosion would ruin breakfast. The boy bowed and was about to excuse from the girl but the redhead grabbed him from an arm.

"Please . . . I just want to talk. I promise I won't yell at you anymore." The girl smiled and looked down, blushing from how she acted with the boy before. Ryoga tried to politely decline again, but something called his attention. The moonlight hit the girl's face in the right angle and Ryoga felt a connection. Something that he felt before but . . . . How?

The only words in his mouth and the ones that exited his throat were. "Red . . . Hair. Blue . . . Eyes?" The boy followed her and the teens walked around the house's exterior. The redhead told Ryoga about the strict ruling her father had with women of her age and the law of marriage set between parents.

"So you see, all I want is to choose I love and not a rich, and dumb man who's only desire is to rip my dress and use me as a geisha." The boy felt the unfairness in the girl's life and the dreaded sensation he felt when trying to accept the fate of the Ishvalian people burned before his eyes, made him grab the edge of the girl's face and bring her close to his embrace.

The girl did not fight back this time and accepted the caress from the boy. The kiss was gentle and full of feelings of respect. Ryoga smiled at the innocent concern from the girl. "_How can you be so wild and distrusting and let a boy get "this" close is beyond me."_ Ryoga smiled at the girl and thanked her for the trust, they talked some more and since the fanged boy didn't want to screw the future, he lied about his past.

"Yes. I came from another village far from here. I am an adventure seeking fame and a better way of life for me and my loved ones." The girl looked away into the sky trying to imagine a knight in shining armor coming at her rescue from the clutches of evil.

The boy kept staring at her and trying to remember who she resembled to. "I don't mean anything wrong by this, but I swear I've seen you before . . . I'm sure of it." The girl laughed at such corny line and made fun of his amateurish efforts. "Perhaps I existed some place else . . . Maybe in a far away land, or perhaps in your dreams?" The boy shook his head, taking the examples seriously and the girl laughed at him even happier.

The day passed and in the afternoon, the old man saw his daughter for the first time laughing and having fun with the boy. The old man patted the smaller redhead on the back and tossed her hair to one side. "Little girl, you should follow your cousin's advice and give your heart to a good looking boy. I'm sure you're being thrilled with the outcome in your life."

The girl laughed with the old man and when she turned around, and from the look on him, she put her finger in her opened mouth and made gagging sounds. Akira kept making faces to the crazy old man until her earpiece came online. "Ryota . . . Are you there? . . . Yes! I can hear you . . . No; we are not in our time. Yes, this is Japan but in a different date . . . Thirty years in the past. . . Ok, check where exactly we are and tell me if we have destroyed anything so far from our future."

Ryoga felt the harmonious match the girl had. She wasn't a wild woman like the old man thought. The girl refused to follow a path set by force by her parents. Ryoga accepted the same code after what Ranma made him go through.

When the lost boy had encounters with the pigtailed boy, he ended up being emasculated and humiliated because a "girl" defeated him in battle. He could've accepted his defeat regardless of gender, but when the winner was really a man using his underhanded tricks, the boy felt the way everyone looked at him.

Some judged him like a coward for fighting defenseless girls, others who knew the girl was really a boy, scolded him calling him names that edged in the sexual manner. The boy would change and entice him with his nervous feelings before girls and when he gave all his heart to the girl, the boy would take his mask off and reveal the ruse.

No. Even if this time Ranma accepted and embraced his female side, it was too late. Ryoga Hibiki was fed up and this was now "his" pride talking. The boy kicked the thought away and forced the memory deep in his mind. The girl noted his angry demeanor and she asked him about what he believed.

"I ran away from my town for a similar reason. I was tired of living in the shadows of those who think are great and ahead. I don't care for fame really, just for a fair way of life and someone I can share it with." The girl understood the sentiment and the chat extended again all day long. At the end of the date, Ryoga took the girl to her home and left her on her bedroom.

The girl was happy. She finally found someone compatible with her thinking and they matched in ideals. The old man knocked on her door and the girl let him pass inside. "Well child I see you have acquainted yourself with this fine young man."

"Yes Dad . . . From all the weak wannabe's you have chosen Ryoga is the indicated for me." The father was happy and the family rejoiced from the good news. Later on, everyone fixed the house for a party . . . A celebration for the union between the girl and Ryoga.

The lost boy felt this as his new home and decided to ignore his time for good. Akira ran from where she received the last transmission and got to the boy's bedroom. When the boy opened, Akira didn't ask to enter; she just went in and sat in his bed to rest from the rush.

"Ryoga! . . . We need to talk. Now!" The boy sat on her side and waited intently at her message. That is until another knock disturbed the pair. Ryoga answered the door and saw the old man all worked up. "Son! . . . I need you to come with me. There has been a change in plans."

Ryoga accompanied the old man into the main hall where the girl and another boy waited. The boy fixed his glasses and stared at the fanged boy like if he wanted to kill him with his eyes alone. "Boy . . . This young ma have come to challenge you for the hand of my daughter . . . What say you?"

The other boy looked about the same age and somehow familiar with someone else in Ryoga's life. This made the lost boy nervous and before accepting his challenge, he turned to see Akira. The girl was shaking and moving her head sideways telling the boy to refuse the challenge.

Ryoga frowned enraged and he looked at the boy. "I don't know who you are, but if you want to challenge me you don't have to ask "me"." The boy scratched his head trying to solve the puzzle but another voice spoke from the back.

"M'boy . . . What we have here is a knight in shining armor. He is telling you to ask your challenge to "her" since he regards the girl as a weak woman and not a prize." Ryoga's eyes almost popped from his sockets. When the tiny voice ceased, a small old man dressed in a purple jumpsuit came into view.

"Master Happosai! . . .?" The lost boy never thought in meeting the Tendo's old man in this time, and he had to do the best in such occasion. "What are you doing here?" The tiny old man smiled and bowed to the youngster.

"So . . . You have heard of me, I'm flattered. Fine young man, if you know what I'm capable of, then you know what my "apprentice" is capable too . . ." Ryoga began to recognize every single face. The boy quickly turned at the boy challenging him and said the first word that came to his mind.

"Genma . . .?" The boy looked at the fanged one puzzled. "Have we met before stranger?" Ryoga turned to see Akira and the girl was slowly nodding and rolling her eyes. The boy moved very cautiously too and this time, he took as long to find the cute little redhead who were taking his heart all over again.

"Miss . . . We haven't introduced ourselves yet. My name is Ryoga . . . Ryoga Hibiki. And yours?" The girl gazed at the warrior who reign in her heart and while grabbing her hand on her chest, the words made Ryoga tremble.

"My name is Nodoka . . . Nodoka Maeda." The whole world came crashing on the lost boy all over again. "_No wonder she looked familiar . . . She's Ranma's mother. I may have never seen her before, but the rat of Happosai and the bald-headed boy in glasses can't be just coincidences."_

Ryoga was trapped. His honor told him to never back off from a fight, but he had to let Genma with or maybe Ranma would had never existed. With the red tint spread on his nose, the boy bowed to the opponent and declined the challenge. Nodoka walked to where Ryoga was and hugged him with a deep feeling.

"I choose you . . . I don't care for duels or him. My heart chose you a long time ago." The boy felt the anguish of leaving someone so special and he hugged her back, kissing her passionately. Nodoka felt the love from the boy and wondered why he was rejecting her.

Ryoga whispered something in her ear and no one else did understand. "If you want to know why. Wait for me tomorrow and I'll explain everything, but to you only."The girl nodded and accepted the invitation. Nodoka welcomed the boy and his master and took them into their respective rooms.

That same night another redhead argued with the lost boy. "Are you out of your mind? If you tell her about Genma and Happosai there might be a big chance for the girl to reject him and then what are you going to do?"

Ryoga thought that through and his only response was the painful look of despair. "I can't leave her to what fated prepared for her. If what you told me is true, she travels lost like me waiting for a bad husband and a son she gave up for the love of the art." The boy's demeanor change out of rage. "The fault is "his". That bald man is going to make a hell out of Nodoka's life and . . . And I won't be there at her side!"

"Ryoga. Don't you think I have felt the same way for all the others? . . . Don't you think about "my" feelings for all the Ryogas I had to see are killed, tortured and forced to do things they never wanted in the first place? . . . The first rule of time travel is inform you and do not change a thing."

The fanged young man balled his fists and closed his eyes at the impotence of his situation. The boy tried to find a solution so Nodoka wouldn't pass for the kind of depression and cold emptiness being alone really meant.

"I can't . . . I have to do something, and I don't care for what happen to that genma." A spark turned in his head. It was a long shot but it could work in the end. "What if . . . What if I defeat him and "I" marry Nodoka. I could change my name to Genma Saotome and I could raise Ranma the right way!"

Akira tried to hold her laughter but the idea could have worked if it wasn't because the giant paradox Ryoga would unleash, changing completely the tides of time. "Ryo . . . Ranma needs to pass for what he went through to become a master and he doesn't follow the Hibiki martial arts style. You may know some of the Saotome style thanks to what Genma taught you, but you need to remember one thing."

"Nodoka is as stubborn as Ranma if not more from what I can see. Now think about it . . . What did Genma "do" to make the girl fall in love with him in the first place. There has to be a connection between them for Nodoka to accept something as stupid as a Seppuku pledge of honor on a child."

Ryoga saw the alternative on the bald man. "_Maybe . . . Just maybe they really love each other. There has to be a link between them."_ The boy accepted Akira's idea but he still decided to go with his plan, just to make sure.

The next day, the redhead waited impatiently in front of the Hibiki room. The boy went out and took the girl and Akira out of the house and into the other side of the lake. There, he explained of the place and the time he came for. At first the girl believed he was lying but the more emphasis and emotion he put on his story, the more she began to accept it.

"So you say that we we'll meet again, but I will have a boy with that young man?" The fanged boy nodded and continued with his story. "Nodoka. He is going to treat you badly, but I don't belong here. He thinks like his master. That women are weak and useless, and to make matters worse your child is going to fall into a magical pool thanks to him . . ." The story took all day and the girl demeanor changed by the hour.

"How can I love a man who has done that even to his own child? . . . He is a monster." Ryoga had no argument there, but he wanted to know how Genma gained her love. The girl accepted Ryoga's apology and his surrender, but she refused to attend Master Happosai's Pupil.

Ryoga decided to stay and figure out how to get Genma and Nodoka together now. The girl got home and stared at the boy with the glasses. When they met eyes, she scowled dangerously at the boy and went inside. Genma turned around and yelled at the fanged boy while pointing his finger at him.

"What did you do! . . . I bet you used some underhanded move to trick her into hating me." Ryoga looked at the boy and marveled at the resemblance between his old self and the annoying attitude he had just now. "Relax . . . That's how she begins to like people. Besides, I'm here to help you gain her trust and . . . Her hand."

Ryoga felt a pang of guilt and sadness when he tried to say that. The boy took Genma out of the house and explained how things worked with the girl. "Genma-san, how did you met her in the first place?" The bald boy fixed his glasses and looked away, blushing.

"It was a few months back. She was practicing the sword by the stream . . . Here in the lake. I was training with another of Master's Happi disciple and the girl is graceful. She has talent on the sword and is so feminine." The boy changed into a dreamy state and small hearts popped around his body.

"But don' think because you know that I will let you poison her mind about me!" The fanged boy shook his head and grabbed the bald boy's back. "Genma-san. Nodoka responds with love and care. She thinks man are worthless because they lack in tact. You must see her how she really is and tell her straight and honestly what you just told me."

Genma trembled at the idea and shook in fear from his master. "Are you crazy? . . . If master Happi see me "groveling" to a girl He'll never let me celebrate. Tendo-kun will pass as the first student and I'll be the apprentice's apprentice!" The boy hyperventilated and Ryoga tried to calm him down as best as he could.

Ryoga asked the boy about his master when the old man ran at them with a bunch of bandages and intimate clothing from the women in the village. "What a haul! . . . What a haul!" The fanged boy closed his eyes and balled his fists in anger and grabbing the first thing he found, threw it at the old pervert.

The giant wolf statue flew at the old man while taking a funny curve in mid air. The stone figure hit the desired target and the old pervert lunged against the house while the personal items stuck with the statue. The women took their unmentionables back and Happosai jumped at the boy who threw the rock. "What the hell is your problem sonny! . . . Why would you take my pretties away from me?"

Ryoga bowed to the annoying man and after apologizing, he took him for a walk. "Master . . . Do you believe in time travel?. The old man scowled at the boy in distrust and when the small guy pulled a mirror from his clothes, he made sure everything was ok and put it back in place.

"Why yes m'boy I believe in time travel." The boy told him of the importance on the union between Nodoka and Genma and his relationship between their son and the master of underhanded techniques in the future.

Happosi salivated at the idea and he gave his word in helping the disciple on the task ahead. The old tiny master met with Genma and talked to him in a more serious tone. "Genma I am going to travel alone for now. Your next mission is to conquest that redheaded girl and make her your wife. Use anything I taught you and any other underhanded tricks up your sleeve. . . The future of the schools depend on it!"

The boy bowed and walked at the house. The old man smiled at his smart move and looked at the fanged boy. "Well sonny . . . What reward do you want from helping the school?" The boy had nothing in mind and he just said the first thing that came in his mind.

"Not now old geezer, but when I manage to get back home, you will owe me one." The old guy laughed at the lost boy. "Well good luck boy! . . . There are only a handful of artifacts capable to move a person through time and most are destroyed."

Ryoga decided to stay and make sure Genma did the right thing. When the bald man saw the girl sitting outside, he went close to her. "Miss . . . I know you think badly of me, but if you give me a chance I promise I'll show you what you mean to me."

The girl was about to throw him out exasperated, but when she saw Ryoga nodding and asking her silently to let him try, the girl accepted and they took a walk on the lake. " Nodoka-san I am an apprentice on one of the most powerful secret styles, but I fell before the beauty of your image in the lake. You were practicing and I saw the potential in you . . . We could make a great team!"

The girl couldn't understand the logic or the romanticism in what the boy said. Old memories with Ryoga threatened to drowned her in sorrow, and the only escape she had was the dullest of boys at her side. The girl kept thinking and trying to see "something" in Genma.

The bald boy felt like a poet. All his feelings expressed on the art. The manliness from his actions were the only truth the girl needed to fall at his feet and when those precise thoughts filled his head, the boy stood in a "I'm a man" stance.

Ryoga slapped his face and he was about to stand up and walked at the boy thinking some good slapping could fix his defects. Akira stopped him and told him the way it really went. "Wait Ryo. Ryota sent me a quick version of how the time bubble registered the romance. Just give him some more time."

The boy did as instructed and not too far from the couple, the same band of robbers came for revenge. This time they had swords and were to prepare to shed blood. Nodoka tried to act defiant, but the bald boy exposed his arm in a protective manner. "No my lady . . . This is what I'm trained for."

The display of masterful attacks and the way the boy handle not one against one, but six ruffians armed made the girl gape at the ability from the boy. Swords came and slashed while simple fists made the weapons vibrate and fly away from their masters.

In the end, the men fell to the ground afraid of the master in close combat and they closed their eyes for a final farewell. "Fine warrior, we accept defeat. Take our lives and get it over with." The boy bowed to the bandits and went back to his damsel.

"I am a martial artist . . . My art taught me about a fair fight and not to take a life of a man even if he deserve it. "The losers raised up and ran away from the man making a "manly" pose again. Nodoka realized what Ryoga meant and she smiled at his fiancé. "_He may not be my Ryoga, but I can shape him into one, and who knows . . . Maybe there's a reason on our son's curse . . . Ryoga looked like he liked my boy . . . Maybe this has to be then."_

The couple walked back to Nodoka's house and after a few seconds, a bubble separated Ryoga and the redhead with that image." Ok Ryo, Your ancestor found the wavelength and now we are displacing into our present . . . I guess we didn't mess anything after all." The girl smiled at the outcome and Ryoga gazed away to another love he would never see in his life. The pair vanished and popped into a purple cloud covering everything.

Moments later Akira appeared among their recognizable family. Ryota and the ancient Hibikis and Saotomes were there as well as two spirits, a kid and a girl both with long white, silver hair. After the purple glow stopped, another person came into view.

The new girl had the same hairstyle and hair color as when she was a he. The girl frowned and the rest asked her about the girl's form. "So far what I can gather is that the strongest attributes from the toughest Hibiki in the family are the baseline for the gender transformations."

The girl pointed at the silver haired girl and meditated on her hair. "You seem like all the others. Your hair is based on grandmother, but as you can see . . . I'm my own example of toughness and strength. How shameful."

The platinum haired girl shrugged at the comment and went back at the screen, revising every scene from other worlds on the things her "alternates" did to poor Ranma. The brunette walked by the gentle young girl and stared at the screen . . . Enjoying the well-deserved punishment the pigtailed girl deserved.

The eldest of the alternates told the platinum girl about her weakness to see Ranma as a victim and he showed her the other side of the coin. "Now you must see what Saotome did to you." The girl saw all the demeaning and humiliating things Ranma did abusing his female counterpart. The girl seemed sad at the pictures, but agent black was far from feeling pity on the Saotome heir.

Everyone left to think on the pigtailed boy and that's when the brunette Ryoga memorized the setting of buttons and levers in the fancy transparent computer. Ryoga input the same coordinates and went into the teleported . . . To where the platinum haired girl existed.

Almost instantly, the girl came back from the same teleport and came back arguing with the rest. The differences of opinion forced the girl to forcibly use the computer again and set the dial to her own home. "I don't care for what I did . . .It was the right thing to do. I'll just go to my own world and fix my own problems!" The girl vanished from their presence, Akira tried to go after her, but she had to do some damage control on the silver haired girl's world first.

"Later Ryo . . . I'll catch up with you."

When the brunette popped into view, she flew straight against a wall, braking it in the process. When the girl woke up from the hit, she stood up and stared at Isaac who rested in the cave too. The girl walked hurriedly at the man and before he could wake up from the nap, the girl shook him violently.

"Isaac . . . Wake up!" The man open his eyes scared at the treatment. He pulled away from the violent girl and demanded an explanation. "What the hell is wrong with you miss?" The girl completely forgot about the gender transformation since the only difference were the breasts and she didn't even noticed them.

"Don't play dumb with me . . . I was there! . . . I saw how "your" state alchemists killed and massacred Ishval!" The man remembered the carnage he was part of and sat demoralized on the rock. "Oh . . . You were there?" The girl was not amused. Ryoga tapped the ground fiercely expecting a good response for the human abuse.

The man smiled sadden at his wrong doings and stared at the girl. "You know how this work . . . We are sent to defend our countries and to protect our way of life from insurgents and enemies alike. In the same way your secret agencies sent you to destroy countless terrorists and weapons, we were ordered to destroy the enemy . . . Too late we knew "our" enemy were simple men and women."

A tear ran through his face in pain. "Some used alchemy to kill even children . . .Can you believe that? . . . When I discovered who the homunculus were and what they tried to do to the central, I had to kill them all. I fail but someone else always takes my place . . . It always works that way and you know it."

The girl stared madly at the Ice alchemist and wanted to refute his comparison to her, but something told her he was right. "Fine . . . I won't condone what you did, but yes . . . Chain of command tells us what to do . . . Even when we don't want that. That's why I decided to work solo."

The girl smiled and blushed at the man in an apologizing demeanor. The man got the idea and nodded in agreement. "Well young lady . . . Cold you at least tell me who are you?" The girl tilted her head and tried to see if the alchemist was joking.

"You're kidding right? I haven't changed a bit. I know I have breasts and I'm missing something "down there" but I'm the same guy . . . I look alike and my hair hasn't changed." The man stared firmly at her and the answer wasn't what she expected.

"I see something in your old self, but you are a complete different person. You have the same hair style, but the hips and the waist . . .Plus the figure and the more feminine face makes you look like a real girl . . . I think I'm even falling in love!"

"That's not funny . . ." The old man laughed and the comment lighten the moment. "No . . .I'm serious, well not about the loving part, but you really are a very attractive girl." The brunette didn't like the description and told him about a change of gender after the day had passed. For now, they had to be up to date with the development after her death.

A few seconds later Akira popped from the portal and the redhead retrieved her sword. "Ok Ryoga . . . What you did to poor Ranma on the other Ryoga alternate was awful." The agent scowled at the little girl and ignored her rant. "He deserved that . . . That bastard "raped" my sister and he gets off by saying how sorry he is! . . . I don't think so. If I ever see the girl again, I'm teaching her to be more like me!"

Isaac didn't even want to know. The man relied all the Intel found by the traitor and that the ambassador himself used his position to double cross the team. "Ok . . .Thanks Isaac. I need to infiltrate Mount Fuji and find out what is he planning . . . In the mean time we need to rush after the girls and whether I like it or now, I must see if everyone in Nerima is OK."

Akira offered to go and alert the other agents and asked the brunette to take care of the Nerima crew. Ryoga knew the girl wanted her to work the mental issues with Ranma, but Ryoga was beyond caring about the pigtailed girl.

Nerima looked at peace. Something she never saw before and chuckled at the idea that his fight with Ranma were really the cause of all the problems in the district. The girl walked first, at Uchan's knowing that Ukyo would never leave her job . . . Not even for Ranma.

The girl cautiously entered the restaurant and the first thing she saw was a much-deflated Konatsu serving to the customers. "Hello miss . . . How can I serve you today?" The girl sighed relieved when noticing her disguise worked and she ordered a regular Okonomiyaki. "Why are you so sad?" The tiny, and mellow voice made Ryoga blush. She didn't expect to talk so sweet before.

"Oh nothing . . . I'm sorry, I'll take care of your order right away." The boy sighed when he denied what ailed him, but his change and stare at the chef let Ryoga know that something happened to Ukyo and most likely Ranma was the culprit.

Not two seconds later the pigtailed boy entered the place. The boy smiled and greeted the cook, the girl reclined over the counter and they . . .Kissed? . . . Ranma Saotome and Ukyo kissed in front of everyone like there was nothing wrong.

The cross dresser waiter came back and delivered the food. "Say . . . Miss, I thought that boy was married to a brunette . . . I believe her name is Akane . . . Akane Tendo." The boy looked strangely at Ranma and then nodded in assertion. "Yes dear customer, Ranma Saotome is married to Akane Tendo . . . And my boss Ukyo-sama . . .And Shampoo from the Neko-hanten." The boy walked away from the table defeated.

"_I can't believe it . . . He took all three . . . And my alter is angry for what I did to her Ranma . . . He deserves worse!"_ The girl kept giving him the evil eye until the boy felt the intent and suddenly turned to stare back at the brunette. Ryoga panicked and lifted the menu in front of the pigtailed boy's line of sight.

"_Did her see me . . . Did he recognized me?"_ Ryoga's flushed face told most people she was hiding from someone and when the girl thought everything was Ok, she lowered the menu chart. There he was . . . Right in front of the girl and sited on the same table.

"Have we met before?" The girl raised the chart again, but this time Ranma used his index finger to lower it forcibly. Ryoga's pink nose turned a darker tint of red and the girl did the best next thing. "Why would I remember a jerk like you! . . .Aren't you the "man" who married three girls at the same time? . . .How shameful!" The boy walked back and pointed at the guest.

"It ain't like that . . . I swear . . I didn' took them, they . . . They accepted on their own." The girl avoid looking at the boy and stared to the side. "I don't care! . . . If the owner of this place is in cahoots with a polygamist, then this is just wrong!" Ryoga stood up and walked at the door.

Ukyo tried to cut her path, but Ranma gained on her and the boy stood in the entrance. "I never forget a face . . . Tell me who you are." The girl felt trapped but her previous hatred for the pigtailed martial artist was very helpful on these situations.

"So then you can add me to you "harem" . . . I don't think so Mr. Saotome! . . .good day." In addition, pushed him out of the way. The only problem was the touch. When Ryoga pushed the boy aside, their touch made the connection and Ranma grabbed the girl's wrist.

" _Oh no! . . . He knows it's me!"_ The girl panicked again and this time she let her instincts take over. "Help! . . . Someone help . . .He's trying to grab me!" Ranma let go like if the girl was burning hot and the brunette ran as fast as she could. The pigtailed boy tried to go after her, but Ukyo stopped him and made him stay within the shop.


	5. Chapter 5

The new brunette girl paced desperately from one side to the other in the small apartment near Tokyo University. Ryoga made a previous appointment secretly with Akira and Isaac. After some tries and the feverish feeling to dismember the redhead, the brunette stopped to see the girl approach from the window and she tapped her feet on the floor.

The immortal kid entered into the place trusting everything was under control and safe. Ryoga stared menacingly at her and even Isaac felt the friction. "Hey! . . . Why do you keep staring at me like that?" The fanged girl walked to where the hot . . . Steaming tea rested. She took the kettle and poured it on her. The steam told Akira the tea was too hot and when she saw Ryoga flinching from the pain, bearing her teeth and pissed off at her "unchanging" form, the redhead gaped in surprise.

"Wait . . . You can't change back?" Akira contemplated something else. Her big sister's hair grew up to the girl's waist and her eyes were red. "Oh no! . . . You're dead." The Hibiki girl frowned in doubt and asked again for the comment. "What was that . . . Again?"

Akira pondered on the reason for the girl's demeanor. "Ryoga . . . When I challenged Jusenkyo personally he cursed me by destroying my male body. I am a girl one hundred percent . . . Not because I transform into one, but because I got no male body to go to."

"You defied him when accepting the gate's favor. You gave your knowledge and your past curse in exchange of the alchemic power. I am guessing "he" got that and punished you in the same way . . . I believe you have no more male body to use. Your hair and the red eyes are the mark of the immortal Jusenkyo curse."

Ryoga bared her teeth and she wanted to cry, but she held it back and closed her eyes in meditation. "Fine . . . I am a girl? . . . Then Ryoga Hibiki is dead. Meet "Ryoko Hibiki" and there is not crying faces here . . . Ever!" Finished the girl while pointing at her face in example.

"Anyway. We need to find Mai before the agency kills her. Isaac, I am going to need some crash curse on alchemic medicine. Akira . . . Sorry I have to charge you with this part but you seem to have gone through that often."

Days later, a green haired girl walked by the corridors of the medicine school grounds. People who seriously took the classes found the girl a pain since her knowledge was beyond that level and the teacher had her in high esteem. Passing by, a young man walked and with his elbow pushed the girl with such force that the books and related material flew all over the place.

Jocks and pretty girls laughed at the girl and Mai did nothing but crouch and gather them back. Usually the knight in shining armor should show in that moment, but he never came. When the girl walked for the last papers scrambled on a corner, another girl stepped on them and looked at the girl defiantly.

"You better move away from "my" girl or the next time you see your dentist he'll need to rebuild you face!" The girl turned to see the brunette and with no remorse for what she did, walked at the new rival. "So . . . Are you her girlfriend or something?" Ryoko smiled at the innocent student and reached at her neck.

Most of the presents did not notice the struggling and choking face the girl was making, but Mai knew. "Please Lt . . . Let her go. I am OK." Ryoko smiled at her friend and she did as told. The jock that walked with the mean girl cracked his knuckles and entered the scene.

"I'm sorry Kaeda-san, but if you come near us you "Will" regret it." The boy ignored the warning and his fist aimed at the brunette. The fanged girl simply caught it, twists it and broke two fingers and his wrist. The boy howled in pain and the girls walked away from the disturbance.

"Oh Lt, I knew you'd come . . . Those news about your death . . . I knew they were lies." Ryo-Chan smiled sadly and that told the medic agent the news were true. "But, How? . . . You are here so that shouldn't be true."

"I am here because of other factors and I'll tell you all about it, but we need to find the other three." The girls left the building and Akira set a corpse she found in the local morgue. Isaac taught Ryoka how to alter Mai's dental records and her other measurements.

The explosion in the labs called for immediate rescuing from the teachers near by. After an hour, the rescue team and ambulance brought forth a female corpse, badly burned and the only way to identify her was by her denture.

In the distance, a redhead, a green haired girl and a brunette left the University grounds unsuspected. Isaac waited for the girls at the train station and they boarded the train to the Abuta district. They took some time free for themselves and Mai questioned Ryoko's methodology.

"Lt . . . Using a dead female body was ingenious but a bit "dirty", next time let me help you get a better way to save the rest." Ryo-Chan liked the old camaraderie between them and when the "Lt" came back, she despised it by the second.

"Mai-Chan, stop calling my that. I left that life a long time ago and so did you. From now on you can call me Ryoko." The green haired girl chuckled at the similar name and bowed at her new boss. "OK, but Bunto is going to be hard to convince . . . I heard she is doing really well on her own."

"I'll offer the option to join us or we'll help her lose the company and after that she can go anywhere she wants." Mai took them to the next spot where Bunto worked part time. The girl worked as a communication advisor for the local news weather and in the afternoons the girl modeled clothes in a near by mall.

The brown haired girl walked around and most perverted old men whistled at the modest looking dresses. When Bunto saw Mai in the distance, the girl jumped and hugged her effusively. Bunto stopped and, while smiling devilish, lunged at the dark haired girl.

"Wow Lt . . . You look so sexy . . . I wonder how would you look in a tiny bikini?" Ryoko blanched from the horror of self-picturing and then turned pink from the looks on the others. "Hey! . . . Is not my fault she made me think about it." They walked away and bunny-Chan took matters in her own hands.

The browned haired girl walked decidedly into the station and proclaimed she was quitting. When the bosses asked her about the reasons, she just told them about her dream in the modeling business. They parted and everyone waved at her goodbye.

"See Miss Ryoko . . . Nothing beats the true of things." The girl stared angrily at the fashion expert and ground her teeth in response. "Bunny-Chan, call me Lt . . .call me ugly or fake, but never ever call me miss! . . ." Bunto laughed and held the mad girl closer. "Don't correct me or I'll take you to the store and give you a full change into dresses."

The rest laughed and Ryoko slumped defeated at the lost argument. The group took a break on one of the restaurant and then traveled to Sorachi for the Purple technician. Neither Bunny-Chan nor Mai were able to contact Reiko. The girl vanished from their radar when asked to move into the science department adjacent to the main agency.

In the basement of the building Akira managed to infiltrate the premises under the sympathy the guard had with Bunto. The girl left Reiko in her new job first before leaving for her own workplace and most men loved the cheerful attitude on the girl.

At first, the guard stuck to Akira like a fly to a wallpaper. Bunto laughed at the faces of fear the redhead displayed nervously. Akira had close encounters before with heavy hormonal young men and even when she tried to stay as "manly looking" as she could, the differences were big.

Sometimes it does not matter how you walk or act, but the sway of her waist and the movement on her arms gave the girl away and even when her bust was not an impressive one, the "bulgy" chest made most men look down her neck.

"Yes . . . Mr. Kabuto, We would like to talk to Miss Reiko. We have . . .We . . .Have, Hey! . . .Eyes up here!." The guard jumped in place at the yell and the redheaded girl laughed nervously from the attention call. "Like I was saying, we have come from far away to spend sometime . . . Would it be OK for us to see her?"

The young man swallowed when he saw the blushing face on Akira making her more irresistible, but when he saw the other girl swaying her chest, the boy nodded uncontrollably and let the pair go through. On the other side, four floors down, a busy purple haired girl tried to repair servers and a network so old cobwebs formed between the blades.

"Excuse me young lady . . . Are you busy?" The fake bass tone from Bunto made no effect in the girl. Reiko kept working without looking at the girl and as usual, her silence gave the "why are you here?" note to the visitor. Ryoko moved closer and stared at the girl.

"Can't at least I get a hello?" Reiko recognized the voice instantly and turned around to see the other girl. "I thought you were gone . . . I . . .I saw the report and I felt . . ." The group gasped at the first sign of life on the girl, even when they worked together she never expressed this much.

The girl's tears rolled on her face and the cute face turned a shade of pink. Ryoko smiled and she meant to salute her like in the military way, but the girl ran at her and they hugged. "I knew you'd be alive . . . You have come back from worse."

"Thanks Reiko-Chan." Ryoko cupped the girls face and gazed on the tears. "Beautiful . . . I'm trying to put together the band . . . Interested?" The girl smiled and threw the Multimeter away. "Let's go Sir . . . I mean . . .Miss." Ryoko shrugged at this point and looked at bunto.

"Fine . . . A Miss is what I am now, no point denying it." The almost team moved silently away and hurried into the train station to buy tickets for the harbor. A few hours later, the group arrived to the coast where the ship would take them to Hokkaido.

When the Revolt team arrived to give their tickets away, another group held them in place. "I'm sorry Miss Sato but the people you are traveling with are criminals at the service of foreign militants." The girl showed all the proper credentials but they tore it apart.

Ryoko nodded and Isaac bent down to tie his shoes. When the coast guard tried to avoid a confrontation with the man, a strong torrent of steam raised from the salt water near the harbor. The combination of cold salt water and the steam made a very heavy fog.

"Ryo-Chan! . . . Go easy on them, is not their fault . . . They are just following orders." Ryoko agreed and her thought took form when the girl touched the floor, raising it into a thick wall. "Wow! . . . I didn't know I could change the shape of the materials." The alchemist smiled and patted the girl on the back. "You can do that and more . . . You just need practice."

Everyone ran out of sight and when the men opened fire, Ryoko took hold of a chain used to anchor ships. The strain was moderate, but the girl managed to change the shape again into a metal wall with a slick base. Isaac froze the floor where the sheet of metal rested and the group moved through the bullets, which bounced by the wall.

After the fog dissipated, guards supervised the harbor for any illegal activity and they stared at the giant steel wall in front of them. "Central! . . . They escaped but I have no idea how . . .Yes, we had them in sight and they vanished somehow . . . Understood, over and out." The commanding officer yelled for the cooperation from the coast guards and after a sordid noise in the sky, a group of very well armed mercenaries help the search.

Ryoko wanted to jump at them and beat them up when she saw the flag with the red camel on the chopper. "Great! . . . They decided to call the Calvary and who they call? . . . The same morons who stole the scientist a few months back."

This time Hinako closed them and gave the black Jingasa to the girl. "Well Miss Hibiki . . . Why don't you give them a taste like the last time." The girl smiled an Ryoko opened her eyes in surprise. "Hina-chan . . .We were . . ."

"I know Lt . . . Reiko sent me a message a few hours ago and I am not going to miss Team Revolt back in action." The dark haired girl looked at Reiko and the technician chuckled. " Go Miss Ryoko . . .We got your back."

"Akira, Isaac . . . You know what to do." Ryoko jumped from the hole they were hiding and confronted the special team. The mercenaries wanted only one thing, well three actually. Money . . . Bloodshed and revenge, and the girl was all three.

The men opened fire regardless of innocent bystanders and police. Akira jumped in the air and upon falling, the girl did so with her foot and fist in angle, using her momentum to pick a gust of wind from the resting salt water on the floor to the space between the mad men, the rain of bullets and the innocent people.

Isaac fell to the floor fist first. The moment the fist hit the ground a symbol tattooed on his shoulder glowed in a bright blue shine. The water floating after Akira's move suddenly transformed turning completely in Ice. The freezing gust caught the bullets and the speed of these finished the effect.

After the mercenaries stopped their merciless attack, the only result was the rain of frozen bullets falling to the ground and shattering from impact. One of the men screamed in anger and ordered the rest of the officials to open fire.

The coast guards and local police stood without moving and asking to repeat the orders. The man trembled from the rage and looked for the one messing with the communication system. On the sand near the battlefield, Bunny-Chan laughed at the disoriented men while her wrist-telecom interfered with the radios and intercoms in their ears.

Reiko used her netbook to avert traffic from the harbor and call for help in near hospitals. Hinako-Chan popped from far away. The pink hair was the only thing in sight, but the large scope in her sniper rifle aimed at the rest of the mercenaries.

Men tried to renew fire, but Hina disarmed them shooting exactly half an inch higher of the trigger. The blast alerted them of a sniper activity but there was nothing in sight thanks to the still raising fog. "General . . .This is bad! . . . They're outflanking us, we better move." The old man in charge hit the police officer besides him from the rage.

One of the lower paid soldiers shoot a flare to send for the helicopter and Hinako felt funny to hit it. Almost at its highest point, the flare exploded and a cloud of red dust sent the call to their ride. Reiko waited for Ryoko but the girl signaled her to leave them alone.

"They aren't the real enemy . . ." Reiko and Mia looked at each other and their serious demeanor passed to the other girls. At the end of the battle, authorities questioned how everything started since there were no captures or tracks of the convicts.

Far away, in a train boarded to Tokyo the girls whispered between them about the new commanding officer. Ryoko felt the stares and her head grew in size, mad at the complaining looks. "What! . . ." All the girls moved back on the seat and Akira was the only one laughing at the situation. "They are wondering why you forgave them. We know you are a "nice girl" but to let those guys ran is just not you."

The team nodded simultaneously and the dark haired girl sweat dropped. "There is no point attacking those who only work for a price . . . I don't know, there are many things in my mind right now. I have to think not only in you, but in all the people I mixed in Nerima."

Reiko saw the leader doubtfully while Mai and Hinako talked about the new changes on the girl. Bunny-Chan decided to ask Akira about the new girl's transformation and Isaac just went to sleep for the rest of the journey.

The technician girl finished with the passports and new identities. The girl found ways to enter unauthorized nets of information undetected. Ryoko Hibiki became an outstanding citizen in Hokkaido and the other girls moved their prior surname to Hibiki as well. From that moment Hinako, Reiko Bunto and Mai Hibiki changed everything, even their academic Prowers for a more simple life.

This time around all six girls moved to the edge between Nerima and Itabashi. The place was far enough for the girls to be admitted in the Itabashi High School and not be confused with the ones dispatched in Furinkan.

Reiko managed to find a link between Ryoko's parents through electronic mail and the couple lived a few ways in the Sapporo district. They accepted the full transaction where their son sold the house in Nerima. The remaining money went to a small house they fixed into an eight-bedroom state.

As usual, Bunto kept the charge of surveillance while Reiko tapped all the electronic devices. The police station stopped the search of the criminals and the case went cold. The Hibiki sisters funded a small store in the mall near by and their new fake live took form.

Days later, the group of teenagers met a very disgruntled teen.. Ryoga fumed and her red eyes made the girl look even more menacing. Bunny was the one who melted the girl into a more civilized manner. When Ryoko calmed down, the dark haired girl stared at Akira like insinuating her part on all this.

"Hey . . . I just told you what you needed to know." Ryoko slapped her forehead and looked away with indignity. Mai sat at her side and gently comforted her by massaging her hands. "Ok Ryo-Chan . . . What is it?" The girl kept staring away angrily and without leaving an inch, the girl mumbled something.

The rest of the girls fell to the floor in a heap and they waited for Ryoko to repeat the comment. "I got to let Ranma get me pregnant . . ." The dark haired girl knew they would go at her rescue, and yell undignified at Akira, the response was nothing like she expected.

"A baby? . . . Great! . . .Awww . . .You must be the luckiest girl in the world!" Ryoko fell to the floor this time and got up enraged. "What's so lucky about that! . . . I have to let that bastard touch me and use me? . . .Never!" Mai patted the girl understanding the problem and told her about the back up plan they had not too long ago.

Ryoko jumped in happiness and hugged the girl. "Your right . . . I almost forgot about the artificial insemination!" The plan went underway and Reiko fixed all the contacts with the procedure. Hinako became the muscle of the team and she found and brought all the equipment required.

Bunto researched all the possible contacts with experts in the matter and established communication as a med student. Mai was the one receiving the techniques and the one in charge of artificial pregnancy. Akira went to Nerima to contact the underhanded power in the group.

The tiny redhead walked on the streets of the old town. The girl passed for the same houses, the same people waving their hellos happily. _"I can't believe I have walked through this place hundreds of times. The main characters change . . Their outcomes have different paths and yet, here I am helping all this make sense."_

Akira arrived to Furinkan grounds. It was almost three in the afternoon and the students began to exit the building, rushing from the boring lectures and the dull classes. The girl hid on the side of the entrance when a pigtailed boy came running at top speed.

Ranma saw the girl standing and the boy knew her from before. There was never a contact with the girl so he kept walking and looking at her in the distance. Akane yelled at him while Ukyo pressed for her restaurant and the busy life of an only chef.

Finally, in the last batch of boys and girls a browned bobbed young woman walked out while counting her money. "Nabiki Tendo I presume." Nabiki stared at the girl and smiled at another easy mark. "So . . . Are you here for pictures of Ranma? . . . Or is there someone special in your life little girl."

The condescending speech made Akira chuckle at the never changing ice queen. The girl offered her a business transaction discussed in the local ice cream parlor. Nabiki accepted studying the girl in the way. "So . . . What brings Miss Akira Hibiki to my doors?"

"Well . . . I am very impressed by your skills, and since you like to get to the point this is what I want." The redhead showed to the middle Tendo a closed plastic wrap. Inside a box with smaller plastic balloons told the business girl of a new development was taking form in the nineteen's. The girl knew of such devices and had all the information on its use.

"Aren't you a little younger to play with condoms?" Akira smiled at the well-informed girl and the waitress delivered the tea and ice cream while staring at the wrapper. The girl wondered about the plastic square in Nabiki's hand. Both girls knew the server had no idea of what it was.

"Well . . . Is not for my personal use. . . But for Ranma's . . ." Nabiki gaped at the insinuation and set the wrapper on the table. "OK if I understand this right, you need his . . . "seed", isn't? . . . How much would that be worth for you and for what purpose?"

The girl laughed at the Tendo. "Sometimes I wonder if information gathering is a need more than business. I cannot reveal what I need "that" for, but I am willing to pay what I got in my backpack for a sample. I know I could get it myself since the boy is trying very hard to "dispose" of them."

The girl knew that as well. The pigtailed boy had a strong self-control, but now that no one could stop him from doing that to either of the three wives, the "filled merchandise" appeared on the trash cans more often then not.

"Fine then. Name your price." The girl brought the pack to the table and offered it to the girl. Nabiki opened the bag and a wad of bills in denomination of ten thousand made her eyes sparkle. "There's got to be around two hundred thousand yen here . . . Are you sure?" The redhead nodded and grabbed the pack. "But until delivery."

Nabiki opened her own pack and a roll of paper with minuscule markings made the redheaded girl question her motives. "This is a binding contract . . . Read and sign while I work our deal." The pair of businesswomen left the place, Akira with the bunch of paper work and Nabiki with the idea in her mind about the easiest deal on her life.

Upon arriving home after an hour of traveling, Akira delivered the papers to Bunto. The girl not only was an expert in communications but the detailed specifications on a binding contract made for entertainment on the girl.

Bunny-Chan took several hours to complete the deal and gave the resulting pledge signed and stamped. Ryoko practiced the alchemic in-depth lessons with Isaac. The girl managed to transform more complicated alloys and materials from a molecular standpoint. "So as you can see the variation between say, Lead and other metals are rather consistent with the properties like others more desirable, say . . .Gold. As state alchemists we had forbidden to try that and only through the use of a philosopher stone, an alchemist was able to transmute such elements."

The girl nodded away faking understanding what the man said but deep down she sorted all the information and kept it handy for when she needed to use it. The girl grabbed the metal vase from the table and when she applied her energy, the same vase turned golden but the size was reduced.

"Incredible! . . . You don't need a philosopher stone to augment your power or . . . You are one." Ryoko saw the potential in her world. Someone with the capacity to turn precious metals out of common ones would turn a country into a powerhouse . . . An empire capable to restrain the people by the few. She saw the reason on using that stone in a war from the military point of view, but the casualties on the loser side would be devastating.

"I need to think a way for this secret to never get out." Akira looked at the girl and her new idea made the dark haired girl cringe about it. "Well, even if you manage to hid this from the world. Remember there will be "another" with the same treat . . . In fact, the other one will be even more powerful."

Ryoko knew to whom she was talking about. "I know . . . If I conceive I'm sure the child will receive my attributes plus Ranma's." Akira asserted and the girls saw the kind of power they were about to unleash for the good of humanity.

"I still don't get why I need to "get" pregnant now . . . It's not like . . ." The girl could not finish the sentence when a painful cramp hit her lower abdomen. The fanged alchemist ran to the bathroom and after a girlie scream, the rest of the girls followed.

"What the hell is that! . . .?" Mai entered the bathroom and the toilet looked like a murder had happened there. "Oh . . . That's only natural. You see, when a girl comes at certain age, her body has some changes and . . ."

"Spare me the introductions! . . . Why am I menstruating if I'm not even a real girl?" Akira laughed and explained the same excuse was used by the other Ryogas when discovering that special time of the month. "I don't care what my other weaklings thought . . . This is just gross."

Mai took samples and began to track basal body temperature, changes in the vaginal mucus of the girl and using specialized ovulating tests in her blood. "Yes . . . The way I see it, your new body is disposing all the right equipment for pregnancy and gets this . . . As soon as you get rid of the "baby preparations", and a new set grows in its place."

The girl tilted her head in doubt and Mai smiled at her lack of knowledge on her own body. "Your body is forming and preparing down there seconds after it rids away the old material . . . Or in other words, you are always fertile to conceive."

The sheer feeling of giving birth rewarded the girl with the most powerful sensation yet. Ryoko turned purple and the girl kicked Mai from the bathroom. The retching was terrible . . . Like a feeling of drowning with no water around you. Breakfast left her belly and the girl kept heaving relentlessly in place.

Hinako, Reiko and Bunny stared scared at the way Ryoko behaved but Mai assured them a normal pregnancy was not "that" bad. "Poor Lt . . . She must be going through something horrible." Bunny-Chan felt like crying but when the dark haired girl came out laughing, her demeanor changed into puzzlement.

"Oh . . . When I get my hands on Ranma . . . He is going to pay." The girl cleaned her mouth with the back of her hand and walked back to her bedroom. The rest followed and Mai monitored the tests prior to insemination.

"Sorry sis, but when gods get angry they go for the soft spots first." Ryoko smiled at the girl and patted her on the back. "I know Aki-Chan, but why only "Us" . . . Ranma passes through hell and Karma rewards him every single time. I hate his luck, and I may be resentful, but if I get to end up with him like the others do . . . Believe me, I'll make him beg me for a long time before he gets his happy ending."

The rest of the girls went downstairs after making sure Ryoko was fine. They had dinner and retired to sleep. Akira rested at Ryoko's side as she always did from other worlds and the fanged alchemist never felt wrong about it. Morning came and the redhead departed for the last transaction. The hours flew faster this time and the redheaded girl arrived to the Tendo house sooner.

Nabiki announced her "terrible headache" and stayed back while a fighting Akane, Shampoo and Ranma hurried to school. The middle Tendo welcomed the girl into the Dojo and the final business went on. "Ok here . . ."

The small white box contained a funny looking plastic pouch surrounded by ice. The girl managed to convince the pigtailed boy into using the protection so he could guarantee no pregnancy, but the boy used it anyway when going solo. The rest was the tricky part, but the middle sister always knew her way around problems.

Akira gave the pack with the money and the contract knowing the right places where the girl could "legally" cheat. Nabiki scuffed at the detail and rolled the paper away. "Well . . . It seems you know your way around technicalities as well. It's been nice doing business with you." The girls parted ways and the redhead went on her way.

While leaving the house a familiar voice told the girl, she was not alone. "So . . . Is that "my" stuff . . .?" The girl slapped her forehead and turned around, looking at the Saotome married boy. "Shouldn't you be in school right now?"

The boy walked close and inspected the girl carefully. "I know my way in town and school will keep 'Kane and Shampoo busy, now . . . About that package." The girl had to see Ranma as a different one she never met before and act accordingly.

"Not really sure what you want, but I am already late to my meeting, please move aside." The boy did not listen and he waited patiently for her reason. "I ain't movin' from here 'til you tell me why you want my stuff."

Akira sighed and shook her head. Seems the alternate Ranmas were as stubborn anywhere she met them. "Listen married boy, I paid good money for this and if you have a complain demand explanations from the seller . . ." The girl passed by the boy while using her elbow to push him aside. Ranma tried to go at her and forcibly hold her back, but the girl was right . . . Nabiki was the one who started it all. "Fine . . . You're off the hook for now."

By the time, Ranma realized Akira paid so much money for a non-asked questions deal, the girl was gone and he ended up with the same results. "Ok Nabiki . . . Since you are so smart, think of any use for my special package . . ."

"Sure Ranma . . . As soon as you give me fifty thousand yen I'll get you every theory imaginable." Ranma sweat dropped and moved away from the money-starved girl.

After the two hours it took Akira to arrive, Ryoko seemed impatient about the transaction and any step that might had gone wrong in the move, especially if the pigtailed boy could have discovered a thing. "Well? . . . Where have you been?"

"Sorry sis, but re-packing ice on that stuff is cumbersome . . . Especially while transporting it." The dark haired girl's face turned pink and she tried to apologize but, remembering the change in hormonal activity, she kept her cool.

"Fine with the excuses . . .Give me that!" Ryoko took the sample to Mai and the girl used all the required equipment to make the best insertion. The doctor finished all the tests and before she could continue with the last procedure, the subject felt a fit of anger. "What's taking so long . . . I'm melting here!".

"Everything is in place I just need to "wash" the sperm or there might be some discomfort or cramps." The girl's left eye twitched and she grabbed the bridge of the nose. "I don't care . . .Just, do it!" Mai understood the nervousness Ryoko displayed and knew her hormones were jumping all over the place. After everything was set, the green haired doctor gave her the last advice. "I'm ready when you are." The fanged girl swallowed and frowned at her over-thinking it.

"I am too . . . Hit me Doc." Akira made sure Ryoko knew all the symptoms and the accelerated process a Hibiki pregnancy took. The redhead gave step by step, concise ideas from morning sickness to cramps . . . To the pregnancy itself and the childbirth.

"Yes! . . . I know, it's going to be hell . . . What else is new with Ranma Saotome? . . ." The dark haired girl lay down on the bed and a enormous needle pricked on her middle body. The pain was more of a stinging sensation and not too bothersome like she expected, but after a few minutes headaches and dizziness fell on the girl.

"Well . . . So much for torture. That didn't even hurt." Mai smiled at the girl and told her the reason. "You must've felt something, but it wasn't pain. The syringe had no needle . . .more like a tubing or _**tom cat**_ to help ease the semen transportation through you cervix."

"Fine by me, leave me alone and I'll get through this like I always do." All the girls moved around the bed and they gave the definitive no. From that, moment on the symptoms became stronger and violent. While Hinako dedicated to the surveillance of the house and the town, the rest of the girls pitched in on the care of the pregnant girl.

The girls caused Ryoko to soften up. She became mellow around them and they turned very close, but as one might see, there's always something bad lurking in our minds. Ryoko focused the repressed feelings for female Ranma and the depression by his humiliations deep in her heart. This time she believed there wouldn't be a happy ending for the boy . . . At least not in her watch.

After the second week, the girl mastered the sore torture of her pregnancy. The bulge became apparent and the cravings were stronger than the others too. The girls decided to cheer Ryoko up with a dinner and all the girls went out for the day.

"So . . . How's everything so far . . . Inform." Reiko and Hinako grinned at the soft, gentle feeling the girl put on the fake commanding order. "Lt. School sends you a commemorative medal of honor in reference of your accidental pregnancy. The rector believed the story of rape and the punishment for the inexistent thugs. They send their best regards and hope you'll get better."

Reiko took place and explained about the home's administrative results. "Hinako's representation on the school sports has given her the right to participate as the district's best achiever and will compete with other schools as part of her training."

"Bunto-Chan's career as modeling is taking effect and the tips she's getting helps greatly in the house . . .Part of this dinner goes to her as well. Mai and myself resolved all the possible leaks and intelligence that might had filtered to the main agency. As of today, they believe we are dead and lost to the world."

Akira stared at Isaac and the man stared back in silence. "Sis . . . We were able to decipher most of the earth style alchemy. Isaac believes that because all other Ryogas used that element as their power source, the matter related to that property should be your fastest learning curve." Ryoko assimilated the information and congratulated her team.

"Ok . . . I have kept most of my money on an offshore account. The money was transferred to separate accounts this morning." The girl gave a debit card to each girl, including Isaac. "From now on everyone has close to five million yen for personal or research use. As soon as I get the baby out, we are starting on the missions and we should be on track by then."

Akira laughed and Ryoko wondered the reason for the outburst. "Sis . . I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but as soon as you give birth, you will be stuck for another seven days in hyperactivity. After the baby is born, you heed to nourish her until she grows to fifteen."

The girl gaped at the news and tried to make sense of the sentence. "You mean I'm going to be stuck as a mother to my daughter for fifteen years! . . .?" The redhead laughed louder and shook her hands denying the response.

"No . . No, sis. Your daughter is going to grow exponentially in the next seven days she is born. Every day will represent two years of her life until she becomes fifteen, then she will be stuck at fifteen for another fifteen years. Until her age catches itself."

Ryoko's eyes turned the size of pins and her face's color flushed away. Mai smiled giddily at the concept. Hinako and Bunto gasped with emotion and Reiko patted the girl trying to cheer her up. "Wow Lt. when you go girl . . . You really take the cake." Everyone laughed and enjoyed dinner.

The ambiance on the Tendo Home was quiet. Dinner became a battle for Chinese cuisine, Okonomiyaki delights and burned miso soup. Kasumi helped serve the food and Shampoo decided to attack Akane with kindness. Ukyo felt the busy life of each day as a ton of bricks on her head and after cooking for her Ran-Chan, the girl bowed to the family and excused to bed.

Akane fumed because the Chinese bimbo smothered her husband with her "assets" in front of everyone and her patience was growing thin. "Dad! . . . How long is this going to keep going?" Ranma apologized profusely but there was nothing he could do.

Thanks to Soun's "smart technicality" The gates of hell opened in the Tendo estate and the floods of rightful marriages drowned the family. "I don't know Akane-Chan . . . I thought the escape was infallible but they found a loophole in my loophole!"

From upstairs, the second Tendo sister walked into the living room. Her happy face told everyone she had hit the jackpot but Ranma knew of her personal dealings. "Nabiki . . . You still owe me an explanation for the use of my . . ."stuff"

The girl smiled slyly and her eyes turned to daggers. "Tell me Ranma-kun . . . How much is that information worth to you?" Akane walked at her sister. Her mug face showed anger and tiredness from all the chaos in her life. "Nabiki-Chan . . . You better answer Ranma because he told me the "transaction" you made and Dad hasn't found out yet."

Soun became interested in the girl's answer and Nabiki chuckled nervously. "Hey! . . . Is not like he was using "them" . . . He accepted my gifts, used them without any of you and disposed them in the trash. Everything I did was legal!"

The Tendo patriarch crossed his arms and gazed on the girl. "Nabiki? . . . What did you do this time?" The bobbed haired girl giggled and, with a queen size blush in her face, told of Ranma's boys and the deal she made with Ryoga's sister.

The pigtailed boy blanched and gasped at the girl. "Nabiki . . . Why would that redhead need "that" . . .?" The girl smiled and set her hand on the table. "Dad . . . Akane-Chan. This will be my only freebie and I do this because you are family."

"There is another district not too far away from here. Someone found a way to keep me out of the loop, but people talk. The sudden arrival of six beautiful girls and an old man to town and the exploits in their school, from sports to academic studies lends me to conclude that those girls are the same who lived with Ryoga."

Ranma remembered the girls and knew they were moved to other districts. "Well I know of them, but they were only five, with the redhead as Ryoga's sister." This is where Nabiki shined. "Well sis. A friend of mine who assists on Itabashi high school told me of a dark haired girl who is the leader of the bunch and has a great resemblance to a guy I showed her in a photo."

Akane wondered about that and asked the middle sister for insight. "So you were the one who took my photo with all my friends!" Nabiki nodded and gave the photo back. "I haven't been able to get a picture of this other girl, but my friend tells me she has big fangs like Ryoga and Akira."

Ranma thought of the implications with his stuff and the possible girl. A closed fist hit his other open palm in realization. "Is he trying to get back at me with that girl?" Nabiki enjoyed the sudden bursts of intelligence from the pigtailed boy.

"Think bigger Ranma . . . My friend just called me. She said the rector of the school made a sad speech about a student who was victimized and abused sexually. When my informant met the victim, the girl looked like she was pregnant for months."

The middle sister got up and left for her room. "Call this a freebie like a said and no one tells I'm a heartless girl." Ranma reflected on what his sister in law said and Akane joined in the thinking. "Ranma . . . You don't believe Ryoga survived the attack and now is a girl pregnant with your . . ." She couldn't finish it. The fear of having a fourth wife was too much for the girl and she left for her room in a rush.

"_It could have happened . . . I mean, no one saw his corpse, or body . . .but a girl? . . . Why would he change into one, unless there is no other choice for him!"_ Ranma ran upstairs and entered his bedroom. Her first wife was crying in the corner and the boy tried to find out why.

"Ranma . . . If Ryoga is alive and pregnant . . .Will it change us even more? . . . Look at us. I half expected a marriage with someone who would love "me", not "me and the other two" . . ." The boy talked her about the right thing to do and the rightful place among the other ones.

"Kane . . . I haven' done a thing . . . Any of you had let me. You think this is a marriage I wanted from the start? . . . I feel something' for you and I like Ukyo and Shampoo, but if you tell me to choose now . . . I would choose you in a heartbeat."

The girl smiled and accepted his so-called apology. "Ranma . . . What do you feel for Ryoga if he's alive?" The pigtailed boy didn't think about it. He kept thinking about his stuff being used by that girl that he forgot of his "other" feelings.

"If you want me to tell the truth, I think you know . . . But that can change . . .I can Chan . . ." Akane shushed him by closing his mouth. "Ranma . . . Would you think is crazy for me to like you and . . . Him?" The boy saw stars and everything went dark. After a moment, he came into view and stared at his wife.

"You mean you would like Ryoga in the marriage?" Akane blushed from the way the boy said it, but her anguish about her friend in Ryoga and her pet took a toll she was never able to fill. The brunette nodded and Ranma smiled nervously. "Well I don' see the problem there."

The couple stared into the wall expecting it to answer their rhetorical doubts. "You really think is wise to wish for more? . . . Just as it is, Ukyo and Shampoo are straining whatever relationship we could have and now we are thinking on someone else . . ." The brunette chuckled at the idea of a twisted union between a man and four wives. The husband and one of the wives would be female some times.

Ranma chuckled as well. To be a man capable to live with three devoted wives and someone like himself would be the strongest meaning behind "man among men"

"You know? . . . That sounds like fun. We just need to convince Shampoo and Ukyo about leaving the marriage . . . Think 'bout it 'Kane, Uchan is so busy with her restaurant, there is no time she can live as a wife and Shampoo pretty much saved face with her tribe when she married me. All we need is to find out how to make mousse or the old ghoul responsible."

The more Akane heard the pigtailed boy's plan, the more she liked it. "Ranma. We still don't know if Ryoga would be willing to go along. Think about it . . . He, or rather she . . . Is having your child for some unknown reason away from us. I think she wouldn't agree with us."

The boy didn't think on that. Whatever Ranma fixated, usually he got, but Ryoga proved to be his match in almost every turn. "But then why goin' that far and getting "my" boys? . . . He or She wants this don' you think?"

"I think we need to go there and ask her ourselves." The Saotome heir beamed and agreed with his wife. The next days, Ranma and Akane managed to sit with Ukyo and they began their first round of discussion. "Uchan . . . We would like to talk 'bout our arrangement. You see . . ." The girl barely opened her eyes from the tiredness and signaled the boy to stop on his tracks.

"Ran-Chan, I know what you want to ask me and believe me, I know this relationship isn't exactly what I had in mind, but I won't back off from it so easily. Why would I leave this marriage if Akane is more concubine than me?"

"Excuse me . . .?" Her question gave the necessary effect for the girl's point. Ukyo nodded and admitted what she thought. "See what I mean? . . . I know how to cook, I give space and time to be you as a husband and I don't ask anything in return, but your name since I was promised that."

Ranma fell to the same stalemate he encounter in the beginning. Ukyo was too busy to attend her new family, but that wasn't proof enough to cut her off it. The boy bowed and apologize about the altercation and decided to try with Shampoo.

The Neko-hanten became just as busy than Ukyo's place, the only difference was the extra help from Cologne and Mousse. When the myopic boy saw Ranma arrive, He jumped at him in anger and grab his shirt with force.

"I've been meaning to talk with you Saotome! . . . If marrying my Shampoo wasn't enough, you decided to keep the Tendo girl and that spatula chef as your harem . . . I can't ever forgive you for that." The boy stared at the mute pigtailed boy and wondered when he changed his shirt into a green one.

"Your shirt feel weird . . . And what's with the green colored clothes?" Ranma face faulted and grabbed at the blind boy from behind. "Hey duck boy . . . I'm here. You're yellin' at a plant . . . Again!" Mousse fixed his glasses and moved from the top green plant decorating the restaurant and against the boy.

"Well . . . Whatever. I said it and you heard it . . . So, answer me!" Ranma shook his head and explained of the honor bound promised Shampoo lost when the girl lost on the tournament. "So, you know she was the one askin' me as a concubine. I had nothing' to do with that."

"And I assume you just accepted fate and your three wives son-in-law . . . The greatest triumph for a man is his pride as such." The old lady was right once again. Ranma could have annulled any additional wives and accept only one. By doing so his honor would have been the stained one while, the pride from the girls would be cleared.

"I don't care how tempting you might be as a cursed boy, but your pride has taken the best of these girls and is the cause of all your problems." The boy knew deep down that was true. In the beginning, he did many things for fun, clean fun . . . But even those times proved a dearly mistake on the ones around him.

"I know . . . I know old ghoul an' I want to fix all this once an' for all. Tell me how to resolve Shampoo's dilemma." The old woman hopped from the kitchen's entrance to where the boy and girl were. "I must admit I trained you to be the best with the intention to keep you for the village and Shampoo is a well deserved champion in their eyes too. Tell me son-in-law . . . What makes Miss Tendo any better then my grand daughter?"

Ranma turned red and that was the definitive answer Cologne needed. "So . . . You really love this child?" The boy looked away and cleared his throat. Akane giggled at the forced declaration of love and walked at his side, pecking him on the cheek.

"Still boy . . . Is your obligation to talk with my grand daughter. You have my permission to separate from her with only two conditions. You will be loyal to the village and you will take the blame for what you did to my child."

The old Ranma would've never accepted defeat, but this was for the good of his marriage. "Fine Cologne I'll do as you say." Not two seconds passed when a heavy pot hit the floor. "You no want me?" The purple haired girl brimmed in anger and tears threatened to spill. Shampoo walked away from the restaurant and Ranma looked at Akane.

The Tendo nodded and the boy went after his other wife. A few blocks away Ranma reached the angry girl and stopped her before going and farther. "Wait Shampoo . . . We need to talk." The girl waited for the boy. When he touched her shoulder, a flying pigtailed boy landed a few blocks even farther. The boy stood up and ran madly at the girl.

"I don' care if your pissed. We need to settle this . . . Now!" The girl felt the commanding voice from the boy and the sensation made her stop. "Why . . . Shampoo loyal . . . Airen is all for me, I want Airen . . ." Ranma grabbed her hands and tried really hard to explain his feeling towards one and only one, well maybe another, but that wasn't her.

The only desperate moves made his point across. The girl saw the desire the boy had about the Tendo girl and the friendship he shared with her wasn't that strong. "You love . . . Her? . . . I get idea." The girl wanted to say she was OK with that and that she would leave them alone, but pride always takes the better on us.

"Shampoo is Airen's woman. . . Akane want for herself, she fight me." The boy knew everything went back to square one. He took the girl and told her Cologne agreed on the separation and his acceptance in loosing his honor and not the girl's before the village's council.

At first Shampoo didn't think that to be important, but after seeing the chaos in the Saotome's life, maybe accepting her "gracious separation" was for the best. The girl compared her options and looked at the hurt duck boy, looking back at her.

"I think solution . . . You leave me now." The purple haired girl walked away from the boy and Mousse re-joined her when they walked back at the restaurant. Ranma arrived shortly after and the boy took Akane back to the Tendo house.

"Ranma. We are trying to include Ryoga in our lives but we need to find out how he feels. Let's leave Ukyo and Shampoo alone for now and go to the other district. We could see how thing are getting along there with the other girls." The boy agreed and they decided to stop trying to fix their arrangement until further notice.

Far away from either Nerima and Itabashi, another situation developed against Ranma and Ryoga. The tall man walked into the office, which belonged to the main leader from the Japanese internal affairs. The two men sat opposite from each other and the new assignation went on.

"Agent Hawk ready for duty Sir." The man was a decorated war hero and special agent specialized on range combat. The man was the second choice fro the agency when Ryoga and team revolt would usually turned down "extreme" missions.

"Agent hawk. There has been a new development on the Hibiki case. Apparently, the boy had a sister. She is now in charge of the other rogue agents and has reformed the old team. There has been failed attempts to infiltrate the area, but we believe that's thanks to Reiko. We need to put a stop on the new leader . . . Permanently."

The war hero understood his new mission and considered the many objectives Ryoga took away from him. "Fine with me Sir. I was sad to know the boy died and not by my hand, but his sister is a good consolation prize. Tell me . . . Is there any particular detail I should know about the girl?"

The Director handed the man a stack of papers with all the Intel about the girls and Ryoga's sister. The agent took and quickly over viewed every page until stopping on the last one. "So . . . The girl is pregnant?" The man in charge rested his elbows on the desk and his chin on his closed hands.

The agent knew a war hero had principals and honor, but the agency was made to solve those situations where none existed. The agent smiled and nodded in acceptance. "Fine by me . . . Two for the price of one."

The man left the office and the director stood in his office meditating on his assignation. " _Sorry Ryo-kun. I know this is underhanded, but I've got more in my plate than before."_

_The resounding name reached the sensitive ears of the accelerated pregnant girl. "Damn it . . . Now I have this terrible ringing in my ears. Mai . . . Is this normal?" The other girl laughed tenderly at the complaining girl and assured her anything was possible in such bizarre pregnancy. Ryoko hit her ear several times with her open palm and that somehow fixed the problem._

_At the third week, the bulge in the girl felt like a six-month pregnancy. The girls cleaned and prepared the house carefully, making sure everything was sterilized. Hinako took the charge of cooking at the specification on Ryoko's taste and Bunny-Chan had her fights with the new mom._

"_Oh c'mon Lt. . . You look amazing in this pink maternity dress. At this stage, that belly is going to be the envy of all the women in the city." Ryoko seethed and her face was expelling steam from the comment. "Bunto . . . Please, you know you guys are my weak side and I would never do anything to you, but please . . . Don't tempt me." The girl laughed at the empty threats and continued taking dresses and lingerie from her pack._

_Isaac laughed good heartedly at the comical scene and that made the girl more irritated. The old alchemist accepted his fate in this world and believed this was his new life so he took everything in stride. "Ryoko-Chan, you should do as they say . . . Soon there will be war and conflicts and these moments will vanish from your life. Besides, . . . You are in labor from a baby who won't be raised normally. Enjoy this time while it lasts."_

_Ryoko didn't see that side of her ordeal. The time would be fast and the girl would go through childbirth in a painful manner, yet she was going to see her grow her stages of baby to infant to adolescent in matter of days. The girl eased and laid back._

"_You're right Isaac. I think I'm taking this too seriously." Everyone stared at the mom. Even Hinako with her chef hat peeked out of the kitchen. "Lt. . . Are you OK?" Ryoko smiled and nodded happily. "I'm slowly accepting my change, but to "you" . . . I will not go easy on anything else, but you are my family." The girls cheered and jumped launching at the girl hugs and pats on the back. The fanged girl smiled back and accept the rewards. _


	6. Chapter 6

Every heave . . . Every painful cramp and torturous stinging sensation "down there" made the pregnant girl hate "him" even more. "_I swear . . . He'll pay for everything I'm going through."_ The now girl searched for all the memories where the pigtailed boy played her male side.

When they looked for the pool of drowned man inside the locker room, Ranma made him feel loved. At first, it was just a small redheaded girl with a crush on the boy. Ryoga felt so flattered and when the girl jumped at him, grabbing his torso with her legs made him feel the warm body of a beautiful teenage girl.

When the boy faked being his fiancé, false pretenses made him get to second base. The fanged boy hugged the girl in a passionate way and the touching became intoxicating. That was one of the moments where he betrayed his love for Akane.

When Akane decided to take him on a date, he tried his best to show his affection. Sure, the boy effusiveness made him a danger and he recognized that, but when Ranma passed for the Tendo girl hidden inside the stream, he gave her something more precious then any other thing.

Ryoga brought her to his embrace. At first, he dwindled since it was the most powerful moment in his life, but with every ounce of spiritual strength and determination, he pulled her into the most romantic hug. Ryoga felt like giving his soul to the girl and the sensation was so penetrating that a tear of unweaving passion left his eye.

Once again, the boy felt the trembling of the girl and knew he finally did something right. When he opened his eyes, the surprise shocked him into his old self. There was no time to waste on his broken heart . . . "He" had to pay.

The rest of indignant situations, like the mistake from the rod of love, the burn he felt when the redhead used the word "pig" as a hypnotic word and made him profess his love for Ranma in front of Akari and the kisses the copy Ranko gave him . . . Again, right before his second date with the pig trainer, broke whatever dignity he had left.

"_Oh no! . . . Saotome, I will find a way to destroy you. Even if I get my daughter against me."_ The memories flooded and made the girl tear up. At first Mai thought it was a side effect from the cramps, but for the first time in all their lives the girls met their Lieutenant, the fanged girl cried painfully.

All her team gathered around and the pregnant girl apologized for the tears by blaming her hormones. Mai knew that was true, but something triggered the feeling in the first place. Ryoko tried to stop crying but the girls let her keep going until there was nothing else but hiccups and sobs.

Ryoko began her past story about Ranma. She told them about her feelings for the boy and the things he did while abusing his curse. The pregnant girl despised the boy for all the occasions he deemed as jokes and the way in which he went on his life like there was nothing to worry about.

With embarrassment, Ryoko told them of the last escapade when Ranma turned into a girl on their fight and "seduced" him with her looks. All the presents knew of the shy demeanor on the now girl and the more they heard about the pigtailed boy, the more they understood.

"Our last fight was amazing. I can say with satisfaction that I outmatched him . . . Finally. But even when I tried to make him accept defeat, he sneaked in my sleeping bag while in female form and we slept all night." The faces on the girls turned pink from the information, but Ryoko promptly denied the implication and made sure that they understood the concept of "just slept". . . Nothing else.

Hinako balled her fists in fury and the other girls joined her in anger. "No wonder you hate his guts! . . . I swear if he tries to get near you . . . He is dead!" Mai looked how Bunny stared afraid at her new sister. Hina-chan became the new protector and muscle of the team and family.

Reiko felt the pain on her leader and she showed signs of hate as well. The medical agent tried to be unbiased on every option and the girl intended to find out more. "Tell me Ryoko . . . Did you encourage him to act that way?"

The girl could have blown, but she knew Mai was only interested on her well-being. "I'm not sure Mai. We fought a lot and there were times when I showed a new technique that beat him. He usually uses his curse to take advantage of the enemy or to learn an attack that could neutralize my ability . . . But there were other times where I felt like closing on my fear to declare what I felt for Akane Tendo . . . His fiancé."

The green haired girl thought about that carefully and tried to rephrase the next question. "So . . . Do you think Ranma was acting "territorial" against you when his girlfriend was in play?" Ryoko knew that and if she had been Akane's man, she should have done the same . . . Given that he had the same curse.

"I . . . Guess . . ." The doctor patted on the pregnant girl and made her feel comfortable. "Ryo-Chan . . . I'd like to say what the Saotome boy did was normal, but even if using what he got to his advantage was to keep you away from the Tendo girl, then why did he try the other times and let himself too open?"

"Now. The side effects from a tenderly and loving girl towards a shy boy are staggering. That was his error. Ranma destroyed whatever dignity you had left and made you fall for "him" at the same time. I believe he is a bad influence on you and I think he is just full of himself."

The girl took some manuscripts from Reiko's report on the boy. "It says here that he accepted his marriage with Akane Tendo . . . Well, we were there. And that he took concubines as second wives." The girl closed the file and tended to her patient.

"Ranma Saotome is a prideful male who likes being the center of attention and in my opinion you should be kept away from him." The comment felt too official, but Ryoko got the idea. The girl smiled and held the doctor's hand. "Thanks Mai . . . I really appreciate this."

The others cheered and hugged. After the family moment, Reiko went back to surveillance and hurried to the chatting girls. "Lt. We have a situation." The seriousness told the group this was a red alert. Ryoko frowned at her leaking face and cleaned it with a tissue Mai gave her.

"Report . . .!" The agent brought several sound tapings and bugged conversations. The garbled voice mentioned of a new stranger walking into town. The man had a military hair cut and ported dark sunglasses like the high-ranking soldiers used in World War II.

"According to preliminary intelligence, agent Hawk was seen on the edges of town." Ryoko gasped and the other girls looked at her confused, even Reiko tried to make sense of the new agent. The dark haired girl stood pensive and tried to recollect every bit of memories from her previous meetings.

"We met way before I made team Revolt. Actually he was supposed to be your leader instead of me, but when I learned that after he finishes the most important missions, he "disposes" of his crew I interfered and recruited you." The girls blanched at the idea of being eliminated if that agent would have been their leader.

"He is very strong and has lots of experience. The man managed to train with most martial artists in the seventies, and he is able to focus his Ki like I do, but he usually applies it on his weapons." Reiko managed to hack into the agency unnoticed and some of the files leaked on the group.

"Lt. The agency believed you died and that Ryoko Hibiki is the new leader and only surviving sister of agent black . . . You are the target!." The fanged girl worried not only for what the man was capable of, but for her family and even the ones who knew of her ties with a secret organization.

"This is our main priority. That man is willing and able to killing under any circumstances. We need to regroup and re-assign different duties this time. Hina-chan . . . I need you to start a detail with all the points of high risk. Towers . . . Churches and tall buildings are his favorite bases since he likes ranged weapons the most."

"Reiko-Chan. I need you to bug Nerima as well. I need to know of any other agent or threat the Saotomes or the rest of the people there may encounter."

"Bunny-Chan, infiltration and surveillance is your goal now. I need to know points of interest. Where does he eat, sleeps and his daily routes."

"Mai . . . I'm sorry but I need you while my "status" keeps growing. Besides there are some personal questions I need your advice on." The girls slightly bowed and moved on their positions. Isaac stayed back as well and kept teaching the girl about alchemy.

On the next days, the stranger visited common tourists ridden spots. Shintos, temples and monuments kept the low profile the man wanted for his own kind of surveillance. The most advanced equipment was nothing for the reconnaissance power infused with experience and the abilities learned in time. Agent Hawk felt the other agents around him.

Their disguises were flawless but he detected them before and kept them at a distance. When the most opportune moment came, the man vanished from among the bystanders. Reiko scanned everywhere for phone calls or electronic devices being activated close of her target.

Hinako searched on foot, making sure every store and museum was covered. Bunto ended up dizzy at all the locations the agent took before disappearing. When the purple haired girl finished scanning the whole zone a hand grabbed her mouth and pulled the girl into the darkness of a damp corridor.

The man managed to bind both wrists and feet and while his right hand rested on her mouth, pinning her to the wall, his left one cupped her breasts, stomach and slowly began to unbutton her pants. "So . . . Agent purple was it? . . . I had so many dreams about you. My little special agent."

The girl tried not to panic but the desire branded in the man's eyes made her feel disgusted at what he might be thinking occupied her fears. Reiko tried to push him away and that made the stranger laugh and enjoy the show even more. His left hand reached inside her pants but stopped outside her underwear.

The sensation made the agent purple squirm and the man whispered in her ear. "If I am going to take you, it would be in fair terms. A bed, you . . . Untied of course . . . And me. No, this is a message for your leader. Tell that bitch that I'm coming for her, but first I'm taking out the one who got her pregnant first."

Reiko opened her eyes in surprise and the man laughed again. "Yup . . . We know of the transaction that Tendo brat did with the other tiny redhead. Ranma Saotome is on his way here. I calculate his arrival in about three or four days more, and then is when I will blow his head open . . . Right in front of that girl. When she falls into the darkness of oblivion? . . . That's when I'll take her out of her misery."

The man pulled his hand away from the girl and, pushing her against the wall, he disappeared in the tunnel. "Q-Quick . . . I got his location . . . Dispatching coordinates . . . I'll . . . I'll be in pursuit." However, the response was the only living statement on the girl. The agent fell to the floor and hugged herself trying to control her trembling.

A few hours later Hinako and Bunto brought a very shaky Reiko into the house. Ryoko saw the state of the girl and knew of the things the man was capable of. Angry at him, the dark haired girl stood up and began walking to the door, but something brought her back. A chilling sensation that made her plummet to the floor.

Hinako helped her get on bed and the two girls were shaking from different reasons. "Mai . . . What's happening to me?"

The doctor revised ever test and came to her conclusion. "Ryo-Chan . . . Your girl is absorbing all your vital signs. I don't know how, but she is taking your strength, life force and nutrients directly from your body and soul."

Ryoko smiled and rested her head on the pillow. "Good girl . . ." The weakness made her feel impotent to console her friend and the best she could do was to hold her hand. Reiko looked up and locked eyes with her leader.

"Lt. . . That man . . . That man is after . . . Ranma . . ." Ryoko found that logical. Something she would do as well is aim for the weakest link on the target and calmed the girl from her desire to report her findings. "Don't worry Reiko-Chan . . . I know how that bastard works. I am sure Nabiki had a hard time with the man and he obviously knows his way with the ladies . . . By the way. I'm sorry for what he did to you."

The pregnant girl knew the risk her agents might have gone through. The girl's apologetic face told the communications expert that she would die for any of them, but there had to be times when solo missions were called for.

"I'll find a way to make him pay for that . . . I swear." Hinako joined the conversation and told the leader of the way the man passed unannounced. "He was able to hide behind any transmission and blended in the shadows."

"I was afraid of that." The girl had expected something like that from sometime. "He looked for the best underhanded and sneaky techniques out there and I know someone who could have taught him that. The name of the skill is Umisen-ken, and was developed by Ranma's father. . . Change of plans. From now on, all of you stay away from him. Let me handle the situation."

Mai intervened and held the girl back against the bed. "You aren't in any condition to move, much less walk or even fight. What makes you think I would let you go after the fit of weakness your daughter is making you go through?"

"Mai. I am the only one who can sense him. I did with the one who mastered it on a fight so I can do it again. The only problem is the modus operandi he uses . . . Think about it. . . He hides from everything and everyone, uses ranged and powerful weapons and even transfers his Ki on them . . . He is the perfect assassin."

Mai tried to refute the argument but it seemed like the only option available. The doctor nodded defeated and Hinako moved in. "Miss . . . I want you to teach me . . ." Ryoko frowned at the Miss title but she accepted her new rank. "Fine Hina-Chan, from now on you and I are in weapon's detail."

The other two went back to surveillance and Mai focused on the purple haired agent. Isaac felt a pang when seeing the risk Reiko took and he wanted to go out and beat that guy up, the problem was his presence, as the agency knew who he was and they would try to capture him and exploit him.

In the coming days Sayaka Tanaka, a girl who befriended Nabiki Tendo welcomed the two new teens to Itabashi. Ranma and Akane arrived at the city where Nabiki's friend and informant took them to her home. The place was beautiful and calm in comparison to the Tendo Dojo, but pretty much any other house would be that way.

"Ranma-san, I'm glad I get to meet the legend Nabiki-Chan has talked about for so long." The pigtailed boy laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head. "I don' think is that big of a deal. . . Anyway thank you for acceptin' us in your house Sayaka-san." The youngest Tendo bowed as well and complemented the beauty of the place.

"Oh yes . . . Itabashi city is full of excitement but there are places where peace reins all the time. When you feel ready we can take a tour on the house and around the block so you can get acquainted with your surroundings."

The girl left and the couple fixed their luggage. On the afternoon Akane grabbed her husband and pulled him to the highlights of the city. The mall was a lot bigger than the one in Nerima and all the exhibits of teen fashion style stores and kids running around carelessly made the couple smile happily.

Ranma managed to recognize one of the girls whom used to assist in Furinkan not too long ago. The brown haired girl moved sensually and skipped on the pathway where bright and vivid colors called the youngsters up. The dresses were somewhat cut high with low fixings around the chest. Akane elbowed her husband when some of the clothes made him drool.

The young man frowned at his spouse and pointed at the girl and not at the attire. "It's the girl who used to live with Ryoga." Akane recognized her as well and the two waited for the girl's ending shift. Bunto skipped happily when she received a big tip from her modeling.

"Finally . . . I'll get to buy Ryoko some decent maternity clothes." The boy sneaked behind and he threw his own comment towards the ditzy girl. "But Ryoga don' like girlie stuff . . . Much worse wearing dresses." The girl sighed and followed the conversation.

"Yes but I'm almost . . . About to convince her otherwise. You'll see, in no time she'll be wearing . . ." The girl stopped and quickly turned around. Bunto fumed when she met the face behind the comment and the girl slowly backed away. "Ranma Saotome . . . What the hell do you want here?"

The boy didn't expect the reaction and tried to back off while waving his hands in front of him. "Wait . . . I didn' mean a thing 'bout it!" Akane rolled her eyes and moved the big mouth of her husband aside. "Bunto-Chan, it's me . . . Akane Tendo." The girl bowed respectfully and Bunto answered in the same way.

"We have come from Nerima to check on Ryoga . . . I-I heard he died a few months back and I felt terrible. Miss Sato. He is my closest friend . . . Maybe even more than just a friend." The agent felt the sincerity on the girl's voice and he let her guard down.

"OK . . . I can accept that, but keep your husband away from me and my Lt. you got that?" The raven-haired girl accepted and pushed her man to the back. They walked to a restaurant near by and the agent treated the couple for dinner.

"Tell me Bunto-san . . . Why are you so resented with Ranma?" The girl scowled at the boy daringly and moved to answer the previous question. "Please Akane-Chan, call me Bunny. The Lt. is going for a hard time right now and she told us about the terrible things Ranma did to her. That . . . Made me just so angry I could kill him right where he stands."

Akane stared back at Ranma and the boy shrugged innocence. "Tell me . . . What did Ryoga told you?" The fashion girl dated every single detail about the abusive moves the boy did in his cursed body at her leader. Bunto explained in detail how the fanged girl felt and all the kisses and intimate petting Ranma let Ryoko get away with while faking love.

Akane never realized what Ranma did to the boy in that form could affect him so bad. "Well . . . You're right on those occasions, but I don't think the petting and the kisses where romantically intended." The girl turned to see a blushing pigtailed boy and that told them what the girl described was the very truth. Akane sweat dropped and sighed defeated.

Bunny kept staring madly at the boy and when the waitress served the food, she started eating without keeping her eyes off him. "You know you hurt her badly . . . Don't you?" Ranma ate slowly and tried to find the right words to explain about his behavior.

"I . . . I like him all right? . . . He is my friend and . . . Well. I know I have gone a bit far some times, but he always took the jokes! . . . I swear!" The girl grabbed a fork and from her anger, the utensil bent in her hand. "If that's the case, why would you sneak in his sleeping bag after he beat you up? . . . Why turn into a girl and seduce him . . . I . . . I hate you for that, and believe me. She has the perfect punishment for you."

Ranma did not like that one bit. The boy stopped talking from that moment on and let Akane lead the conversation. The spouse fixed her seat and this time she tried to be more direct. "Tell me Bunny-Chan . . . Is the sperm from my husband part of his punishment?"

The agent smiled and slowly nodded. "Oh yeah . . . That's a big part of it." Ranma shook in anger and jumped back in the chat. "Why . . . Why would "he" get pregnant and how did he turn into a girl?" The host rested back on the seat and enjoyed every moment in the boy's ignorance.

"Lt. gave me permission to tell in case we met. She lost her male body a few weeks back, when she died "the first time" She is just a regular girl and now is pregnant with your child." The girl's smile grew even bigger and she took some papers from her backpack

"This are the identification and restraining orders. They are officially authorized and you are not allowed to come within five hundred feet of Ryoko Hibiki." The couple took their copy of the documents and Ranma tried to rip them apart.

"No! . . . She is my baby and Ryoga is my wife . . . She loves me and you know it." The girl became serious and a tear told Ranma he was right. "Leave her alone. You are nothing but pain and misery for her. You have Akane Tendo as your rightful wife and together with the Amazon and the Chef as concubines, you should be pretty busy . . . Intimately and children wise."

The boy refused to obey and he looked firmly to his wife, which backed him up on every step. "I don' care for restrainin' orders. . . Tell "my" wife that I'm on my way and that I want to be part of "my" child's birth!" The rest of the patrons stared at the standing boy grabbing a bunch of papers angrily.

"Fine . . . Lt. knew you would react that way. She told me to wait back in Nerima. She has some things to attend and then she'll go to your house." The boy sat back and stared at the girl. "I don' think you get me the first time. I ain't here for sightseeing . . . I came to see how Ryo . . . Ryoko is doin' an' I'm not backing down."

Akane stood up and thanked the girl. The couple left some bills on the table and walked out of the restaurant. The girl took a device into her ear and made sure the communication was secure. "Reiko-Chan . . . It happened as the Lt. described it . . . Yes, tell her that Ranma is still in pursuit . . .I'll keep an eye on him from now on . . . No, I haven't seen Hawk so far, but I'll keep an eye on him as well . . . Good. Agent brown out."

The agent brown left the rest of the bill with a good tip and proceeded to walk on the direction the Saotomes took. Up ahead, the boy pondered about the facts revealed to him. "_Ryoga did die and now is a complete woman and is pregnant to boot. . . A baby . . ."My" baby!"_ The boy smiled slyly and skipped while walking. Akane knew his mood swings by now and the elbow made its appearance.

"Don't get too proud Ranma . . . Even if you are a dad, it doesn't mean you are going to see the baby if we don't do something." The boy became even happier when his wife called him a dad. Ranma grabbed the girl by the waist and lifted her into the air. Akane gasped at the speed and sudden movement and grabbed her husband by the shirt trying to avoid the force and the vertigo.

"Ranma! . . . Knock it off! . . ." The boy stopped and set the girl down on the ground again. "Kane . . . I'm a dad . . . I'm a father!" The girl giggled at the contagious mood on the boy and they walked the rest of the road hugging each other.

It was near midnight when the couple arrived to Sayaka's home, they waited and the girl opened the door letting them in. The couple apologized and went to their room. That night, the pigtailed boy did something he would have never done in his life.

His male side . . . The real Ranma took the same leap of faith he did as a girl with Ryoga and the husband started his conjugal ritual. Akane gaped at the intimacy the boy managed to provoke and thanked at the manly idea to become a dad as the culprit for his daring actions.

For the first time in their marriage Ranma and Akane became one. The intimate petting and caress they had for each other outmatched any fights, complaints and even mallets that came in his way, and the girl felt loved and cared for.

The next day, the awkward demeanor came back but the girl ignored that after being satisfied in a very different way. She pecked him on the cheek and proceeded to help on the kitchen. A few minutes later, the boy came downstairs and looked at his wife nervously.

"Well good morning Ranma-san, I'm glad everything went great on your tour last night. By the way . . . Thanks Akane-Chan for helping on the breakfast, I'm sure grandpa and my family will enjoy this meal" Ranma went quiet, but the blue glow around Akane made him feel safe.

The food that the Tendo girl prepared resided on every plate. When the rest of the family tasted it, everyone congratulated the girl. "Wow! . . . This is delicious." Every family member dug in and asked for seconds. Akane and Ranma looked nervous at the reaction and they tried her part of the meal.

Indeed, it was superb. The couple kept eating and Ranma's eyes complemented Akane's cooking. The grandfather talked to no one in particular. "That is what love does. . . You trust your spouse and nothing can be impossible." Ranma took the advice and bowed in silence, thanking the old man.

After Sayaka waved goodbye, the rest of the family went on their daily business. Ranma walked by the kitchen where Akane was cleaning it. "Kane . . .'bout last night." The girl beamed and she let her husband know her feelings.

"Ranma. I feel incredible . . . Is like we're finally connecting . . ." The boy agreed but wanted to know where she was about Ryoga. "An' . . . Ryoko? . . . Is she still part of us?" The girl accepted the question and agreed it was time to talk.

"I like Ryoga-kun and I know he is still in there . . . Somewhere. I want her in my life and I would like to get to know my "step-child." Ranma couldn't contain his enthusiasm and he just took his wife into the air as well. The girl grabbed him by the neck and before he set her back to the floor, she kissed him passionately.

When they separated, Akane changed into a more serious face. "But you better don't go all manly with her you hear me? . . . Ryoga just went girl full time and is pregnant . . . Could you believe yourself going through that?" The boy turned blue than white. After a few seconds, he smiled and teased his wife.

"Well . . . If he turns back into a guy I think I could get pregnant by him . . ." Akane gasped and laughed at the occurrence, but noticed the boy was serious. They kept talking about the new twist in their marriage . . . From polygamy to a threesome with two interchangeable gender boys.

In the middle of the day screams of pain echoed through the house. It was the fifth week and the bulge in the girl's body moved from side to side. "What is going on Mai . . . Why is the baby so restless?" The medic tried to calm the growing baby but the tiny person kept moving from side to side.

"I don't get it . . . Is like if she's excited by something." In that moment, Ryoko realized something. "Damn it! . . . This smarts like hell. Stupid Saotome, he must be near and the girl is sensing him." Mai frowned disconcerted and asked about the revelation. "The girl? . . . How did you know is a girl?" Ryoko tried to answer with a happy face, but the pain was extraordinary. "She talks to me . . . Somehow in my . . . M-my mind. I-I . . . planned to call her Midori and s-she corrected me . . . Her n-name is . . . Nodoka!" The name escaped her aching and raspy throat and the girl fell unconscious.

"Nodoka? . . . Why?" Mai shrugged and went for more painkillers for the pregnant woman. In Ryoko's mind, a chat was taking place.

"_Mom . . . You need to get up . . . Dad is in danger!"_ The form morphed into a little girl in Ryoko's mind. She was about the same height and build than her, but the hair was different. She had a waist long hair where the base was black and the ends were red.

"_How do you know that No-Chan?"_ The girl hurried her mother and tried to wake her up. "_That man is high . . . I don't know where exactly but he is using that weapon with the long telescope!"_ Ryoko realized the girl was referring to a sniper's rifle. "_No . . . If Hawk uses his Ki with the sniper gun, he could kill him easy."_

Suddenly the girl opened her eyes and got up from the bed. The pain was still there and the nausea was setting once again, but this was Ranma. He might have been a jerk, but she would never leave him alone. Mai tried to hold her off but that dark haired girl begged her to let her go.

Mai did the next best thing. "Attention team Revolt . . . Code red . . . I repeat Red Alert! Ryoko is on the move and she needs all the back up available . . . Sending coordinates now." The medical agent grabbed her trusty doctor's pack and any medicine she thought it would be required.

Not too far from there, a happy couple walked towards the Hibiki house. Sayaka managed to give them the address where the new girls lived and that day, the Saotomes decided to pay them a visit. In the distance, Ranma saw a weak dark haired girl holding herself from the walls and showing signs of pain.

The boy ran at the girl and noticed the fangs sticking out in the corner of her mouth. "R-Ryoga . . .?" The girl squinted her eyes trying to focus her sight. "R-Ranma! . . . What the hell are you doing here?" The pigtailed boy tried to get near and hold her from falling, but the girl held a hand up giving him the signal to stay back.

"I asked you a question! . . . Why . . . Are you . . . Here?" The boy moved back and Akane came into view. "We came to see you Ryoga-kun . . . Please . . . Let us in your life!" The girl frowned at Akane and stopped from moving, fully resting on the wall.

"Why would I? . . . There's nothing but chaos with that guy, and besides. What would I want with any of you?" The girl didn't wait for her second demand. "And don't call me that . . . Ryoga Hibiki died a long time ago."

The Tendo girl felt the hatred in the pregnant girl and the family's short fuse exploded in that moment. "Because we care for you, and because I like you . . . Ryo . . . Ryoko, you are my closest friend . . . In either form!" The girl realized the meaning of those words and stared at the shaking boy on the back.

"Yes! . . . He told me of P-Chan, but I don't care . . . I want you in my life . . . Please." The girl bangs darkened her eyes and her laugh rivaled the pains in her throat. "You want me back . . . You . . . Want "me" back? . . . Why? . . . So that I can be the third concubine? . . . That I can keep your man warm while you take the right as the main spouse?" Her laughing became hysterical and her eyes turned red in rage.

"Never . . . To let that "man amongst men" use me and claim me as his prize? . . . I'd die first!" Ranma sensed the resenting words and they hurt worse than anything he had confronted before. The boy walked up to the aching girl and stopped two steps away.

"Ryoko . . . I know . . . I know I did terrible things to you an' I want to change. I don' care for marriages or call you a wife . . . I want to get to know you and my baby . . . Please?" Ryoko gazed at the contrite look on the pigtailed boy and her guts screamed for his embrace, but no . . . not all those humiliations and indignities would go unpunished.

"Don't feel bad Saotome . . . Your punishment is about to start." The pregnant girl took a transmitter from her pocket and set it in her ear. "Reiko-Chan . . . Report!" The voice through device was herd by Akane and Ranma.

"Yes Lt. We found the perfect location directly up and behind your position." Ryoko felt the killer instinct from a far away Ki aimed at her through a scope. Without any remorse, agent Hawk turned the red beam, not because he needed the help of the guiding laser, but to make the girl nervous by his presence.

"Hinako-Chan . . . Are you in position?" A second voice activated the device again. "Yes Lt. I am and I can see his position . . . He is very well hidden but if he moves . . . He's toast." Mai arrived and stayed down while Bunto ran and hid between the Saotome couple and the girl.

Ryoko winked at the brown haired girl and the agent suddenly ran and pushed Ranma and Akane away from the line of sight. The three fell behind a small brick wall and Ranma stared at the pregnant girl questioningly.

The girl showed her fang defiantly and dared the pigtailed boy. "Ranma . . . You made me seen hell in ways I never thought possible. You made me hate you . . . I wanted you as my friend and you backstabbed me in every turn. I got nothing but hatred for you and that will never change."

The boy was pinned by a restraining belt the agent set when pushing them aside, but Ranma managed to look back at the aching girl and he ported a smile of his own. "I did all that . . . I accept responsibility all right, but that ain't all the truth . . . You love me . . . I felt it then and I feel it now." His smirking face made the girl even angrier and the dominating gaze from those blue eyes were too strong for her.

"Damn it . . ." The girl looked down and blushed from the reality of her predicament. The pigtailed boy stopped smiling and looked for the girl's eyes again. "I knew it . . . Ryoko . . . No! . . . Ryoga . . . I love you too." The girl opened her eyes in amazement at the direct way the boy said it and she felt like giving all out in that second, but she knew her fate was sealed.

"Even if that's the case you have your life and your family and so I have mine . . . Besides I promised you a punishment didn't I?" The girl promptly turned around and as if in cue, the Agent discharged his first round. The bullet reached almost supersonic speed and in the last moment, it stopped inches away from the girl's face.

The long bullet kept spinning in place while waves of transparent water like force surrounded the projectile. "Mai . . . I thought the bullet would hit me . . . How is this happening?" The girl pointed a radiation meter at the pregnant girl and noted the radius of energy was strongest in her belly.

"Lt. is your girl . . . Nodoka-Chan is focusing her power through you!" The dark haired leader smiled and rubbed her belly. "Good girl . . . you're doing great." Ryoko turned her sight back at the distant aggressor and the bullet exploded into dust.

Ranma heard that and felt the need to jump and protect his wife and child. The boy stared at the other brown haired girl who kept the belt tight around his and Akane's. "Please let me help them!" The girl kept quiet and in place. The desperate boy could do nothing but witness the fight.

Agent Hawk studied the reaction and measurements taken by his attack and he shot again, this time infusing the bullet with his Ki. Ryoko felt this and she crossed her arms in front. The bullet stopped again in mid air but the force pushed the girl a few inches back.

This time the bullet exploded and the dust supercharged the explosion, hitting her arms with power and leaving some wounds behind. The fanged girl let her guard down and droplets of blood dripped on the ground.

The desired effect took its toll on the boy. Ranma was going crazy seeing the girl being punished. Agent Hawk growled angrily when her target was still standing. "Damm it! . . . I have never failed twice . . . This time is the charm." The man focused a large amount of Ki in the next move and the shot left the gun at even faster speeds.

The next moments slowed down and when Ryoko managed to divert the bullet aside with the help of her daughter, a new realization dawned on the girl. "_Mom! . . . That shoot was too weak . . . He did something else, but . . . What?"_

Ryoko found the move too late and the only thing she could do was to look at Ranma and salute him goodbye in a military way. Behind the weaker bullet, a second bullet was shot and that one was charged with all the Ki in the man.

The projectile could not be stopped and it hit the girl's shoulder, completely obliterating her left arm, part of her heart and the left side of her face in the explosion. Ranma roared in pain when he saw the big chunk of flesh torn away from his wife and the restrain blew in pieces.

Ranma ran at the mutilated girl and held her close bathing him with the gushing streams of blood. "Tears of pain . . . Is this my punishment? . . . Why Ryoga . . . Why make me see this hell! . . ." The only eye on Ryoko's face turned grey and the lifeless body went limp.

The rest of the agents had a job to do and they forgot the Lt. Bunto threw a smoke bomb and moved the couple and the rests of the pregnant girl aside while Hinako changed position and aimed at the enemy. From the back of the agent Hawk, a purple haired girl jumped and hit the man with a knife.

The man managed to avoid the hit and he laughed at the missing attempt. "Sorry girl but you need to be faster than that to get me . . ." The girl smiled and didn't move from her spot. The old man realized too late his mistake.

"You didn't aimed at me, but at my position didn't you?" The man looked to his left and a beam hit his left shoulder followed by a long ranged shot. The man's arm came off in the explosion and he just fell to the floor, grabbing the flooding torrent of blood from the hole.

The purple haired agent crouched besides the man and the only statement was. "An eye for an eye . . ." The girl left and she didn't care if the man survived or not. The man scoffed away and did his best to tourniquet the rest of the shoulder. "W-We'll meet again . . . Girl."

Akane tried to look at her friend but the girl was the most horrible vision she could endure. Ranma didn't let go and tried to keep her alive, but there was no pulse. Mai asked him to move aside and the boy did as instructed.

The doctor applied several shots of adrenaline and painkillers. The Saotomes wondered why would a dead body need such procedures and the question didn't stayed down for long. The green haired girl fixed the rest of the body comfortably and directed her attention to the boy and the girl.

"This was part of the plan. Lt. is dead . . . But not for long . . . I hope . . ."

On the other side, a transparent girl popped into the same white space. Ryoko knew she went back to the gates where her knowledge of Alchemy was given. The shadow appeared and looked at the girl. "You're not that boy who came some time ago . . . Who are you?"

The girl smiled and crossed her arms on her chest. "I'm him, this is my form now." The shadow tilted his head and smiled at the prospect of a new trade.

"And what will you trade this time? . . . Wait . . . You are different. That body is similar to a stone . . . Yes! . . . The stone that makes us invincible . . . How are you that bloodstone?" Ryoko remembered when Isaac mentioned the creation of a philosopher stone and its properties. The girl tried to answer but the shadow talked again.

"Wait! . . . There's another one. An unborn being much more powerful . . . Yes! Give us that and we'll grant you anything! . . ." The girl immediately looked down and noticed she wasn't pregnant any longer. Ryoko felt like crying and the girl balled her fists in anger.

"Give her to me . . . She is my child, I love her and she is everything I have! . . ." The girl fell to her knees and raised her hands pleadingly. In the distance, another girl came into view and held the dark haired girl on the floor.

"Don't beg him Mom . . . He will never get me . . . I'll always be with you." The fanged girl turned up and saw her daughter smiling back. Both girls stood up and stared at the shadow. "Fine . . . The bloodstone won't give us the stronger stone? . . . Then we can take the next best thing."

The gate opened and the tiny long hands stretched and took something from within Ryoko. The form of Ryoko Hibiki . . . Her female form flew from inside along the piglet inside the gates. "Yes! . . . This will do . . . Your pride is just as good as a fair trade."

Nodoka smiled and that made the shadow nervous. "I am sorry but you are taking my mother . . . Do you really think I could let you do that? . . . I know of the sacrifices men do to obtain a bloodstone. Tell me . . . Where are the fair trade on all those dead? . . . No. There is no fair trade and I have the power to claim them as I see fit."

The unborn girl extended her arm and the gates opened again. This time, the female curse and the piglet form lunged from their captivity and were absorbed by the mother. Ryoko stayed a girl and felt the sensation of new forms inside her.

"I take what is mine and you know I will be born with the knowledge you guard so fiercely. I am a one of a kind and while I live you will not interfere with my kin." The shadow screamed in rage and damned the powerful girl, but he obeyed and did nothing else.

After a few minutes, Mai saw color in the girl's eye and her skin changed from the pale shade to a more vivid one. The doctor knew that was impossible. Ryoko had only half of her cranium, no left shoulder and the blast was so strong that her left chest and a chunk of her heart vanished away.

Ryoga screamed in pain at the missing body parts but her right arm never left the baby she was holding. "Damn it! . . . I feel like I was torn apart . . .," Ranma gasped at the raspy voice of Ryoga this time and he rushed at her side. Her wounds were healing at an incredible pace and he could see the bones, tissue and flesh regenerate back to normal.

"How is she doin' that? . . ." The girl had the only explanation available. "She is not doing it . . . Is Nodoka-Chan . . . His daughter is healing her." The pigtailed boy noticed the tiny bundle inside the girl's shirt and the desperate demeanor Ryoga had on the baby.

Ranma looked for his jacket and he covered the remaining tortured body. Ryoga closed her eye and after a few seconds, she opened both again. The left one was taking form just as fast. When the girl looked around, she noticed something new. Ranma was there at her side and running his hands under her shirt.

"What are . . . You doing? . . . S-stay away from m-me! . . ." The pigtailed boy frowned angrily and stood his ground. "No! . . . I don' care if you see me as a husband or a threat. You need my help and I'm stayin' . . ."

The girl bared her teeth from the exertion. The pain of regenerating half her body was taking apart her mind. "Mai . . . I need something stronger . . . This is too much!" The medical advisor shook her head and told her the truth.

"I can't Lt. . . If I use more adrenaline or morphine, you can stay in a catatonic state." Ryoko tried to find a way to lower her agonizing torture. The girl smiled and puffed from the straining. "OK . . . Don't worry. I can "feel" her . . . Aki-Chan is almost here."

Ranma wondered about that and Mai shrugged disconcerted by the idea. After a few seconds, a tiny redheaded girl popped from nowhere and landed before the same wall Ryoko was resting before, braking it in her flight.

Akira stood up and rubbed her head. "Why do you keep calling me for? . . . I was fixing another alternate problem!" The redhead saw the pregnant girl missing her left arm and she ran at her side. "What happened? . . Never mind that. Ryo . . . Grab hold of my hand."

Ryoko did as told and the tiny redhead winced at the pain transferred back at her. Mai sighed from the situation and smiled at her leader. Ranma and Akane saw the pregnant girl slowly pace down and she calmed down from the pain even though her body was still healing.

"What's goin' on? . . . Why is she resting all of a sudden?" Ryoko pouted at the question and tried to look away from the boy. "Because Akira-Chan can absorb the damage and pain received by other. And now that I'm feeling better . . . Why don't you go home and stay away from my life?"

Akane was the one answering the question this time. "Ryoko . . . Please we want you to be part of our family and when I say it, I mean me and Ranma . . . We are working on a separation from the original marriage." Ryoko stared questioningly at the girl and turned her interrogation to the boy.

"Is this true Saotome?" The boy became angry and gazed back at the girl. "Stop calling me Saotome . . . Call me Ranma . . . Or honey!" The boy smiled when the one exploding was the girl. "Are you serous? . . . You expect me to call you that?"

Akane face faulted and looked at her husband. Ranma smiled and moved away from the annoyed girl. "Fine! . . . If you think your no match fer me you can stay back . . . I always knew you were a weakling." Ryoko fumed and took the bait madly. "Fine . . . I'll join you in that little circus of yours and show you how weak of a girl I really am!"

The pregnant girl's eyes turned the size of a pin and she changed into an angry posture. "No! . . . What I mean is . . . What I wanted to say was . . . Er . . . Damn!" Mai stood in front of the confused Lt. and shook hear head disappointed. "Lt. . . That's why I tell you to control you anger. One of these days you were bound to fall for a trap like that."

Akira's laugh reminded Ryoko of the often tricks the pigtailed boy did on her. "Fine! . . . I fell for his traps . . . Again . . . But I don't care. I'm staying here and I'm not letting him near me." Akane huffed and sat near the dark haired girl while staring at the last fingers regenerating in her lost hand.

"Ryoga . . . Please?" The girl couldn't resist when asked that way and even less in that form. ". . . Fine, but he is staying away from me . . . Got it? . . . I don't want Ranma Saotome in my life." Akane agreed in behalf of her husband and everyone readied to move back into Nerima.

Finally, when everything went back to the way it was, a shaky Ryoko stood up while resting her hands on her back. The girl gazed away and felt the colliding link between her Ki and the almost dead agent Hawk. The man grabbed his scope and barely aimed at the group of people down on the town.

"_Damn . . . I failed my mission . . . I can barely breathe and that girl is still standing after my special move . . . I . . . I-I should try to . . . But I can't f-feel my body . . . Sleepy . . . I feel sleepy."_

_The girls regrouped and made all their things. Ryoko accepted Ranma's challenge, but the girl asked for the company of her friends and colleagues. Reiko and Bunto worked on the paperwork and change of identities. The girls passed for a private conglomerate and stopped playing students for the local high school._

_A few days later, a very bloated fanged girl arrived to the house. Hinako hurried into the side of the Dojo and the pink haired girl fixed three really big tents. Each had the capacity for three people and the one on the back was given to their leader._

_Ranma walked furiously at the tents and directed his complains to the stubborn young girl. "Ryoga! . . . I don' care if you are as hardheaded as me, but in your state you ought to be inside . . . In my room!" The girl had no time to argue, Mai set the tent high and all the related equipment for the operation was set. The green haired girl made preparations and Bunto grabbed the pigtailed boy's arm, pulling him aside._

"_Is not only because of you Mr. Saotome, but Mai needs to be prepared and all the medical apparatus she needs for the procedure won't fit inside the house." The boy scuffed and slapped the girl's hand. "Don' call me Mr. Saotome, he's my worthless pops an' if that's what she needs than I'm stayin' out here too."_

_There were a few hours left before the girl could give birth. Shampoo invited Cologne and together with Ukyo and the Tendos, joined outside the house. Soun was reserved about the idea of that girl being the Hibiki boy and the relation he played in his daughter's matrimony._

_Genma paced back and forth because he knew his wife would be attending the boy's first child. The bald man couldn't accept who the fanged boy was until Ranma explained him about his latest Prowess. When Genma realized Ryoga was the same boy romantically involved with Nodoka all those years ago, he felt betrayed and feared for the occasion when they would meet in this time._

_Nabiki attended every need the girl had and accommodated the other ones to their own needs. Reiko moved closer to the ice queen and the expert in communications related to the girl. "Nabiki-san . . . He did the same to you . . . Didn't he?" The middle Tendo trembled when remembering the past atrocities she almost suffered by the sex crazed agent._

"_So He did something to you too?" The purple haired girl nodded and then smiled consoling her victimized friend. "That threat has been dealt accordingly." Nabiki didn't dare to ask how, but the way she said it gave her peace of mind._

_Ukyo kept staring back at Shampoo and the girls grabbed hold of the pigtailed boy, taking him away from the group. "Ran-Chan. We need to talk." Ranma knew that as well and without interfering them, he sat on the entrance of the house._

"_Shampoo and I have talked about our arrangement and we came to the conclusion that it must be terminated." The girl looked into the boy's line of sight and found her answer, yet she wanted a straight response. "Ran-Chan . . . You really love Akane and you see "us" as only friends do you?" The boy blushed and nodded._

"_Airen loves pigboy too too much?" Ranma chuckled at the always broken English on the girl and nodded once again. "You know how everythin' began. I l-love Akane but I never realized it until I understood my feelings for Ryoga. You could say I needed to be "the girl" before accepting my wife."_

_Ukyo accepted that much and the girl pecked Ranma on the cheek. "Fine sugar. I am tired of fighting for a love that never existed in the first place, and if your heart is filled by other two, I can accept that. Besides, I've got other prospects in my life as of now."_

_The Chinese girl faked indignity, tried to shout . . . She even covered her eyes with her hands and faked crying. After her intents, Shampoo scoffed at the boy and told him how it was. "Shampoo not care no more. Mut-zu is better warrior . . . He want me more!" The Amazon bowed dejectedly and went back to her grandmother._

_The pigtailed boy left as well and when he reached the group gathered by the tents, winked at the Tendo girl. Akane cleared her throat and everyone paid attention to her. "Family and friends . . . From now on the union between Ranma Saotome and I ceases to exist. . . The Saotomes are no more."_

_The news fell harsh on the fathers and they claimed indignantly at the young adults. Akane and Ranma told them of their agreement as grown persons and not the immature teenagers, and that they wouldn't leave each other, but they would live without a paper saying they belonged together._

_The boy went in and met the pregnant girl who was tensing from the contractions. Mai moved from machine to scanner desperately. The girl looked agitated and nervous and when Ranma asked her about Ryoga's state, the girl shook her head negatively._

"_This is a very complicated childbirth . . . She is plagued with curses and an accelerated metabolism. Ryoko's phases are changing incredibly fast . . . I don't know when one starts and the other ends." The girl felt like going crazy until Akira intervened with someone else on hand._

"_Don't worry Mai-Chan . . . This is Tofu Ono. He has taken care of Ranma and the other cursed guys and this is Cologne, she should be able to assist with the technicalities of the process." The old woman on the stick approached and the doctor administered several injections with more than just painkillers and supplements for the baby._

"_Ryoga . . . This is Tofu. I'm giving you shots of Iron and vitamins. Those should be able to help your daughter in the production of immune anti-bodies and help you by easing the absorbing material directly from you."_

"_Dear . . ." The old woman laughed and apologize in advance. "Sorry Ryoga, but I never expected you to be in this dire situation. Knowing your restless energy I always thought you would be getting Ranma pregnant." The woman kept laughing and the girl bared her teeth at the boy who tried to smile back nervously._

_Cologne had her share of hardships and extreme experiences with cursed, pregnant women in the past. "Ono . . . Miss Mai. I believe what Ryoga is going through is out of the normal and I don't mean that from her natural form. . . I think the procedure she followed to get pregnant left her with any "acommodation" in her lower regions and I believe she is still virgin down there."_

_Mai didn't take that into account and the three specialists came to the same conclusion. Mai ran her fingers through the desperate girl's hair and tried to calm her down. "Lt. . .We need to do a cesarean incision. The baby is moving too much and you are not ready to do it the natural way."_

_The girl nodded quietly while trying to contain her agony. There was only one request from her. "Bring . . . Me . . . Ranma." The boy stood at her side and the girl offered her hand. Ranma smiled and looked at Ryoga tenderly. The fanged girl smiled back and added to the moment her own version of wisdom._

"_Don't think I'm doing this from the goodness of my heart you bastard. You will stay at my side and you will hold my hand. Do not let go and don't tighten your grip. I will be doing that for the two of us." Ranma saw where this was coming and the call of challenge hit his mind._

_The boy held the pregnant girl and when the doctor began the incision, the open wound began from one side to the other, all around her belly and Ranma felt every ounce of agony from the aching mother. Ryoga's tears mingled with sweat and the boy stood strong, cleaning her forehead and cheering her up with his blue deep eyes._

_The next hours became a sight of fear for Akane and Ranma. They were on the front witnessing every drop of blood and crevice from the opened mom. The use of tranquilizers made the anestetics fail and the fanged girl felt every cut . . . Every motion of hands and the pulling of the girl from her innards. Ryoga ground her teeth from the sheer raw pain and her hand begged for release. Ranma began to tear up and the boy's face never changed._

_He was using something to sooth the troubled mother. Ryoga felt the ice-cold breeze from somehere and the fever and heat the girl felt, left her surroundings. Ryoko grinned slightly and with paused breathings and pushings, she spoke her mind._

"_Soul . . . Of . . . Ice . . .?" The girl tried to despised him for the punishment unleashed in the past, but the doctors tearing her apart while she was awake made her grab hold of his hand with both hers. The pleading hug begged for the torture to stop and Ryoga saw herself in her most weak state._

_She didn't care any longer for revenge or punishent . . . The girl only needed a shoulder to cry on. From the other side of her head another hand grabbed one of hers and brought her to the visitor's chest. Akane cried and kissed the girl's backhand, trying to console her from the agony._

"_Ryoga-chan . . . I am here for you as well . . . Please, let me in." The girl fought her desire to hide behind her wall of pride, but she desperately needed that. Ryoko nodded and Akane and her mate hugged the girl just in the right moment when a last tired and forced scream followed the cries of a little girl._

_Ryoko fell unconscious and the doctor Tofu set the baby on her chest. Akane jumped at what the medic did and went for her stepchild. "Doc . . . Ryoko is asleep . . . The baby could . . ." Ono smiled and pointed at the automatic motion the mother had to grab her child._

_Everyone went on their way when a voice alerted Ranma about the new guest. "Ranma-kun . . . Where is my son!" The old woman rushed at her son's side and contemplated the small bundle asleep with her mother. "Ranma, dear . . . How are you going to name her?" The boy beamed and welcomed her mother back._

"_Ryoga named her Nodoka mom." The woman began to cry and gasped at the honor to be a grandmother and to have her name on the child. Mai and Tofu shared notes about the pregnancy and asked gently at the family and friends to leave the mother alone._

_Akane stayed back and Ranma accepted the recommendation. Cologne pogoed near the boy and patted him on the back. "Well . . . Son- . . . Ranma. Did you expect this outcome at all?" The "man" smiled back at the wise, old lady and bowed in respect. "I always expected to be knocked up by him . . . You know?"_

_The old woman laughed and pogoed out of the property. Ukyo smiled and congratulated her Ran-chan on her way out. "Well sugar . . . If I had guessed, I'd say you too are made for each other." The young man accepted the Chef's words and they hit each other's closed fists. "Thanks Ucchan . . . That means a lot to me."_

_Shampoo was the most convinced about the painful process Ryoga went through and walked in her way out to Akane. "Violent girl care pigboy . . . Or you are obsatcle and you know rest of say . . ." The Chinese girl approached the pigtailed father and hit him on his shoulder._

"_You are Amazon by rule . . . Daughter is Amazon by you . . . She is niece now." The girl peeked away at Akane and jumped at the boy, glomping him with her assets. "We friends from now on . . . Close friends." Akane tried to get angry, but her full attention demanded a close look on the sleeping fanged girl._

_The Hibiki girls fixed their clothing and Reiko managed to re-purchase the home Ryoga's parents left her. The girls moved back and, under a personal petition from the unconscious girl, Ryoko came back with them. At first Ranma complained but Hinako told him of the lack of space on the Tendo Dojo and the young man accepted in the end. _


	7. Chapter 7

The new and improved Hibiki home filled with voices and rustling from the teenagers and the only quiet time came from a room upstairs. Mai always kept her rounds during the night while the rest of the girls worked on different ways to bring income home in a legit way.

Bunny-Chan walked by Ryoko's room and peeked inside, making sure Mai would be awake and alert. "Mai-Chan . . . How's Lt. doing?" The green haired girl sighed and tiptoed out of the room. "It's been two days from her childbirth and No-Chan has grown exponentially. According to my calculations the girl is four years old and constantly growing."

"Isaac is with me during the day and we are teaching the girl about science, language and Alchemy. I can hardly believe it, but Nodoka-chan has been talking out of her ears." Bunny gasped happily and peeked into the room again.

"No-Chan? . . . Are you awake?" The tiny girl's head popped from the bed and her lips turned up. The girl giggled and waved at the brown haired agent. "Hello! . . . He . . . Llo!" Ignoring the silence sign outside the room, Bunny-Chan jumped inside and the girl skipped her way to the bed. The agent and the little girl played with their hair and Nodoka stared at the colorful dress the girl wore.

Bunto looked at the tired mother who only smiled in returned and went back to sleep. "What's with the Lt . . .? I've never seen her this weak." The doctor entered the room and sat besides the fanged girl. "Nodoka is a bundle of energy, and guess where is she getting all that power to grow at such speed from. . ."

"Thanks to doctor Tofu we decided to feed her intravenously, but No-Chan is absorbing almost all the nutrients from Ryoko." The model patted Ryoko's shoulder and apologized for her interruption. "Sorry Lt. I didn't think you were still going through all this."

The girl barely opened her eyes and smiled weakly. "Don't swear it girl . . . I just need some time off." The girl tried to play with her daughter, but the strength left her immediately. Nodoka understood the demanding requirements for her upbringing, and the tiny girl moved back to her embrace and rested quietly.

"Awww! . . . Isn't she the cutest? . . ."Mai shushed Bunto and pulled her away from the room by her ear. Hinako finished breakfast and Reiko turned her laptop off after checking all the surveillance feeds. "Ok girls. We need to resolve our home economic needs while the Lt. is indisposed."

The purple haired girl set a piece of paper on the table and shared her investigation. "Hinako . . . I have managed to fix your background and you have an appointment in two days. Your position in Nerima's local police station needs all hands thanks to the martial fighters in the area."

"Bunny-Chan. The local mall is taking auditions for a new line of wardrobe aimed at teenagers. The time and the place were set for next week. I am going to start the new phone network in this city. A new communication system has been approved and Nerima is the experimental area for fiber optics. As an expert and the fake credentials, I am in charge of the operation from tomorrow on."

Mai stayed back as usual and Akira teleported back into the dimension where she was summoned. Isaac became the man of the house and the elder in charge of the teens officially.

The life in Nerima changed again. This time new and old faces made their introduction into the lives of the girls. The old ice alchemist handled all payments and bills, but the biggest news was the ignorance in Nodoka's growth.

Mai insisted on telling Ranma and Akane about the seven crucial days in which the baby would grow, but the final word came from Ryoko. The fanged girl ordered not to tell a thing about it until the last moment. Bunto understood the point and agreed on the order. After all the Saotome boy had to pay for what he did to her Lieutenant.

Ranma paced back and forth in the living room, desperate from the requisite Mai asked of him the day Ryoga left the house. Akane tried to keep him from going crazy but the idea of being a dad and not be able to see his child played tricks in the boy's mind.

"Damn it! . . . Why doesn't she want me to see her . . . Is my right!" The raven-haired girl patted her husband on the back and exchanged looks with his mother. Nodoka walked at his side and, pulling him down with her on the couch, told him of old times.

"Son . . . There was a time when I believed patience is a virtue, but waiting for the time when you would come before me and declare yourself a man amongst men filled my every dream. With time, I learned of the precarious situations your father included you. You were forced to honor other fiancés. Genma gave you that curse and most of all sold you at every turn."

"Time played a wild card in my life and showed me how brave and manly you are despite all that chaos in yours. You are able to honorably satisfy every challenge including those girls and you accepted your role as a father knowing full well Akane is your rightful wife."

The Saotome matriarch took Akane's hand and brought it on top of the boy. "I know that was hard for you as well dear and even when there were moments I thought your temper would be the end of this relationship, you have showed your own loyalty to my son and for that . . .I thank you."

Nodoka's words soften Ranma's ire and Akane accepted them even when they knew it wasn't true. Ranma's mother came when everything was said and done. She didn't need to know of the true nature from the young mother and their desire to keep her in the relationship.

Both boy and girl laughed nervously and blushed at the complicated excuse they had to come up after she would see the things how they were. In the corridor, upstairs Nabiki did her own penitence. The bobbed hair girl paced from Akane's room to hers in such hurry that the thuds told Ranma of her impatience.

The boy got up and hurried upstairs to see the middle sister in crisis. The girl skipped and fell on the floor when seeing Ranma getting close. The boy offered his hand but the girl covered her face with her hands . . . She was afraid of what was about to be unleashed.

"Nabiki . . . What's got into you?" The middle Tendo trembled in fear and closed her hands pleading innocence. "Ranma! . . . I didn't mean to . . . I was asked by secrecy and after what that man wanted from me and the way Reiko-Chan disposed of him I felt compelled to keep it a secret."

The boy frowned at the uncertainty of the girl's words but his always sixth sense told him he needed to know. "What is it . . . Tell me Nabiki!" The girl felt cornered by her own mind and her sister-in-law obligation.

"It's been almost seven days . . . Almost a week . . . And . . . And Reiko told me about Little Nodoka-Chan's "development." The pigtailed boy tapped the floor waiting for the most important part of her confession. "Ranma . . . The baby girl grew t-two years . . . Every day, for the last seven days."

The Saotome heir opened his eyes at the realization of what Nabiki said. Akane heard that too and the couple rushed out of the house and in route to the Hibiki home. A few minutes later, the girls returned from their respective jobs and prepared for dinner.

Outside, an intense series of knocks told the girls about new guests. While Mai and Reiko stood back, Hinako and Bunto smiled and faked innocence. "Well Hello Saotomes . . . To what do we owe this visit?" The pigtailed boy knocked one last time and bared his own set of fangs.

"Where is he! . . . Where is Ryoga?" As if in cue, Ryoga Hibiki walked stairs down while drying his hair with a towel. "Finally! . . .It feels great to be a man again!" The boy smiled at the present company and turned to see the new guests entering the house. Ranma lunged at the fanged boy and grabbed him by his shirt, pushing him against the wall. "What did you do! . . .Why would you do that to me? . . ." The pigtailed boy broke a single tear, but from his angry stance, he didn't move a muscle.

Ryoga stared firmly at his visitor and his smile grew. "Oh yes! . . .I remember that tear. Isn't the same I shed for you when I hugged you by the stream?" Ryoga turned to the side and stared at Akane. "Akane-san . . .You were there. In fact, you made him do that if I remember right." The girl's tears began to show and the lost boy prayed inside for the strength to not break down.

"You are paying me back? . . .Why . . .Why t-this way. Is not fair!" Ryoga threatened to cry and beg for his forgiveness, but he swore to himself before all this happened about revenge. The fanged boy kept his fake smile and changed sights to the beautiful fourteen-year-old girl walking downstairs.

"Dad . . .?" The teenager stopped close to him and her tears threatened to leak too. "I'm sorry, but mom made me!" That was the part making Ryoga cry. The boy turned away and closed his eyes but the tears came out anyway. Ranma stared at the grown girl and his hand traveled through the girl's face.

"Nodoka? . . .No-Chan?" The girl started to cry and bounced from the last fly of stairs to her father. Ranma caught her and the bond between them became stronger. Ryoga cleaned his face and quietly sat on a chair, giving them his back.

"Mai-Chan . . .What's for dinner . . .I'm starving." The careless tone made Ranma's blood boil but the little girl stopped him from launching at the culprit of his hate and pound him to the ground. "No dad! . . .Please, let's just have dinner."

Mai served the food and with every bit of desire to understand his reason, Ranma sat on the boy's left while Akane on the right. The fanged young one kept eating despite the enraged looks from the guests. With a regular indifference, the lost boy learned thanks to his secret job. The day's report went underway.

"Lt. . .There have been some new developments on the front. The agency ceased operations and the leader was dispersed to another division. Apparently director Tanaka expanded his territory after blaming you for the terrorist acts and the sudden disappearance of your agents."

Ryoga calculated the next set of moves but couldn't reveal a thing in front of the invited ones. The boy pushed his half-eaten plate aside and thanked Mai for it. He got up and went upstairs to his bedroom. Ranma did the same and followed him behind.

Upstairs, the Hibiki agent stopped before entering his bedroom and waited for Nodoka's enraged father. Ranma moved in front of him and stared into his eyes. The lost boy's face turned pink from the close inspection and he demanded him to stop.

"What do you want?" His demeanor changed into a pleading manner and the pigtailed young man leveled with his partner. "I just . . .I . .Wanted to get to know her . . .You know. . . .Tell me. Is my punishment goin' to keep commin' . . .?"

"Ranma . . .You know how bad you hurt me then. When I fell in the lowest point of my misery, I swore to pay you exactly with the same coin. I . . . I would like to start over, but you enjoyed your pride. Now I want mine." His friend nodded accepting the terms and then he smiled for whatever was to come his way.

"Fine . . .I accept your deal, and I'll make you proud, tell me . . .what's the next challenge?" The boy chuckled at the mentality on the boy. Always thinking of a goal to reach or challenge to defeat. "I'm taking her with me on a journey. I won't tell you where or for how long and this time you "will" endure her absence."

The boy walked inside Ryoga's room and into his personal bathroom. Disconcerted by his action, the lost boy followed him as well and from inside a redheaded girl came out and hugged the boy. "You're on Ryoga-kun. I'll wait for as long as you need me to." The lost boy's brown eyes vibrated with emotion. It was so long since he saw those beautiful blue eyes, but he stood his ground and closing his eyes, move aside.

"Fine "Ranma" . . .It is on . . ." The girl looked saddened and went downstairs. After thanking for dinner, the pigtailed girl grabbed Akane's hand and took her out of the house. The raven-haired girl let go for a moment and walked at the boy coming from the second floor, kissing him on the cheek.

"Ryoga-kun . . .I trust your judgment." Nodoka-Chan ran upstairs fuming from her mother's retaliation and tried to lock herself in, but the fanged boy arrived at the same time and went in before the door was locked. "Please No-Chan . . .Understand my point." The girl sat on the bed and fixed her eyes on the ceiling.

"_You know what you did is wrong! . . .My dad deserved this chance and so did I . . ."_ Ryoga massaged the bridge of his nose and tried to be honest with the girl. "Please No-Chan. Don't hide from me . . .Just because you can link your thoughts to mine, doesn't mean I don't want to talk to that beautiful face."

The girl smiled and turned to where her mom was. Ryoga hugged the girl and kissed her on the forehead tenderly. "You know my heart . . .And you know How much I love Ranma, but he has to see his prideful self . . .He deserves a few bad things his way before enjoying me."

No-Chan laughed and another voice jumped in their mental conversation. "_Really? . . .So you really love me Ryo-Chan . .No, I mean . . .Honey!"_ The fanged boy's face turned red and stared at his daughter. "Did you link that bastard too? . . ." The boy closed his eyes and frowned angrily.

"_Ranma! . . .Stay out of this! . . .Damn it."_ The girl giggled and the boy rolled his eyes from her occurrences. "Please dear . . .Don't do that again, OK?" The girl nodded happily and hugged her mom back. "Fine mom, but if you push my dad too hard, I'm including him in."

Ryoga winced and begged for that tiny change. "Can you drop the mom? . . .call me Dad while I'm in my male form." The girl touched his face, cupped his chin and sighed from her conclusion. "Nah . . . You can turn into a guy, but I still see my mother. Sorry mom, but your title stays." The boy shrugged defeated. Father and daughter went to their separate bedrooms after the fight.

The Saotomes rested on their bed. Ranma moved in place from one side to the other, thinking on the new promise. Akane felt just as restless and sensed the need to talk. "Ranma . . .They will be all right." The boy sighed, turned around and fixed his eyes on the girl.

"Kane . . . He is tryin' to get me for what I did. I know I deserve it, but she is my daughter . . .I wanted to see her grow up." His spouse pulled carefully his pigtail and that made him relax. "Honey . . .I've been thinking on all the things we passed like normal."

"In the end Ryoga was the victim. I blamed him for his strength, but I didn't care to know his feelings. Maybe you played with his gender out of curiosity or to get him back from your fights, but you know that was humiliating and he took it every time."

The girl ran her fingers through his hair and her left hand caressed his face. "I felt betrayed by his curse at first. He always respected me and turned around when I changed and all the kicks I gave him while asleep I could never wish to my worst enemy."

"But I saw his somewhat perverted trust in me when I let him rest on my chest. I'd like to say he became accustomed at his form and that made me angry the most. Still, he has been there for me on every fight besides you . . .That has to count for something."

The boy smiled remembering all the adventures the lost boy fought along his side. "You know . . .There was a time when he fought for me . . .Master Happosai, Kuno and even Mousse attacked me when I got hit by the moxibustion and he . . .protected me! . . .He could've finished me there too, but he was at my side . .. He's always been on my side. Maybe he deserves his revenge." The talk kept going until late. They discussed about the power on the girl and the not so hidden contact they had thanks to her telepathy. Ranma agreed to let him do it his way to show his trust, but there was a nagging sensation in his mind. Something that told him he was falling behind.

Morning came and reality knocked in their lives once more. Soun called a meeting from all the Saotome-Tendo family. The proud man sat at the center of the table while Genma and Nodoka occupied his left and right position. Ranma's mother frowned indignantly and Genma sat crossed legged, looking to the floor.

Ranma sat in front of the older people and Akane at his side. "Ranma. We accept you as an adult and Akane is your responsibility, but Mrs. Saotome needed to know the truth." The boy gaped at the news and looked at his confused mother. He tried to explain himself about the curse and the weakness it represented towards the fanged boy.

"Son . . .Is this true? . . .Do you love this . . ."man" . . .?" His blushing face couldn't hide the answer the elder requested. Nodoka moved her hand to her back and brought forth a long, curved sword. Akane covered her mouth in fear and Genma had nothing else to do, but throw a tanto to the boy.

"I never thought this day would come . . .Boy" Father and son knew what was next and they lined up in front of the mother. Nodoka walked around them and set her sword high up, ready to strike them in one quick sweep. Ranma chuckled at the outcome of his happiness and closed his eyes ready for the small sword's thrust.

When the silence became deafening, A knock alerted Soun of an uninvited guest. Nodoka's hands were shaking from the stance and the last time she would see her beloved son. The woman looked up and witnessed something that made her drop the sword nosily.

"So . . .My daughter was right after all. I can't believe I have to save your skin every time Saotome . . ." The boy Nodoka met in her teens appeared before the perplexed woman. The matriarch stared back between Genma and the boy. Her sight turned dark and she fell unconscious from the impression.

A few minutes later, Mrs. Saotome woke up and a girl with black and red hair rested at her side. "Grandma . . .Please, spare my dad." The teen's plead turn into a determination the woman saw in her son and that fanged boy. "I would like to offer myself as payment for his life." The woman studied those eyes . . .Irises with a blue and green hue made her remember a child born not too long ago.

"No-Chan?" The girl smiled and hugged her grand mother. They talked about how she was born and raised and the way she was conceived. Nodoka-san couldn't believe her but there she was. She recognized the baby in her and the old woman hugged her tightly.

"I could never take you away, but how can such beautiful girl be the fruit of something so perverted?" The fanged boy walked closer to the woman and took Ranma's tanto away. "Yes . . .I wonder how something that looked so perverted conceived a brave and manly son."

Nodoka-san understood the similarity of his words. When she was a young girl a brave man is all she needed as a husband. She met a cheating and shy boy whom she despised at the beginning. Time showed her of his true potential and even when she gave her son fully knowing of the precarious life the boy was going to have, love gave her the strength to endure her future . . .Love and the boy lost in her house.

"I . . .I guess there is no such thing as a perverted union." Ranma gladly smiled at Ryoga for his intervention, but the fanged boy's shaking head told him to stop his thanks. Ryoga kneeled down and helped the woman up. He went back to a knee and declared his version of the facts.

"Oh it's perverted all right! . . . I took something from your son and created my own version of happiness. There was no contact and Akane-san belongs to him. I got what I wanted and he is free of any fault." Nodoka bowed at the sacrifice of the young one. Ranma knew as well that by denying any intimate relation there was no sin against his manhood. Ryoga went outside and lifted his heavy backpack. The girl kissed her grandmother, dad and step-mom and left the house after her mother.

Once again chaos was averted by the lost boy and Ryoga left Nerima with a heavy heart and a sadden face.

Days passed, and the boy managed to get lost, or so it looked that way. No-Chan setup camp in a deserted area while her mother stood in place gazing at the quiet sounds of the forest. "Oh No-Chan . . .We need to go out more often . . .The city is so distracting." The girl finished the camp and began with the fire.

"Mom . . .Why are we here?" Ryoga lay down on the grass and closed his eyes focusing away from any other external noises. "No-Chan . . .On this place I learned my skill. . . The Shishi-Hokodan, but there was another time. A time when Ranma was at his weakest and I helped him fight back."

The girl closed her eyes, the breeze told her of the battles, and the feelings shared between the two fighters. Ryoga saw Ranma for what he was. A desperate boy trying to prove himself every time, and that feeling filled his heart too.

Ranma saw the true friendship in the lost boy. There was no spoken feelings, just what their punches demonstrated them. They understood each other and the mastery of Ranma's power was born. Of course Akane played an important role too and that made the trio even stronger.

"We will rest here for the night, but tomorrow we are going to meet an special friend of mine, someone who has tried to make me love your father for the longest time. At first I never guessed it, but Akira told me of certain "forces" working around me and Ranma in other dimensions. Eventually she discovered the connection."

The girl kept asking him about his other selves and Ryoga told her about his theory. "I believe Ranma is the center of these worlds. For some reason he ends up as Akane's husband, Ukyo's . . .Shampoo's and even Kuno and Mousse's."

"There are times when Ranma accepted his female curse as the real one and she jumped to godhood for what I've been told. There are other worlds where I am meaner than the way I am here. I have raped and tried to kill him other times, but in the end Ranma is the protagonist on each universe."

The girl contemplated the significance on her father and the relationship with her mom. "But from all the other Ranmas, the greatest children I know so far are coming from me and him. There was one or two who avenged him by coming back from the future and kill him before all of Saotome's hell broke loose."

"I guess I'd like to think, I'm the best match for your dad, but it takes many mistakes in our part to realize that. I have loved him and declared my feelings for him too." The fang in the boy popped and the blushing face lighted up thanks at the fire.

"Akira told me of places where I accept him in either form and even enjoy his company while I'm still a guy, so after all that has happened to me . . .I do believe he is cute in either way." The girl gaped and smiled at the frank talk her mom had for her dad. No-Chan kept quiet and Ryoga thought the girl was asleep.

"Sweet dreams baby . . .No matter what happens in any other world. I'm glad I tied myself to Ranma to create you."

In the girl's mind the dark and red haired girl formed and her dad popped in his own shape. "_See dad . . .Mom loves you. She tries to put a strong attitude, but deep down she wants to share your life_." The transparent pigtailed boy heard every bit of the conversation and he never expected to hear from other worlds.

"_Well . . .I always believed myself the center of the world, but to have other "selves" passed for worse is just weird. . .Thanks for sharing this with me No-Chan. From now on I'll change for him_." The girl changed into a more serious chat. "_Dad . . .Mom feels ashamed because there have never been other worlds where you, her and Akane end up together. She feels less than a man or a woman and she takes it out on her_."

No-Chan began to weep uncontrollably. "_I love my mother and she wants to prove you she is your equal. Dad . . .She has died twice and I felt her pain when I was born. There is one thing you don't know . . .I was so scared by my birth that I kept regenerating her while the doctors opened her_."

Ranma felt the pain from the girl and rushed at her side, hugging her desperately. "_They cut her open and the doctor with the glasses forced the wound open with his hands because I was healing it . . .I made my mother go through hell and . . .And I didn't mean to_!"

Ranma never saw that part. He saw when Ryoga grabbed his hand for dear life and the agony in her eyes made him believe childbirth was the worst kind of punishment, but her torture came from the baby trying to save her from her own birth.

"_No-Chan, is not your fault . . .It was an involuntary reflex. . .I . . .I assure you Ryoga would never resent you for that . . .The stubborn Ryoga Hibiki doesn't even care for it. I know he tries to be my equal. What he doesn't know is that I've always seen him like that_." Father and daughter cried for some time and the girl felt sleepy after the mental conversation. Her father wished her a good night and the link vanished for the day.

Back in Nerima, the boy cried in his bed. A sleeping Akane never saw that, but Ranma felt the weight of his partner deep inside. He had to do something about that when they meet again, that was for sure.

The next day brought the shining rays of light into the tent. Ryoga went outside and fixed some pre-cooked meal he had saved a few nights before. Nodoka-Chan woke up a few minutes later thanks to the smell of soup.

The girl bowed, declare a good morning to her mom and prepared her plate to eat. "So mom . . .Who is this friend of yours?" The boy stared at his daughter and the fine lines of a pigtailed martial artist blended with his own perfectly. "Well. Akira mentioned something that I kept in my mind for the longest time."

"At first, I thought it was just a coincidence but the more I meditate about our meeting, I realize it was staged after all." Ryoga didn't give any more details and after breakfast time was over, the two fixed their camp and hiked uphill . . .To a near by mountain.

On the area, shapes of caved in rocks and holes made the impression of an excavating site or a mine. In the main cave's entrance, the pair rested and the girl set their camp down. The fanged boy took a deep breath and with all his lung capacity screamed into the gap.

"I know you're in there! . . .Show yourself!" By the way Ryoga shouted, Nodoka expected a giant or a monster come out of the cave, but instead a tiny little man with an unshaved beard and a miner's hat appeared walking from inside.

"Oh! . . .But it is you . . .Young one. It's been a few years since our last encounter." Ryoga stared at the small man and told No-Chan of his ability to take apart rocks using a massive blast of energy. "Mom . . .You mean this guy taught you the Shishi-hokodan?"

The tiny person smiled and raised his chest prideful. "Indeed little one. I am the master of the technique." The lost boy did nothing but stare and study him carefully. "No-Chan . . .In the beginning I was trapped in a cave and it didn't matter how much I tried the Bakusai-Tenketsu, rocks kept burying me deeper. When I thought that would be my end, this guy came out of nowhere. The funny thing is that I made sure the cave had another exit somewhere, but there was none . . .I was trapped."

The girl frowned at the story questioning the reason of the small man's appearance. "Then . . .If you were trapped and alone, how did he got in there?" Ryoga nodded convinced of Akira's theory and directed the next comment at the strange miner.

"Because "he" was meant to teach me that move, or should I call you a "she" . . .Miss?" The tiny man laughed and scratched the back of his head. "Well, your not as dumb as we wanted to believe Hibiki-san."

A dark fog surrounded the miner and his shape changed. In the end of the transformation a much taller, slender and curvy woman dressed with a dark robe stared back at the boy and girl. Nodoka panicked at the tremendous power emanating from their female adversary, but Ryoga walked in between the woman and his daughter.

"I see you let that brat call you mom . . .Isn't that a bit demeaning for the mighty Ryoga Hibiki?" The boy set his stance and a red aura of heavy energy enveloped him and the girl. "Who are you . . .Really?" The woman didn't move an inch and the fog kept spinning around her like a defensive mass of her own.

"There is only one name I go for . . .Well, "we" go for. I am the youngest of my three sisters, but you may call me Lady Fate." The boy waved at his daughter to stay put and not attack their threat. Ryoga ran at her and his Ki left his body glued to the ranged punches emitted from his stance.

The woman laughed wickedly and offered her open palm, deflecting all the attacks and throwing them aside. The projectiles demolished every tree and rock around the woman, but she stood her ground taunting the boy's next attack.

"Why! . . .Why are you trying to make me fall under Saotome? . . .I know he is the most important piece in this maddening game of yours, but I will not be the weak emotional slave of that egotistical boy!" The woman cackled at the desperate pleads from the boy and his question filled her next explanation.

"Foolish boy! . . .Ranma is not only a follower of Gaia, but he was prepared by none other than Zeus." The woman floated closer to the shaking boy making him feel the menacing feeling of the truth. "You were the "second choice" . . .The back up plan. You may believe to be stronger than him, but he is the hope for humanity . . .And as a reward for his loyalty he got anything a human could deserve."

"His curse was necessary to make him humble, but if he wants you as his woman . . .Believe me, you will be his forever." Ryoga shook his head slowly. The information given by his enemy coincided with every fact written in the records from other worlds.

"_So Ranma "is" the center of this world . . . He obtained women and men at his or her whim. And if something or someone threatened him, the full charge of godhood descended over him." _The boy bared his fangs at the powerful woman and challenged her back.

"That might be his destiny, but I believe in my own, and I'll take anything in my way before I surrender before that prideful boy!" The woman floated high above and the fog leaped around the lost boy. "You truly are a fool! . . .You cannot fight Fate. I always win and you will do as instructed!"

The fanged boy nodded away and Nodoka stopped feigning fear. The girl raised her hand open and upside down. At first, Lady Fate tried to read into the girl's move, but a strong force compelled her to stay in place without being able to move.

On the father's side, a boy kneeled down on the ground and did not move. Seconds later another force just as strong as the invisible binds trapping her became visible a few miles on top of the adversary. The massive ball of energy shadowed the sunlight and the darkness from its size fell on her position.

"I . . .Know that . . .But is not possible. I taught you only what you were able to withstand . . .You cannot reach that level!" The boy opened his eyes and smiled at the captive prey. "Oh . . .I have grown much more than just that . . .Perfect Shishi-Hokodan!"

The immense energy mass fell at incredible speeds, hitting the trapped woman and absorbing her inside the ball. Seconds before the blast made contact to the ground, Ryoga grabbed his daughter and jumped away from the impact radius.

The explosion made the news by a report on T.V. The media reported of a seismic activity inland. The intensity registered reached six points in the chart and panic spread around the land. Ryoga helped No-Chan up and the pair looked for any survivors in the wreckage. Behind them a still laughing shadow stared dead in their eyes.

"I told you . . .You cannot fight me . . .Fate!" Ryoga signaled No-Chan for the next move. Father and daughter moved in opposite directions from the woman and prepared their own techniques. Fate gave them all the time they needed to prepared and wondered about the deep desire the fanged boy had to equal the other one.

"Why Ryoga Hibiki . . .You have what you wanted . . .Zeus agreed with your plea and let you share Ranma Saotome's power with you. Your offspring is one of the most powerful forces in this world . . .Be his wife and I'm sure Ranma will treat you respectfully."

Ryoga chuckled at the idea of acting girlie in front of the pigtailed boy and refused mentally any intimate relation with him as a woman. His silence told No-Chan of the new move. The fanged boy ran against the floating woman while Nodoka did the same.

"The mythological being sighed and floated in place waiting for the obvious outcome of this attack. "Have it your way weakling, but rest assured . . .after this is done, I'll deliver you as a humble slave for every one of Ranma's personal desire."

"_Mom . . .If what auntie Mai and mythology describe are correct, there is nothing we can do against Lady Fate. She knows everything. The outcome of a fight and the techniques we use. She has followed every move in our lives."_ Ryoga knew that as well but Akira mentioned something that the powerful being was bound by . . .Boundaries.

"_No-Chan . . .Akira believed each divinity exists between the confines of their dimension. If our theory is right, Fate has no idea about alchemy or even what I have done in other worlds. Why do you think Aki-Chan's fate is uncertain? . . .There is no specific power holding her back but Gaia herself."_

Nodoka realized that the fate of this world wouldn't know a thing about the abilities given by birth thanks to her mother and the applications of them in this planet. When the pair almost reached their target, Ryoga slid through the ground and stopped directly underneath the goddess.

Nodoka jumped at the woman and, while holding her in place again, aimed her fist directly to the chest. Ryoga buried his fists into the ground and used a transmutation circle, changing the air and the static around him.

Lady Fate couldn't decipher the move, but the heavy electrostatic field under her, began to call a column of electricity from her feet and up into the sky. With no clouds or bad weather, the hot concentration of electrical charges attracted a massive amount of static from high above.

When No-Chan fist's made contact with the woman's chest, an incredible lighting arch traveled from the top of the sky to the ground where Ryoga sat as a lighting rod. The impotence on the woman to move and the enormous voltage of the strike passed through her, completely obliterating any chance of protection.

The woman plummeted against the ground defeated and a Smokey Ryoga coughed blood from the impact. Nodoka ran at her father but knew he was capable to resist the punishment and even heal from any danger at will.

A few minutes later Lady Fate opened her eyes and the vision of a smiling dark and red haired girl helping her naked mother recover made the woman smile on her own. "I stand corrected Hibiki-san . . .If there is someone capable to fight fate, it might just be you."

"Thanks Lady . . .And I'm sorry for the attack. If you know my life . . .You know what I feel for Ranma, but I'm still me and I won't let him go easy. He transcends and I'll go after him . . .I become stronger and he needs to follow me too, that's always been the deal."

The naked girl sat while covering her body and tried to make sense of it all. "So, is Ranma really a demigod?" The woman felt safe to rely on the girl from that moment on. "Ranma Saotome plays an important role in this world. He was created to protect it from dangers beyond human understanding."

"You are an important part of his defense, but we never expected you as his partner. The main idea was for Akane Tendo as his rightful mate. Other "implements" were added in case of the boy missed that chance and even his curse entered in the equation, but you were the last hope in case of his demise."

The woman floated close to the girl and grabbed her by the shoulder. "You were only our last chance until another "Ranma" was created. I'm sorry." Nodoka stayed in front of the woman and defended her mother with determination.

"Well, you are wrong! . . .My mother is as strong if not stronger than dad. She has gone through many dangers . . .For my dad's sake and for mine." The girl grabbed both Ryoko's shoulders and stared firmly at her mom. "Don't listen to her mom . . .You are the greatest mother in the whole world and I love you . . .You know that, don't you?" No-Chan sobbed and Ryoga felt the heavy weight on the girl's shoulders.

"Of course No-Chan . . .I know you love me . . .Why the sudden question?" Lady Fate chuckled and patted Ryoga again. "She thinks her birth caused you the worst of punishments. She couldn't control her healing power and kept closing the cesarean incision out of fear."

Ryoko ran her hands through her daughter's hair and rested her forehead on hers. "I know what you tried to do, but I never minded that. I know you were awake inside that little bundle and you tried to comfort me, so forget about that OK?"

The girl cleaned her face and nodded back at her. Fate changed back into the tiny man and began to walk into the cave. "Keep progressing Hibiki . . .I'll watch over you and keep you out of trouble for as long as I can."

Mother and daughter went back to their camp and rested until late. "Mom . . .I want to practice more of my birthright . . .Can you teach me Alchemy?" The fanged girl grabbed the warming kettle, poured it on top of her and the lower voice of the boy agreed with her.

"Yes. Tomorrow we are trying for high-level practice. I think is time for you to learn in the same way I am." No-Chan wondered about that and Ryoga continued. "Nodoka-Chan. Akira taught me that my alternates main source of power is the transformation of energy. We are able to absorb pain and torture and change into Ki."

"So . . .Is that why you decided to die before and . . .And my birth?" Ryoga assented the question. "Yes. I was told that after my daughter is born, my power vanishes and is transferred to you. I decided to absorb an extreme amount of pain after you would take all the necessary energy from me."

"Tomorrow we are fighting and I'm going to activate that technique. I will obtain my power back and I'll awaken yours as well, but I need to warn you . . ." Ryoga kissed her forehead and held her chin with his fingers. "No-Chan . . .I love you more than anything in this world, but for you to learn your abilities I have to hurt you . . ."

The girl quietly agreed and the two cuddled together for the night. In the third day of the journey father and daughter stood several feet away from each other. Ryoga relied with the knowledge of an empty area where no tourist or wild animal could get hurt thanks to the previous explosion.

The young man focused all the memories he retained of past torments. Pieces of emotions blended in his mind making Ryoga concentrate the two deaths and the agonizing time during his childbirth. Nodoka saw how her father's aura grew by the second. The sensation made her emulate his instruction and the girl developed her own energy field.

"Mom! . . . I am ready whenever you are." Ryoga repeated the same transmutation move without a physical drawn circle. This time the supercharged electrostatic field danced around the boy. He looked up and felt the closing bridge between both ends of the lighting.

No-Chan followed through but she utilized her own basic power of magnetic fields manipulation around her. The dark and red haired girl compressed the fields together but with nothing to aim such force at, the only application was a defensive shield against matter or debris.

Both masses of energy collided when making contact and the effects of repulsion push them slowly further away. Gravity focused force mingled with the electricity created by the natural forces in Ryoga's condensed alchemic technique.

The result called forth a massive gathering of black clouds in the area. Winds picked amazing speeds and the weather changed from the sunny day to an unsuspecting thunderstorm. On the outskirts of any city the storm took media importance.

Back on Nerima, the reception received by televisions and radio distorted by the far away geological event. Kasumi Tendo finished the last touches on the cooking supper meal when a phone call requested her presence. The girl answered the phone and a garbled voice looked for another member of the family.

The girl walked into the living room where the family watched the weather station. At first she stopped to find out why all the family watched so intently. A reporter related his interview of the facts while holding his hat and a farmer talked of the dangerous black cloud growing by the minute.

"Yes Sir. . . This started not too long ago. I walked my sheep this morning when a rumbling and my clothes stood up like when a lighting is about to hit near you. . .No . . .This weather has never been part of outside Itabashi and the fact that is spreading to the region near Nerima tells me of a catastrophe coming our way."

The T.V. signal turned lines dancing up and down and after the tries Ranma did to fix it, it went out. Akane felt the need to ask her husband about Ryoga and her daughter but she was sure everything would be ok. When the youngest Tendo tried to formulate the question, Kasumi relayed her message.

"Ranma-kun . . .I am not too sure but I think Mrs. Cologne gave you a call. She sounded tense and for what I could understand needs you badly." The young man and Akane excused from the family and rushed to the Neko-hanten.

Whichever way the boy looked people stared at the mass of black clouds threatening to reach the city. Ranma arrived to the restaurant where Ukyo joined them. The girl was forced to close shop by order of the local police. Hinako diverted cars and kept the calm among the citizens of the district.

"Old ghoul! . . .What's goin' on?" The old woman avoided every costumer with skill with her staff and stood near the boy. "Ranma . . .can't you feel this power? . . .There is nothing natural with this weather and I feel the hand of a powerful threat." Akane couldn't wait any longer and confided secretly with her spouse. Ranma . . .Ryoga and No-Chan must be in the middle of that storm!" The pigtailed boy felt that pang again. The sensation of being pushed away from what he had accomplished so far.

"Don' worry 'Kane . . .I'll find out if they're ok." Everyone seemed scared at the rumbling on the ground and the clouds closing into the city. The boy closed his eyes and focused his mind in the same connection he forged with his daughter.

"_No-Chan . . .Where are you?"_ Faint noises told him of the link being formed. After a few seconds the girl's voice asked him about his urgency. "_What's up Dad . . .IS everything Ok over there?"_

"_Yes daughter, but there are some mean looking clouds emergin' from I don' know where. Can you see the weather where you are at? . . .Can you protect yourselves from it?"_ The giggling of the girl disconcerted him extremely. He expected a panicked girl trying to link her mother in the conversation but the laughs made him worry even more.

"_What is it No-Chan . . .Include your mom too, I want to talk to Ryoga."_ The strenuous effort from the girl's moves and jumps told her dad she was in trouble or fighting someone else. "_No way dad, if I link mom she'll kill me . . .Well, more than what she's trying right now."_ That made him feel worse.

"_Ryoga is fighting you? . . .Is he trying to kill you . .Why?"_ The girl's voice sounded shallow from a possible hit directly at her. "_Damn it . . .She got me that time good . . .Dad! . . .I can't talk for long. Those clouds are the result of our training, but don't worry, we are working the reach of the fight closer and in a zone where no life could be damaged."_

Ranma gaped at the last comment. Something hit him hard, something he forgot a long time ago. His pride. "_Nodoka . . .Pass me that moron . . .Now!"_ The black and red haired girl growled by the demeaning tone on her father's voice but sensed a personal argument between her parents.

"_OK dad . . .But go easy on her OK?"_ Some crackling sounds told the boy that another mind made the connection and the next voice was a female one. "_Man! . . .This girl is hard to hit . . .Just a little more and I should be able to nail her."_

"_Ryoga! . . .What the hell are you doin' . . ." _The fanged boy broke his focus and after a counter strike from his daughter, the fighter tumbled away in a heap against some rocks. "_Damn it! . . .Who is this? . . .R-Ranma?"_

"_Yes, it's me! . . .Listen to me "girl" . . .Your scaring half Japan with your little display. Stop this nonsense now and use a lesser method of teaching . . .You will attract the wrong crowd if they find you and I . . ." _He wanted to tell him his need to be there. To enjoy the challenge and satisfaction of seeing his daughter transcend beyond his level, but his pride took the better of him . . .As usual.

"_Hey! . . .don't call me a girl. I'm in my male form and she almost got her full power ready . . .Give me a few more minutes with her and than I'll stop . . .Please?"_ Ranma didn't expected his plead. The pigtailed boy soften at the lost boy's friendly tone and he acted like the responsible adult.

"_Fine, but make it fast . . .And I called you a girl, because the first thought I heard from you was in "Ryoko's voice" . . ."_ Ryoga stuttered and tried to change the subject, but he was caught in the act. "_ I . . .I didn't mean it OK? . . .I like to think with my female mindset. It gives me more control, but it doesn't mean that I'm a girl. Now un-link me . . .I need to beat her up before I loose concentration!"_

Cologne and the others waited for the boy wincing at the wall. "Well boy? . . .What's going on out there?" Ranma smiled at his other family and sat at the table. "Shampoo . . Can I have some soup? . . ." Everyone fell to the floor and Mousse jumped at the pigtailed boy angrily.

"What is it Saotome . . .What's with all this racket?" Ranma stared at each and everyone and his big smile turned even bigger. "That monstrous cloud and the rumbling are my daughter and my wife training on the wilds." A notch or three hit his pride when everyone awed at the information.

Cologne bonked him on the head gently and reminded him of the panic spreading all over the districts. "Don' worry . . .Ryoga told me they're 'bout to stop the fight in a few minutes." The boy rubbed his aching head and looked at the old woman, not for the hit, but for what she already knew he was going to ask.

"Old ghoul . . .The power on those two . . .How strong are they compared to my Ascending dragon?" The woman sent mousse and Shampoo to attend the rest of the costumers and to calm them down. "Well boy . . .If I were to measure your ultimate technique used when you fought Saffron, I'd say Ryoga is reaching five or six times stronger. Your little girl feels more like ten or eleven times."

That was the most humiliating revenge Ryoga prepared for him. Ranma hit the table with force and the Amazon chuckled at his impetuous demeanor. "I believe your "wife" is teaching you an important lesson son . . ." The old woman served the bowl of ramen brought by Shampoo and left the boy with his thoughts.

"_She's right . . .I want to be part of them. I want to share the challenging desire to power level my abilities thanks to him . . .Ryoga . . .I missed you buddy." _Deep in his train of thoughts a giggling and a roar told him he wasn't alone.

"_Damn it No-Chan! . . .Stop linking me when Ranma is talking like that . . .You know how much it hurts the things I'm making him go through . . .Yes I already said I love him . . .Why did you want me to repeat it again? . . .Wait . . .Is he listening too . . .Ranma? . . ."_

"_Yes Dear? . . .I'm here an' I heard you, and before you go all mad at "our" daughter listen to me. Please . . .Forgive me OK . . .I'm sorry for all the things I made you go through . . .Honest."_ The silence made the boy think Ryoga was getting angry and about to let him have his truths, but instead he felt pain. Ranma heard the broken sobs of their friendship repairing itself.

A weak female voice asked the girl one last favor. "_No-Chan . . .Please cut me off . . .I . . .I can't let him hear me like this."_ The girl thanked her mom and the crackling sound left the mind link. "_Dad . . . Mom ran and splashed herself . . .She is crying, but I think she forgives you and wants to see you after all this. We'll be home soon."_

The link ceased and the boy ate his ramen quietly. Akane sat next to him and her motherly love entered in action. "He finally forgave you didn't he?" Ranma smiled and looked at his wife. "Kane . . .They might be back soon an' Ryoga is coming as our rightful spouse . . .Do you still agree with it?" The girl blushed slightly and moved closer to the boy.

"I am Ranma, but I don't want to damage the reputation from my dad. I was thinking if we could join him at his house?" Ranma agreed and the couple went out of the restaurant. On their way home they saw the cloud dissipating from the sky. Transmissions went back to normal and T.V. reporters announced the end of the weather anomaly.

Days later, father and daughter arrived back at the Hibiki home. The girls jumped happy to see their lieutenant and Bunto grabbed hold of Nodoka, took her to her room and showed her all the pretty dresses and undergarments she had ready for the girl.

Nodoka-Chan walked in a very stylish manner while swaying her waist and making the dresses dance at the pace of her movements. A blushing Ryoga looked away from the spectacle and the girls giggled at his shy face. In the back of the living room, a voice made the giggling girl even happier.

A redheaded girl walked in as well, but the mini skirt and low cut shirt by her neck made the shy boy even more nervous. "You're still young No-Chan, but soon you'll look stunning in one of this numbers." The boy's face changed to a deeper shade of red and ran at the girl from where he was sitting. "Over my dead body! . . .She is a decent girl and . . ."

"Oh . . .So I ain't one? . . .You think I don' deserve a little praise every now and than?" The boy stuttered and the eyes of the rest of the girls made him stutter even more. "I . . .I didn't mean that . . .What I tried to say is . . ." The deep kiss left him mute from that moment on. The tiny redhead grabbed his neck and pulled him down until their lips sealed the deal.

Another raven haired girl entered the room and waited patiently her turn. When Ranma let go of the blushing boy, Akane Tendo set her arms around Ryoga and stared at her spouse for any objections. The fanged boy was lost at that point and didn't know what to think. Ranma smiled and nodded at her girl.

Akane's face turned pink and the girl pulled the dizzy boy down once more. Her kiss was softer and less demanding than the way Ranma did it. Akane explored this new sensation and her nervous hug made Ryoga grab her back with care.

After the second kiss, they separated and Bunto asked the unforgivable question. "So Lt. . .Which one was better?" The boy shook in place and his spouses giggled at his reaction. "Don' sweat it Ryo . . .We'll find out tonight . . ." The rest of the girls gasped and murmured between them, No-Chan turned red and walked away from the crazy adults and Ryoga was pulled upstairs by two different set of hands.

Later that night a trembling boy rested in the middle of the bed with two beautiful girls laid down on each side. "I told you Ryoga . . .There were rewards for the hell I made you go through . . ." Ranma cuddled closer and Ryoga turned around to see the most beautiful girl he had laid eyes on.

After that night they agreed to set order in their lives. Akane stayed as Ranma Saotome's official wife and Ranko Saotome became Ranko Hibiki. Reiko created two different sets of identification for Ranma and no one else knew of their arrangement. . .Well no one except Nerima.

White is the color of sanity. Hospitals bathed with the pale paint and the smell of disinfectants, but this is no hospital, there are no doors, no beds, doctors in lab coats or nurses checking patients. This whole area is a big room filled with nothing but white.

On what the man believed was the floor his feet lingered like stringed cut puppet feet. The silence and the atmosphere told him he was alone until seeing a black dot on the horizon. The man tried to get up, but remembered his missing arm. The hole was still there, but there was no blood, no pain and not revolting feel of doom.

"What are you doing here? . . .How did you come to exist . . .?" The man looked towards the voice and a strange boy with no factions popped in front of him. "Who the hell . . .Are you?" The darkened boy showed only one sign of his existence, a smile so big the man cold see his teeth.

"Well . . .I am called by many names yadda yadda . . .But in the end you could say I'm part of you. Now, this place is a sanctuary for those looking power . . .Do you crave power?" The man ported his own smile and gazed attentively at the shadow. "You could say that . . ."

"What will you trade? . . .I see you are missing a part of you . . .What can you sacrifice for my power?" The man contemplated the only thought in his mind . . .the demise of that girl and her companions. The shadowy boy gaped at the memory, like if he witnessed it in his own mind.

"You know her? . . . Fine . . .I will lend you my power, and in return you will give me . . . "Her" . . .Revenge is just as good a trade as any." The man laughed and agreed to the terms. "It is a deal . . ." The far distant black dot moved closer and a big gate with two doors open. The stretching tiny hands grabbed the man and pulled him inside it. That was the new Agent Hawk reborn.


	8. Chapter 8

Morning came and the two girls hugged each other on the bed. The warmth of their bodies told them of how close they were from each other. When Ranko opened her eyes, the sight of a raven-haired girl filled her vision. She smiled and caressed her bangs away. Akane felt the gentle touch and opened her own eyes, contemplating those feminine blue ones.

The girl jumped and grabbed the blanket at chest level. "Ranma! . . . What are you doing?" The redhead giggled and got up of the bed. "Oh c'mon Kane . . . We are a couple and we slept with a boy. How more perverted can we be?" The girl remembered of the nights shared with Ryoga and Ranma and felt the weight of the relationship.

"I know but all we do is cuddle. A kiss there or a touch here, but we haven't done anything "perverted" . . ." Ranma thought about that and agreed with the girl in the aspect. "You know . . . I think you're right. I love Ryoga and I would give anything to keep him, and you . . . But to let him go "all the way" is a hard choice to make."

From outside the bedroom, the lost boy entered into it carrying two trays with two sets of breakfast, coffee and tea . . . One on each hand. "Well . . . I sacrificed my manhood when I impregnated myself with your "boys" you know?" The redhead smiled and accepted her tray.

"Yes but you did it on your own. There was no "foreign object" going into places and I have never let a man go in that direction." Akane agreed as well and wondered how the marriage was going to work. "OK we can set guidelines for that "special time". . ."

"I can sleep with Ranma while Ryo-kun just . . . Sleeps, and Ranko can try with you while I go to just . . . Sleep." Ryoga saw her point and agreed to let them take the decision. Ranma jumped at the deal and asked her own terms.

"What 'bout when I want Ryoko? . . . Or when Ryoga wants to try you 'Kane?" The girl blushed and re-wrote the guidelines again. This time Ryoga added another rule. "Fine by me, but I need to sleep with Ranko more often than Ranma sleeping with Ryoko."

Obviously, Ranma frowned at the deal and demanded an explanation. "Why would I do that . . . Fair is to go equal times!" The lost boy shook his head and stared at the demanding redhead. "No fair . . . What if you get me pregnant . . . Again? . . . I already passed through that and is time for you to experience it!" Ranma bared her fangs while Ryoga did the same.

Akane chuckled and got off the bed. "Fine . . . You want to deal the guidelines? Go outside and fight over it." The redhead and the fanged boy smiled and ran outside the bedroom. On the way out Ranma changed into his male form and doubled his speed trying to reach his other wife.

The idea was to fight on the back of the house, where the still construction site existed, but when Ryoga ran straight into the opposite side, Ranma grabbed him in time and guided him back into place. Ranma did his warming exercises and stared at the warming the fanged boy did.

"Why are you warming up? . . . You were so strong the other day that a storm almost destroys Japan." Ryoga kept warming up and told him of the rule he did with his daughter. "Sorry Ranma, but We promised to fight at the level of our opponent, so . . . No flashy moves or devastating combos."

That did not bode well on the pigtailed boy; he stopped warming up and walked at his side. "No! . . . I want to fight you at the same level No-Chan did . . . I will not accept nothin' less . . ." Ryoga shook his head negating his way and Ranma lunged at him at full force.

The Saotome heir used simple punches but this time his soul of ice compressed high impact energy into them. A normal Ryoga could die from the power infused techniques and Ranma hoped the fanged boy would realize that in time.

Ryoga felt the whooshing sensation from the power and deduced the same intention on the boy. This time the fanged boy focused not on raw power or strength, but in simple moves that slowly absorbed the pigtailed boy Ki.

Punches hit the mark, but the fanged boy deflected them and moved back to a defensive stance. "Damn it Ryoga . . . Fight back!" The bobbing of his bandanna was the only thing keeping Ranma busy. Ryoga was just playing with him and that infuriated him even more. Out of anger, the pigtailed boy kicked high in the air.

The move meant to miss and give him the chance to land on top of Ryoga. It happened that way and when he fell on top, the pigtailed boy pinned him against the floor. "Is this part of my on goin' punishment? . . . Tell me! . . . What else am I missing after showing you my heart?" The fanged boy studied Ranma intently.

His eyes ran by his face, hair and arms. He tried to explain him of the loosing battle he was fighting against fate but he did not know how he would take the news. Ranma moved aside and walked into the house mad at the different outcome he hoped for.

Ryoga sat behind by the construction material and Akane joined him in meditation. "What is it Ryo-kun? . . . Aren't you happy in our family?" The boy caressed Akane's face and let her hear his problems.

"Akane . . . You know I love him and I do love you, but my decision to fight my destiny brought me many enemies. How can I protect you from the dangers coming our way? . . . Ranma is strong. No-Chan is way stronger than the two of us together . . . But you, the girls and even your family will be the target of many predators out there."

"I've been thinking about a final decision and I think it would be better if I leave this place for good. I am about to embark on a personal mission and only No-Chan is coming with me. If Ranma wants her in his life, I'll send her back, but I need to stay away from all of you . . . For your sakes."

The boy kissed the girl deeply in her lips and left to take a shower. Ranma fumed by the lack of interest Ryoga put on the fight. The pigtailed boy found Nodoka-Chan preparing for school when he took her aside with him.

"No-Chan . . . We need to talk." Father and daughter walked out the house and into the city. It did not matter the place, just the quiet time between families. "No-Chan . . . Why is Ryoga acting so indifferent with me? . . . At first he was nice and even as a she we hit it off great, but since this morning everything seemed to change."

The girl felt the need to explain him of the challenges her mother was about to take. The girl told her father about lady Fate's fight and the truth about Ryoga . . . Not only her mother but all the other Ryogas out there. "So, Ryo is just a dud? . . . Someone created to be my slave? . . . NO, I cannot accept that. Ryoga has always leveled up with me. We are equal and I believe him to be part of me."

"Well dad, Lady Fate told him of new menaces trying to destroy him. She told me about leaving home and Nerima for your safety. I'm allowed to follow her because I know where she is all the time and I can get to her in any other dimension, but she is going to try and keep you protected from any outside enemy before doing so."

Ranma ran upstairs and into his room. Ryoga finished packing and the boy kept writing a note. "Don' you think you should say goodbye in person?" The boy did not turn; he just stared at the wall knowing that those eyes were too much for him.

"Ranma . . . I . . ." The boy walked at his side and grabbed some of the tea left on the table. The beverage was cold by then and Ryoga feared the beautiful face adorned with that fiery red hair, but what he saw was his own transformation.

The fanged girl turned angry and saw a tear on the pigtailed boy. That broke her even more and they hugged each other tenderly. "I'm sorry Ranma, but I have to do this." The boy closed his eyes and the girl felt the nodding of his head.

"I know Ryo . . . But promise me that at least you'll let me in your mind when I need to talk to you." The girl accepted and they kissed one last time. Ryoko left specific instructions for the girls and left the Hibiki home in charge of Ranma and Akane.

In the deep darkness of a far away land all, what a person could see was the beauty of stars in the firmament. On top of a golden glowing hill a group of men and women wearing nothing but white tunics, discussed the news down on earth.

"Fates . . . Report!" The mighty of all those beings was Zeus. He was their creator and father, but when in long past times they were idolized as gods, this time brought natural enemies to their authority. Science and Technology took over the beliefs of the inhabitants on earth, and customs faded leaving them into a spec in history known as mythology.

"Father . . . Everything is going according to plan . . . Well, almost everything." The two older women stared angrily at the youngest. Zeus perceived that and the towering being directed his judgment at the youngest sister. "Well Fate? . . . What change has happened from the main plan?"

"Lord . . . I believe in another human as the last hope for humanity. Ryoga Hibiki has transcended from the weak-minded boy into a fighter of unparallel power. He has surpassed Ranma Saotome . . . Your protégé and the him have consorted into another one . . . A girl as strong as . . ."

Zeus quietly let his thunder and lighting do the talk. Lights and sounds of deafening clashing of clouds made the impressive being look more threatening. "As strong then who . . . No human can be as strong as a god . . . Not even my son Ranma!" The third fate kneeled before the mighty god and her demeanor begged for mercy.

"I am sorry Lord Zeus, but Gaia herself has blessed this child. When I see her fate, everything goes blurry. But when I measure her life and the kind of power she wields I see . . . "Your" kind of power."

Zeus's eyes turned red and his face changed at the comment that a simple young human could be as powerful as the father of all the gods. "Insolent! . . . No one has my level of power! . . . I am the first immortal source of good and justice in this universe . . . Are you suggesting that the offspring between two twisted boys can beat me?"

"No master . . . Hibiki Ryoga has changed by the grace of Gaia. He has the mark and his girl side conceived your boy's seed . . . Their girl is far more powerful than the mighty Hercules and rivals that of Ares himself."

The lord of the gods worried about such weapon. If other beings were capable to "acquire" such power, they would take this world and humanity into chaos. "Bring me Aphrodite . . . Bring me Hercules. I must convene and prepare for future events. In the mean time, I am assigning you to look after these three. DO not let your eye escape their lives and report any threat they might encounter."

The youngest Fate bowed down and left without her sisters.

Down on earth, days passed after the separation between Ryoga and his family. The boy constantly kept Ranma in the loop thanks to the ever-constant link Nodoka-Chan forced in the couple. At first, the pigtailed boy's voice made the fanged boy irritable but during lonely nights, his presence was the best company he could wish for.

The day turned especially interesting for the black and red haired girl. She was admitted in Furinkan high school after Reiko fixed her new paperwork. The girl made many friends and some lucky guys attempted their wits with her.

Daisuke decided to stay behind thanks to a tutor program for new students and another boy accepted the repetition of grade as part of his teachings. Kuno Tatewaki became head tutor and leader on the school assigned by his father. The eighteen your old boy accepted his responsibilities and the loss of both, the pigtailed girl and Akane Tendo.

During the morning exercises, the young sword master met a young fifteen-year-old girl. The girl reminded him of someone . . . Her hair was a mix of flaming red and a dark black one, and the bluish-greenish eyes told him of an old love.

"Excuse me young girl . . . Have you ever met the great Tatewaki Kuno, Master of swords and oldest tutor on this fine institution?" The girl blinked for a second or two and after recognizing his face on the director's office, she bowed respectfully.

"Yes Sempai . . . I have seen you before, nice to meet you . . ." The girl smiled vividly causing the young man to slide close to her and pass his arm around. "Oh is such a beautiful time for young people to meet and endure the powerful hands of love!" No-Chan at first sweat dropped when hearing the alluring young man. The Hibiki girl laughed nervously and slowly moved away while scratching her head.

"Well Sempai . . . That's . . . very flattering, but my class is about to start and I need to go. It was nice to meet you again!" The girl waved goodbye and ran into the next building. Kuno scribbled on some piece of paper and walked in the opposite direction. When Nodoka made sure the boy did not followed her, she walked to the football camp.

Upon arriving, the girl met her second tutor. This boy acted a lot more normal and sane. The girls circled him and the ones on the back sighed at the handsome assistant's teacher. One of the girls waved at No-Chan who tried to take her pants off and skipping her way to the field.

"Saya! . . . Wait for me . . . Don't start to pick members." Daisuke turned to see this exotic young girl with black and red hair and the factions made him remember an old friend of him. "Miss. Hibiki . . . Your face looks familiar to me, have I met your parents before?"

The girls on the back giggled in unison when the good-looking older boy directed his attention to Nodoka. The Hibiki girl shrugged her shoulders and a tiny pink blush covered her face. Daisuke smiled and bent down at her level. "Oh don't worry . . .It's just that I could swear you look like Ranma Saotome, but he must be about my age and about two or three years older than you,"

The girl giggled nervously and bowed to her teacher. "Yes Sensei, I live with the Saotomes but my mother works outside the city. Ranma and Akane Tendo take care of me in the meanwhile." The boy patted the girl's head and nodded, thanking her trust. "That's what I thought . . . Fine girls, let's go in formation and lets pick the next two teams for the day."

Saya ran close to No-Chan and poked her slightly with her elbow. "I see you got a new sweetheart . . . How lucky of you!" Nodoka's face turned even redder and the girl ran outside the field scared of her feelings. "_What the heck is happening to me . . . I feel this heat all over my body when I see him . . .?"_

Deep in her mind, the fear to meet a boy when the girl knew nothing about it and was only a few months alive made her loose control over her abilities. . .That was a bad move on her part. "_See him? . . . No-Chan. What is happening to you? . . . Who are you talking about?"_ The girl tried to change her thoughts and feelings, but it was too late by than.

"_No one mom! . . . I was just practicing sports at school and this guy asked me about dad. I didn't know what to answer and I got nervous."_ The female voice in her mind changed into a more concerned tone. "_Honey . . . Please be careful. I cannot say Furinkan has changed but there are some nasty boys looking for trouble. IF you see Kuno or the rest of a group called "The hentai horde" run or kick them away from you."_

Nodoka chuckled silently and rolled her eyes at the always-nagging mom. As if it was, a motherly instinct Ryoko responded the action. "_I saw that! . . . Don't think because I am not there, you can act all mature on me . . . Where is Ranma when I need him . . . Patch him through!"_

"_Mom . . . There's no need; it was just a tutor from school . . . Yes. Kuno presented himself to me and I think he is the sweetest guy_ . . ._ No, it does not mean a thing! . . . The other boy's name? . . . Well, Mr. Daisuke, wait that is his name . . . No. I don't know his last name . . . Ok . . . Ok, I'm passing him through."_

"_Dad? . . . Mom wants to talk to you."_ After the mother to daughter moment ended, the "man to man" conversation continued. "_Ranma! . . . What are you doing? . . . Where are you?"_ The pigtailed boy rushed his thoughts and welcomed his partner home. "_I'm here honey . . . What's up?"_

"_Don't "honey me" . . . Did you know that No-Chan is flirting with boys? . . . Have you talked to her and the crazy prospects in Nerima?"_ Ranma laughed at the desperation on Ryoko's voice. "_Honey . . . She can take care of herself an' the worst of the worst left school a year ago. Besides . . . Everyone knows who her father is an' no one will get near."_

"If_ what you say is true than why was she so nervous by talking to a teacher by the name of Daisuke? And why would Kuno Tatewaki be attending Furinkan and offering a chance to the new girls to accept him as a Sempai and boyfriend?"_

Ranma turned serious and quiet at the news. The boy hoped for his business with the Kunos as a thing of the past. Akane and him decided to announce their union as part of their ending year and left Furinkan behind. "_No-Chan? . . . It's me, dad!"_

"_Yes Dad . . . Mom told you of Mr. Tatewaki? . . . Well he did flirt a bit with me and Sempai assured me that Ranko was his love, but I left him and joined my class on the field . . . What? Diasuke? . . . He stayed back as another tutor. He told us about his transfer to Hiro's college. He sometimes come to help us . . . Him? . . . Well, he is cute, but . . . Wait! No! . . . I didn't say I accepted him or anything I just said he was cute!"_

The link broke and Nodoka knew her father was on his way to her school. The girl thanked the rest of the class for the game and rushed out of the building, which is until the brown haired older boy stopped her before leaving.

"Nodoka-san . . . Wait!" The girl respected her teachers and elders a great deal and she stopped at once when called. "Sensei! . . . Is everything all right?" The boy talked about the many adventures he passed as Ranma's friend and wondered if it would be ok for him to invite her to a friendly date.

The girl showed signs of nervousness but accepted and the two walked on direction of the ice cream parlor near by. Nodoka kept looking behind them while walking away and effectively, Ranma popped from the fence and into the school's building.

Moments later, a very angry pigtailed boy walked and surveyed every establishment and store on his path. Sounds of giggling girls and gasping students made him turn and point at different places and Ranma felt the need to stop and focus on his daughter.

The young man felt the presence near by. The same ice cream parlor he used his disguise to sneak and eat was the pinpointed local with the girl. When Ranma walked close by, laughter of an innocent girl and the crazy ideas her father did in front of the students made him tremble at his past.

"And than you wouldn't believe what he did! . . . He showed as the black rose opponent dressed in a green leotard." The girl gasped and laughed at the picture of her dad in female form and wearing a female leotard while fighting along side her mom in her own cursed piglet shape.

"By than we all knew about Ranma as a girl and his problems, but to accept a gymnastics challenge and dress that way . . . Believe me, it made some of us dare to ask him out." The boy blushed slightly at his confession and the even more blushed father appeared in the store.

"Hey! I was challenged an' Akane's honor was at stake . . . How was I supposed to refuse?" Diasuke laughed when Ranma entered the place and invited him to join them. "Even if that was true there were many times when you had a chance to a cure . . . In the end we all accepted you how you always were. A good friend and a tomboyish girl."

Ranma looked down and laughed when recalling old times. The three teens kept joking and talking about his exploits and adventures until a last comment made the bi-colored girl stop her happy self. "From all the enemies Ranma faced, I think the most pathetic was the one getting lost all the time. I swear . . . Ranma fooled him so many times with his curse that we called him a pervert and a boy lover."

No-Chan changed her demeanor and her eyes filled with tears. The girl pushed her chair aside and ran out of the establishment, leaving the other two boys behind. "Was it something I said? . . ." The pigtailed boy patted him on the back and welcomed him back in Nerima. Ranma left Daisuke back and ran for his daughter.

"No-Chan! . . . Wait . . . Let me explain." The girl stopped close to a bridge where a water stream ran alongside the streets. Ranma stopped close to the sobbing girl and hugged her, trying to make her feel better. "Dad . . . You were really mean to mom, weren't you?" The boy tried to tell her of the innocent jokes and situations he planned and the idea of Ryoga as the usual fall guy on all of them, but he had to face the truth.

"No-Chan. I wanted to learn my female side. To know how a girl feels and am afraid to say it, but Ryoga was the only close enough to me at that time. I . . . I learned to love him, but I messed big time too. I took away his honor an' his dignity an' I never realized that . . . I'm sorry, I really am."

The girl saw the sincerity in his words and she smiled at the product of their love. "I know dad and I'm proud to be your daughter and . . . Hers." Father and daughter left the bridge and walked back home. Ranma made sure in telling her of all the anecdotes Ryoga and he passed and what Akane meant for the two of them. Nodoka felt the growing love they developed and the closeness as a family from those times until now.

Ryoko felt her daughter's situation resolved and the girl went back to business. The corridor showed deterioration from time and the people walking in and out. Many faces proclaimed absolute dominance while others stared at her uncertainly.

The place? . . . The Yamaguchi-gumi headquarters. The man at the entrance of the main building depicted many tattoos adorning his naked chest and arms. "And what can I do for this beautiful little lady? . . ." The man walked around Ryoko and his hand caressed her posterior with lust in his eyes.

The rest of the men playing Hanafuda (Japanese game of cards) laughed and waited for the dark haired girl's response. Ryoko walked by the gaming table and pulled three cards from the deck. At first, the group thought it was a joke, but the fanged uninvited guest flipped those three cards around.

The three cards were an eight, a nine and a three. The tough guy at the entrance frowned at the defiant female and slapped the set of cards against the table. "Ya . . .Ku . . .Za? . . .You are pulling the lowest hand in this game . . .Do you want to die today . . .girl?"

Ryoko smiled and whispered into the man's ear. "I just came from Sumiyoshi-kai and they let me pass immediately . . . Inagawa-kai asked me to come and talk to your boss. Should I keep him waiting?" The ruffian swallowed dryly and rushed to open the door while bowing at the girl.

Ryoko walked several floors up to the penthouse where a bald man received her and asked her to sit at his side. "I have heard by my colleagues of your blood related status. So . . .What can a humble warlord like myself do for the mighty Agent black's sister?"

"I have important information about an uprising against your organization. I know the origins of the Yakuza and the honor system you are based from. This new enemy was my employer and he is taking the most powerful organizations in the Middle East as part of his power."

"I am volunteering as a Ronin this time. My main concern is the safety of the people and my kin." The warlord considered the offer and he knew of the exploits agent black did in behalf of such secret agency. "I know of your brother, but what makes you think I could trust . . .You?"

The dark haired girl bowed at the mafia leader and slowly raised her hand. The girl reached for one of the bodyguard's jacket and pulled a knife from within. "My loyalty is impeccable and he who employs me, do so knowing I'll die for him."

The young girl rested her open hand in front of the man. The open palm offered her loyalty and her eyes never left the lord. The Yakuza main leader looked down and the little finger flew when the knife hit the table. There was blood but no reaction from the girl.

"Fine . . .From now on the Yakuza represents you. Moreover, your honor belongs to us. The district of Nerima will be protected by this organization and your kin will never taste war." The man bowed and the girl did as well.

When Yama-san presented Ryoko as part of the highest clan, all the old men accepted her as part of the family. The personal request arrived to her ears and she knelt before one of the elders. The oldest of the Yakuza coughed from the advanced years in his life.

Yama-san's father became very sick and the main offering in exchange for the clan's protection walked among the presents. "Great Yama . . .Master of the Yakuza clan, I offer you the solution to your family problems."

Ryoko nodded and her sister, a redheaded girl walked and sat near the sick, old man. Akira looked at Ryoko for the signal and when given, the girl focused her power absorbing every pain and disease from the feeble man.

Yama-san witnessed the fast recuperation from his father and the affliction left his body. The old man stood up, bowed in thanks to the tiny girl and walked out the door and into his personal abode. "What kind of power is this? . . ." The warlord marveled at the ability from the girl and agreed on the terms of his promise.

"Go to your business. The Yakuza has many eyes and ears. There will be no harm to your kin and your ex-employer will never threaten your family." Both girls bowed and thanked him leaving the building knowing full well Ranma and her family would be protected until she could defeat her Fate.

Outside, Akira wished good luck to Ryoko and the redhead teleported back to her alternate dimension. While walking out of Japan, a now transformed Ryoga passed by a very extravagant club. The time was late at night, probably between one and two in the morning.

The young man felt the attraction of a luring voice, a tune with his name in the story. The lullaby reached not only his ears but the recess of his mind. From within, the shadows of the night pulled him close to a lake in the outskirts of Tokyo.

Ryoga saw the strange figure of female forms dancing on top of the water, and when the teen stopped to admire them, one of the girls swam close by. "Ryoga . . .Come, rest with us . . ." The boy moved into the lake and his mind drowned on the sweet fragrance of petals and perfume.

The lost boy transformed into the girl again and moments later changed into P-Chan. Every step the piglet walked in the girl's direction doomed him into oblivion. In the feeble imagination Nodoka-Chan had during her nightly dreams, the bi-colored haired girl felt waves of anxiety. She had a nagging sensation of a terrible danger lurking about.

The girl woke up and saw her clothes damped by the sweat and the desperation overtook her. No-Chan panicked and ran at her parent's bedroom, knocking uncontrollably at the door. A sleepy Ranma got off the bed almost falling. The pigtailed boy hit every corner and piece of furniture on his way to the door, making Akane get up as well from the noise.

When he opened the door, a scared girl soared through the air and landed on his chest waking him up completely. "No-Chan! . . .What is it?" The girl trembled and her shaking made Ranma worry about some illness or physical problem.

"Dad-d . . .Is not m-me . . .Is . . .Is mom! . . .Mom is in danger!" Ranma could not feel a thing and when Akane ran at the girl and rubbed her arms, the missing feeling made him be sure. "Honey . . .It must have been a nightmare . . .I'm sure Ryoga is Ok, calm down and stay here for a moment . . .I'll get you a glass of warm milk."

Nodoka kept shaking at the feeling and shyly smiled from her other mom's efforts to make her feel better. Ranma hugged her daughter and wondered about their intimate link. "_No-Chan . . .Can you contact me to Ryoga?"_ The girl saw fear in her dad's eyes and understood that by using their telepathy Akane would not sense their fear and concern.

"_I have tried several times, but her responses are hollow . . .I don't understand. They feel strange from when she is into a guy or a girl form."_ Ranma worried even more and the pigtailed boy tighten his grip gently. "_Try again . . .This time link me in before asking him ."_

The girl focused on her mother and a chirping sound of static and crackling made them know the link was set. "_Ryoga? . . .Baby, are you there? . . ."_ The almost drowned noises became stronger but they were fainting rapidly. "_B-b . . . B-bwe . . .Bwee . . ." _Ranma jumped from the familiar plead and got up , running at the door. "Kane! . . .Forget what your doin' . . .Come here now!"

The raven-haired girl left the glass on the kitchen and ran as fast as she could back to the bedroom. "What is it Ranma?" Father nodded to daughter and No-Chan stared firmly at her mother. "_Kane! . . .Can you hear me?"_ The girl grabbed her head and shook her finger inside her ear.

"_Damn it Ranma not so loud! . . .Wait, did I just say that or I thought it?"_ The boy laughed in a lower pitch and moved a hand to his wife's back. "_K . . .please concentrate 'Kane . . .Ryoga, please repeat what you just said!"_ Again, an even lower cry rumbled in their minds. The message felt unknown to father and daughter, but Akane felt the sheer fear and despair from her pet.

"_No! . . .P-Chan is drowning! . . .Ranma. Do something!, I don't know what or who, but something is drowning him."_ No-Chan panicked even more and the link threatened to break. Ranma felt her anguish and grabbed her with both hands.

"_Don' No-Chan . . .Stay strong. 'kane! . . .Talk to P-Chan . . .If he listens to someone is you!."_ The girl frowned decidedly and her commanding tone demanded attention. "_P-Chan . . .I know your in trouble, but I have seen you escape from worse . . .Listen to my voice . . .Listen and swim. Swim away from it . . .I know you can do it!"_

Bubbles were the only things P-Chan could see in the dark abyss. Bubbles and water surrounding him. Deep in his mind a weak whisper began to strengthen and taking form. "_P . . .P-Chan . . .Can . . .Can you listen . . .To . . .Me! . . ."_The voice brought back all those happy memories of the only times the small animal enjoyed life. There were no prankster redheads trying to keep him away from his friend and confidant. The voice made him wake up . . .Made him answer back at her owner.

"_Bweep . . .Bwee!"_ The voice changed into an enthusiastic tone, cheering him up and giving him the much-needed valor. "_Yes! . . .Good boy. Swim P-Chan . . .Swim to the top of the water. I know you can do it! . . .I'm here . . .I'm right at your side!"_ The small black piglet used every ounce of will to push his tiny hooves.

Water almost filled his lungs and the heaviness of the cold water commenced to take its toll on the small pet. He could see the surface, but his strength drained away from him. The tiny animal saw the culprit of his demise. Sirens swam around their prey piercing the darkness of the water with their sharp teeth.

"Die Ryoga Hibiki . . .Die and embrace Lord Hades. He will trap you and keep you as his pet for eternity!" Ranma snapped and No-Chan began to cry after the statement transmitted through his brain. Akane looked at the crying girl and she asked with her eyes at her husband.

"What is it . . .Is Ryoga out of the water?" The pigtailed boy shook his head slowly and a tear tried to form in the corner of his eye. "Sirens 'Kane . . .Sirens are trying to drown him an' they are pushing him down. . .They told him that after dying, another god would trap him on the other side."

Akane joined the girl and after her failed attempt, she began to sob uncontrollably. Ranma tried to cry when seeing them, but he was Ryoga's last hope and he knew it. "No-Chan! . . .I know you have been practicing with your mom. Think! . . .Can you teleport to his location?"

The girl snapped back to reality when her father used his physical voice instead of his mind. The girl focused her mind and told her dad of her progress. "I can't do it myself . . .I still can't get through the portal, but I managed to push Akira once through the one I created the last time.

Ranma bobbed his head and asked his daughter to repeat the exercise. "Do it! . .Do it again Nodoka Hibiki. . .I need to save my wife . . .please!" No-Chan felt the seriousness in her dad's words when he called her by her full name. The bi-colored haired girl closed her eyes and extended both hands in front of her.

A tiny purple cloud popped near the wall and water began to leak through it. "Dad! . . .I can barely hold it without moving, if I move, the teleport will vanish. Ranma did not think twice. The boy lunged into the cloud and appeared in the immense body of water, almost at the bottom.

The sirens saw a redheaded girl swimming at the piglet and they roared enraged at the girl. The turbulence of their tails disturbed the waves of the deep and impulse them against their new target. "Two pests for the price of one . . .Now I call that a job well done."

Ranko crossed her arms on her chest and waited for the group of predators reach her closer. The monsters looked beautiful at first, but their sharp teeth made them change into what they really were. At a few feet away from the girl, the opponents opened their jaws to their maximum capacity and prepared for the feast.

A muffled shout drowned in the lake declared her signature move. The Moko-Takabashi-Shishi-hokodan blast erased her enemy from existence and the exhausted girl swam weakly after the piglet. P-Chan could not contain his lungs any longer and the piglet closed his eyes, giving himself away.

Early in the morning, A sleepy Ryoga woke in the middle of a made up bed. The rustic formation of leaves and dirt kept him warm and the vision of a redheaded naked girl giving him her body heat made him react in a more intimate way.

The girl skipped her eyes open when feeling the growing lower extremity of the boy and looked at her man with concern. "Wow . . .I thought you dead for sure Ryo, but from dead piglet to horny bastard is a big stretch." The fanged boy laughed weakly at her comment and forgetting his carnal needs, he kissed her effusively.

"Thanks Ranma . . .I owe you big. . .And about my early awakening, sorry . . .Feeling an incredible and gorgeous beautiful girl at my side and naked to boot made me feel the luckiest man alive." Ranma giggled at the attentions and complements from her man and they kissed intimately while The girl reached for the alert soldier.

Gasps and moans filled the land. This was the first time Ranma let Ryoga go farther away than any other session. At first, the boy turned girl feared the invasion from her mate and her worries filled the boy with concern of his own.

"You know we can stop right here if you want? . . .I could never do something that would make you uncomfortable." The girl fell for his worried demeanor and her kisses accentuated her devotion for the moment.

"I got no problem Ryo . . .I . . .I l-love you . . .Damn it, you would think it would be so easy to say it after so long, but I still got trouble." The boy smiled and kissed her some more. His hands ran by her back and arms. Her hair was the most incredible red you'd ever seen and those eyes . . .Those eyes melted his heart and soul."

"Ranma . . .You give the word and guide me through it and I'll do as you tell me." The girl frowned and tilted her head. "What makes you think I know how it works?" Of course, at her age, every teenager have an idea of how that goes, but the blush and the new experience made her lie anyway.

"I don't mean the "procedure" dummy, I know how all that goes. What I am saying is, you tell me when to slow down . . .When to stop and where does it feel good. You are my most precious reward and I will treat you with the respect you deserve."

The girl giggled nervously and their communal intimate time began.

Hours later, a very weak girl and a half-dead boy unearthed their bodies from the greatest battle they ever fought. "Damn Ryoga . . .I know I wanted this too, but you almost destroyed my thighs . . .Next time when I'm on your gender I'm topping you Ok? . . .Eight times in a row? . . .Yes I t-think I can top that." The girl fell on the ground exhausted from her vengeful speech.

The fanged boy cuddled close to her and played with her bangs while loosing himself in her eyes. "Whatever you say Saotome . . .As long as I can enjoy those beautiful blue eyes every morning." The girl laughed tiredly and she just lay at his side for the rest of the day.

"_Mom? . . .Dad? . . .Is everything Ok now?"_ The concerned girl looked for any signs of mental struggle and she worried even more after all the rumbling and shaking their minds went trough a few hours before. "_Hey! . . .Moron . . . Think of something else . . .No, stop grabbing me down there . .She will notice! . . .N-No-Chan? . . .Y-Yess . . .Your mom and Me are fine . . .very fine! . . .Ahem . . .We are resting from . . .the fight . . .Yes, from the fight an' when we're good we'll head home . . ."_

_The girl tried to figure it out the situation from the fight. When she told Akane the hard breathing and the shorting of words, the moaning and tumbling, The Saotome other wife blushed and patted the girl on the head. "Oh don't mind them . . .They're just "having their fun!" . . .You know . . ." The girl got the idea and the blush crept in her face._

"_Oh . . .You mean . . .Oh, Ok . . .Well . . .I'm off to classes. See you later mom!" The girl ran out of the house and tried to erase the picture of a steaming session between her parents. _

_The new and improved couple walked by the road back to Nerima district. An old man waved at the teens and gave them a small talk about the wonders of a farm life. "Yes young ones, life can be rough out here, but the beauty of the forest and the satisfaction of a camp full of rice makes a man feel like the king of the world."_

_The old man sneaked besides Ryoga and patted him on the back. "Now . . .If I got to enjoy the company of a beautiful girl like "your" girl, my life would be perfect! . . ." The farmer laughed and the couple did too but on a more nervous note._

_Ryoga asked for the direction to Nerima ward and as soon as the old geezer pointed the right way, the fanged boy bowed, turned on the opposite direction and began to walk. Ranma giggled and grabbed his arm making the couple even more endearing._

"_Well youngsters I wish the best of times and I'd like to invite you to a natural hot spring close by. The place is on your way . . .Just take the left on the next fork and it's a few paces farther in. The spring is a place we use mostly in the weekends and late at night when tired from the daily work. It should be empty right this time . . .If you know what I mean . . ." _

_Ranma smiled nervous and her companion followed her on the right path. "Ranma . . .About this morning. I wanted to say . . ." The pigtailed girl stopped him from talking and she intervened in his place. "No wait Ryo . . .I want to say something first. I want to know where you and I stand in our relationship . . ." The boy felt the need to explain his feelings at the boy turned girl in the order he felt them._

"_Well . . .I love Akane if that's what you're asking . . .But if you are asking me who do I love the most . . . It would have to be . . ." His eyes told the last answer but the girl demanded a verbal response. "Say it Ryoga . . .I need to know who would you love the most . . .I want to know." Ryoga nodded and stared back at those blue eyes that captivated him every single time._

"_You Ranma . . .You are the one I love the most." The girl's smile grew bigger and his arm became the strength she held on from her next confession. "Ryoga . . .I love Akane. From all the fiancés given by Pops, she is the one I fell for . . .But being sometimes a girl and sometimes a guy made me learn how to love, and filled my heart in the end . . .What I mean to say is . . . I love you the most."_

_They kept walking and found the fork where they took for the spring. After a few minutes, a refreshing little lake with a cascade showed them the steam falling alongside the tiny fall. The pair began to undress and Ryoga went in. At first slowly, testing the waters and sitting on the far left._

_Ranma took everything off too and went in, enjoying the warm liquid bathing her feet, waist and . . . Breasts?. The still girl looked dumbfounded at the peculiar feeling of submerging into the lake and come out besides the lost boy. The peculiar feeling? . . .Well, the hair was still red and her female frame stayed on._

_Ryoga sweat dropped and began to laugh nervously. "Well . . .You Don't think . . ." The girl stared back at him amazed while expressing her next words. "Ryoga . . .You got me pregnant?" Nothing else could be done but to rest at his side and let the hot spring clean their bodies._

"_I think this complicate things." Ranma shrugged indifferently and rested her head on his chest. "Why? . . .We were tying to do it even with Akane's permission. She is Ok with this and I'm Ok with it too." The boy moved some of the wet strains of hair away from Ranma's face and basked in awe at the pink shade her face turned thanks to the heat._

"_Wow you look stunning . . ." The girl chuckled at his always-right comment in the right time, but kept waiting for his complication excuse. "Ranma . . .You've been playing the father of our daughter since the start. Are you sure being locked in female form for the next nine months plus the following weeks feeding the baby won't make you go insane?" She stopped from looking at his face and blinked several times. "I didn' think 'bout that . . .Well I guess you'll need to comeback with me and stay in Nerima until that happens . . .You know . . .someone who can be in charge of the family."_

_Ryoga felt the dangers were not over but he had to work his part of a husband from that moment on. "Fine, but if something comes up . . .I strictly forbid you from go all "Ranma Saotome" on it . . .Got it?" The girl tried to refuse, refute and even complaint at her husband, but in the end, she knew how worried the boy got, specially in her new state._

"_Fine, but if I need to kick your butt when things get rough you cannot deny me doing so!" They both agreed and enjoyed the rest of the day. Afternoon fell and farmers began to fill the place. Ryoga ran at his backpack and pulled two sets of clothing. Ranma quickly changed behind him and moments later, a redheaded girl dressed in black pants and shirt awaited by a rock while the boy wore his trademark dark green outfit._

"_So youngsters . . .I see you enjoyed your time out here. Tell me, do you have a place to stay for the night?" When the couple shook their heads, the old man offered his bedroom upstairs on the farm. They went in and the old man and his wife welcomed them and served them dinner._

"_Why dear . . .I can sense a beautiful baby coming your way . . .Congratulations!" The redhead blushed and bowed to the old woman. The old geezer kept poking Ryoga in the ribs and winking at him effusively. "Good going kid . . .With a beautiful girl and those fangs, the baby will be as strong and good looking as me!" The man laughed until getting a sore throat and the old woman giggled at her husband's occurrences._

"_Forgive him . . .He has been a Looney since our boy left the farm for a better life in the city. Ranma and Ryoga laughed with them and dinner went out fast. The couple lay down on the bed and cuddled against each other._

"_Ryoga . . .'bout our last talk. I owe Akane, an' even when I love you I must honor her promise." Ryoga knew that and agreed with her. "Same here Ranko, but I feel the need to be loyal to you . . .What should I do if she wants me to go "intimate" with her?" The girl thought of a way to keep him bound by the guidelines._

"_We agreed Ryoga . . .Is not like I'll go all jealous on you or her. She can have you and I can have her . . .Well when I change into my other self." Ryoga kissed her and whispered in her ear. "I'll go along, but believe me . . .You are the one for me." The pigtailed girl nodded and accepted his declaration of love. "I know baby . . .I know."_

_Morning came and the couple went on their way. The old couple waved goodbye until the teens disappeared along the road. When they were out of sight, the farm vanished and the old geezer and the old woman shifted into two different beings._

_A raven flew at the young man's shoulder while a deer walked besides the beautiful woman. "You still haven't told me why do we want them together . . .They aren't even a complete male or female humans Artemis?"_

"_Apollo . . .Dear brother, is time for you to learn there are light where others see darkness. The now girl is pregnant by him and when he was a she the girl conceived a baby girl. You know me . . .I am the goddess of the hunt, but I am the protector of young teens and childbirth. They are my charges." _

_The pair vanished from the earthy place and The Hibikis gained new allies among the ranks of the gods. _

_On another part of Japan, a jovial teenager ran into her "other" home. Nodoka Hibiki entered her house and saw Akane Tendo preparing dinner. The girl walked into the kitchen and bowed at her mother. "Mom . . .Can we talk for a moment?" Akane felt incredible when the teen treated her like her real mother and the raven-haired girl moved from the stove to the table while lowering the heat from the stew. "Yes dear . . .How can I help you?"_

"_Mom . . . I don't get it. Dad told me that you used to be very hard tempered. In the past before I was born, you and dad used to fight all the time and something called "Mallet-sama" usually sent him away from the fight. How did everything change?"_

_The still young girl covered her lips with a bent finger while laughing at old times. "No-Chan. I really was a very temperamental girl a few years back, but what changed me was you." The little Tendo grabbed the younger girl's chin and held her at the same level._

"_I saw the greatest change in my husband. Ranma . . .Cried. He actually cried when realizing he would be a dad. I saw his dignity and his love for me and I felt at peace. I may still get angry every now and then, but would you like to know what happened when we realized Ryoga was pregnant?" The girl tried to guess but her eyes danced from the suspense._

"_I cooked my first decent meal. That might not be a lot for many people, but for me and my cooking skills, it was a great time. In that moment I realized my cooking related to my inner-peace and since then I've learned to be a better wife . . .Mother and woman."_

_The bi-color haired girl smiled at her mom's change and the girl embraced her when a heartfelt sensation made them feel closer. "Thanks mom . . .Thanks for being patience with dad." The girl had that pause Akane knew it meant another question. The raven-haired girl kept waiting and Nodoka dared to ask her._

"_What about Mom? . . .I mean Ryoga. What do you feel for him?" Akane looked down to the table and lifted her eyes to the girl. "I can't compare them No-Chan. I love Ranma, and I like Ryoga-kun, but I cannot say I love him. If I accepted this relationship is because I know Ranma loves him . . .Maybe more than me, but I don't want to loose him . . .Can you understand what I mean?"_

_The younger girl nodded and hugged her step-mom. " I know mom and I hope you understand this, but Mom really loves dad. I know they'll always be close to you and mom will always do what dad tells her, that's why mom is so afraid of him, but don't tell him that Ok? . . .Or mom will kill me."_

_That same day was the welcoming time for Ranma and Ryoga. The pair tiptoed into the house and met Akane and Nodoka in the living room. The Tendo youngest frowned and took her arms to the waist. "Ranma? . . .I know you! . . .What is it?" The redheaded girl chuckled nervously and played with her pigtail while trying to find a good excuse._

"_Well you see . . . I mean, I thought he died an' I . . .But he was alive an' well, so I . . .Well actually we . . ." Akane read the girl like an open book and gasped at the news. "No! . . .You mean you're pregnant?" Ranma blinked while letting her jaw drop almost to the floor, "How . . .?"_

_Ryoga laughed nervously and tried to help her out. "Akane . . .It was so sudden . . .I mean, I barely made it and she looked so incredible . . .Well, you know and I can't resist those amazing eyes. I . . .I'm sorry." No-Chan smiled and frowned at her mom, running and hugging her in the process._

"_Wow mom I never thought you would be the cool guy!" Ryoga turned red and Ranma giggled at the girl's reaction. "Hey! . . .I might be more in contact with my femininity, but I'm as much a guy as she is!" In that moment, Akane felt happiness for them, but felt left out. Ryoga sensed that and did not know what to do._

_The redhead could not go after being pregnant and locking the male form away for more than a year. Ryoga knew Akane liked him but her feelings were for her rightful husband. The Tendo girl excused herself and went back to her chores in the kitchen._

"_What do we do Ranma . . .Akane feels pushed aside for what we did." The girl got the idea and tried to think of a way to solve the problem. "What if . . .No wait, I can' change into "me" . . .I don' know what to do!" The three teenagers went their separate ways and tried to come up with a way to solve their dilemma._

_Far away, . . .A personal meeting called for an ancient lord and god amongst the mightiest ones. Zeus convened with the ancient master in charge of time. "Chronos . . . We have a situation and I have need of you ability." The father of the gods explained his master plan and the need of the time master._

"_Why do we need to involve ourselves with humanity . . .I thought we left them to their own lives." Thunder illuminated the skies and the after rumble sound made the youngest god attentive to his superior. "Because in this instance we need leverage . . .This time, humanity challenge us."_

_The next visit turned animas away in fear when rays of light pierced the underworld. "Oh! . . .Dear brother. To what do I owe this honor?" The majestic glow from Zeus encompassed every nook from the obscure abyss. "Hades! . . . I know of your work on other realms. When we met on that war waged by those lowly humans and the Nords I thought you went mad, but when you joined forces with Loki my respect for you died."_

_The foggy stream from his body encircled the mighty god. This time darkness did not run from light but kept clashing in between. "Brother . . .Have you seen the blasphemy those mortals have sinned against us? . . .Gaia is mother earth . . .Yet, her majesty sided with them and even corrupted two humans. Now they posses the greatest threat gods and demons have in common."_

_His arm ran around his shoulders, creating sparks from their contact. "Sometimes he who looks evil tends to be the sanest and the one who repels a greater evil. Other worlds are revolting and more of these . . . Freaks are walking the earth. I am in possession of two . . .Mother and daughter and I know they're forming an alliance to try and save them."_

"_You know what they are capable of doing . . . Imagine . . .Rival the power of one of the strongest gods . . .The mighty Zeus!" His face contorted again in rage and the oldest immortal flashed in ire at his comparison. "Never! . . .There is no such power . . .No human will rival the likes of me!"_

"_Well in case they do. I am preparing forces beyond their control, and I have enlisted one of the most powerful allies ever created, but all in good time my good brother." Hades waved his arm and four darkened shadows bowed at his foggy feet._

"_Go my minions . . .Turn this world's freak of nature inside out!" The four shadows transformed into the most powerful and bloodthirsty monsters yet . . .The ancient Greek Harpies._

_In the middle of the night, four flying monsters circled the Tendo Dojo. One of them angled and soared against a glass window. The target could be seen from the distance and the predator aim at its head. Ryoga decided to leave Ranko sleep alone with Akane. That could not be the best of solutions but he believed it was the closest to their reach._

_No-Chan slept on her bed while her mom pondered about the present while resting on the floor. A shadow alerted the fanged girl of a new challenger and promptly jumped out of the window. The breaking of glass woke Nodoka-Chan and the girl jumped after her mother._

_The girls landed near the tree when four female shaped creatures floated on top of them. Ranko ran at the window and the redhead was about to jump when a shout forced her in. "Don't even think about it . . .You promised me!" The girl growled exasperated and stayed back. "Damn it!"_

"_Oh don't worry little freak . . .After we swallow these pests, you will be next." _


	9. Chapter 9

This time, three of the fastest and strongest predators circled a boy and a girl trying to protect their family and the difference was not about power or strength. Zeus won battles against immense creatures capable to take apart the world on one swoop. Titans fell after not only his might, but also the smart strategy from his generals.

The father of the gods counseled his strategists in the mist of his next moves. Ares and Athena specialized on battles and military intelligence. They described his son Ranma as a fast and agile fighter while his insignificant enemy based his attacks with massive strength.

Not only Ares reported to Zeus but since he never feared dark places, the god of war shared his observations with Hades as well. The lord of the dead agreed to keep this world's pest under control and his contract with the creatures of vengeance sealed the deal.

Their leader crossed paths with some of the most powerful humans in history. She accepted their mission with pride and the female side of this half-breed, had secrets of her own. "Human . . . I have come to claim your life in the name of our father Zeus."

Ryoga smiled at the challenge and No-Chan felt the aching need to pound on something. "Well . . . Come and get it . . ." Aello tilted her head in doubt at the empty boasting she saw on the boy. "Mortal . . . I was the scourge of the great king Phineus, the royalty with the gift of prophecy. He dared reveal the secrets of my father and "we" tormented him for ages . . ." The second winged woman frowned at the little girl and snarled at her beauty. "I took men and women in punishment before they arrived to Tartarus . . .I am the fear the mighty Trojans ran from in their journeys . . .Do you think you two are a match for even one of us?"

The third stared quietly at her prey. She looked like the most seasoned and the major threat against them. Ryoga kneeled, touched the ground, smiled again, and ran in zigzag formations, trying to distract them away. The harpies scoffed and cackled at his efforts and floated in place, waiting for the end of his turn.

The fanged boy kept moving and touching the ground. Sometimes far away and some of the times right underneath the flying menaces. Nodoka-Chan never left her spot. The girl calculated every mark made by her mother and her fists never opened.

Ranma studied them as well and the pregnant girl felt the rushing sensation of battle inside her mind. The redhead saw a pattern from the three female opponents . . . A pattern she fought before. "_Where . . . Where have I fought that style? . . ."_

"_Dad? . . . Do you know anything about these enemies?"_ The little girl kept her sights on her mom, but the girl's mind linked her parent's minds for the fight. "_No-Chan . . . I have . . . If I remember right their fighting pattern is similar to Saffron and his lackeys . . ."_ Nodoka remembered the tales of daring attacks from a wingless Ranma Saotome against the flying fury of the Phoenix king.

"_No-Chan . . . Is Ryoga linked too?"_ As if in cue, her voice screamed at the redhead. "_Yes! . . . Of course I'm here . . . Now stay back and let me think . . ."_ The pregnant girl smiled inwardly and teased her wife about unrelated issues. "_Honey? . . . Why are you using Ryoko's voice? . . . Would you like me to change and give ya a back rub? . . ."_ The boy used his female tone and growled at her woman. "_Damn it Ranma . . .This isn't a time for your jokes . . .I have everything set up and No-Chan has her part ready . . .Now, be quiet and watch this . . ."_

Ryoga grabbed a medium size rock and launched it at the trio, the harpies laughed and simply moved aside from the slow projectile. The distraction worked and No-Chan opened her hands and set them one against the other with just an inch away. The girl opened her eyes and whispered two words. "**Black hole**." A small dark window opened in between the monsters and the magnetic attraction forced them together.

By the time the creatures tried to separate, Ryoga dropped from above with the back of his right foot angling against the bunch. The trio fell at high speed to the ground and the tiny black hole stayed in the center, gluing them close.

Their wings moved aside trying to avoid impact but the problem was when the wind from their movement activated the hidden detonations. Light blue markings highlighted all over the place and each harpy exploded on the first mine, sending them in separated directions.

Ryoga closed his eyes and stabbed the ground with his hands . . . Wrists deep. The boy moved his head in the direction his enemies tumbled and every explosion push them like a well-ordered set of dominoes. Ranma, Akane and No-Chan chuckled when the rolling adversaries flew from left . . . To right . . . Against the Dojo's entrance and back by the pond.

Aello felt the indignity and the woman moved in pair of the sequence. Ryoga felt her soon escape from the special combo and the boy pulled a hand from the ground, raised two fingers and focused his sight on the leader.

A blue mark near the enraged harpy glowed and when the woman turned around, a giant hand made of dirt grabbed her and pushed her against the ground. "Why . . . Don't go so soon . . . The party is about to start . . ." Ryoga nodded at No-Chan, and the girl manipulated the enormous hand from the ground.

Her magnetic field manipulation technique molded with the mass of earth and gave it a fully matured form. Moments later a giant golem rose from the ground leaving a hole on the patio. Celaeno and Ocypete gaped at the monstrosity staring madly at them.

Of course, the skill with earth alchemy and gravity was a match, but Aello just stood up and dusted her wings. "You are much more powerful than those I fought in the past . . . I'll give you that, but don't be fooled. The reason we differ from our sister the sirens is our affinity to the winds.

The winged girl crouched and targeted her mark. With a quick yelp, the female fighter launched at speeds beyond normal. "**Storm Swiftness!**" Her accelerated movements left the boy, the golem and the girl looking for their enemy.

Aello appeared a fraction of a second behind the boy and the lapse of time around him slowed to a crawl. "_Ryoga! . . . Behind you . . . Move!"_ The fanged boy moved at such slow speed, he felt the effect right away, Still, he saw how the cackling beast extended a blade like feather from her wing. The blade passed millimeters away from his neck.

Time returned to normal and the little girl ran at her mom's side when seeing her neck bleeding. "Mom! . . ." Ryoga touched his neck with two fingers and felt the nick of the sharp weapon. He kept quiet and stared away to his wife.

"_Damn it . . .I knew their speed was going to be a problem . . .No matter how strong or powerful my moves can be . . .No-Chan . . .Keep your mind on "that move". . ."_ The girl blinked at him several times and the enemy misinterpreted her nervousness.

"Aww . . . You really thought the likes of you could match our own techniques? . . . Not even the weakling Saffron could compare his puny kingdom against my kin . . . What makes you think a biped can win this battle?"

"_Mom . . . I don't know if I can reproduce that ability . . . When I tried on my auntie Aki, she could regenerate from the after effect, but I don't know about us."_ Ryoga faked worry and walked back at his daughter while cleaning his neck. "_Don't worry . . . This is going to be my last move if everything else fails . . ."_

If there was one thing, Ranma hated was to be left out of the loop. "_Ryoga . . . What the hell are you talkin' about . . . What kind of ability is that?"_ The trio lunged again at the boy and the little girl and their speed increased slowly. At first, Ryoga managed to read the winged women easily. No-Chan kept losing her target and the girl slowly walked behind her mom. The fanged boy convened with his daughter and they stood close to each other.

By the middle of the battle, there was no front door, walls or trees standing. Only the house and the Dojo separated by lots of unearthed ground and the street. In the middle, Ryoga meditated and focused all his Ki on an invisible transmutation circle he deliberately formed during the last attack.

The same circle he used previously against Ranma when he drained both at the end of the fight. This time the application changed though. No-Chan entered the circle as well and their next move began. Celaeno flew above her victims and used her signature move. "**Fleet foot . . . The dark!**" Effects of dark energy fell over the two fighters and not only had they seen their bodies act in slow motion, but their line of sight became null.

"Mortals . . . If I warned you from what I can do; now you can experience it first hand." The towering dark fog enveloping them did not move away. The harpies rotated around the pair at high speed and the darkness never lifted from the force.

"_Don't panic No-Chan . . . Stay close and focus your element . . .?"_ Ranma and Akane gasped at the black cyclone rivaling the pigtailed girl's ascending dragon, this made the girl scream in concern. "Kane . . . I got to do somethin' about it . . . Ryoga can't match their speed! . . ." The raven-haired girl grabbed the windowsill and yelled back at her husband.

"And what can you do in your condition? . . . You could endanger the baby and Ryoga would kill you . . . Right after me of course!" The redhead kept her distance and bared her teeth in anger. "_Damn it Ryoga . . . I can't stay here and do nothing' . . ."_ His voice felt passive, almost calm. "_Ranma . . . You are my most precious gift, and that little bundle is the greatest gift . . . A gift can give me . . . Like hell am I leaving you into this fight. Besides . . . The reason I'm trying everything else is because I refuse to let you enjoy freedom . . ."_

The last sentence sounded so cryptic, the pregnant girl frowned and demanded a better explanation. Ocypete entered the fry and the only voice heard in the middle of the dark twister announced their next attack. "**Swift Wing!**" A bombarding of feathers fell on the pair and Ryoga shielded his daughter in time.

Right after he shielded her, the sharp feathers entered the transmutation circle, the fanged boy sensed the lethal darts and with a tight hold on his daughter, both fighters formed the same golem. The giant might have been too slow for the flying creatures, but knowing when and where the attack comes, helps him a lot more.

The giant crossed his arms in front of the boy and girl, and all the projectiles buried in the magnetic earth, and sunk away from harm. "Well . . . It seems this dark barrier leaves us blind, but you are too. . ." Aello snarled again and shout at her sisters.

The column ceased and the harpies saw the golem receiving all the damage. "Damn you humans! . . . You will not thread lightly against us! . . ." The three sisters began their rotating dance again, but this time another element intervened in the fight.

The invisible enemy was not darts at high speed or blades, but wind. The speed, in which the winged girls flew, turned every debris and dirt into dangerous weapons. The winds caused by their move changed into literal blades that could not be reflected or resisted.

Erosion took the golem apart and the boy and girl's clothes began to disintegrate. "Soon . . . There will be nothing but dust and bones! . . ." Ryoga tried to extend his alchemic circle but their speed and distance kept moving away from the center.

Nodoka panicked when the high pressure from the vortex kept sucking the air out of their position. "_Damn it Ryoga . . . There is nothin' you can do against an attack like that one . . . I . . . I fought that move before . . . I think I could take them on!"_ The boy hugged her daughter and gave his back at the attack, receiving all the damage. "_Mom . . . There is no other choice . . . We can try . . ."That move" . . ."_ The fanged boy declined vehemently though.

"_No! . . . I will not let Ranma get away with this . . . Is not fair! . . ."_ The pigtailed girl questioning thoughts grew and the girl tried to force his problem out this time. _"If you got somethin' to tell me . . . Do it now! . . . Ryo . . . If I did somethin' wrong again, I can change . . . I swear!"_

Akane stayed in the loop too, the youngest Tendo heard every sentence and confession from the start of the fight. "_Ryoga-kun! . . . Trust Ranma . . . He knows what he is doing! . . ."_ The hurtful blades from the wind kept ravaging his clothes and started to make lacerations on his back.

The boy screamed from the pain, but the alternative still felt worse. "_No! . . . I . . . I cannot accept that! . . ."_ No-Chan felt the impatience in her father's mind and she revealed the daring move. "_Dad! . . . I can "transfer" your mind to mom's body . . . You can fight them and defeat them easily, but I need mom's permission!"_

Ranma gasped at Ryoga's secret and she begged him the only way she knew how. "_Ryoga . . . I'm goin' in! . . . If by the count of three you don' accept No-Chan's ability, I'm jumping in . . . no matter the consequences!"_

Ryoga felt betrayed and the boy closed his eyes when his little girl fused his Ki with Ranma's. After the risky move, a blur hopped away from the twister and kicked one of the sisters, sending her several meters away.

The other two stared at the boy enraged and flew at him decided to finish his last stand. This time, Ryoga smiled back and prepared what he felt like a strange power residing inside his Ki. It was not the energy a fighter uses in his battles or the one obtained from hard work.

This power emanated from knowledge . . . A great amount of knowledge buried deep in his brain. Ryoga's eyes turned into a glowing red color and his "Chestnut fist" attack filled with that power. The boy did not move from his spot in mid air and noticed he was levitating.

Punches kept flying at the harpies but they were seen only by Ryoga. Aello and the other two felt the rain of hits pummeling their bodies and wings. The trio fell to the ground again, but this time something was different.

The leader ranted in a foreign language and flew once more at even higher speed then the last move. The winged girl extended her blade, but this time Ryoga grabbed it in time and turned it around, slashing her left wing.

"Argh! . . . How did you match my speed? . . . That is not possible." The fanged boy walked between No-Chan and the harpies and set her stance. "Ok . . . This time I ain't movin' until you come at me . . . So . . . Come!"

Rage and indignity made the three flying monsters charge at the boy. Ryoga just evaded them even though their speed kept increasing beyond what the eyes could register. The fanged boy moved to the sides and back. No-Chan realized his move when the pattern on the ground marked a circular spiral.

Ryoga kept luring them to the center of the spiral and when he activated his "soul of ice", the whole area's atmosphere froze on contact. The wind became cold. Ryoga, the harpies and even No-Chan could see their breath from the low temperatures.

"_I can't believe this power . . . Is like all my skills augmented a hundred fold! . . ."_ Ryoga became someone else when pride ruled him after. "You know . . . This is your end right? . . ." Aello greeted his delusion and her sharp nails sensed his flesh. "You . . . Are . . . Mine . . .?" A bright, bluish torrent of light extended from the boy's fist when they reached the center of the spiral.

Ryoga did not even try to call his move. He just closed his eyes and savored the intensity his punch left until another voice interfered in his mind. "_Ranma . . . You moron! . . . You are going to destroy Nerima in the process . . . Tone it down . . . A lot!"_

This time Ryoga took several breaths and let Ranma talk through quick mental exercises. "_Yes! . . .That's better . . .Forget the sensation of power. . .Focus in your kata . . .Play it in your mind and ease on that "other" energy source . . ."_

Ryoga followed the instructions and the dragon ascending punch became weaker. Now, by the time it died down, there was nothing but feathers slowly dancing in the air and aiming at the devastated ground. Ryoga smiled and No-Chan ran at him enthusiastically.

"Great Dad! . . . You defeated them in one move . . . That was amazing!" The fanged boy's chest rose from the praise and laughed vigorously while holding the back of his head. "Well . . . It ain't nothin' a good fighter like me can do!" The moment became like a nice memory until a book hit him on the face, directed from high above.

"Bakka! . . . Didn't you forget someone?" The fanged boy snapped and ran inside the house. Not two seconds passed when he went in, that a fist sent him flying against the opposite wall. The boy looked up and a very steamy redheaded girl fumed in front of him.

"Why? . . . Why do I have to pass for this again? . . ." The girl hugged herself and began to suffer the well-memorized cramps. Ryoga ran at the girl when she fell to the floor, holding her belly in agony. "Ryoga! . . . Are you Ok?" The redhead closed her eyes in pain and bared her teeth at her man.

"Damn it Ranma . . . My natural energy is infusing this body too. . .Your pregnancy is accelerating like No-Chan's . . ." Ranma stared and gaped at the new situation. "You mean . . . My baby is goin' to be born next month too? . . ." There was no answer, just another punch sending Ranma in Ryoga's body rolling against the same wall.

"This is not fair! . . . Why do I have to pass for this hell again?" Akane sighed and called the girls from the former Ryoga's Revolt team. Ranma grabbed the pigtailed girl and carried her into the still standing bedroom. His demeanor showed how sorry he was, but Ryoga's face never changed from her anger.

"Common mom . . . You owe my dad from my birth, and we needed that move to win the battle . . . Please don't be mad at him . . ." The redhead pouted at the girl and looked away from the name. "Why am I still the mom? . . . I'm in Ranma's body . . . Can you call me dad now?"

The girl laughed and hugged her mother. "Sorry mom . . . I can see you in there. . ." Ranma snickered and Ranko's fist popped into view. "Don't make me hurt you . . ." The fanged boy moved faster than the girl and stamped a heated kiss in front of their daughter.

Ranko blinked and looked at the side again while blushing. "Damn it Ranma . . . You always have to win don't you?" The dark haired boy smiled and played with the redhead's hair. "You know it baby . . ."

Before Ryoga in Ranma's body could answer back, a void in her stomach turned her face pale. That was a symptom the pigtailed girl did not see on her first pregnancy. "Ryoga! . . . Are you Ok?" The redhead stared away from the sensation and forced a gesture of anguish.

"Something is . . . Is pulling me away! . . ." The girl's eyes changed from the vivid blue to a flat gray for a moment and then went back to her original blue. Ranma looked for his wife but the only thing he saw was a different demeanor. This time there was no anger or roughness against him. The snatched fanged boy moved back and stiffed his body when the girl began to cry and hugged him.

"Who . . . Who are you?" No-Chan frowned her brows when seeing her father concerned with her mom's personality. "Dad . . . What are you talking about? . . ." Ryoga slowly let go of the pregnant girl and Ranko sat back on the bed.

"I can't believe you can see the differences . . . Even our Ki and life force is near identical. My name is Ryoga Hibiki and my female form is known as Yoiko Hibiki . . ." No-Chan gaped and ran at her aunt. "Auntie Yoiko! . . . How did you manage to cross dimensions? . . ."

Ranma in Ryoga's body snapped at his daughter and questioned her knowledge. "No-Chan . . . How do you know her?" Nodoka kept whispering with Ranko and the redhead went back to sleep. "Well, you see dad . . . A few days before fighting the sirens and those harpies I met auntie Yoiko."

"I was peeking on other of my mom's alternates and I found her in trouble . . . She was kidnapped by another strong man. I helped join her mind with her Ranma and I left them linked . . . It seems auntie panicked when that man tried to do something intimate and she "exchanged" minds with my mom."

Ranma pondered on that and his head hurt from the logic. "You mean that my wife is in another Ryoga, while the other one jumped to my pregnant body?" No-Chan followed every step of the explanation and she nodded in agreement. "Yes . . . I believe mom despised so much having a second pregnancy that she accepted the transference."

"But then how can I go back to my body?" The redheaded girl smiled and told him of the alternative. "Ranma-san . . . I did this under your wife's recommendation, but as soon as I give birth to "my" son, we'll depart from this universe."

"After that, I will go to my present body and you will return to this one." Ranma blinked and wondered about his son's existence. "What do you mean "your" son . . .?" The girl in possession of his body slowly blinked from the tiredness but made a last effort.

"S-Sorry Ranma . . . I'm taking my boy w-with me . . . He will be born in this realm by taking this body. Don't worry though . . . There was no baby coming before him." Ranma tried to clear his mind but the four agents came and took care of the pregnant friend.

Hinako took care of the house and Reiko aimed her efforts at getting income. Bunny-Chan stayed back and helped Mai with this pregnancy. Mai followed Ryoga's textbook and this time, the redhead's cycle underwent a saner follow up.

Ranma worried for her wife and what dangers the fanged girl faced in the other Ryoga's place. No-Chan rubbed her dad's back and cheered him up. "Don't worry dad . . . If you want I can link you with mom." Ranma beamed at his daughter and begged for the connection.

"_Ryoga? . . . Are you there?"_ A crackling and struggling responded back. "_Are you "her" Ranma . . . Or my worthless man?"_ Ranma chuckled and answered at his angered wife. "_It's me honey! . . . How're things over there?"_ The female voice strained words of battle and told him of her situation.

"_Sorry Ranma, but a bastard tried to force her sexually. I felt her fear and accepted the transference. He didn't expect my moves and I managed to escape . . .Right now I'm near Iceland hiding from those guys . . . Give me a few minutes until I know everything is under control and we can keep talking."_

The boy stopped the link and walked into his bedroom. "Mai. . .I hope you are up to speed with the situation. I will be at your disposal for any related issue with her." Mai and Bunto looked doubtful at Ryoga, but when No-Chan explained the mind switch and the second exchange, the girls agreed in his attitude and focused on the redhead. From that moment on, Ranma kept a close communication with his Ryoga while the passive Ryoga went through pregnancy a lot easier.

"_So . . .This place is killing me, but I welcome freezing temperatures any day than to be used that way against my will . . ."_ The second voice became mellow . . .more like a timid Ryoga. "_Sorry I got you in trouble . . . I hope you can survive in my world."_

"_Oh don't swear it . . . It wasn't that much of a stretch . . . Going through that hell of a pregnancy is a lot tougher than these guys."_ Ranma felt shoved aside when the two Ryogas exchanged sentences in the link. "_Did you know our baby will be hers?"_

"_Yes Ranma . . . Our baby wasn't supposed to happen until a few years from now. That special moment when I almost died, helped "push us" to that point. Do you remember the flash we experienced during the "culminating part?" . . .? Well, in that moment I felt out of body and that's what happened. We switched minds with this world's Ranma and Ryoga . . . So; Yoshiro Hibiki is really their son."_

"_So, Yoshiro is the name of her baby?" _The mellow Ryoga asserted and explained how her son came to be. After everything was said and done, a last warning made the boy tremble from old memories. "_Ranma! . . .You better take care of her . . .As soon as I get out of this mess and she gives birth, we'll try to set everything back to normal . . .In the mean time take care of everything . . ."_

Ranma saluted like hassled by his wife and went back to his temporary partner. "_No-Chan . . . Listen to me carefully. I "don't" want you to link me to this Ranma, you hear me? . . . I am still angry at mine and if I see him or deal with the worthless boy in this world, I might just beat him up. . ."_

No-Chan closed her mom's link except for the ones on this side. The girl rushed at her auntie Yoiko and studied the differences her dad saw before her. Yoiko giggled at the little bi-colored hair girl and closed an eye in sign of a joke.

"Little one. Is not a physical or Ki based quality, but a personal manner. I seem to treat "my" Ranma in a more gentler way while your mom acts harsh and unrefined. . ." Yoiko blinked when the fifteen year old pouted and frowned at her aunt's description.

"Sorry No-Chan, I didn't mean anything disrespectful by it. I learned all the etiquette procedures from high society in my world. As far as I can tell that was a path I chose different from any other Ryogas . . . Including your mom?"

"My grandmother was a very strong and prideful woman, and she "forced me" into the Hibiki family discipline. I'm not sure about this world's grandmother but I believe they all relate in some points but not the same path."

No-Chan nodded in understanding and hugged her auntie with devotion. "I get it Aunt Yoiko . . . Now I see the differences. Mom would never apologize that easily." Both girls laughed and the little girl kept relating her questions. "The main problem I see is the hate my mom has towards my dad. At first I thought she was growing everything out of proportion."

"But I saw dad's friends laugh and ridicule my mom about my dad's jokes on her. . .I felt awful and even though I love my father, I think mom was right after all." The redheaded girl grabbed her belly from the cramps and moved erratically on the bed. After a few seconds, everything went to normal.

"Wow . . .T-That was painful . . .Yoshiro must be happy to be born. . .Anyway . . .Yes, Ranma played lots of very cruel tricks on us and you should see the kind of psychological scarring those jokes can do to a lonely boy lost and with no immediate family near by."

"I had to lick my own wounds when our fights finished and sometimes I got to see his family reaching for him, curing his wounds and taking him to a house with washed clothes and three meals a day . . . Not to mention schooling and a Dojo where he could perfect his art."

"Now think about your mom and the rest of us. We were lost in the wilderness, our curse became prey for any predator out there and we spend most of the time looking for a family. Now think about how incredible it feels when a redheaded girl in glasses or dressed fancy walks near you and tells you how much she cares for you."

"My heart pounded every time and her eyes disarmed me of any words. I stuttered, blushed and in my mind I begged not to let go of her. When the girl of my dreams vanished away and in her place an annoying Ranma Saotome pops in, you loose everything."

"Now imagine that pigtailed boy running away from his "joke" and leaves you behind, where all the people points and stares at you . . . Calling you a pervert or a moron . . .Think about . . ." The pregnant girl stopped when those blue eyes entered the room and gazed at his female reflection's painful eyes.

"Ranma! . . . I . . . I didn't . . ." The pigtailed boy in Ryoga's body sat by the bed and played with the waves made by the girl's blanket. "I'm sorry Ryoga . . . I really am. I never realized that until now . . . No wonder my Ryoga hates me . . ."

Yoiko grabbed his shaking hand and smiled at his demeanor. "Ranma . . . I know you feel bad, and I know it because I saw in your heart . . . I don't care if it was my Ranma or you . . . Or any other Ranma Saotome far away. I saw how bad things turned out for you too."

"I saw your face when your mother enforced the pledge on your dad and you . . . I felt the heart wrenching pressure when Ukyo, Shampoo and Akane demanded an honorable decision from you . . . And . . . I saw all the terrible things my other alternates did to the other Ranmas."

The boy frowned from the last statement and Yoiko told him of the horrible treatments they went by the hands of her alternates. "Ranma . . . I-I raped you . . . And killed you. There was one who locked you in female form, abused you all your life and in the end, you died painfully."

The girl felt her tears fall freely. "Ranma . . .I may not be those Ryogas, but the idea of being capable for that, tells me how low can I get from my depression and negative feelings . . ." The boy felt her pain and the pair hugged each other.

They separated for a moment, but their faces almost touched each other. The feeling told them to get closer . . . Closer . . . Even closer to each other, and then . . . "_Ranma! . . . If you kiss her, I swear I am going to skin you alive, and boil the rest of your carcass! . . ."_

The boy jumped and fell from the bed when Ryoko's voice rumbled in his head. Yoiko blushed and tried to apologize effusively. "_Don't worry Yoiko-Chan . . .I know my worthless "wife" and she is going to pay dearly when I get out of this mess . . .That's a promise."_

Ranma grabbed the back of his head nervously and bowed at his guest. "Sorry Yoiko-Chan . . . I'll see how things' goin' with the girls." No-Chan and Yoiko looked in between and giggled at the poor boy. "I think I can relate to your life auntie . . .I feel sorry for what happened, but I'm sure we'll do better than other Ranmas and Ryogas out there . . ."

No-Chan felt a noise in her mind and the girl opened her mental line. "_Hello? . . ."_ The bi-colored hair girl jumped from the bed and began to talk at speeds no human being was capable of. Ranko looked at the giggling and hyperactive girl and waved for her attention.

"Auntie! . . . It's your daughter . . . She wants to know If she can come visit you." Ranko beamed with happiness and nodded vigorously at the teen. "_Ok . . . You can come any time you . . ."_ Before the little girl could finish her sentence, a purple cloud appeared in front of the bed and the girl walked into the room. "How? . . . How did you get so fast?"

"Simple . . . I locked my mom's energy signature and linked my ability to hers." Both girls stepped in front of each other and walked in circles, studying their looks. "Wow! . . . Your hair is so shiny!" The girl stared at the other's hair combination and smiled excited.

"_Yours_ is so cool! . . . Jet-black on top and dark red on the ends. Is just so wicked!" Aiko ran at her mom and hugged her tightly. "I knew you from the first moment I didn't sense you "over there" . . . Mom! . . . Are you Ok?"

Ranko asserted but another tremor made her rectify her assessment. The redhead screamed in agony and Mai entered with Bunto. The girls moved a big machine inside the bedroom and Mai spread a cold lubricant in the girl's big tummy.

Ranma went into the room as well, alarmed at the yells and tilted his head when seeing a platinum haired girl. The boy shrugged his shoulders and went to the bed. "Yoiko! . . . Is everythin' Ok?" Mai revised the ultrasound and passed the reader several times, printing the results.

Bunto gave Ranko a tranquilizer and stayed at her side, applying compressed towels on her forehead. Ranma stared at the black and white giant negative, trying to see the reason of the girl's torment, and when he saw the green haired enormous smile, he smiled too.

"Well? . . . What are we smillin' at?" The girl shook the pigtail boy's hand repeatedly and patted his back. "Saotome-san . . . It appears your boy is on his way too! . . ." Ranma sadden by the words and explained the situation to the medic.

"No doc . . . This baby belongs to Yoiko . . . He ain't mine . . ." The boy felt the pang of a missing father over a lost son, but Mai never let go of his hand. "I don't think you understand Sir . . . The ultrasound scan describes two babies . . . Two male babies . . ."

Ranma blinked . . ., blinked . . ., and looked at Yoiko's blinking in the process. The girl shrugged her shoulders and the only answer was. "I guess your boy shared a ride with mine . . . No wonder this pregnancy feels so different from the first one . . ."

Aiko and No-Chan cheered at Ranko and ran outside, leaving the adults alone. No-Chan linked Ranma with her mom and sounds of huffing filled the boy's mind. "_This better be important . . . These guys are harder than the giant fighter . . ."_

"_Honey . . . Just a heads up . . . Yoiko is pregnant from two babies . . . According to Mai, both babies are healthy and_ _they posses different characteristics from each other_._ She thinks one is ours while the other is Yoshiro . . ."_ Ryoko smiled inwardly and gasped when something hit her hard.

"_Ryo! . . . Are you Ok? . . . I can ask No-Chan to teleport me there . . ."_ The voice strained her tone and demanded her place. "_Just because you feel like superman thanks to my body it doesn't mean I need your help like . . . Ouch! . . . L-like a damsel in distress . . . Leave me alone and attend the pregnancy . . . Over and out!"_

Ranma decided to leave Ryoga alone and the boy went in search of the new guest. When he walked stairs down, a rumbling noise made him run outside. The picture before the pigtailed boy was a daunting one. His hands itched from the sheer power unleashed by the two teens.

On one side, No-Chan prepared her stance with an even bigger golem. The sand monster rivaled the size of the house and on the other Aiko kneeled to the ground touching her right hand on the floor and the left behind her.

"Whenever you ready slowpoke . . ." The difference in the girls was not the power or the energy, but the attitude. Aiko followed a more gentle demeanor thanks to more contact to her mom, while Nodoka' moves were rushed and direct . . .Like Ryoko's.

Aiko scoffed the girl's warning and the girl began to run to the far left of the golem. No-Chan moved her hands in rhythm and the sand creature shot rocks from its hands like projectiles. They were slow, but No-Chan had the training of "distraction and later attack" instead of a direct approach.

Aiko avoided the slow but heavy cannonballs and the platinum haired girl stared directly at the other girl while running. Nodoka-Chan smiled at the distraction and when she clapped, two giant slabs of hardened dirt raised in opposite sides of the running girl. The slabs crashed together with the girl in the middle.

Ranma gasped at the power and damage from the move, not to mention the injuries the poor girl could have sustained. No-Chan suddenly moved away from the golem and the silver haired girl popped on top of it. The girl slashed with her hands several times and the golem's arms, legs and torso fell to the sides.

The creature's limbs moved in place but there was no signs of slashing or hacking. No-Chan opened her mouth and smiled at her opponent. "Well . . . That's a pretty nifty ability . . . Tell me, how far, close or strong can you make them?"

The light blonde-haired person smiled back and bowed. "As far and deep as my mind touches my target . . . How about your ability . . . Can you manipulate your surroundings with the magnetic field?" The bi-colored hair girl nodded and raised her hands. "Good . . . This is going to get interesting . . ."

Nodoka ran straight for the girl and her left hand pointed at her feet, gluing them to the ground while her right extended it in front and open. The magnetic field around the girl stretched and Aiko felt the immense pressure, the field did on her body. Aiko quickly touched her forehead with two fingers and the girl vanished.

In Nodoka-Chan's mind, the battle took mathematical proportions. "_Ok . . . The magnetic field around her tells me where she is aiming, but I can't calculate the precise moment when she'll pop. I need to move the second her gravity makes indentations on the ground and counter-attack with my black hole . . ."_

The other girl studied No-Chan from the girl's side. She managed to create a copy of the time capsule where her training went on. The capsule existed outside that world so the bi-colored hair girl was never the wiser. "_The second I phase inside she'll notice me . . .I need to study her expressions, body language and eyes . . .Yes . . .She's about to move to the left."_ The girl felt the area around her opponent next move and slid her hand across the dirt, went back a few meters back and touched her forehead again.

This time Aiko popped in front of the girl and when No-Chan shouted "black hole" The girl yelled "Release." The little white haired girl grabbed the ground below her while a medium sized black hole swallowed everything on her back.

No-Chan laughed at her successful move when her arms and torso fell away from her waist. The girl panicked and released her ability. The black hole vanished and Nodoka spread all over the ground . . . In pieces.

Ranma gaped at the conditions of his daughter and ran at her limbs. "No-Chan! . . . Are you? . . ." The girl stared at the smiling sister and pouted angrily. "Hey that's not fair . . . I could've got you good . . ." The other girl walked by the fallen girl and crouched to the ground.

"No-Chan . . .If there's one thing my teachers taught me, was to never give up until the end and even then, there's always a way." Ranma hopped from limb to limb trying to piece it together and a tear told the girls he was worried. Nodoka giggled and cheered her father. "Don't worry dad . . . She didn't hack them off. Her ability specializes on the teleporting bloodline. She can manipulate the . . ." Aiko bent down and closed her mouth and giggled at the pigtailed boy.

"Sorry Mr. Saotome . . . I'll have her fixed in a jiffy." The girl touched her forehead and said "Release." No-Chan's limbs disappeared and the girl appeared standing besides her father. "See? Moreover, you! . . . Don't tell everyone about our abilities . . . Your dad is Ok, but if there are spies, they can alert others." Aiko looked around suspiciously, while father and daughter blinked at her.

Ranma turned into a little kid and began to whisper to the girls. "Oh c'mon No-Chan! . . . Aiko! . . . Let me fight you . . . Pleaseee!" The girls ignored him and went on their personal talk. The pigtailed boy paid every bit of attention at the chat and his eyes grew the more they talked about a "second phase."

"Yes. I am able to raise it, but is hard to maintain the level . . . Besides. It makes a nice color on me." The boy tilted his head when seeing the silver haired girl intently. "You know . . . I was wonderin' 'bout that too. . . How is it that my girl has my hair and Ryoga's where you only show your mom's . . .?"

Aiko looked at No-Chan after the girl insisted with her eyes and the girl shook her head defeated. "I can't believe you two look so much alike . . . Children . . . Ok. I'll try but just for you and I expect to see yours Nodoka-Chan."

Ranma moved back and witnessed the first transformation given to they're children thanks to Ryoga's and his genes. Aiko closed her eyes and a light blue mist surrounded her. The energy became fluid, like water and the girl bathed with it. When the torrent of liquid stopped swirling and resided at her feet, the girl's hair turned White from the base and a light red on the ends.

No-Chan closed her eyes and focused on her element. A gentle mist of sand build around the girl and enveloped her completely. The girl entered the cocoon with her arms crossed on her chest and when she extended them, the layer of sand broke in pieces.

Her hair turned jet black and the roots dark red, while her eyes changed from the blue-greenish hue to dark red. Both girls smiled at each other and moved back into their stances. "Ok No-Chan . . . Just a small warm up . . . Nothing serious . . ."

"Fine by me sis . . ." Ranma could feel the sheer raw energy emanating from their bodies and when they vanished, the only power signature he sensed flew all over the area. There were no explosions or light show. When the girls popped up again, they were breathing hard and holding their hands on their bent knees.

"Wow . . . This phase consumes a lot of energy in here . . . We . . . We need to train on the other side . . ." Aiko nodded and they powered off. Ranma's mouth could not be closed until No-Chan ran at him and closed it gently.

"I felt it . . . But there wasn't a thing I could see . . . What happened?" Aiko grabbed the other girl's hand and lead her into the house. "We went to a deserted area in China to fight, but we got tired and came back . . .," The innocent answer made the boy blink in uncertainty. "You mean . . . You . . . Mean, you were just . . ."

"Yup . . ." The girls went in and the boy followed slowly behind.

In the high planes of Olympus, the father of the gods felt the incomparable raw power rivaling his own. Zeus roared enraged and Ares emerged from his forge. "Yes my king . . ." The most powerful god in Olympus shook in rage and demanded his trusty weapons.

"Ares! . . . My lighting rods . . . I feel the titans escaping from their captivity . . . I don't know what foul creature set them free, but when I . . ." The mighty god stared at her strategist and war god in concern. "What is it . . .?" The red-skinned god bowed and reported to his majesty.

"My king . . . The titans are still trapped. That overwhelming surge of energy you felt were the two little brats conceived by the human boy turned female . . . Aello and her sisters perished by their hands not to long ago. . ."

Zeus kept quiet and send his warrior god away while he sat on his throne. "_Impossible! . . . This is blasphemy . . . I felt them . . . Only a titan can rival my power . . . Nothing else can . . ."_ Hera, goddess of the lesser gods joined her missed husband and convened with the patriarch.

"Husband . . . Why such face? . . . What you need is not crazy schemes of overpowered beasts to defeat them. What you need is the subtle power of love and comprehension. Zeus frowned mortified at the machinations on the female goddess and if there was one thing he feared was her scorn and ire.

"What do you have in mind . . . Dear?" The might of her beauty and appeal changed into a fiery blaze of flames and the woman snapped her fingers at someone. Aphrodite came behind and with her a giant and a woman. The mighty father believed them dead by the hands of human heroes, but they were ready for battle.

"Let my girl try her luck and then we can talk." Aphrodite, the Minotaur and medusa bowed before the father and mother of the gods.

Back on earth, the family reunion went underway. Several weeks passed from the last friendly fight between the teens, and Ranko ported the biggest tummy ever. The party became a success except for some of the invited guests who found the situation unappealing.

Tatewaki Kuno stared at the beautiful pigtailed girl with the saddest of faces. Yoiko in disguise knew of the crush the sword master had on the girl but she never experienced their personal relationship up close. "Oh my pigtail goddess . . . How is it that thou let be touched by a knave in that way! . . .If it were for me, you would be adorned by lilies and bathed in milk every day . . .Oh if thou mind would change I swear thee my heart would be yours . . .Even now . . ."

Yoiko giggled nervously while the two impressionably teenagers sighed loudly at the romantic and handsome boy. Ranma gagged and pulled No-Chan and Aiko away in a hurry and made sure Kuno did not followed them.

Aiko turned around from the other room and she began to speak in riddles while playing with her thumbs. "Oh . . .H-Hi . . .My name is Aiko . . .Aiko Hibiki . . ." Her uncontrolled giggling made No-Chan turn and see what was making her sister into a pile of melting clay. When the girl looked at the culprit, Diasuke smiled back at her student and bowed in respect.

"Nodoka-san . . . I've been looking for you these past few days . . . Are you Ok?" The girl began her own stutter and the uncontrolled giggle jumped on her. "Why . . . Y-yes . . . Y-yes Sensei . . . I'm . . . I mean . . . I'm Ok . . . Thanks for asking . . ."

Yoiko blinked and chuckled between spasms and cramps at her daughter and niece. When the girl turned to see Ranma, a painful laugh made him turn back at her. The boy saw the tiny misfits flirting with the older boys and the pigtailed boy hit his forehead with the palm of his hand.

"Damn it! . . . Can't I have a time for myself? . . ." He chaperone them the rest of the party and other guests walked at the pigtailed girl with presents and flowers. Shampoo and Ukyo blinked surprised at the struggling boy while his curse held her belly. The girls served food and drinks while Mai explained Ranko's situation to the closest guests.

Cologne hopped into view and walked at the boy. "So tell me boy . . . What can you tell me of the huge surge of power manifesting a while ago?" The fanged boy blushed lightly and peeked on the girls. "I see . . . Girls . . . Where did you get this power from?"

Nodoka opened her mouth but Aiko closed it right back. "What's it to you lady? . . ." No-Chan took the girl's hand away and told her of the old woman's status. 'Aiko-Chan . . . She is my dad's teacher in some of the most powerful techniques."

Cologne smiled at the girl but Aiko rolled her eyes in indifference. "I know that . . . Lady Gaia talked to me about her before, you know? . . . And in some worlds she is not too trustworthy." The old woman gasped at the name and her questions aimed at the silver haired girl.

"Little one . . . How do you know that name? . . . As far as I can tell, lady Gaia is just a myth . . . A legend from old times." Aiko grabbed a small piece of jewelry by her neck and stared back at the woman. "Oh she is no myth . . . She exists and is our master. She is the one behind my mom's teachings and discipline. I could tell you more, but like I said . . ." Cologne nodded and smiled back at the distrusting girl.

"That's a good treat young girl . . . Trust is earned not given. Just in case we meet again, I would like to earn your trust . . . Be careful using that power again . . . There are other "myths" in the world that might be interested in such abilities." The old woman hopped away from the girls.

That afternoon Ranma played hide and seek with Kuno and the girls while Diasuke congratulated Ranko and walked besides another classmate. Before they crossed words, a buzzing sensation alerted No-Chan from someone in her private line.

"_No-Chan! . . . Listen to me carefully . . . Do as I say . . ." The girl nodded every time her mom gave her instructions and then she waited for Diasuke to leave. The browed haired boy sat at her side and greeted her smiling._

"_Hello Akane-san . . . How are you? . . . I haven't seen you in ages." The girl saw him from a distance but when the boy began the conversation, she prepared to greet him back. "Oh Diasuke . . . Is so nice to see you again . . . It's been what, almost two years?"_

"_Yes . . . Well, I'm back in Nerima as little Nodoka-san Tutor . . . I mean, among the other girls . . ." The boy laughed nervously and the raven-haired girl joined him. From afar, Ranma noticed the happy conversation between Akane and the boy and he rushed at the pair._

_A sniffing Nodoka stopped him from going at them and pulled him aside and into another room. "No-Chan . . . What happened . . .?" The girl cleaned her face and tried to stop her hiccups. "Dad . . . M . . . Mom is in trouble, but she doesn't want me to teleport there . . . Or you." The boy worried and asked the girl for more details._

"_Mom told me to rely a message to Akane. She said to ask her to take care of you and the babies. She has met a tougher adversary on the other world and is having trouble . . . She . . . S-She feels different, I think mom's missing an arm again and is badly wounded, but she strictly forbade me to go at her rescue."_

"_She said not to power again and to be ready for tougher opponents sent by Zeus, the Greek god. She already met one besides another threat fighting her over. They can feel when we move between worlds and she wants to cover all the bases, that's why she cut any communication and link with us . . ." _

_The girl felt like panicking again and cry but the pigtailed boy in Ryoga's body rubbed her arms and told her of Ryoko's spirit. "No-Chan . . . This is Ryoko we are talkin' about . . . Even before her, Ryoga couldn't be stopped by anything' . . . Not even me sometimes . . . Believe in her."_

_Ranma went to explain everything to Aiko and Ranko while Nodoka walked by Akane and Diasuke. "Mom? . . . Can we talk?" Akane smiled at the title and asserted her head with the girl. The boy bowed and left to mingle with other guests._

"_Mom . . . Listen to me carefully . . . My other mom, sent you a message. She said she's sorry for leaving you out of the loop, and she feels terrible for the way you have passed these days. She told me there are some really big problems on the other side and she is afraid of not coming back in a long time."_

"_Mom . . . Ryoko wants you to . . ." The girl tried to contain her tears but they fell anyway. "Mom wants you to stay with dad and keep him . . . She is not coming back. She wants you to love him and protect him from himself . . ." The girl walked away and Akane stared at the horizon . . . Nothing in particular, just away at the wall._

_Ranma walked from side to side desperately for his wife but there was no link any longer. The boy sat, tired by the concern and Akane walked near by, sitting at her side. That night, Nodoka hugged everyone she knew. Her grandma Nodoka, Genma and the girls. She wrote an e-mail to all her friends from school and thanked Diasuke and Kuno._

_After all the goodbyes, the girl walked by her father and hugged him last. "Dad . . .Aiko is teaching me to teleport on the other side . . .I'll be gone for some time, and then I'm going after mom . . .I won't see you unless in my mind."_

_Ranma stared and his tears popped like unwelcome visitors. "No . . .Please No-Chan . . .Let me go with you . . ." The girl shook her head and tighten her hug. "We can't dad . . .You are the only defense against any enemy coming this way. I guess that's why mom left you her body. . .I think, Yoiko is staying after her child birthing here, until is safe to go over there."_

_Ranma nodded and accepted his duty. Akane received the boy's hug and the couple waved goodbye at the vanishing girl._

"_I'm goin' to miss her Kane . . .I'm goin' to miss her a lot . . ." The boy hid from the remaining people by turning his back and his head bobbed up and down telling everyone of his painful and full blown cry. Akane rubbed his back while Nodoka-san and Genma walked by the boy. The picture zoomed out and in the end, the only scene was a devastated Tendo Dojo and people walking by . . .Minding their own business._

_On the other side, No-Chan popped and met the rest of the team. Four ancient looking teens, two ghosts and Aiko were the only inhabitants in that area. "No-Chan . . .Is a pleasure to meet you! . . ." The girls ran at her and hugged her telling their names and what time/space they came from. After the presentations, Nodoka-Chan wondered about her dad._

"_Why can't I practice with dad? And what about my mom?" Ryota took stand and kneeled before the girl. "Little No-Chan . . .We Ryogas will have to learn and endure everything before all this is over. You need to forget any attachment because where we are going, past possessions are our most powerful enemy."_

_The redhead walked by her and grabbed her by a shoulder. "Little one . . .There is a Ryoga trapped in a terrible place and she is the one chosen to be the next Gaia. We will explain in more detail, but for now, you need to master your element and be ready for your brothers."_

_The little girl tilted her head and Aiko intervened next. "Yup . . .Those two about to be born are other two elements in harmony. As far as I understand, there are four basic elements and a human factor. I am water element while you are earth, our trapped sister is fire and Yoshiro is life . . .The human factor. The last child is air, but I haven't met him yet . . .For some reason he had to be born from a direct air element warrior . . .Your dad."_

_No-Chan saw purpose and the plan. What she didn't see was her mom and the other Ranmas and Ryogas. "What about our parents . . .Why make them go through that hell of double gender curses?" Tetsuo cleared his throat and Setsuko giggled at her mate._

"_Little one . . .That is another story from the main quest . . .You could say, that was our mistake." The girl frowned when she saw the blushing faces of the ancient looking teens. "So . . .You started all this gender confusion mess?" The boys and girls nodded ashamed and Aiko shrugged doubtfully. "Hey, at least we were born girls . . .Remember, besides Ryota and Tetsuo, only females are allowed to travel into other dimensions."_

_The girl snapped from the comment and Aiko agreed slowly. "Yup . . .Yoshiro and our other brother are going to be so mad . . ." Ryota broke the conversation and took the little girls into another capsule near by, where they would learn to master their elements and . . . .A possible third phase . . ." _


	10. Chapter 10

The big day arrived when pains of labor summoned all the required assistance to the house. Yoiko grinded her teeth from the sheer agony thanks to the two babies coming out that instant. The girl smiled from the torment and understood why Ryoko begged for the transfer.

"Wow . . .These two are going to take me apart . . .Why are they moving so much?" Mai applied several anesthetics and kept the girl under surveillance. "Lt. . .There is some struggle in your belly. According to the ultrasound, the little monsters are chasing each other. . .I have no idea why."

Yoiko screamed this time and Ranma ran at her, grabbing the tense hand and staring at the bulging tummy with a serious face. "You two! . . .Stop makin' a ruckus in there, your mom is in extreme pain and she doesn't need more trouble from you . . ." At first the green haired girl and a cramped up pregnant girl stared quietly at the strange father, but oddly enough, the tow bulges stopped from moving.

"I did not expect that." Yoiko laughed and her big, blue eyes sparkled a thanks towards Ranma. "Hey, don' mention it . . .Mom was telling me of babies payin' attention from their wombs . . .Who knew!" Everyone laughed and the maltreated redhead began to rest before the heavy contractions.

Suddenly Yoiko stopped from talking and looked away, into the ceiling. Her eyes demonstrated purpose and Ranma knew she was talking in her mind with someone. When she went back to normal, the fanged boy waited for the message.

The fanged girl in Ranko's body saddened by her next declaration and felt the impulse to stretch and hug the boy. Ranma stiffed from an unexpected embrace from the girl and looked around the room. "Yoiko-Chan . . .Is everything all right?"

"Ranma . . .I don't know how to tell you this, but Ryoko is moving on. My alternate Ryoga loves you, I'm sure of it, but he is fighting everything to leave you behind. She told my Ranma of the last punishment . . .Well, we prepared for all of you . . ."

The fanged boy's face contorted into a disconcerting look. "What last punishment? . . .I thought everythin' was working fine from all this." The redheaded girl with the wrong soul tried to stare away from those blue eyes behind the green orbs.

"Ranma . . .Ryoko made us promise not to tell you anything, but I think that's cruel. When we leave this world for our mission to rescue our big sister, we'll be immortal and we are supposed to "leave" all of you out . . .In other words, Ranmas keep aging normally and make their families like any other human being."

"I saw Ryoko cry and beg inside for a chance to share her life with you, but Ryoga Hibiki made a pact with death. He swore leaving you out of his life no matter what, the day he had enough of your jokes and teasing. Your Ryoga didn't try to kill himself, but he is trying to kill her happiness."

Ranma gawked in fear and his stomach gurgled furiously from the thought. The boy turned to see Akane and the girl slowly shook her head dismissing his idea. "No Ranma . . .I have fought along your side for all this time . . .You can't . . ."

The boy trembled at the last decision he had to make. Try and fight for the eternal love for Ryoga Hibiki, or stay back and die along Akane Tendo and miss his true love. "Kane . . .Even if I wanted to look for her, what can I do . . . I. . .like you and we have shared all . . ."

Akane snuffled harshly and tears leaked from the pain. "But . . .But you don't love me? . . .Is that it?" Yoiko never thought of the alternative. Akane was meant to be his wife . . .Ryoga may have had fallen for the boy, but in the end, every dimension depicted a Ranma and Akane love story, or at least most of them.

"I think you should stay and live life at the fullest Ranma. You have a woman who loves you and wants to spend all her life with you. What would you get from my sister? . . .Just think of us like the experiment gone wrong. We fell for you thanks to childish tricks and jokes, but in the end you knew Ranma Saotome meant to marry and love Akane Tendo . . .Maybe Ryoko is right . . .I think you should forget us."

The pigtailed boy in Ryoga's body didn't know what to do and he tried to expose his challenging decision. "Kane . . .I would love to make a life with you, I really would, but even if what Ryoga and I got was a simple weirdness between boys, I learned to love with him."

He blushed at the big insinuation spoken, but his feelings floated up from the stress. "Yes . . .I said it Ok? . . .At first I never thought I would feel like this, but he made me fall for him too . . .I wish I could explain it but my best guess is I tricked myself when I tricked him . . ."

Yoiko cleared her throat and looked at Akane steadily. "Akane-san . . .I may have a solution for both of Ranma's problems, but the end might not be enough for you . . ." The girl cleared her tear stricken face and took a deep breath, clearing her voice afterwards.

"And what would that be?" The redhead stared at her bed and prepared her theory with care. "Akane . . .Ranma can come with me to the other side and become an immortal, but since Ryoko doesn't like him very much right now . . .He could comeback here, make a family with you and in the future when times runs its course, you can rest, while you let them be together . . .If Ranma can gain Ryoko's trust by then."

The idea felt appealing since the blue haired girl would keep her love for the rest of her life, and in the end, she could die old and happy from any accomplishments in this existence. "I think that would be Ok . . .I guess. Let me fight for his love and our marriage and maybe I can convince Ryoko of our affinity."

Ranma frowned and looked at the pregnant girl. Her pains returned and with force this time. "Ok . . .First, things first . . ." Mai rushed in and prepared for delivering. Ranma and Akane moved to their places and Bunto waited at the room's entrance with clean towels and blankets.

The procedure went normal, according to the previous childbirth. The two babies rested on each side of the exhausted girl. Ranma looked at the boys and smiled, proud at her and his eyes expressed the way for his immortal life.

"R-Ranma . . .T-This is where you come in . . .I have measured Yoshiro and little Ranma's "feeding frenzy." They seem to absorb my energy faster then the girls and since they are two, I don't think I'll be enough. . ." The girl's tired eyes rested on the fanged boy and nodded at him peacefully.

"Go, change into Ryoga's female side and rest at my side." The fanged boy did as told and when the long, black haired girl entered, she laid down on the bed, next to the new mom. "Here . . .Take Little Ranma and hold him tight on your arm."

At first Ranma feared the baby would push him away like No-Chan when trying to get near, but she felt the emanating link between a son and a mother. The connection pulled them together and Ranma felt the absorbing vacuum aiming directly into her Ki.

"Wow . . .He is absorbin' me dry! . . ." The Hibiki girl giggled at the tickling sensation, but soon, the fleeting sensation of draining power made her sleepy. "I feel . . .strange . . ." The redhead smiled and ruffled her hair. "It's Ok . . .is the link absorbing your energy, let him adapt to you and sleep will be your only side effect."

For the next days, Ranma witnessed how fast Ranma Jr. grew in size and smarts. The boy looked distant . . .Acting more like his old nemesis/lover. The girls noticed this too and gasped at the little boy when he stared angrily at his little brother.

"Mai . . .Why is Ranma-kun staring that way at Yoshiro?" Mai checked in the now ten year old boy and noticed how Yoshiro behaved more like his mother. The boy became shy and introverted while little Ranma became daring and alert to his surroundings. "I believe they are mimicking your demeanors. Look at little Yoshiro . . .He stays by his mother and obeys her on everything while little Ranma seems to jump all over the place, much more like the old Lt. . .Or the unstoppable Ranma Saotome."

The fanged girl gasped in admiration and tilted her head from the comparison. "You mean . . .He's emulating me?" The green haired girl nodded and added. "Now I see what was going on before delivery . . .I can't be entirely sure, but I think, Ranma Jr. chased Yoshiro inside their mom's belly."

Yoiko blinked and stared at a nervously, smiling Ranma. "Well I guess he is more like his father . . ." They observed the two babies more consistently and at the end of their growing race, a fully fifteen year old boy stared madly at a fifteen year old black haired girl.

Ranma-Jr. bared his teeth at the shy little girl and demanded her to change back into a guy so he could beat him up, the girl looked down, ashamed by his gender confusion but Mai kept the boys at bay while the mothers rested from the link.

"Little Ranma . . .You need to understand your brother's characteristics. He developed a tendency according to his mother, who happens to be a guy and accepted her feminine side fully. I believe he is behaving the same way. He was born a boy and he knows it, but he chose to be a girl . . .There is nothing wrong with that."

"No! . . .I blame my pops and even when mom gave everything for me, I cannot accept that curse. . .I am burying my female, shameful side and no one will ever know of this . . .You hear me? . . .No one!" Ranma Jr. walked by the dark haired little girl and shoved her to the side, and left mad at the doctor.

Mai helped the girl up and smiled at her when the girl fixed her skirt and sat, decently on a chair. "Don't worry little Yoshi-Chan . . .Many guys are going to try that on you for the way you feel, but remember, you mom is the bravest and manliest of them all . . .I can assure you that."

The next set of days felt like a repetition of old habits and memories. Ranma and Akane sat outside, staring at a strong and fast boy, eating every obstacle his old grandfather threw at him. Genma played a different role in this world but his desire to create the strongest fighter in the planet never left his sights.

"Good Boy! . . .Keep goin' like that and you'll be as strong as your father or handsome like me in no time. . ." Ranma Jr. scoffed at the remark and, closing his eyes, the little fighter vanished and popped in front of the old man in a second. The punch on the bald man's gut sent him to the floor in a heap.

Ranma cheered at the boy and patted him on the back proudly. Ranma Jr. smiled and his chest raised in pride, just like his father. Akane clapped at them both and walked near by, holding a big plate with sliced watermelon.

On the back of the house, Yoshi-Chan sat on the garden close to her mom and they talked about the differences of genders, funny enough, Yoiko found relaxing the way the girl picked flowers and arranged them on top of her spread long skirt.

"Yoshi-Chan, you need to be careful when acting this way. . .You know I love you and I find very much at peace while in my female form. But the world will never be ready for our kind. We defeated and protected people from evil but at the first look on our nature, we become trash. . ."

"Listen to me . . .You are your own greatest ally in life. I learned to love and to grow in both forms and I know you can do the same, please, stay as a girl forever, but now and then try your male side too. Believe me, it comes handy."

The girl smiled and bobbed her head in agreement. "Ok mom . . .I know how guys get thanks to Ranma Jr. but I am like you and I'll become strong . . .I will make you proud." Both girls giggled and played with the picked flowers until a shadow popped besides them and lifted Yoshiro rudely from the floor. "What do you think your doin' ? . . .Stand up and fight me, you . . .Weak girl!."

The yelling brought Ranma back at the garden and he saw something else in his boy. His arrogance against someone looking passive and non-threatening made him remember the teasing he did on the poor fanged boy.

"Ranma!. . .Leave her alone . . .When are you goin' to see her for what she is . . .We have the choice to go either way, why would you hate that . . .?" The boy walked at his father and stared at him in a challenging manner.

"Cuse "she" is unnatural. He is a boy who twisted his mind with that weak curse. I hate that weakness and I'll make him see the error of his ways . . .You hear me?" The boy extended his fist, ready to strike the blushing girl, but his father moved fast enough and held it back.

"Why are you actin' this way? . . .You are like her . . .You can understand both genders and act accordingly. . .Don' do the same mistake I did . . ." The boy tightened his fists and squinted mad at his father's advice. "You know what? . . .Grandpa was right . . .You might be the greatest fighter at one point, but you let your weak girl side rule you . . .That's why you ended up with Ryoga instead of my rightful mother . . .Akane!"

The youngest Tendo covered her mouth with both hands and saw the fury on her husband. This time, the boy . . .His boy, aimed at a low point . . .A case he didn't know how to explain. Ranma let go of his son and walked away. The younger boy felt like crying, but tears held back in his eyes.

Ranma Jr. looked at the girl who caused all this and scoffed at her angrily. Later that day, Father and son walked into the living room and little Ranma bowed at his dad. "Sorry dad . . .It wasn't my place questioning your life . . .I . . ."

Ranma stopped him and shrugged at the boy indifferently. "Don' worry son. What your mom and I went through is a special case. I love Akane and she will be your mom, but Ryoga and I delved into things we shouldn't have and ended up falling for each other . . .Sounds terrible, but is the truth."

"I don' expect you to understand, but someday when you meet the girl of your dreams, you will have to endure some challenges, and if people your age find out about your redheaded curse, there might be a love interest in there. . .Believe me . . .Dealing with being a girl has its perks, but its painful moments too."

Father and son kept talking about his experiences and the crazy ways he used his girl type from tasty treats to seduce evil and monsters. They laughed and the boy blushed more than once. Ranma looked nervous from other anecdotes he tried to forget, but Akane told little Ranma of them anyway.

"Yes! . . .I know he kissed me, but I didn' know how to skate at the time . . .He caught me out of my element!" The boy turned purple and felt sick from the explanation, but his face changed when he asked about that other boy.

"Well, Ryoga was different. We hit it off like rivals for the love of 'Kane, but he was different from the first moment I met him. Every time we fought, he would loose, come back and defeat me. That dance went on for a long time and we both learned special techniques trying to outmatch the other."

"There were some so powerful, I had to use my female side to find its weakness. Your mom is a really shy boy you know . . .And when I went all fuzzy with him, I melted him every single time. It took me all this time to realize I learned to love his attitude. . .His never give up desire to fight me and in the end I guess I fell for him just as hard as he fell for me."

"Now . . . Gender played a big part in our relationship. You could say, we challenged each other too. I never gave him the easy way to call him "my man" and when he turned into a girl, she gave and still gives me a hell of a fight. . .I guess we are meant for each other, and the only one capable to measure up to him and I love too is Akane . . ." The girl felt the nervous declaration, but accepted it from a distance.

Little Ranma reflected on the chat and the boy excused from his father, leaving in search of his little "sister." When they met near the Dojo, Yoshiro saw him coming at her and she moved into a shy fighting stance. Ranma Jr. smiled and walked near the trembling girl.

The boy bent his head and studied her stance. "You know your full of openings right?" The girl didn't expect the feedback and tried again on a different pose. Ranma grabbed her left arm and raised it a bit and while holding her back, used the other hand on her stomach. The boy slowly forced the girl forward a bit.

"You are too rigid . . .Slouch a little more and don't stiff your leg a lot, softer . . .calmer . . ." The dark haired girl stared wondering of the change and the boy ran his fingers through her hair. "Dad explained me about "our" dual gender problem."

"Yoshi-Chan . . .I felt inadequate with that but when I saw you so happy, I guess I overreacted . . .Sorry." The girl smiled and lunged at the boy, hugging him appreciatively. "Thanks Ranma-kun . . .That means a lot to me."

The boy blushed and patted the girl on the back. "Ok . . .Ok! . . .We are brother and sister, but I can feel those "things" and I get flustered . . .Cut it out . . ." Yoshiro let go of him and they laughed at the reconciliation. Far away from the pair, a satisfied Ranma and Yoiko agreed on a job well done.

"Well Ranma . . .Seems the next generation is ready for anything . . ." The fanged boy nodded and blinked at the strange sensation. After a few seconds, Ranma went back to his pigtailed body, Yoiko returned to her form and the hair turned from the jet black to a platinum white one.

"Well, I guess Ryoko has moved to the other side . . .Everything is in order again." Ranma smiled and hugged the girl respectfully. "Now what? . . ." The silver haired girl waved at Yoshiro and they walked close by.

"It's time for us to leave. I'm sending Yoshi-Chan to meet her dad one last time, while she visits him, I am going to take you through the portal. Thanks to the link with little Ranma, you should be able to pass through."

"Then, without Ryoko noticing, I'm bringing you back to Akane. That should do the trick for now." Ranma agreed and little Ranma ran inside to bid farewell at the whole family. When the boy went out, a strange bubble with an old man, a figure dressed in a robe and his mother stared back at him.

"Dad . . .Mom is in a bubble. . .Right in front of me. What do I do?" The pigtailed boy looked at Yoiko and feared for the main plan. "If you can distract her do it son . . .I need time to prepare my visit on the other side . . ." The boy nodded and extended his hand, making contact with the capsule and entering into it.

Ranma and the rest assumed the boy stayed with his mom, so everything went back to schedule. Yoiko gave a big description to Yoshiro about her father and the girl memorized everything. When she was ready, the girl ran at her room, changed and came back in guy form.

Yoiko wondered but didn't ask a thing, the new redheaded boy smiled and warned his mom. "I don't want to scare my dad too . . .I'll meet him as a boy I guess." The silver haired girl giggled and accepted his explanation. He left in a purple cloud just as Yoiko taught him and they promised to meet on the other side.

Ranma walked by Akane's side and kissed her on the lips. Somehow, the girl felt a strange kind of affection, more like a little brother then a husband, but she dismissed it and went with the feeling. "Kane . . .I'll be back and after this mess, we can give it a start from scratch."

The girl assented nervously and smiled while closing her eyes. "I'll be waiting Ranma . . ." The boy looked at Yoiko who extended her hands and summoned other purple cloud, just like the one Yoshiro made. The pair left and the pigtailed boy gaped when seeing his daughter in the distance fighting Aiko.

The silver haired mother went back to the tunnel and stayed back, supervising Yoshiro and her man. Yoiko felt the need to join her family, but she needed to stay behind for the time being. In time, she would come back and admire an old man with the name of Ranma Saotome.

Ranma walked casually into the field and every tiny detail called her attention until the flashy moves on the girls made her turn back at the action. Her steps kept going without any worry in the world and that careless demeanor became her downfall for some of the residents in the place.

"Hey guys . . ." The first reaction came from Ryota. The old teenager unsheathed his two handed sword and launched a sparkly attack at the pigtailed girl. Ranma didn't back up and the two clashed, making a light show that called the attention of the group.

No-Chan saw her father and broke the line of sight, and Aiko smiled devilishly and opened a hole at her side. The end of that hole popped by the bi-colored haired girl and Aiko's fist went through her point directly against her opponent's face. No-Chan tumbled several yards and got up, rubbing her face.

"Hey! Not fair . . .I was distracted. . ." The silver haired girl snickered and stuck her tongue out while pulling the left eye down. "Exactly! . . ." No-Chan ignored her and ran at her father. Ranma felt levitating in mid air while a giant fissure decorated the spot she was not a second ago.

"Hey buddy . . .Take it easy, I'm just visiting my daughter . . ."Ryota snarled and charged again, but he felt a physical attraction towards the computer room. The boy turned and saw little Nodoka stretching her arm and pulling the ancient fighter back from the redheaded girl.

"No-Chan . . .That girl can't be here . . .I don't know how it happened but she is going back from where she came." The redhead walked closed by and circled the fanged warrior cautiously. Ranma ran at her daughter and hugged the little girl tightly.

"I thought I wouldn't see you again baby . . ." No-Chan tried to interpret this new behavior from her father. The girl stared at her and frowned by the sweet talking she did. "Dad? . . .Since when do you act so . . .Motherly?"

The redhead blinked and chuckled back at her. "Well . . .Since I helped little Ranma Jr. grow up with my energy . . .Now that I think about it . . .Where is he?" The girl looked to the side and her cheery face changed into a sad one.

"We don't know dad. Mom came from Auntie Yoiko's world a bit ago, then a Greek immortal invaded this place. After that, they left together and I haven't seen her or little Ranma since." Ranma walked by the new group and met someone she felt familiar.

Toshiko smiled nervously at the redhead when they crossed paths. Ranma smiled and pointed at her, recognizing the image. "Are you the girl who drowned in Jusenkyo?" The ancient redhead nodded and Ranma jumped from the emotion. "You have no idea the kind of hell I went through, but I guess it was worth it in the end."

Ranma smiled while Ryota walked at Toshiko's place and pulled her at his side. The move felt like they were a couple and the new redhead's cogs in her brain began to move back to speed. "No. . .You mean, that you who looks like Ryoga and . . .You?" The ancient redhead giggled and the old fanged boy bared his fangs at the girl.

"Don't read too much into it . . .She is my rightful wife and mate . . .If you want to get yours, just look in that direction . . ." The pigtailed girl turned to where the wielding sword guy pointed and a very similar male Ranma walked at Setsuko' side. "Yes . . .My name is Tetsuo Saotome . . .One of the firsts Saotomes to walk the earth . . .Great-grand-child, it's an honor to finally meet you."

Ranma blinked and her smile grew even bigger. "The first Saotome . . .Great! . . .Wait for my children to meet you, they're goin' to die . . ." The girl ran around the ancients like a little girl with candy, but suddenly stopped and tilted her head at the main riddle.

"Then . . .If you guys have your own couple . . .Why Ryoga an' me?" Ryota got angry and bonked the girl on the head. "You were not supposed to go "that" way! . . .I am destined to live beyond time at Yoshiko's side and Tetsuo with Setsuko . . .I don't know why you chose the Hibiki brat."

Ranma tried to act goofy and make no big deal of the treatment, but something flared in the girl's soul and her Ki raised all the way to the capsule's ceiling. "You can disrespect me any time . . .But don' you dare talk 'bout my woman! . . ." The girl felt the raising power and when No-Chan walked at her side with the same level of energy, both girls looked terrifying.

Ryota took a few steps back and prepared for the battle, until Aiko waved at the weapon and it fell to the darkened ground in a thud. The ancient tried to lift it but it was glued to the spot. "You are disrespecting my mom too you know? . . .I love my mom and she has fought against armies to protect "me" and my brothers and sisters . . ."

The fanged boy raised his hands defeated and stopped arguing about it. "Fine! . . .I'm just saying Ranma wasn't supposed to fall for my grand-child. That is the only complaint I have." From the back of all the presents, the reverberation of a deep voice told them of another one arriving to the capsule.

"Oh, but they were meant to fall in love for each other and give me the greatest entertainment in my wretched existence." Ranma and the group saw a tall figure, but only Ryota and the other ancients recognized the monster.

Setsuko walked up front and demanded the reason for his presence. "Lord Jusenkyo . . .What are you doing here?" The enormous monster moved step by step to the pigtailed girl and the fighter frowned at the name. When Ranma saw Toshiko trembling at the figure, everything fell into place.

"You! . . .You trapped her . . .You locked the drowned girl in the pool . . ." The giant laughed and began to sit on a throne that appeared a second before. "Yes my child . . .The trapped girl was my captive, and there are more than just one girl . . .Every dimension has a girl who I drowned deliberately . . .And all for this outcome . . .I am pleased of my work . . ."

Ranma tried to ran at him, but another redhead stopped her in time. Ranma recognized Akira and the little girl shook her head from the daring move. "No Ranma . . .He might look like a monster, but he is the good guy here . . ."

This time everyone stared at the small redheaded girl who no one saw for some time. The Lord agreed with his servant and accepted her place at his side. "Little ones . . .The reason for such elaborated ploy is complicated but rest assured . .It was needed."

"In the era of ancient men, some found ways to "modify" their genetics. When humanity crawled from the waters, the first men and women reached their peak and declared themselves gods of the earth. Those "supreme beings" became petty and vindictive, using the lesser men for their entertainment."

"When I realized the decadent path of these people, I sided with "others" who shared the same potential but they moved away from the center of the planet and into the orient. These two were my "cousins" per say . . .They created more so-called gods and ruled this world and many others in their own way."

"I refused to play the same game again and I was cast into the pits of hell. A place where undeveloped humans saw me as a god and I despised them too. I moved away to my own little heaven where no human or "god" could bother me . . .Ever."

"But, I saw many warriors trying to prove themselves to these gods and came to my house with letters of challenge. I threw them out in anger and created ancient, magical pools surrounding my land. For some unfathomable reason, these men began to "train" in those pools and some even drifted from the main group. Women to be more precise. They understood the weakness in men and the Amazon tribes came to be. Now, they never worshiped me . . .We had more like a mutual respect and that is fine with me, until one of those wretched females managed to confront me and ask me about the story of the gods."

"They convened at my feet and begged for a way to mediate the power between those beings and the existence of humanity. That's when I told them about the secret that made us into gods, or supreme beings. They learned that power and made a great nation."

"From that nation, one came . . .A woman of beautiful form. That girl had long, white hair and the power infused from earth itself. She imposed respect with my help and gods from many lands accepted her as a neutral power."

"Zeus; Quetzaltcoatl, Khali and many others moved away and became bed stories for the children of men. There were others trying their own luck and created different worlds "Within these world." In the end, a mess was countered thanks to Gaia . . .Protector of earth and guard to the greatest power in any universe."

The dark emanating through his mask made the impression of evil brew around him, but after some time, Ranma felt the neutral intent in the deity. " A few centuries ago, the Amazon tribe found a way to corrupt Gaia and my mission has been to find the creature who started it all."

"That's why I created you . . ." The Lord pointed at Ranma and the girls besides her. "Ranma Saotome was designed as a failsafe by Zeus in case of powerful enemies invading the steps of Olympus. There was another project in his mind. A shy boy who the father of the gods cursed with a lost sense of direction and no kin he could call his own."

"Ryoga Hibiki is the lapdog created to train you and keep you in shape . . .With no future and no happiness." The giant laughed and shook his head at the outcome. "Imagine when I felt the pain in the boy and decided to give him the power to become a god . . .He made me proud when the boy chose helping others and shy away from women and public adoration."

The Lord looked at Ryota and bowed his head in respect. "Ryota . . .My old friend. Your child accepted her female side fully and learned from it. Thanks to my aberrations, this girl and your boy gave birth to the ultimate power before any men or god. . .Now we can find the culprit and restore balance to all the universes."

Ranma raised her hand and the Lord accepted her questions. "Lord . . .So, this means that I can keep Ryoga as my husband/wife? And another annoying thing would be to know 'bout that god makin' power? . . .What was it?" The Lord laughed again and nodded at the girl.

"You may join your mate, if he thinks you are worthy . . .I do not care for the rest of your immortal lives. Now for the power . . .Is something you use a lot and have it like a normal ability in your daily lives. The energy that makes Zeus an invincible god . . .Is his level of Ki. We learned that and sealed it from the lesser men."

"But I managed to recreate the energy for Gaia. The Greek god gave you that power when born, but I gave to Ryoga and now that you two are one . . .These little ones are the hope of men." From all the awe inspiring faces; Ranma, No-Chan and Aiko were the ones blinking the most. When Jusenkyo stopped for effect, the giant smiled at the girls and hinted one more piece of information.

"When all this is done . . .My Ryoga will be busy on other matters . . .Matters outside any of these universes and he must be ready for the "big tournament" . . ." Everyone stared at him, but there were no more hints. The Chinese god got up and vanished from that sphere, leaving akira as his representing officer.

The pigtailed girl walked to the smaller redhead and her eyes shot daggers at her. "So . . .You know what's next, an' that tournament he was talkin' about . . .Right?" The girl nodded and sat at her side. "Ryoga has been chosen to participate in a more dangerous battle after he rescues my sister. Now, that battle does not exist on any of these universes, and our enemies have won every match so far." The Saotome blood ran through the pigtailed girl and her thirst for challenges began to call on her.

"An' that tournament . . .Where's goin' to be?" Akira laughed and shook her finger at the redhead. "I wish it was that easy, but you are not invited Ranma. You are Zeus son and he is not included in those battles. . .Now. . .Your children are, thanks to Ryo . . .But that's all this universe can offer against those opponents."

Akira left the rest of the eternal youngsters and walked into the computer. She inputted several coordinates and a teleport popped up. When she prepared to leave, Yoiko entered and they met on their different paths. "Aki-Chan . . .There you are, where have you been hiding since everything broke loose with us?"

The tiny redhead tried to avoid the subject and the girl waved excitedly while quickly running to her transport. "Hey sis . . .I am really busy with other missions, but as soon as I free myself I'll stop by and help you all . . ." When the girl was about to enter, an invisible force pulled back at the group.

Akira turned around and saw everyone staring for a more detailed explanation, specially Ranma who was tapping the ground impatiently. "I know you're hidin' somethin'. . .Spit it out . . ." Ryota walked at the computer and revised the information recorded.

The fanged ancient boy opened his eyes and slapped the console angrily. "Akira-san . . .You're messing with other timelines and Ryogas? . . .Why?" The girl tried to stall and move for the portal but No-Chan walked closer to her.

"Auntie . . .What are you doing behind our backs?" The girl sighed and moved into a fighting pose. "I can't stand it any longer . . .I am fixing all my cousins outcomes. . .When I heard of the deplorable treatment Zeus gave Ryogas everywhere, I swore to restore them back into a more "justified" path."

The girl noticed no one moved against her and that was the moment when she slipped through the crowd and slid inside the portal. Ranma ran at the portal, but Ryota stopped her before entering. "You can't seriously think I will let you pass . .You are the "pigtailed goddess" on every world out there, if you go, more trouble will be generated."

The redhead slapped his hands away and hit him with a finger at his chest. "Listen to me . . .Thanks to your dumb ideas, Ryoga and me are together and I like it, but I will not stand for your meddling now that is too late. . ." The girl walked into the portal and her daughter followed too.

On the other side, a pigtailed boy studied his form when No-Chan popped at his side. "Daughter . . .Why did I come back in guy form?" The girl grabbed him by the arm and lead him out of sight quickly. "Dad . . .Only females are allowed to traverse to the other side, but you come as a male to this one."

Moments later a redhead walked by arguing with a very angry Ryoga Hibiki. "I'm telling you Ryoga . . .You don't need to take this garbage from that Saotome brat . . .Forget all this nonsense and walk away from Nerima."

The boy set his camp where he believed was the best place. . . In the middle of a park . . .A few blocks away from the Tendo Dojo. "Look . . .I felt your Ki and I know we are related, but don't you get into business you don't understand . . .Now, I have found the greatest soap in the world and it's going to help me win Akane-san's love . . .I will just declare my love for her since I'm a complete male now." The girl kept arguing, but the boy never budged.

Ryoga walked in direction to the public baths and the girl almost followed him, but was pulled into the bushes by the pigtailed boy and No-Chan. "What do you think your doin'? . . .This is the part where he goes to see Akane! . . ."

"I know and if I can avoid it he'll find someone else who will love him in the right way." Ranma kept quiet and his daughter cleared her throat at the small redhead. "Auntie . . .You know I love you like a second mom, but you know dad loves mom deeply . . .They were meant to be together."

Akira chuckled and grabbed the tiny niece's shoulder. "Nodoka-Chan . . .They love each other and I get that, but all that started because of these tricks. I need to be sure Ryoga will have a partner he can love for who she is and not start this whole mess again . . ."

Ranma couldn't resist any more and he reprimanded his sister in law. "Aki-Chan . . .I do love you too, but what gives you the right to let him reject his feelings for me? . . .I mean, this Ranma . . .?" The redheaded girl caught up his idea and refused to play along.

"No Ranma . . .You will not interfere with him just because your happy with your life and your Ryoga . . .I am here to help him find a better solution, not to push him into a relationship just because it worked in your life. . .Well, Is trying to work anyway."

Akira ignored the rest of the conversation and left in a hurry, leaving them back and trying to remember every step of the timeline. After a few moments, the little girl found Ryoga unconscious, sitting on a table while Akane read from a menu.

Whispering to herself, the girl noted the good moments her cousin was experiencing. "Well . . .He does look happy." Another voice told her of additional company at her side. "But is just a friendly date . . .Akane never looked his way before and he'll be heartbroken . . .I could change and help him and this Ranma join happily ever after . . ."

Akira negated the idea and pushed them into the deeper side of the bushes when the couple walked from the open restaurant to the amusement park. "You will do no such thing . . .I need to take Ryoga to America . . .That's the best place for him. . ." Ranma frowned and wondered about the sudden change of continent.

"America? . . .What's in America?" The girl shooed him and demanded to keep talking in a lower tone. "Keep it down will ya? . . .Anna is in America . . .Did you think Akane touched Ryoga's heart and by consequence you? . . .No . . .There is a little cowgirl who showed her feelings for my cousin and he was about to leave all this madness behind and join her, but Akane won in the end."

"I just need to convince him Akane doesn't love him that way and he'll go back to her." Ranma became strangely mad and gave a quick order to Nodoka. "No-Chan . . Pin her to the ground and follow me . . ." The girl pulled the tiny redhead's gravity weight against the spot she stood on and both father and daughter left her behind.

Akira tried to free herself, but she had no abilities from the teleportation. "Damn it . . .He is going to ruin everything." Time passed and the boy looked around the lake where the boats were rented. At a distance, he saw his double dressed in a pink female attire and holding hands with the lost boy. Ranma laughed and No-Chan turned pink from the position. "Dad! . . .That was daring, and in front of Akane and Ukyo?"

The boy kept laughing and took his daughter out of sight. "I need to find a way to convince this Ranma of Ryoga's love for him." When this world's pigtailed boy walked by the cascade, No-Chan's father grabbed him and pushed him against the wall.

"Listen to me carefully . . .You are about to make a bad move, but in the end is goin' to work great . . .I want you to look after Ryoga when everythin' passes, you hear?" The tricking boy pushed his impostor self away and readied his stance.

"I don' know who you are or what are you tryin' to pull, but it ain't me." The boy ran at his counterpart and initiated a series of punches the old Ranma knew and countered them just as easily. After the amazed boy moved back, Ranma waved his hands jokingly.

"Hey buddy . . .I don' want any trouble . . .I just." The boy didn't let him finish and launched his second attack. The chestnut fists in open fire was never matched before, but this time, this world's pigtailed boy stared at his opponent defiantly.

"I am goin' to beat you . . .No matter what you do . . ." In the shadows among the bushes, his daughter slapped her forehead with her open palm in anguish. "Dad . . .You are making all this worse . . ." The girl saw when Ryoga swam behind Akane, while the girl jumped from floating tree stump to stump.

No-Chan disguised a hole under her dad stance and sand made it look like smoke. The girl pulled him into the hole and closed it, spitting him underneath the bush she was in. "I swear dad . . .If mom finds out about this, you'll be dead . . ." Ranma rubbed his head by the quick switch off and stood back in place.

When the younger Ranma felt his presence, he walked at his position ready to end what the other boy started. This time No-Chan raised from the ground and a beautiful girl with red and black hair smiled attentively at the boy.

"W-Who are you . . ." The girl ran at his side and hugged him, giving a signal behind her back to her father. "It's me dad . . .My name is Nodoka Hibiki and I came from the future! . . ." Ranma showed her his big thumb up and a smile describing her fast thinking.

"Listen to me dad . . .When you go and change clothes with Akane, stay behind the waterfall and trick mom into catching you instead of "auntie" Akane." The blinking boy stared at the girl and her words stumbled one after the other in his brain.

"I'm supposed to stall Ryoga 'cuse I'm . . . Your dad, and . . .Your mom is coming too?" The girl pushed him aside and pulled Akane from the lost boy. For a moment, Ranma and the little Tendo stayed looking at each other until Ranma snapped from the little girl's comment.

"Hurry 'kane . . .Give me your clothes and take mine . . ." The girl got the idea of the plan and, after changing behind the same wall, she threw her clothes and ran away from the place. A very distraught Ryoga looked everywhere until finding his target hiding behind the waterfall.

The moment felt sublime not only for the lost boy but for the pigtailed boy hiding in the bushes. His man actually cried a tear of happiness and his heart hurt from a scene he never noticed before. "_Oh Ryoga . . .I'm sorry . . .I always knew you would give it all, but from a hug? . . ." _The boy slowly thought of what he believed were pranks and jokes in reality was destroying a "boy's innocence" like he described it in the locker room once.

At that precise moment Akira arrived to the moment and saw all her plans fail. The redhead ran at the older Ranma and hit him on the head. "What the hell did you do! . . ." The boy shrugged his shoulders and scoffed the little girl off.

"Don' worry, No-Chan is handling the situation better than me . . ." Akira rubbed the bridge of the nose and sat on the ground defeated. "Ryoko is going to kill me." Ranma didn't think it was a big of a deal, but when his eyes asked his sister in law the main reason, Akira responded sadly.

"Ranma . . .The moment you and No-Chan invaded this reality, you changed not only the timeline, but you contaminated its history. Look . . ." Ranma saw when the younger Ryoga turned angry at a wet Ranko who was laughing at the situation.

The boy tried to run at the redhead and kill her, but instead the soap effects gave up and a strange dressed young girl blinked away at the sensation. Ryoga stared at the two big mounds of flesh sticking from the top of her shirt and oddly enough, her hair was short just like her male side.

The younger Ranma jumped away and looked at the future girl. "I'm your dad an' your "mom" is coming? . . ." The wet redhead stared between the dark haired girl and the little bi-colored child. "You mean . . .Ryoga is my wife?"

Ryoga snapped from the comment and went back to business. "I don't know what your talking about Saotome, but this is all your fault! . . .Ranma Saotome . . .Prepare to die!" Both girls ran out of the park while taking most of the establishments apart.

"Well . . .I did not see that comin' . . ." The tiny redhead shook her head and tapped the ground with remorse. "Now we made a whole mess thanks to you. No-Chan . . .You need to keep the ruse and figure it out a way to separate them for good."

Nodoka saw the looks on her dad. He wanted a happy ending and he assured her, this Ryoga could have just that. "I don't know auntie . . .I think I can manage to get them together as a happy couple." Akira hanged her mouth open and then closed it from the shame.

"No-Chan . . .Think of the timeline. Ranma loves Akane and they live happily ever after . . .Ryoga has more candidates then your dad. Akari is a devoted girl . . .Anna loves him very much and in the last of instances, Ukyo ends up with him when Ranma leaves her for the Tendo girl. . .Don't try to get them together . . ."

"Too late auntie . . .I'm their daughter from the future and I will find a way to join them." Akira took her transmitter and relied her progress. "Sorry Ryota . . .Ranma and Nodoka intervened . . .Yes . . .Yes, they're staying until fixing the problem . . .How? . . .You don't want to know."

A loud voice over the speaker told them of a very angry Ryota, but father and daughter laughed carelessly and walked into town. "Ryo . . .Keep a tab on them . . .I need to see Ryoko and report back." The redhead left them on that world and moved through a portal into another dimension where time moved and stood still at the same time.

Later that day, Ranma and his daughter walked aimlessly into the city. The pair searched for the two misfits fighting off their differences. "Dad . . .Where are we going to hide while all this mess is resolved?." The pigtailed boy thought for a moment and came with an idea of his own.

"Let's lay low at the Hibiki residence. In all the other dimensions Ryoga's parents are missing and the house is empty . . .We should be fine." Father and daughter walked back and hoped the new girl in town would be out of trouble.

They arrived and after Ranma disarmed the traps, they went in and fixed the place. Dust and objects without being moved in years occupied the place. No-Chan made certain to get all the ingredients for their daily living by sending her dad for food.

"Ok dad . . .Be mindful and if you see your copy, ignore him and hide . . .We don't want any more lip from big uncle Ryota." The pigtailed boy walked with a list of things on hand and the usual suspect threw the obvious ladle of water at the pavement.

The redheaded girl walked damped by the attack and rinsed her shirt off while stumbling with someone. "Oh sorry . . .I wasn't lookin' where I was. . ." The next word never left her lips when at boy in a dark blue robe grabbed her and hugged her intimately. "Oh . . .My pigtailed goddess . . .Where have you gone missing from my grasp . . .It's such an endearing feeling to know that evil sorcerer finally rid you of that dreaded curse . . ."

"Sorcerer? . . ." Ranko stared at the pigtailed boy coming his way and the smiling face Kuno had to announce his victory over him. The girl put up her prettiest face and pouted in the most adorable way at him. "Kuno Sempai . . .Would you like to go with me and buy ice cream near by?"

The sword wielding boy lifted her up and ran on the opposite side of the pigtailed fighter. "Of course my dear . . .It will be an honor to show my manliness and aggravating looks on the local ice cream parlor and with no less then my kettle girl . . ."

Ranma walked by when he met the strange girl from before. He stayed in place while the bi-colored haired girl looked into a piece of paper. "I told him to wait . . .We can't make miso soup without these stuff . . ." The girl stumbled and stared at the boy in question.

"Care to explain me 'bout Ryoga back there?" The girl giggled and tried to avoid the boy, but Ranma moved in front of the ever changing girl. "Well you see dad . . .I came from the future to find a way . . .to . . .reconcile my mom with you! . . .Yes, that's it . . ."

"So, Ryoga is separated from me, after knowing he is a she and I have a baby with her in the future? . . .Well that doesn't sound so bad to me. He is a jerk and a pain every time he comes to town . . .Now, me doing the deed, sure sounds like fun . . ." The boy smiled evilly, but was held back by the little girl.

"But . . .But, you love each other . . .Right?" The blue face on the boy told her of his impending feeling to throw up and he looked away while trying to breath deeply. "I don' know what gave you that idea, but Akane Tendo is my fiancé and if Ryoga wants a baby . . .I sure as hell will give her one, but my future wife is waiting for me right now."

The boy patted the little confused girl and went on his way back. No-Chan stared disconcerted at the strange behavior on her dad and resolved to ask him directly . . .When she could find him. A few hours later, a lost Nodoka found the redhead giggling and joking with Kuno Tatewaki.

The girl hinted No-Chan to find a way to distract him and the girl just waved her hand at the street. Between laughs and attempts to grab the girl in certain private parts, Ranma tried to keep him at bay, and her daughter had a blast watching them going.

A bit of dirt lifted from outside all the way into the boy's eyes. The young kendoist rubbed his stinging eyes and asked for a glass of water to clean them. "I seem to be stung by something dear Kettle girl . . .Give me just a few minutes and I'll shall be rid of this pest."

The rubbing and the sand stuck in his eyes made the boy go blind and Ranko rushed at the waitress for an ambulance. Poor Kuno was taken to the hospital by a simple case of flying dirt. "No-Chan . . .That was a bit harsh, but it did the job."

The little girl shrugged and took her dad's hand with force. "Dad! . . .Your alternate seems a bit, careless . . .I met him a while ago and he acted indifferent . . .Even arrogant." The redhead nodded and agreed with her daughter.

"Well yes . . .If I was one thing on that stage, it had to be arrogant. On this time, I developed my destructive move from the chestnut fists and my friendship with Ryoga never became stronger because of the missing time with the moxibustion case."

"I remember when I even humiliated Ryoga before Akane without knowing and those times are what hurts him the most, but how can I fix this stage in my life and his?" The girl didn't know the answer and they just walked home sad at the new challenge in a new Nerima.

Worlds away from Ranma and his daughter, his better half trained to become a new power before her mission. The place denoted a force fighting with itself. Ranma Jr. practiced his rigorous teachings from the toughest of teachers. Chronos . . .God of time, took the boy as his protégé and is preparing the boy to become his second in command.

This force made the area unreachable by the regular immortal . . .Even gods confused their path with the twisting application of laws. In the distance, the boy walked and met an infuriated Ryoko. The girl battled her own opponent and "she" taught her many painful lessons.

Ryoko tried to avert her eyes from the other girl since the attire she wore was a simple skimpy outfit. "I don't know why you have to dress like that . . .If I'm going to become like you, there is no way I'm wearing that!" The other girl ignored her opponent and, by a quick wave of her hand, the fanged girl exploded in pieces.

The almost naked fighter shook her head disappointed and hurried at Ryoko. "C'mon immortal human, just a bit more and you'll have it ready." The dark haired girl focused and all the particles in her body slowly joined, until forming her full self again.

"Damn it . . .I almost avoid that attack . . ." They were arguing about the training when a blushing boy walked by them. Ryoko felt the bulging eyes on her son and the girl yelled at him angry. "Jr. . .Close your eyes and don't peek at her! . . ." The boy did as told and moved in the direction of his mother's voice.

"Mom . . .Aunt Akira arrived but she's still stuck in a loop." Ryoko rolled her eyes and went after her sister. She grabbed the redhead's clothes and automatically turned alive from the spell. "Man! . . .When are you going to teach me how to reverse that annoying time spell?"

"Never . . .This is a place for my personal training . . .You weren't even supposed to come." The tiny sister looked away ashamed and pouted from the yell. "Well . . .I wouldn't . . .But your husband is making a mess of others dimensions."

That did it. The face in the girl's turned red and she screamed at the pest believed to be extinct. " When am I going to be ridden of "him" . . .?" Chronos laughed and her previous fighting partner dared to as well, until she spoke with her.

"No! . . .Don't you dare treating that boy lightly . . .I will become you, but before I do, I need to know my demands will be met . . ." The other girl accepted and Ryoko left the place for the time being. On her way out Jr. asked her about the almost naked girl.

"She is not a girl Jr. . .She is just messing with us. Her name is Lady Death and I'm training to be a death substitute . . ." Little Ranma thought about that and went back to work while Ryoko left the special dimension with Akira

After the commotion, a familiar face visited Chronos world. Zeus walked into the time dimension with trouble on his steps. The father of the gods never liked that place and the god of time loved to prove him with flaws.

"Common brother . . .step lively . . .Even your son's son can traverse through my realm without a care in the world." The smile in his face told Ranma Jr. of the Ki limit on the god. Zeus felt this as well and he made the effort to walk faster.

"Spare me your comments Chronos, and he is not my child . . .Him or that brat with the pigtailed . . .I came to see the progress on my servants, that is all." Jr. stared disconcerted by the comment but he just returned to practice. Chronos told him of the level of power Ryoko reached thanks to Lady death and the problem she left to fix.

"This world was safer at my hands . . .I don't know why we gave it to humans . . ." The mighty god walked away from the report and asked his brother to keep him posted. That was the last time before mother and son would see for a while.


	11. Chapter 11

In her way through dimensions, Ryoko Hibiki wondered the reason for all her troubles. "_I manage to free myself from him. I become a strong agent for the good of people without his help and I even give birth to a girl . . . Why is it always chaos to those who live around Ranma . . .?"_

When the girl walked by Aiko's dimension, the alternates cheered and waved at her. The girl fumed from Akira's news that she waved back but did not stop. When Ryoga's daughter stopped that little redhead, she told her of what Ranma did. "OH . . . This is not going to end well for my dad's alternate . . ."

Akira agreed and rushed to the next dimension. As soon as Ryoko entered that world, the girl took a cup of tea from a man walking by and doused it with it. The now pissed Ryoga Hibiki began to figure out his woman's location.

A few blocks away, Ranma hid behind a corner when No-Chan talked with this world's fanged boy. The teenager refused to be a part of the deal and accused Ranma of the cause of his luck.

"Even if what you say is true . . . I would never let that jerk use me that way . . ." The pigtailed boy did not like the comment and their squabbles began again. "An' what makes you think I would want you? . . . I got fiancées fallin' for me right and left . . . I don' need a pain in my butt for a girlfriend."

No-Chan face palmed from the altercation and decided to be more direct. "But dad . . .Why did you act so "lovey-dovey" with mom when you were a girl. . .I remember you telling me of how close you two became thanks to . . .to . . ." The girl stopped there when she remembered all the many anecdotes given by her parents, but in a much later time from that moment.

"Well, in the locker room while looking for the drowned man's pool, you hugged him and said how much you loved him . . ." The redhead turned red and tried to refuse the situation. "I was trickin' him . . . The moron forgot the reason for us being there . . ."

"But how did you feel when wrapping your legs around mom's torso and looking at his eyes while telling him how much you loved him?" Ryoga flustered by the comment and the reaction made Ranma even more nervous. "I . . . I don' know what you talkin' about."

The bi-colored haired girl turned to the fanged boy and he closed his eyes, afraid of the question. "Well Ryoga?" The boy did not know what to say and the nervousness betrayed his mouth. "Well . . . I kind of liked it, and those eyes . . . Well . . . I . . ." Ranma gaped and frowned at the boy angrily.

"Don' you dare Ryoga . . . I'm a guy an' I don' swing that way . . . If you got confused that's your problem . . ." The other boy could not keep hiding and jumped mad at his other self. "Lair! . . . You felt a warm fuzzy feeling for him . . . You grow to like him as a friend and with time you can become much more . . . Think about it and you'll find the answer in your heart."

Ranma stared at his double and Ryoga blinked from the confusion. "Why are there two of them?" No-Chan jumped at the problem at hand and the girl giggled nervously. "He is Ranma from the future . . . My dad." The younger pigtailed boy stared at his image and doubt entered his mind.

"Wait . . . If he's me, why is he so young? . . . To have a girl like you it had to be many years in the future, an' I would be in my thirties or so . . ." Ryoga added their age too and he waited for the new pigtailed boy's answer.

"Hey! . . . There are many things I'm not supposed to say . . . But I'm sure you feel the way I described . . . Right?" This time the other boy flustered and stuttered at the fanged boy. "It . . .It wasn' like that . . .Ok, I like you, but . . .It ain't like that . . .Well . . ." The last word made Ryoga believe that maybe they did turned into a couple in the future and had a girl together.

The fanged boy shook his head and dared to challenge the other boy. "Even if that were true . . . Like hell I would let you do that to me . . . If you want, we can try but I'm the guy and you are my girl." Ryoga smiled and stared at the blushing boy. "You moron . . . We have a girl who calls you mom and calls me dad . . . Who do you think ends up on top?"

Ryoga did not like that and the boy moved into a fighting stance. "I will kill you before letting you touch me you bastard! . . ." Ranma smiled back and barked insults of his own. "Fine . . . I will be on top and you'll love it . . ."

The two boys were about to charge at each other until another boy ran at them and grabbed the future pigtailed boy from the neck, dragging him against a wall forcibly. The sound of the braking wall made the people walking by stop and joins the commotion.

Just as part of the charm, the water pipe from the roof broke as well and the stream of cold water bathed Ranma Saotome, turning him into her. This world's Ranma and Ryoga stared at the fury on the fanged boy's Ki. The older Ryoga kept pushing the pigtailed girl's neck against the broken house and his eyes showed how little patience he had now.

Nodoka walked by them and tried to ease her mom's hatred. "Mom . . . Please, stop it." The younger Ryoga blinked again and tried to act the way he felt. "Hey . . . Leave her alone! . . ." Older Ryoga stared mad at his double and ignored his pleads.

"Stay out of this . . . Go back to your life and leave us alone! . . ." His last sentence send waves of energy, bursting light posts and cracking the windows nearby. That world's Ranma walked by and grabbed at the fanged boy cautiously.

"Look man . . . You might be future Ryoga, but there ain't fair for you to rough up my older self, you know?" The boy moved his hand faster than the pigtailed boy could react and, grabbing the boy's neck, sent him against another house with force.

The pigtailed girl hanging form the boy's grip smiled and stared firmly at him. If there was one thing she knew, it was the weakness of her lover. Indeed, those blue eyes became too strong for Ryoga and the boy eased his strength from the girl.

"Please Ranma . . . Don't do this . . . I . . . I hate you . . . You know I do . . ." His bared fangs screamed to let him rant and hate, but the girl kept smiling and never stopped staring at the boy. "You don' . . . And because you're stoppin', it means you still love me . . ." The redhead moved his hand softly away from her neck and lunged at him, kissing him passionately.

Ryoga felt the rushing of good memories and the close times with the girl making him low his guard. The younger Ranma and Ryoga stared and gaped at the scene. The younger fanged boy felt the blush creeping all over while Ranma could not stop looking at the passionate couple.

"Ranma . . . If we get to that point, I'm kissing you . . . I am the man . . . I will lead." The pigtailed young man faked like ignoring his friend but his last comment declared otherwise. "Like hell . . . You're a girl now, so the fight is fair . . ."

The couple separated from the kiss and the boy felt great. Ranko smiled and moved his hand to the side of her head. When the romantic moment faded, a group of old men and women stared and screamed at the boy.

"No! . . . You hooligan . . . You were attacking that girl and now you act all sweet, that is so wrong!" From his back, boys walked by when the couple were kissing and their chants made the old Ryoga come back again. "Look . . . That's the boy who dresses as a girl and that boy was kissing him! . . ."

"What a pervert! . . . Go! . . . We don't want your kind here." One of the boys grabbed a rock and threw it at Ryoga. The boy did nothing to stop it and received the hit on his face. Everything went back to the way it was.

The fanged boy grabbed Ranko and pushed her away while averting her blue eyes. Ryoga stared at his double from this world and made his next point at him. "Look! . . . This is what "he" causes in your life."

"Forget all this hell and move on . . .Ranma Saotome is nothing but a jerk who thinks everything is jokes and games . . .You know that deep down." The commotion brought someone else into the mess. Akane Tendo wondered about Ranma and her friend Ryoga Hibiki.

When she met them, the girl stared at the other two pinning each other against a house. "Ramna . . . What's going on here?" The old Ryoga looked at her and at his image. "Akane Tendo . . . Do you feel anything but friendship for that boy? . . . Look at him and tell him the truth . . . Tell him, you don't love him but like a friend . . . That your love is for Ranma Saotome."

The girl stuttered and tried to deny it, but the Tendo daughter could not. The younger Ranma felt a pang for his friend and did not know what to do. "See it for yourself and go . . . Leave this place for good and never return." The younger boy's face filled with tears and ran away from the place.

Ranko felt angry and demanded at her man. "Why Ryoga . . . You and I made it . . . I know they . . ." The boy closed his eyes and tighten his fist on the girl's chest. "Look at them Ranma . . . Look at how humiliating is to be branded a pervert by anyone."

"I endured to the point to give myself up for a change to stay away from your life. I won it and now I will pay back . . . Go to your wife and your family . . . I know you are an immortal, but don't look for me . . . Ever." The boy let go of the redhead and walked away from the crowd.

Akane walked confused at Ranma, the pigtailed boy shrugged his shoulders and explain in the best of his knowledge. "I think they're us from the future . . . An' that little girl is Ryogas and my daughter." The Tendo girl gasped and questioned him for a more detailed answer.

"You mean Ryoga-kun and you have . . . A baby together?" The boy blushed but he could not deny it. "Yes, but the girl called me dad and Ryoga mom . . . So I guess I'm the father." Finished smiling while the fanged boy burst in anger and defended himself.

"No . . . Well, maybe, but it wouldn't be fair . . . Look at them, even in the future you annoy me. Why else would I try to push "me" away from you?" Ranma had to accept the boy's conclusion and decided to find out more about the future selves.

Akane had doubts left and the girl followed them behind. "But Ranma . . . What about . . . Us?" Ryoga felt the words from his future image true. Akane kept asking about what she wanted and loved, and he was not either. "You an' I stay the same . . . Ryoga is cursed too and he changes into a girl . . . I guess I get her pregnant but I live with you like pops wants."

The fanged boy intervened again defensively against his accusations. "You're wrong! . . . The girl never said anything about "me" falling for you and letting you do "that" . . . That was your idea." The pigtailed boy blinked and laughed nervously at Akane. "Yes . . . I think what Ryoga said is right . . ."

The Tendo girl refused to be confused by the boy and she ran ahead to the boy's future images. Ranma stayed behind and gave quizzing looks at his friend. Ryoga felt his eyes and jumped back from him. "What? . . ."

"Have you Ryoga? . . . Have you ever thought 'bout me . . . That . . . That way?" Ryoga blushed fiercely and tried his best to deny the accusation, but his eyes brimmed with nervousness at the boy. "Maybe. . .I mean, what are the chances for me to see a girl this close, and . . .treat a girl during my fights . . .Let alone, watching you undress and show your bust so carelessly, I mean . . .Common! . . . We rough housing so much, if you were a real girl . . . I would be dying in fear."

For some reason Ranma felt flattered and the boy smiled back at his best friend. "Let's say, that I . . . Could let you try . . . More for future experience then bein' romantically involved . . . Would you give it a try?"

The fanged boy blinked several times and tried to reconstruct the other boy's idea more carefully. "You mean you want to try a physical relationship with me?" The pigtailed boy giggled inwardly and walked by the other boy to whisper on his ear.

"Yes . . . Let's pretend an' see how it goes . . . We don' make it a big deal or tell anyone . . . How 'bout it?" Ryoga swallowed harshly and then, nodded with the boy. "But no one needs to know . . . And if I get you pregnant first you can't get mad . . ." Ranma blinked hard this time, but his sense of defiance overpowered everything else.

"You're on . . ."

* * *

Far away from the impetuous teens, a very distraught Akane Tendo rushed at the side of a pleading older Ranma begging to talk to an older Ryoga Hibiki. The girl grabbed the redhead in time and stared back at her, puzzled.

"Ranma! . . . What are you doing? . . . Is it true about you and Ryoga in the future?" The redhead blushed and tried to answer her with tact, but Ryoga turned around and grabbed the girl's attention. "Akane Tendo . . . Thanks to all the tricks your boyfriend did on me, I fell for him . . . When I got cursed with a female side of my own, and he found out . . . He decided our relationship was the sanest one."

The boy walked even closer to the Tendo Girl. "If you want to keep Ranma for you, stop him from messing with Ryoga in this time . . . Save your family and that boy's future embarrassment." That was the part hurting Ranma the most.

The redheaded girl went at his side and used her big puppy eyes at him while asking. "Do I embarrass you? . . . Is that it?" Akane blinked when noticing Ryoga sad expression. She expected him to get angry with the girl's feminine tactics and beat him to a pulp, but this Ryoga was different, like he cared for her.

"Ranma . . .This was a mistake . . .You know I love you, but since you entered my life everything has been problem after problem, and in the end I still travel alone, while you have people at your side . . .Please, forget me and move on . . .I'm trying to do the same."

Akane witnessed two strangers fighting for their love and she forgot completely who they were in actual time. "I can see how much you two love each other . . .I . . .I think I'm dissolving the arrangement . . ." The girl didn't ran crying or sad at the breaking of her arranged marriage though.

Ranko stared at the girl confused and back at her man. "See . . . If we can explain how we feel for each other around this time, I'm sure we can get many happy families together." Ryoga face palmed and grabbed the redhead's shirt.

"Ranma! . . . We are modifying their lives . . . That is wrong and it will add on my punishment." The boy sat on the ground and rubbed his eyes from the pain he was preparing to receive. "What punishment?" The fanged boy did not even want to look at her.

"I am training to protect the different dimensions merging, thanks to all this mess. My punishment is to help solve the rest of Ryogas and Ranmas out there from any anomaly caused by "us" . . . And you just made my job even bigger . . ."

The girl sat at his side and grabbed one arm tenderly. "Well . . . If a punishment is comin' . . . It'll be easier with two people then with one."

This time Ryoga felt touched . . . Finally, Ranma was taking blame for her actions. "Well that's a good change, but the challenges are going to be really hard . . . Are you sure you won't bail on me?" The girl rested her head on his shoulder and reassured him of her unconditional help.

"Hey . . . I got you in this mess an' I'll help you get out, besides . . . We are a couple right?" The boy felt that old feeling rose from the ashes and the living hatred sinking away. "But what about Akane?" The redhead blinked but dismissed it under his permission.

"I'm still immortal right? . . .Let me join her as a normal human being, an' when you need me, I'll come to you . . .C'mon . . .We can make this work . . .I promise I'll stay a girl an' let you go all "husband" on me . . ." That smile . . .That was the last push to sign the deal. Ryoga let go of his negative feelings against her and he grabbed the girl, kissing her passionately.

"It is on . . ."

At the end of the day, Ranko . . . Ryoga and No-Chan arrived to the time capsule and waited for Ryota's ongoing surveillance on the world left behind. The ancient boy growled and tried to go at the redhead, but Ryoko intervened in her behalf.

"Forget about her . . . She is in my team now. Tell me . . . How bad did we screw up on that reality?" The boy tapped his feet on the ground and looked defiantly at the teens. "Ryoga and Ranma . . ."Experiment" with each other . . .Ranma gets pregnant first and lie to the Tendos and his dad. The boy fakes a trip for a year until the baby is born and then comeback to the forced marriage."

"Akane knows of his "special training" but instead of fighting, she encouraged him to "get back at Ryoga" and your alternate become pregnant the next year . . . After the two years, Ranma lives a happy life with Akane and three children, while Ryoga visits them as an uncle with his two children."

"The kids receive no special power or element like the rest of you . . . It seems Jusenkyo's plan was meant for you only . . ." The boy turned the screen off and saw at his guest attentively. "Don't think because it worked for those guys, that you'll succeed every other world. Leave them alone and move to your own problems."

Ranko waved her hands in front of her admitting fault and trying to avoid more dissension. The girl pecked Ryoga on the cheek and walked at the teleportation. "Ok Ryo . . . Tell No-Chan to keep us linked an' I'll be back whenever you need me . . ." The girl left and Ryoko got ready to go back at her own training.

Aiko and Nodoka ran at the fanged girl and asked her for the next part in the plan. "Girls . . . The original idea was to train and move on with the rescue, but another god discovered anomalies in some of the universes mixing in between. We are getting ready to confront and separate those dimensions from each other and . . . We are going to need all the help we can get . . . Yes . . . Even Ranma."

* * *

Time again was the only passenger for the families in Nerima and in that capsule. While Ryoko, Yoiko and the children mastered their abilities and elements, Ranma officially married Akane as her sole spouse and the Tendo Dojo thrived with fame and prosperity.

The girls at the service of Ryoga moved away after the last encounter with their Lieutenant and were saved from any external danger from the agency. There were some contact between them and the Saotomes but only superficial.

The years passed and middle aged Ranma Saotome, father of three and master of the anything goes martial arts school nation wide counted his blessings with the family. Since the man considered the last set of events as his strong times, he decided to name his children in memory of that girl and that boy fighting for good against evil.

Thus, Ryoga . . . Akane and little Ryoko became his best rewards. Ryoga Jr. dedicated mostly at studies and secondly at martial arts, while Akane followed a more equal pattern. Little Ryoko on the other hand became the tomboy of the family.

Ranma presented proudly at the next master destined to own his business and the little redhead made honor at her hair. Flaming red marked the pride of the family when master in girl form and little Ryoko fought in the Dojo.

At first, Ranma hoped for another powerful master, but after hearing the explanation many years ago, the old man accepted a regular normal daughter. Not that it was a bad thing though. For some reason Time hurt Ranma the most. His body told people of a strong, well-built forty-year-old man, but the thirty three year old hid his true nature from everyone . . . Except his wife.

The promise for immortality came at the end of his natural life in accordance with Ryoko as part of her deal with Lady Death. The pigtailed man enjoyed the company of his wife and children and the long, dormant feeling for the fanged girl stayed behind for the moment.

Nineteen ninety seven, at the age of almost eighteen was the last year Ranma Saotome saw "her". . .Today in two thousand and twelve his name became synonymous of heroes and selfless acts. The Saotome-Tendo family turned as one of the most powerful agencies for the protection of the weak and the innocent.

"You! . . . Flaming head, come back here and pay for your sins . . ." The fifteen-year-old blue haired boy ran behind a girl who carried a plate with the delicious dessert their mother cooked for them. "Hey! . . . You snooze, you loose . . ." The demon with the red hair ran away while eating each one of the tasty pastries.

Far behind, the middle Saotome walked calmly at the two fighting monsters, minding her own business and reading a book about physics. The redhead managed to pass and avoid the boy, but feeling almost out of reach, the girl stuck her tongue out.

Aka-Chan extended her arm and pulled the dessert tray in the precise moment Ryo-Chan ran by her side. "Hey . . . No fair! . . ." The girl turned around, let go of the tray and it fell from the outside of the kitchen's window and into their mother's hands. "Thanks Aka-Chan . . ."

Little Ryoga and Ryoko stared each other and after a few seconds, a rain of massive punches covered their area. Two different sets of Chestnuts combos flew on either direction. One with extra strength while the other extra fast.

As if in cue, the merciless attack bounced from their positions and landed moments later on the new arrival home. "Hello! . . . I'm Hom . . ." The welcoming was not like the one he always gets. Both fists, although weak, wreak a nice pounding on the older man. Ranma fell on his back from the impact and crashed against the now broken door.

"What the . . .?" Mrs. Saotome went into the living room and scolded the culprit from the incident. "Ranma! . . .When are you going to be more careful and avoid those kind of accidents . . .I swear, the more damage this house gets, the less valuable will be to our sons one day . . ."

The pigtailed man blinked at the reaction and he looked at the tiny troublemakers laughing back at him. "But 'Kane! . . . I just came from work . . . How did I do anythin' . . .?" The woman with dark blue and strains of white hair shook her head and giggled at the position his husband was in.

"Well, I can't blame them since they learned from the best . . . Didn't they?" That was the perfect point to change the reprimanded master into a proud father. Ranma's chest and ego grew several sizes and his smile reached his ears from the feeling.

"You bet I am proud they learned that . . . They are the strongest of them all . . ." Ranma ran at them and his own style of "tickling their necks and feet under roasted fire" technique made them beg for mercy.

Later that afternoon, Genma and grandma Nodoka arrived, as it was costmary. The family liked to join every weekend to celebrate old alliances and friendships. Soun arrived with the old couple while Kasumi and Ono walked by with their children.

After a pretentious knock, everyone knew of the impatient Lee and Tamara Tatewaki . . . Nabiki found the right groom loaded with goodies she was capable to exploit and after missing the pigtailed girl and Akane, Kuno aimed at his next conquest.

Everyone readied for dinner and the family was never this happy. Eventually Ukyo and Shampoo's children would join . . . Most likely the next day. Ranma saw all the good times he had with his kin and loved so much those moments that there was nothing else occupying his mind . . . At first, he hoped, but like I said before . . . Time heals everything.

* * *

Around the same time but in a distant dimension a group of heroes on their own ranks fought against the new evil trying to conquer all the earths. Ryoga Hibiki and Yoiko Hibiki lead the rebellion against armies of unknown origin trying to devastate every human life.

On the second ranks, the most powerful weapons but with limited experience in the battlefield, waited and trained to back up the leaders. Ranma Jr.; Nodoka, Aiko and Yoshiro composed the elite army capable to decimate any encounter before reaching the inner universes, but without the knowledge to measure the enemy, they stayed behind as the next best thing.

Ryota; Tetsuo, Toshiko and Setsuko became the second ranks, together with Ranma and Ranko in spirit form. Three groups with three missions. They managed the salvation of everything and that meant every fight and every duel won for the good of their kind.

Their teachers supervised the battles from afar and they reported any contingency in war. Lord Jusenkyo, Chronos and Lady Death took charge of any strategic plan set in motion by the leaders of this army. Lady Death floated near Ryoga and called him at her side.

"What is it Death?" The fanged boy struck a personal friendship with the immortal in charge of who died and lived in any existence, but the girl sometimes hated the way the boy talked back at her. "Stop being so harsh . . . I like you, but don't test my patience. . ." The fanged boy nodded respectfully and asked for her cooperation as well.

"The day you dress like a regular, pretty girl . . . Then I'll treat you like one, until then . . . I treat you the way you look." The gray-skinned immortal growled at him and dared to launch him away, but if one thing death is supposed to ignore are personal feelings.

"Fine . . . Be that way . . . We have a new mission and I'm going to need you and Ranma Jr. . . ." The boy whistled and little Ranma vanished and appeared in front of his mother. "What's up mom? . . ." Death smiled and this time Ryoga sighed in contempt.

Son . . . Please . . . Call me dad, or just Ryoga . . ." The boy smiled and shrugged his shoulders, not caring for the other tittles. "Nah . . . You're my mom and I like you that way." The gray-skinned girl laughed and the fanged boy ignored the comment, after the weird moment, they went back to business.

"There are two new threats I sense near by . . . They belong to other planes, but have bonded with ours. Your mission is to contact them and advise them to leave or stay put until fixed by Chronos . . . In the mean time your ancient relatives . . . The dead ones and Yoiko are staying for surveillance."

"You will act as a surrogate and supervise the children back on earth." The fanged boy blinked at the news and looked at Chronos worriedly. "Yes child . . . Your kin need to know the basics, before delving into deeper waters . . . it's time."

Ryoga sweat dropped and shook his head in defeat. "Well at least I'll be a "male" surrogate right? . . . Like a dad?" Lady death smile became more pronounced and the boy slapped his forehead loudly. "No . . . You can't send me like a mother Hen with my children."

Death nodded and waved away. "Precisely . . ."

June eleven, Two thousand and twelve marked the newspaper stuck on the fanged girl's face when walking into Nerima. Her children walked at her side and the girl took them to the old house. "Wow . . . Fifteen years and still intact . . ." The new family went in and made themselves at home…

There were still some rooms empty but the boys decided to change a few things for a gym and practice room while the girls convened together on the other . . . Much like a private clubhouse. The only problem was when Ranma Jr. wanted to spar and there was no one to back him up, since little Yoshiro was taken by the girls and fixed in a feminine manner.

"Hey! . . . He is my brother . . . Hand "him" to me! . . ." The response did not wait and when the door opened, a pot filled with cold water hit him right on the face. The now redheaded girl scrubbed the extra water from her and prepared to yell back at the rude gesture, when several female hands pulled her into the room and the door closed forcibly.

That night, a half-baked roast with steamed rice decorated the diner table and a tired Ryoko rested from the battle that it was cooking. From upstairs No-Chan and Aiko walked into the living room followed by two beautiful girls. One dressed in a pink shirt and light blue jeans and the other in a full white dress. Ryoko stared at them and gasped at the first two girls.

"You . . . Did this?" Nodoka and Aiko laughed and sat at the table, satisfied with the result. Yoshi-Chan followed behind and she fixed her dress comfortably . . . Lastly, Ranma Jr. sat and stared at her mom. "Please don't mention this to anyone ok?" The fanged girl smiled and agreed with the blushing new girl.

Everyone started to have dinner and Ryoko was the one talking the most. "Ok guys . . . It's been fifteen years since I've been here, but I managed to contact Reiko. She is working on your paperwork and will send it by mail in a few days."

"In the mean time we are getting ready for this time's new developments so . . ." The older mother pulled a box with several electronic devices and shared them with the girls. "I believe these are called cell phones . . . We are going to used them to communicate each other. Ranma knows of No-Chan's ability to mind link, so we are leaving that out."

The girl stared at No-Chan and warned her before hand. "You hear me? . . . No mind calls to dad, or anyone else." The girl pouted and look down to her food. "Ok . . ." Ryoko set the private numbers given by Reiko and the address where they needed to contact each other in case of emergencies.

"We need to be alert for any inconvenience. There is bound to be problems in this world as well as callings from the other side and we need to prepare for all of them. Furinkan high school will be your place to study, so, memorize your surroundings and be prepared for anything."

As usual, the rebellious Nodoka had questions of her own to her mother. "Mom . . . What about you? . . . I mean, you are still stuck at seventeen and you never went to school . . . Shouldn't you need to go with us?" The fanged girl blinked at them and there was no excuse for her part.

"Well . . . I . . . I . . ." Aiko joined to the conversation from that point on. "Yes mom . . . I mean, are you supposed to give us an example?" Yoshiro shrugged her shoulders and sided with her mom while Ranma Jr. laughed and told her the way it was. "Sorry mom . . . They got you good."

Ryoko sighed and agreed with her children in the subject. "Fine . . . I'll call Reiko tomorrow and I'll request papers for me too." Everyone cheered and finished their food. They cleaned the kitchen and went to sleep, tired by the last days and the much slower period in that world.

* * *

The next day, practice became slow paced and clumsy. The two boys and girls began to fight and train with Katas Ryoko taught them earlier. Their moves felt unresponsive and when they asked their mom, her answer made them scream in pain.

"What? . . . How can death do that to us? . . . Having no abilities and powerful Ki will hindered our fighting." The cries felt fake to the older girl and the fanged big sister shush them off. "Be quiet . . . The reason we are here is to learn the basics of your power. You were blessed by Ranma and me when you were born, but there is more in a fight then powering up and beat your opponent . . .That's why the only capability available to us is immortality. Besides that, we are as weak as any other human being."

Aiko waved her hands in vain after no effect preceded her command. "But how can we fight evil and help the innocent if we are powerless." The dark haired girl agreed and revealed them the way. "We need to use our guts and brains but if all that fails . . . Then we need to use our powers, but remember . . . They only burst at the level of the opponent. Not higher or stronger."

The four teenagers walked slouched at school while their big sister push them from behind. "Oh common . . . I never needed these powers to begin with . . ." The children booed her and the girl just giggled at their reactions.

Later in the morning, the group arrived to school. Ryoko observed many recognizable faces. Mousse and Shampoo waved at two teenagers, a boy and a girl, and yelled at them in Chinese while other two boys and a girl walked by them followed by Kasumi.

The biggest surprise was the school director. Principal Kuno . . . Kuno Tatewaki decided to fire and replace his old dad and take charge of the young new minds. His speech told teens of many heroics and the virtue those with knowledge shared with the world or something like that the Hibikis understood.

Kuno fixed his sight at the fanged girl, as if he knew her from somewhere, but he stopped caring and gave them a temporary pass to go into classes. Nodoka and the rest went to the first class, while Ryoko attended the older group.

From all the presents, No-Chan; Aiko, Yoshiro and little Ranma passed the first hour standing outside, holding buckets with water. Ranma Jr. whispered angrily at the treatment though. "Why do we need to learn about history? . . . What if something fought for feudal Japan, I hate this place . . ." No-Chan agreed and Aiko saw Yoshi staring at the teacher. "Yosh. . .what is it?" The little redheaded boy stared at someone besides the teacher and pointed her at his sister.

"That girl . . . It reminds me of that browned haired woman who took care of me in my dreams." Aiko smiled at him and cheered him up from the punishment. Recess went on and the kids ran outside where Ryoko received them in the yard. The girl set a blanket and several dishes from boiled fish sticks and rice, to cake the girl learned to bake and cookies.

Other boys and girls welcomed them in and shared the food among themselves. A few teachers joined as well and one in particular stared at little No-Chan. The girl saw him before, but this time, Diasuke was a full-fledged teacher.

The old man stared at her and tried to ask her about a younger girl he tutored, but comparing the same age, the man ignored the comment and praised Ryoko on her efforts. "Miss Hibiki . . . I'm very impressed by your culinary experience and I'm sure my recommendation will be of great use in home economics. Congratulations!" The girl blushed and thanked the professor. The bell rang and kids ran while picking up the delicious treats Ryoko baked last. The girl encouraged her children to keep up and pay attention.

Classes finished and the fanged girl waited for her sons and daughters to get back from their classrooms. No-Chan and Aiko managed to get many male friends while Yoshiro walked out of the school with a girl. Little Ranma felt like the tough person and he kept to himself most of the time.

Yoshiro ran at Ryoko and presented his new friend. "Mo- . . . I mean . . . Sis . . . This is Rei . . . Rei Tofu. Can I invite her home?" The girl did not think anything by the last name and agreed with the boy, the six young teens left for home after a hard school day.

Ryoko arrived and hurried to the kitchen. The girl grabbed all the ingredients for dinner and turned off the cooking pot with boiled beans. Aiko and Nodoka ran upstairs and talked about all the phone numbers they recorded in one day and compared each name with the boy's description and looks.

Yoshiro felt comfortable with Rei and they talked in the living room about classes and how far behind the boy was from studies. "Well . . . Since I haven't been in school in a long time, I can't say I know a lot." The girl giggled and asked him to stop his tease.

"Yosh-kun . . .I know of the grades you entered with, my mom is the best medical specialist in town and she has connections with the school . . .Uncle Kuno even told me of how impressive is your big sister's credentials."

The boy laughed nervously and Rei joined him after. "Your funny . . . I like you . . ." The girl moved near by and gave him a kiss barely touching his cheek. Yoshiro turned red and the boy trembled from the unexpected move from the girl. This time there was no need for water.

The now black haired girl stared scared at her amazed friend and when the girl smiled, his nerves calmed down from the moment. "Wow! . . . You have a curse like uncle Ranma?" Several pots and pans fell in the kitchen and a distracted fanged girl appeared from inside.

"Did you say "Uncle Ranma" . . .?" The tiny browned haired girl nodded and Ryoko laughed nervously as well. She returned to the kitchen and prepared some Tamagoyaki (Rolled omelet) before the broiled fish and the daikon radish were ready for dinner.

The fanged cook yelled at the rest of the family to the table. Not a day had passed and the first broken rule left an angry big sister staring at the little ones. "No-Chan . . . Aiko, the phones are supposed to be as emergency devices, not date planners . . ." She sighed and then blinked when noticing Yoshi-Chan instead of her son.

"Rei, was it? . . . Have you met my other sister . . . Yoshi-Chan?" The girl giggled and decided to be honest with the bigger girl. "Don't worry Ryoko-san; I know of curses thanks to my uncle. He uses it all the time and the funny thing is, my cousins are normal . . . There is no curse on them."

Ryoko did not get that at first, but a nodding Yoshiro-Chan told her about Ranma's children. "Yes sis . . . Ranma Saotome is a dad with three children. Rei was telling me of a boy and two girls." Ryoko exchanged looks with No-Chan, Aiko and little Ranma, they all felt a pang of sadness but ignored the feeling altogether.

"If you want I can take you see them . . ." The girl shook her head vehemently and thanked for the offer. The family finished dinner and everyone went to start their homework. Jr. as usual hated that and was the first in complaint about it.

"Why do we have to do this . . . Is boring and stupid!" The fanged girl sat at his side and told him a few stories of her own. "Jr. when we learn of the past . . . We have better chances to fight the future. Remember all those pointless fights for domination? . . . Well, some smart people used tactics to avert chaos and death . . . That's what we need to aim for."

The boy still felt angry, but he is a good child and went back to his homework. After an hour or so, everyone said their goodbyes and Yoshiro offered to walk Rei home. Ryoko agreed and she shuffled the little girl's hair and thanked her for the friendship with her brother.

"Please Rei-Chan . . . Don't tell anyone about Yoshi-Chan's situation . . . Not many kids accept that." The girl agreed and promised to not tell a soul. They departed and Ryoko gave a signal to Jr. "Keep an eye please . . . Just in case."

Little Ranma followed them from afar and tried to practice his stealth skills. The dark haired boy smiled when little Yoshi slowly and carefully stretched his hand. Rei answered back and the tiny couple held hands while walking back home. "_Good one little brother . . . I knew the girl curse was only superficial."_

Up ahead, a bigger boy waited near the new and improved Tofu clinic. The taller boy looked like seventeen and he walked decisively at the young couple. Ayoro Tofu is the strongest student in the anything goes art style, following of course his cousins. The boy learned to improve his skills mostly from techniques based from the advanced Kame-sunken, a different style developed by Ranma himself.

"What do you think your doing with my sister?" The big boy grabbed Yoshiro by the shoulder and pushed him against the dirt with force. Rei tried to stop him but Ayoro was always the strongest type. "She is my little sister and I don't allow anyone to get near her without my consent."

The boy readied his fighting stance, waiting for the scrawny opponent, but a hand grabbed the slender boy from behind and help him up. Yoshiro looked back and smiled at him. "Jr. . .Thank you." The little boy felt happy by his intervention, but Jr. had to tone him down a few notches.

"Not so loud Yoshi . . . Remember, you can be a tough guy too . . ." His brother moved up and stared at the giant fiercely. "You know is not nice messing with younger kids?" The tall boy laughed and pointed at his new opponent.

"And whose going to make me? . . . You? Pipsqueak . . .?" The Hibiki son bared his fangs and Ayoro noticed the bigger canines from his enemy. "You're going to need more then teeth to defeat me and date my sister . . ." His moves where clumsy, but the technique and power behind them made up for the wrong application on it.

"You are strong and . . . And that move is impressive, I'll give you that, but you need more then raw power to defeat the likes of me." Little Ranma waited for his massive opponent's weight behind the punches. He studied the energy the taller boy needed to set back his attack and start the move from scratch.

After a few avoidances and dodges, Ranma Jr. closed his eyes and felt the heavy breathing on the boy. "No . . .That won't do . . .You're expending much more energy than the resulting punch . . ." The tiny fifteen year old moved his foot ahead and bent his knee while offering his bent elbow directly in front of the incoming attack.

Ayoro realized the move too late and his last finishing combo made him trip with the boy's extended foot, taking him out of balance and flying directly at his enemy's elbow. The simple move made contact with the almost exhausted and empty stomach in the big boy, making him gasp for air and fall to the ground.

"You are good, but you need more practice in your surroundings." Ranma Jr. walked away and stopped a few steps away from the shy Yoshiro. The little boy ran at Rei and pecked her in the cheek, waving goodbye for the night. The girl sighed and walked home.

When Yoshiro reached little Ranma, the boy saw a dripping roof tile, using it to transform into Yoshi-Chan. The girl ran at her brother and hugged him effusively. Ranma felt those two female parts and jumped at the feeling. "Yoshi! . . . Why did you change?" The girl smiled at him and grabbed him by his arm. "I wanted to thank you for looking out for me and I figured you'd be embarrassed if I hugged you as a boy." Ranma smiled and cleaned the rest of the dripping water from her.

"Ok, but you are going directly to the shower when we get home . . . I don't know what filth was in that dripping water." The girl hugged him tighter and the boy blushed form the contact, but accepted it proudly.

* * *

The next morning, the group of teenagers found a tired Ryoko barely finishing their entire luggage. "Mom? . . . What's with the moving-out picture?" The girl stopped to take some air and rest from an all night job. "As . . .S-Soon as you went to sleep, I packed everything . . .It's going to take Ranma a few days to know we are here and he'll try to mess with our lives."

The little boys and girls stared at their mom, and she got the idea of their attentive looks. "I know . . . I know I said we would be in contact, but he has a family now and we have a job to fulfill. I am moving us back to Itabashi, is not too far from here and it can help us develop our training better."

The kids helped with the packs and everyone went on to the moving truck back to Ryoko's old neighborhood. The house felt about the same and some of the contacts the girl had still existed. Ryoko managed to re-open an old account where some of the million yen from the last jobs were saved for an occasion such as this.

"Here . . . There is a bank account for everyone of you. The sum is a bit big, and the interests turned the main account even bigger, but you need to measure yourselves. Buy what you think will be used . . . And nothing else!" Finished, staring at No-Chan and Aiko who sported big starry eyes.

Back on Nerima, a little girl visited the Saotome house and waved at her cousins happily. An angry Ayoro entered the house, falling on the couch without a care in the world. The younger Ryoko walked and joined his always funny looser of a cousin.

"What got you all down cousin? . . . Or are you feeling like loosing before we fight again?" The boy ignored her taunts and looked away from her. The little redhead moved in front of his face and stared at the pouting boy. "Ok . . . This ain't you . . . What got you so worked up?"

The tall boy let Rei walk and greet her auntie Akane and stared at the two girls playing and giggling from their chat. "Auntie . . . I met a really nice boy." The older Akane Saotome giggled even more and gaped at the news. "Wow Rei-Chan . . . You are growing faster then I can give credit for . . . Tell me, how does this boy look like?"

Ryoko scoffed at her same age cousin and faked ignorance at their chat while opening one eye in their direction. "Oh, well he is nice and charming . . . And he has a heart of gold . . . Specially when he turns into a girl . . ." Ayoro blinked at the new information and the girl covered her mouth rapidly from her blunder.

"Oh no! . . . I wasn't supposed to say anything." Akane frowned at the girl and asked her about the gender-changing boy. "Don't worry Rei-Chan . . . Is not Ok to keep secrets. Tell me . . . How did the boy look like?" The more Rei described Yoshiro, the more Akane feared that dreaded time when Ryoga would come and reclaim her side at her husband.

The older raven-haired woman plummeted on a chair and kept looking at the horizon, until hearing the distant voices of her daughter and niece. "Mom? . . . Mom! . . . Why did you went all quiet? . . . Who is that boy?" The woman snapped from the surprise and went back to the kitchen. "Sorry Ryo-Chan . . . I can't help you now, please ask your dad when he comes back from work."

Ryoko shrugged and moved back to her cousin. "So . . . What got you all riled up again?" The boy felt a tiny blush creep on his face and Ryoko knew he never felt that way. "Cousin . . . I got beat up by that boy's brother . . . I think he is even tougher then cousin Ryoga . . ."

Ryo-Chan gasped and smiled at the news. "You mean, there's a guy out there who can hold a candle against me?" The girl tried to hold the challenging rush back, but once a Saotome . . .Always a Saotome. "Yes I'd say he is as strong as you." The redhead stared at her kin and asked him for the boy's whereabouts.

"He goes to our same school but they sent him to a different turn . . .They assist on the afternoon classes." This time Ryoko Saotome ran at the Dojo and prepared all the latest techniques and moves her dad taught her last. The girl focused all her attention on training and becoming stronger. Even with her brother and dad's arrival, made her go and welcome them home.

Later that afternoon, a tired Ryoko left the dojo with scrapes and a sore body. Ranma stared at the girl and questioned the extra training. "I'm gettin' ready for a fight dad . . .An honorable fight." Her father blinked and went after the mother of the house.

"Kane? . . .You know anthin' about a martial arts tournament coming to Nerima?" The older woman sat at the kitchen table after cleaning the dishes from supper. Ranma entered the kitchen and saw a very worried Akane.

"Kane . . .Is everythin' all right?" The woman stared back at her husband and then moved back at the far wall. "Ranma . . .I think . . .Ryoga is back . . ." His coffee cup fell and broke against the hard floor. The once pigtailed boy, remembered that old feeling, buried in his chest.

"How . . .How do you know that?" The girl began to tear by a mental pain. "Little Rei came showing off her new boyfriend by the name of Yoshiro Hibiki . . ." This time that could not be denied. The proud father ran at the living room and looked intently at his daughter. "Ryo-Chan . . .I forbid you to go to this challenge."

The girl glared back at him and ignored his pleas for the art. "No dad . . .He is a challenge and my style requires me to accept any challenges coming my way . . .Besides . . .He's goin' down." The pride in the girl reminded him of his own and the old father could do nothing but to stare at the girl.

The old master did the best thing at his reach. Ranma focused on the old link between him and his daughter. "_No-Chan? . . .Are you in town?"_ Crackling noises told him the girl was near by, but the silence assured him of the fanged girl's orders to keep him out of the loop.

The old man paced back at his room and sat by the bed. Akane arrived after a few minutes and stared at her husband worried. "R-Ranma . . .Are you . . ." Akane Saotome did not finish her question. Her man moved at her side and kissed her with that old passion he demonstrated long ago.

"No Akane . . .You are my wife and I've done my life with you . . .She is just . . .History." The raven-haired woman knew it was a lie, but she knew Ranma is a man of word . . .That was enough for the woman. From downstairs, the three children peeked at their parents. They never saw that unity as a couple before and that meant marital problems.

"Hey . . .Ryo-kun, what do you think is affectin' dad?" The older boy quaked in fear and thought about his idea. "I think that boy is dad's illegitimate son . . ." Ryoko-Chan brood over the idea of another family and her imagination took her to her challenge.

"Well . . .I don' care . . .I got a fight to win, see ya later." Aka-Chan bobbled her head and agreed with Ryo-kun. They left the worried couple and went to sleep for the night. The next day, Ranma left early for work at the district's city hall.

The man became a strong influence thanks to the political pull Soun had. The pigtailed master became one of the most prominent voices in the city council and he handled many of the Ward's problems. "Saotome-san . . .There are some irregularities with a group of experienced tugs working around high schools. We need someone of your . . ."Talents" to solve their differences."

The anything goes fighter attended the meeting and afterwards, left to visit some of the schools near Nerima.

The day turned out boring as usual, but at the end of it, little Nikki yelled for her cousin's new challenge. "Come one come all! . . .The greatest fight is ready for everyone! . . .My cousin, master to the anything goes martial arts style has been challenged by one of the new kids from the afternoon classes . . ."

Students and young adults picking up their little brothers and sisters, moved closer by the sheer power of persuasion from Nikki Tatewaki. The medium regular size crowd gathered and cheered at their local hero. Little Ryoko-Chan walked outside the school and kept warming up for the next fight.

From some distance away, Ryoko walked besides her children, talking about homework and the new rules from their house. The redhead pointed her finger at the redheaded boy and stared at him until he reached the crowd.

"You! . . .You faced my cousin Ayoro two days ago an' you stained the anything goes art . . .I challenge you to a fight for my school's honor." Her stance made the girl's ego inflate when the boys cheered at her speech.

Ryoko held Little Ranma back and begged him to ignore the girl. "Mom . . .Her cousin shoved Yoshi-Chan against the dirt and used his strength against her easier attitude. I was there and my sister never defended herself . . .I had to intervene. Besides . . .I'll go easy on the girl."

Ryoko felt the need to refuse, but when hearing about Yoshi, the girl looked away from her boy. "Fine, but you know the drill . . ." The boy agreed and bowed to her mother. "I know mom . . .And I like that." The redhead walked closer to the crowd and accepted the little girl's challenge.

"I will fight you, but since you are a girl . . .I'll go easy on you. What I want in return is "No" more challenges after this . . .You win I accept loosing, but if you loose . . .Leave me and my family alone . . ." The girl nodded and moved to the center of the field.

Ranma Jr. stared at the redheaded girl's moves. They were a lot more fluid then Ayoro's fighting style and Ryoko liked to intimidate her opponents with her perfect synchrony. The tiny girl crouched and fixed the height with the taller boy, after the adjustment, she launched several invisible punches first while preparing the finishing combo.

Ranma could not realize the first opening and the boy suffered every impact. By the time he reacted to the pre-emptive attack, the finishing move caught him unguarded. The boy flew against the ground a few yards away, stood up and studied not his enemy, but the fanged girl behind him.

"_She closed her eyes and is checking my reactions . . .Think . . .Think on the past . . .What can history teach me that I don't already know?"_ The boy snapped and went back to the main fight. At first, he smiled when a pretentious redheaded girl stretched her arms up in the air and let the crowd cheer the first round.

Jr. studied his surroundings and the loose dirt between the two of them. The boy waited for the girl is winning dance and the new assault against him. Ryoko lunged with even more speed and precision, her smile made him recall his father from a long time ago and he smiled back at the prideful child.

Little Ranma closed his eyes and let the girl's attack enter at full force. The girl's devastating attack became a fast Chestnut variation with her knuckles instead and a finishing kick aimed at the boy's "in-between" legs.

"_My opponent is showing off . . .She is aiming at an embarrassing point where I can get distracted by the public humiliation . . .Yes . . .So did dad against mom when they were young . . .Mom accepted the challenge and learned a stronger move but in the end dad used trickery to counter-strike. Think like dad . . .Think like him."_

At the last moment, a small jump caught the girl's leg after letting the devastating fist attack in. Ryoko felt the end of her fight after the kick, but when the boy held her shoe and pulled it away, the girl slid away from Ranma and fell on her butt in a thud.

Everyone laughed at the situation and a red-faced teen got up, fixed her shoe back, and charged infuriated at her enemy. "You think that was funny? . . .You'll see!" The girl felt the close contact with the boy's face against her fist, but a simple turn around made her miscalculate and roll, passing him by and crashing against a wall.

"Damn it! . . .Stay still stupid!" The boy felt anger creep on the girl and decided to exploit her shame before her friends. "I'm still here . . .I won't move this time . . .Let's see how a pretty girl like you can best me now." That turned the red-faced teen to a raging bull and she launched a powerful blast on the boy's direction.

"_Yes! . . .She released a high powered Ki attack . . .Let's see . . .Yes!, I can use my ability briefly . . .twenty seconds? . . .Well, it has to be enough." The boy saw the blast run at full speed not only against him, but some of the people in the crowd as well._

_Little Ranma closed his eyes and when he opened them, everyone and everything froze in time. The boy ran at the energy ball and absorbed it, dissolving it from existence. After his counter attack, the boy rushed at the tiny redhead's side and tied her shoelaces together while holding her cheeks with his hands and kissing the girl's forehead._

_Time suddenly unfroze and an ashamed girl stared at her opponent so close and kissing her, making the fighter recoil back in a hurry. Ryoko fell on her back thanks to the tied shoelaces and panicked when the boy was on top of her. Little Ranma moved even closer and the redhead's face blushed intensively._

_Ryo-Chan looked away while covering her face with her arm and the boy smiled at her. "Your down and I can finish you when I please . . .Accept defeat girl." The boy turned around and walked away from the looser while one or two of the people in the crowd demanded their winnings by betting on the boy._

_Nikki sweat dropped and paid her first loosing bet. The girl walked by a still hiccupping redhead and patted her on the back. "Well Ryo-Chan . . .We can't win'em all . . ."_

_Little Ranma's mom smiled at the boy and nod her acceptance. "Good one son . . .Told you, guts and brains before power . . .That's my boy." The fight was over, the redheaded girl walked home ashamed by her first loosing challenge and Ryoko and her children reinitiated in the second class, after principal Kuno scolded them. _


	12. Chapter 12

All characters belong to . . . .Rumiko Takahashi; Naoko Takeuchi, Tite Kubo and Atsushi Okubo. None are mine nor I pretend them to be mine . . .I just borrow them for fun.

Sadness and a giant cloud filled the famous Saotome Dojo. Most of her friends called on the phone and by e-mail trying to make her feel a true hero . . .Just like she was in real life. Ryo-Chan's room remained sealed from any external intervention. Akane and Ranma, her parents, walked in and out as the only contact to the sad . . .Sad world.

"Ryo-Chan . . .C'mon! . . .You need to understand 'bout that boy. He is . . .Different to say the least." The Saotome patriarch insisted on talking out of her depressive state, but the sound of a dummy being punched with force and the huffs from his tired girl, made him feel inadequate as a father figure.

Akane walked to the door and asked politely for admittance. "Ryo-Chan? . . .Is mom . . .Can I come in?" The lock clicked open and the dark haired girl went in after closing the door to her husband. Ranma never left the spot and kept pushing his mental link.

"_No-Chan! . . .I know your in there . . .Answer me this instant_!" The crackling became stressed and a tiny, fearful voice advised him to stop trying. "_Dad! . . .Stop trying to contact me or mom . . .She'll kill me if she finds out I'm talking to you . . _."

"_I don' care! . . .I know my son Ranma fought Ryoko . . .And I want to know why did my wife let him?" _The female frightened voice felt the impressive shadow of her mother, and the link threatened to break. "_Sorry dad . . . "Your new" daughter pushed the challenge and ridiculed Little Ranma and her cousin bullied Yoshiro . . .Even I couldn't stand that arrogant little redhead . . ." _

The Saotome father stopped to think on the negative feelings from his first children when knowing about his second family. "_No-Chan . . .I didn' forget you, I swear . . .I had to move on for the time being but I still love you and Ranma . . ."_ No return tone left the older man in anguish at the rest of his family. After a few seconds, a whimper made the last contact and termination of the link. Ranma snapped out of the connection and walked mad at little Ryoko's room.

"Open this door young lady . . .We need to talk!" Slowly, a timid redheaded girl slid the door's handle open and the infuriated father went in. Akane sat at her bed while the little girl moved back to the dummy. What made Ranma cringe the most wasn't the bruised target, but the droplets smeared on the floor and they did not look like sweat.

"Ryo-Chan . . .I told you not to confront him . . .I told you to always know your opponent before starting a fight." The girl looked at the window and the shining light from the sun clashed with her swollen eyes. "I lost dad . . .I've never lost an' this time . . .I let our school down . . ." The pain in the girl's words made even deeper blows on her father and the pigtailed man rushed at her side and hugged her with that love he always keeps for his closest family.

"Oh Ryo-Chan . . .Loosing is part of winning, a friend told me that a long time ago. He said to me "Loosing makes you learn more then winning every time" and I agree too. There will be enemies stronger and faster then us, but we need to always fight for a cause, always remember that."

Akane felt that sensation when you recognize the change made by time and a loving family to a boy who refused to loose at every turn. Ranma learned to respect and uphold the law and to teach his children about the true meaning of the anything goes art.

"Don' worry Ryo . . .We'll loose sometimes but we can always try to win the important ones. The other reason is . . .The boy you fought against is a very strong fighter that even I couldn't defeat . . ." The redhead gaped and opened her eyes as big as she could. "But you are you! . . .Mom even told me you defeated a god to save her . . .How can a fifteen year old boy be more than a match for you?" The father giggled and shrugged his shoulders innocently.

"Well . . .I know that 'cuse he's my son . . ." That made the girl's head spin in questions. "What . . .?" The father decided to let his family know about his other children and the reason for the hidden secret. After telling them about the nature of the boys, girls and big Ryoko, all three stared at him disconcerted.

Aka-Chan couldn't contain her happiness while Ryoga looked to the floor wondering about the boys. Ryoko gazed at her father with her opened mouth and thinking on asking him more direct questions. "Than . . .I'm named after my second mom who is a teenager assistin' the same school?" Ranma cleared his throat and looked nervously at his wife.

"Ryo-Chan . . .She and her children are a different type of "persons" but for some reason they decided to move back and live in our community. They haven't made contact with us and I'm guessing they won't since one of them can even link our minds together and she hasn't done so."

The girl with the book and the glasses jumped from her seat and asked away at her Mother. "Mom . . .You mean one of them can telepathically talk to any of us? . . .That's impossible. No human being is capable of such developed mental ability." Finished the doubtful girl.

Akane smiled and let the girl believe what was best for her. Ryoga tried to understand the skills his half brothers and sisters were capable to use. "Well . . .What I don't get is the powers they posses and we don't, after all we come from the same parents . . .Don't we?" This time Ranma blinked, and his voice left him for good. Akane decided that fifteen years of age were a good time to explain the Saotome "Birds and bees."

"Well son, you see. Ryoko Hibiki was in reality "Ryoga Hibiki" . . .Our friend who used to be lost all the time and Ranma's only rival. He changed and got cursed into a girl, who happens to be Ryoko Hibiki. Well . . .My husband and Ryoko . . ." That was the end of the explanation when the older Saotome rushed and covered her mouth from her story.

"We don' need the rest of the details . . .After all, the past stays in the past, right?" The fastest deciphering the riddle were the now gaping Aka-Chan, followed by the impressionable Ryoga . . .And the full fledged warrior kept asking for their faces.

"Oh common . . .What's with the rest of the story and your funny faces?" Aka-Chan stared between her dad and little Ryoko and Ryoga laughed at the now blushing old man. "Dad! . . .You didn't . . ." Ranma felt humiliated and wishing to hide in a rock.

Akane-Chan saw her little sister and accepted her mature age. "Ryo-Chan . . .Dad got "lovey-dovey" with Ryoko-san and she gave birth to our little brother and sister." The man turned to stone while the little redhead stuck her thinking on a loop, pointing up a question and lowering her finger as if getting the needed answer.

Ryoko gaped and stared at her dad, smiled at him and punch him on the shoulder. "Way to go dad! . . .You got mom an' other girl? . . .That is so cool! . . .Wait . . .If the boy beating me is fifteen like me, then, at what age did you "go all the way" with that girl?"

Ranma's eep couldn't be any bigger and the man tried to explain the whole incident. After a few hours of excruciating mental anguish, Ryoko accepted his reasons and moved on with her interrogation. "Ok, that'll do, but what 'bout these boys and girls curses . . .Why didn't we get cursed as well?"

Ranma and Akane didn't know what to answer to that and the question remained unanswered for now. Each child decided to confront those children and specially the big girl, but that had to wait until the next day. Everyone went to bed and slept with dreams of new family members and a big sister.

The night wasn't as pleasant for the eternal teenagers. A dark shadow lurked in Ryoko's bedroom and the girl felt the usual frozen temperature her employer branded when visiting the land of the living. The fanged girl rubbed her eyes and stretched from the tiredness.

"Death . . .What are you doing here?" The gray skinned girl floated to her bed and scanned the area nearby with care. "Time to work Ryoko . . .Call your children and go to the marked location in No-Chan's mind." The specter vanished from the annoying heat infested world and Ryo-Chan prepared to dress and walk downstairs.

"Ok boys and girls! . . .This isn't a drill . . .Our first mission begins and it seems to be a good one. Now, I'll take the lead . . .Ranma, you and No-Chan coordinate with Aiko for back up." The girl walked at little Yoshiro's side and scuffed his hair. "You are our secret weapon . . .Keep concentrating and don't worry, we are here to back you up . . ." The boy nodded and hugged his mother.

For the moment, Ryoko chose black suits to blend with the dark and avoid any public innocents involved. The designated place looked like a war zone. Fallen tress and crushed old buildings decorated their target, but there was no monster or enemy on sight.

Ryoko scanned the front line while Little Ranma kept extending his hands and supervising any anomaly. Aiko kept jumping from demolished construction to the barren park in search of survivors. On the back and on top of the only standing building, No-Chan and Yoshiro managed the communication links.

"_Mom . . . There's nothing here . . .Whatever fought is long gone by now."_ Yosh-kun felt the enormous impression of a creature nearing the front line and reported to his mother from the assault. "_Cancel that . . .Mom! . . .It's coming . . .That thing feels several feet tall and is really big."_

Ryoko kept looking everywhere and making sure little Ranma had the back of the field covered. "_Ran-kun . . .go back to Yoshi-kun and stay at his side."_ Aiko felt the rumbling of big, heavy steps walking near by and the girl hid in some bushes while touching the ground for a better surveillance.

In the middle of the night, Ranma felt the nagging sensation of his children stuck in a fight against something. The man woke up, making sure it wasn't a dream and his wife believed the same. The raven haired woman nodded away and the Saotome master got up and readied to go out.

Akane wished him luck and went back to the best thing for a mother. The Saotome woman went and check for her children. Everyone was accounted for . . .Except for the little redheaded menace. "Oh . . .Ryo-Chan, It always has to be you . . ." The woman reached the phone and called Ranma's cell.

"Ranma? . . .Ryoko is not in bed . . .I'm guessing you can feel her, right?" The man jumped from building to building and closed his phone after calming his wife from the girl. "Don' worry . . .She's tailing me . . ." The master landed on top of the only tall house and the girl could do nothing but to crash on his chest.

Ryoko giggled nervously, but her father was happy to have her with him. "Let's see what's the commotion . . ." Ryo-Chan smiled and they jumped the rest of the distance to the fight. When they Arrived, A bruised Ryoko tried to get out of a fallen building while little Ranma avoided something hitting and demolishing whatever was before he moved.

"Dad? . . .They seem strong an' fast, but I don' see any opponent." The man couldn't feel a thing either and decided to help his ex-wife from the rubble. The moment Ryoko felt a helping hand, she turned and bared her fangs at the old man. "You! . . .What the hell are you doing here?" The tiny redhead walked at her dad's side and answered the little girl's demand.

"We are savin' your worthless butt . . .If you want to thank my dad, better be more polite." The fanged girl saw the tiny bundle of pride and arrogance and laughed out loud at the demanding brat. "Wow Ranma, you sure can make them . . . Now. I am not amused . . .go take her before something . . ."

Nothing grabbed the girl and launched her into the next half fallen building, making the crash audible and her bones crack from the impact. A bit blob of blood splattered on the remaining wall from the girl's broken mouth and the sight of a painful attack on the girl made little Ryoko look away and turn green.

Big Ryoko stood up, cleaned her mouth and laughed even louder at the new blood. "C'mon little girl . . .This is the part where heroics fight back against reality." Little Ryo-Chan stared back at the bigger girl and witnessed how easily grabbed the hanging arm and reset it back in her shoulder's socket. The cracking noise of broken bones made her nauseous and little Ryo-Chan fell to the ground and threw up by the experience.

"_Yoshiro . . .Have you identified the target?"_ This time, Ranma's daughter snapped from the mental picture by big Ryoko's voice. "_Did . . .Did you just talked in my mind?"_ The girl flustered and aimed at the intrusive girl. "_Stay out of this . . .If you can hear us fine, but don't interfere."_

From a distance a male voice reported his findings. "_Mom . . .I can correlate his form. He is a lost soul from another universe . . .It is called a Gillian or a great hollow. For some reason, he can sense the lost souls in this world and is swallowing them and their energy."_

The Hibiki fighter thanked for the information and insisted him to stay hidden for the time being. "_Ok guys, we know now his origin . . .Aiko . . .Start working on a dimensional pocket . . .Ran-kun, get ready for a direct assault, change the timing and aim at his energy signature . . .No-Chan, as soon as he collapses, keep him in place . . ." _

The group moved into position and The fanged girl walked at the center of the field. Ranma took his daughter and preferred to leave this to Ryoga. Little Ryoko stared at the almost dead image of her second mom and gasped at the endurance on the girl's attitude.

"Common kitty . . .Where are you?" The giant creature hoped in mid air and fell on top of the girl. The sound of broken bones kept the little redhead from looking away this time and when the monster moved and laughed at his puny opponent, Little Ranma sneaked from behind and punched the beast with a glowing fist.

The hit meant to ripple the monster's type of energy and when the right wavelength crossed the boy's mind, his Ki, attuned to his enemy. "Got him mom! . . ." The redheaded boy began to pound away while Ryoko moved from the place.

The monster felt the damage inflicted and rushed at his enemy, trying to overpower him. There was no motion since No-Chan kept their target pinned at the ground and little Yoshiro extended his open hand. The boy said. "Release!" And the massive monster began to be consumed by a giant hole, drawn in mid air. The incredible force from the black hole left nothing from the creature, except for a tiny soul moving erratically in place.

When the broken girl joined the rest of the team, the group stared at the crying spirit in front of them. "All I wanted is to see my little sister! . . .I never meant to turn into that . . . Thing!" Ryoko walked at his side and smiled in a friendly manner.

"Don't worry . . .You'll see her soon enough." The girl touched the boy's forehead and his spiritual energy dissipated and traveled to the dimension's soul society where he belonged. Everything went dark and the almost collapsing girl accepted her children's help to take her home.

Ranma walked near the teenagers and felt the need to run and hold his wife, but the time wasn't right and he had a life of his own now. Another tiny voice talked her mind anyway. "You are really strong for a teen . . .You know?" The fanged girl smiled and accepted her complement. "By the way . . .My name is Ryoko . . .Ryoko Saotome."

The tired fighter stared at Ranma and a tear betrayed her serious demeanor. The little Saotome didn't miss the moment. "So . . .You still love him! . . ." Ranma and Ryoko blushed and the girl tried to talk, but her children guided her out of there. "Let's go mom . . .It's time for bed."

Hours later, little Ryoko went to bed and stared at the ceiling, wondering about these powers and the ability they posed as a family. Her father walked by to make sure everything was in order and the girl wished him a good night. "You still love her dad?" The man sighed and nodded silently. Both father and daughter went back to their dreams.

The next morning, teens all over Nerima walked to school while staring at the local news cast. The TV crew set their cameras and some teens waved and jumped in front, the female reporter found it amusing but as usual, there's always a disgruntled employee scaring the brats away.

Little Ryoko walked by the rubble left last night and her brother and sister talked about the news. "Did you feel those tremors last night? I thought I was dreaming . . .But now I see something made its impression." Little Ryoga left the place pensive and didn't answer back at his sister, but blinked when the little flaming head talked at them so proudly.

"I know what happened and you can say that again . . ." The girl laughed and boasted of the great and powerful second mom, beating and kicking a giant invisible monster. Her kin smiled doubtful and tried to tease her with the lie, but the girl suddenly stopped from moving and looked a few blocks and into the market.

Ryoga and little Akane saw that girl walking funny and rubbing her shoulder from what it looked like an injury. They saw how the little redhead ran and joined the older teen. Big Ryoko saw the jumpy little girl and she face palmed exhausted from the prior fight.

"What do you want? . . ." The girl stopped suddenly and hit the fanged teenager with the most devastating move ever. A little redheaded girl, pouted and stayed in place, throwing the biggest puppy eyes she could summon.

Ryoko saw that irresistible face and melted from any anger induced attitude. "Damn it . . .You Saotomes sure know how to disarm me . . ." The big girl turned to face her and bowed in respect. "Little Ryo-Chan . . .Is a pleasure to meet you." The younger girl giggled and jumped, hugging her other mom.

"Mom? . . .Can I call you mom?" The girl grinded her teeth and shuddered at the old, hateful title. "Please, Ryo-Chan . . .Call me Ryoga . . .Or stranger, or Ryo?" They stared each other for several seconds until the redhead smiled and asserted her new parental description. "Nah . . .I'm calling you big sis . . ." Ryoko fell to the ground in a thud and the girl laughed at her new funny sister.

Up ahead, Ryoga and Akane closed the distance and bowed at the girl. "Ok . . .I always wanted a big sister! . . ." The boy stared at her and blushed while peeking at her face and away. "Hey, Ryo-Chan . . .What's with your brother?" The girl's eyes turned the size of peas and her devilish smile captured the moment.

"I think he likes you . . .you know?" The big girl stiffed by the comment and began to giggle uncontrollably. "Oh silly little girl . . ." Big Ryoko walked at the blushing boy and set an arm around the boy's neck. "We are brother and sister . . .It's something else, right . . .oh . . .I don't know your name."

The boy blushed even more and when he peeked at the girl's chest, Ryoko jumped away and a bigger blush crept on her face. "Ok . . .Let's go . . .Guys, I'll be your big sister and as my first rule . . .You need to get going, or you'll be late for school . . .Go! . . .Shoo . . ." Ryoga walked away, ashamed but little Akane cheered him from his feelings.

Little Ryoko ran at the brand new bigger sister and hugged her at waist level. "Sis? . . .Can you teach me to fight better? . . .I want to beat your son . . ." The girl giggled and agreed with the teen. They left and Ryoko went on to the list for the day's meals and lunch.

Hours later, the dreaded letter arrived for Ryoko Hibiki. Her daughters and sons were so excited about the school's official attire, but when they saw a timid Ryoko walking down the stairs in a light blue dress, the boys whistled while the girls screamed at how cute she looked.

The blushing seventeen year old girl sat at the table and looked for a way to begin her daily speech. "Guys . . .I'm very proud for the way you acted last night. You are the greatest team I could belong to . . .Ever!" The children cheered and they got ready for school.

On the way to classes, most teachers looked at Ryoko like the example for the rest of the students while recognizing her for the efforts to keep a functional family, but something didn't feel right. Principal Kuno called the girl to the main office and they had a long discussion for the girl's future.

Classes ended and the Hibiki boys waited outside the office. A very pissed Ryoko Hibiki left the building with a crashing sound after closing the door with fury. There was no talking on the way home and the family sat silently on the living room. Ryoko served a special calamari in red sauce and home made ice cream the girl worked on, for most of the morning.

The girl plummeted to her chair and began to sob distraught by the stupid news. No-Chan stroke her hair while little Yoshiro ran at her side. "Mom? . . .What is it?" The girl cleaned her eyes and stared at her most precious gifts.

"They congratulated me for the way I take care of you and encourage you to study, but that's not enough . . .They want to call social services since I'm still seventeen and a minor on the law. My only option is to accept the protection from another family . . ."

The girl tightened her fists and bared her teeth in defeated agony. "Guess who's willing and requested us as foster parents?" Yoshi and Aiko frowned at the riddle, but No-Chan skipped happily and little Ranma face palmed with force.

"No . . .You mean dad is adopting us?" Ryoko nodded slowly and saw the different reactions from her children. Yoshiro smiled at felt the rushing sensation to dance with Aiko, while the only one regretting the move was her son.

Days passed and a tiny family of five arrived at the Saotome mansion. The house went under remodeling and more rooms were added with the years. When Akane opened the main gate, a blushing Ryoko Hibiki bowed and presented her teens.

The woman smiled and welcomed them home. Little Ranma walked immediately and hugged the old woman, No-Chan bowed and Aiko smiled as well. Yoshiro hugged her and the woman felt the always cheerful boy.

Supper came and big Ryoko offered her services in the kitchen. Akane stared at the girl, inspecting her demeanor and the way she moved. This time the Saotome mother slowly walked at her side and hugged the girl from behind.

"Ryoga-kun . . .I really missed you." Ryoko tilted her head when hearing that old name. "Wow . . .No one has ever called me like that in a long time . . .I missed you too . . .Akane-san." The girl turned around and hugged her old friend and mate.

No-Chan and Aiko walked into the kitchen talking about all the cool bedrooms and the magnificent Dojo, until stopping at the entrance and gaping at the sight. Little Ranma walked by the place too and Yoshiro giggled at the scene before the four teens.

A moment too late, Ryoko snapped from the feeling and realized she was kissing Akane on the lips. Akane was lost in the feeling as well. The woman and the young girl separated and stared at their audience. Ryoko blushed the most and rushed at them. "Wait . . .Is not what you think . . .I was . . .I was just . . ." No-Chan set an arm on each side of Aiko and Ranma and laughed at the nervous girl. "Don't worry mom. . .They don't know you two used to be "together" when you were mostly a boy. . ."

Little Ranma and Aiko blinked several times but the sensation left after a few seconds. "Well . . .This family sure is interesting . . ." Everyone helped on the meal and, after enjoying supper, they cleaned the kitchen and readied for school

"Ryo-Chan . . .I think it would be best if I treat you like my first daughter . . .W-Would that be Ok with you?" Ryoko smiled and pecked her on the cheek. "Sure mom . . .I'll be the big sister in this family." Akane felt so weird by treating an old boyfriend her age into her first daughter and guard of her children, but she thought it was the luck in the Saotome line.

In the afternoon, five teens yelled their goodbyes and flee the mansion. Moments later, a tired little Ryoko arrived excitedly home. The girl looked everywhere and finally met her mother in the living room. "Where are they mom . . .Where is my big sis?" The old woman laughed and rubbed some dirt from the incorrigible little tomboy.

"They went to school . . .they should be back by eight." The little redhead couldn't wait any longer and begged her mother for a change on plans. "Please mom . . .Can you make them come to our shift? . . .Please . . .Please . . .Please!" Her mother nodded, agreeing with her little bundle.

"Yes . . .I think that's a good idea . . .I'll talk with your father." The girl skipped and went to the Dojo and began her practice. The other two arrived a bit later and the family started their homework until the patriarch would come and have dinner.

Around seven in the afternoon, A fleeting vision appeared before Ryoko. The girl snapped from her studies and asked for a bathroom break. After the message ended, the girl went to the main office and asked for an earlier release from school.

Principal Kuno is a very hard man, but when hearing of family adjustments with Ryoko's foster parents, the man let her and the children go. Several miles away, in the outskirts of town, Ryoko and the children arrived to another fight. They stayed back when a group of teenage girls battled another monster.

The family dressed in their official black suits. Yoshiro extended his vision with the help of No-Chan's telepathy. "_Mom . . .Those girls belong to another universe. For some reason that monster is attacking here and they followed him when our realms merged. . .I believe they're good and fight against evil. . .Their leader is the blond girl with long twin ponytails."_

The fanged girl memorized every detail of the boy's report and she jumped at the group of girls. At first, the way they wore such tiny, mini skirts made the Hibiki girl blush and fall from the impression, but after some effort, the girl waved at the leader.

"Hey . . .My name is Ryoko . . .Ryoko Hibiki and we have a situation here." The blond stared at the girl and turned to see her friend with a computer like device on her wrist. "Venus . . .What's going on? . . .Is she with him? Or is a friendly ally?"

The blue haired girl scanned the black haired teen and reported back at her leader. "Usagi . . .She is a normal teenager. There is no power signature but seems to have an affinity to the moon kingdom." The blond frowned and tried to ask more questions but Sailor Mars and Mercury had their hands full with the monster.

"Common Usagi-Chan . . .We need some help here!" The blond leader left and joined the rest of her team. No-Chan and the rest joined Ryoko as well and their mouths hanged open by the overly simplistic attacks from those mini-skirt wearing fighters.

Ryoko blushed away and covered little Ranma's eye. "Sorry son, but they are dressed too skimpily for you or I to see. No-Chan . . .Aiko, keep an eye on their fight and report if they defeat the creature. Yoshiro talked out loud this time.

"Mom . . .There is a type of monster with the same energy signature then those girls . . .They call them Yumas, but this is another lost soul turned into a more powerful hollow . . .It's even stronger then the last one we fought. In their dimension they call him a Vasto lorde and they're the last evolution from the regular hollows. I don't think they can defeat him."

Aiko and Nodoka laughed out loud and pointed at the girl. "I don't think they can beat a mouse mom . . .One of the girls is shooting bubbles, while the other beams some kind of mist . . .Can you believe sis? . . .A torrent of devastating "bubbles" killing everything on its path . . ." Aiko laughed even louder and the two girls called the attention of the sailor guardians.

At the last attack, they realized the monster never talked or used a monologue when fighting. "Usagi . . .I don't think this is a Yuma . . .his energy doesn't even measure the other types." They jumped away and regrouped with Ryoko and the children.

Just after they convened, the same news cast van arrived at the scene and filmed the group of young teens battling a gigantic monster with a pointy nose and white mask. The noise of the beast sent chills to the news crew and the boys.

"What can we do . . .Whatever we shoot at him, he reflects it away." The fanged girl grabbed the blonde's arm and pull it aside. "Listen princess . . .Leave that to us . . .Stay back and don't make contact with the news."

Usagi blinked when she heard the black haired girl call her princess and wondered if she knew her from another time. Ryoko moved into position and let her children jump at theirs. "_All right guys . . .Same drill . . .This seems to be a lot stronger so, Ranma. Power up and hit him hard the second I distract him. No-Chan . . .Go all the way the moment you can level at his power range. Aiko . . .I need to divide him and whatever attacks he display. . .Yoshiro . . .Concentrate and stay ready for the finishing move."_

The Sailor scouts stared at the girl who crouched on the ground and didn't move for a few seconds. "I think she's frozen in fear . . .We should fight him and defeat him by the power of the moon!" Ryoko couldn't hold her smile and a giggle escaped her lips.

"Really? . . .A spoken catch phrase . . .You guys are too goodie for this guy. . .Let me try my own way so, stay back." The girls did as told, more from the indignation then by obeying the obnoxious teen. Ryoko ran in front of the vasto lorde and focused her Ki.

Mercury's tiny computer began to whistle and beep and the screen told her of the raising levels of power from the friendly ally. "Usagi-Chan . . .I don't know how, but that girl is developing some serious power level." The fanged girl crossed her arms on the chest and slowly released them downwards. "Perfect shishi-Hokodan."

From high on the sky, a giant ball of energy descended at high speed against the monster. The Lorde floated away, but No-Chan managed to pin him before doing so, by expanding powerful arms made of concrete from the ground. The rocky hands grabbed the flowing hollow and held him in place.

The impact shined the starry sky and the flash not only spread miles away, but the electromagnetic waves made any signal irresponsive. "_Good guys . . .He is after me, Ranma . . .Get ready for the hit. Aiko I need you to divert the beam . . .I can feel him charging up."_

As in cue, the big slender monster screamed from the attack, but did nothing more then a scratch. The Vasto Lorde opened his mask and a dark red beam formed and readied to shoot at the girl. Ami grabbed Sailor Moon and told her of the impending disaster. "Princess . . .That beam will destroy half of the city if we don't do something!" Usagi tried to warn her friend, but the girl got the message and nodded back.

Ryoko jumped on top of a tree and waved at the monster. The beam screwed with all communication and even the blue haired girl's computer went off from the static shock. In that moment Aiko extended both arms and opened her hands directly at the enemy. "Wormhole . . ."

The blast roared through the air and threatened to destroy everything in its path. A few meters away from its trajectory, a hole in space opened, swallowing the beam completely. The same hole opened again, but this time behind the monster's head.

The impact of the beam against the Vasto Lorde pushed him into the ground and weakened him from any future attack. No-Chan extended the rocky arms and they forced the creature back in place. Ryoko nodded and Yoshiro extended his open palms at the sky. "Release! . . ."

The same glowing hole opened horizontally above the mighty monster and absorbed all his essence. The sheer amount of spiritual energy kept draining away and in the end, another human soul floated on the ground.

The spirit grabbed his transparent head and rubbed it from the drained energy. When Ryoko walked near by, the man saw her and smiled. "Thank . . .You . . .I-I don't know how you did it, but thanks. . ." The man told them of his story as a mighty soldier back in feudal Japan and when he died, the man refused to give up against dead.

"I kept fighting back until I learned to "swallow" others like me. . .Every time I ate their spiritual pressure I would grow into a new being . . .In the end, power craves more power and I managed to eat even some of the stronger beings like me, finally forming into the monster you fought tonight . . " The man thanked them again and vanished into thin air.

The girl fell exhausted and the sailor scouts told them of their distress signal. "Miss Usagi . . .Please, record this energy signature and report any anomaly from your world . . .We'll be happy to lend a hand if you get any trouble, but don't come to this side . . .There are many monsters who will fight you without any respect."

The girls agreed and promised to meet each other into a more civilized manner. They left and Ryoko scoffed a smile when a guy in a tuxedo waved goodbye from the shadows. "I swear . . .There are so many weird heroes in these worlds . . ."

The family jumped away, avoiding the news reporters. An hour later, the tired children arrived home and a worried Ranma Saotome tapped his foot on the floor. "Ryoko! . . .It's eleven at night . . .Where were you?" The fanged girl felt the need to jump at him and fight the man like old times, but this was his turf and his rules.

"Sorry dad . . .There were some problems by the school." The tone of submissive and obedient girl made her tremble in anger, but she had to leave an example for her children and more importantly, his respect as head of the house to his own children had to be recognized.

Little Ryoko raised the volume on the TV set and stared at her dad. "And as you can see here . . .A group of teenagers managed to subdue an enormous beast loose in the outskirts of Nerima ward. We will try to keep you folks informed by any new development, but those teens managed to run away from the scene, rest assured . . .The powerful masters living in this district can rest as well, knowing there are more heroes in our midst."

The girl clicked the TV off and talked to her father. "Dad . . .She fought again trying to protect us, why would you be angry at her?" The demeanor on the little redhead made the man doubt his judgment, but Ryoko felt the need to establish his ruling.

"Because even if there are danger outside, we need to report to the family . . .We are a family now and "Dad" needs to know where we are . . .That's the way it works." Ranma smiled and his eyes thanked the girl. Big Ryoko shrugged her shoulders and blushed from her own scolding.

After a few minutes, Akane walked out of the kitchen and served dinner to the missing children. Aiko and Nodoka ran first, but the serious stares from their big sister made them walk out of the table and go wash their hands. Everyone laughed and the rest of the family join them during a late dinner.

"Ryo-Chan . . .We need to set some rules about this family. We are now a family of ten and even though we have enough space, we need to create an itinerary with several jobs and chores to help Akane." The girl nodded obediently and accepted his authority without any fuss.

"Sure dad, but there has to be a leeway for any emergencies we need to attend, and there might be some visitors reporting our main mission out there, so don't be scared." Their big sister talked about Lord Jusenkyo, lady Death and Chronos as their leaders and generals in the war.

She mentioned about the merging from several universes and the possible chance of their encounter with other allies and foes. Ryoga, Akane-Chan and little Ryoko stared opened mouthed at the descriptions of other worlds and life after death. They laughed at the different fights and outcomes on this night's event.

The clever redhead took a sip from her tea and smiled at her big sister. "Sis . . .I think you would look amazing on one of those "Sera Fuku" outfits . . .Imagine you in a really skimpy mini-skirt and tight white sailor blouse?"

Ryoko, Ranma father and Ryoga blushed and choked with their respective tea. The guys coughed and hit their chests trying to clear their throats and the rest of the family laughed at the picture. "Don't you even say that as a joke . . .I'm having trouble using that stupid blue dress! . . ."

Ranma couldn't fathom the idea of Ryoga accepting a dress, and the mental picture gave him certain ideas of his own. The feeling crept the girl even more and she winked at No-Chan. "_Ranma! . . .Stop thinking that way . . .I'm your daughter now . . ."_ The pigtailed man choked even more and he stood up, waved the rest of the family goodnight and left to his bedroom.

The rest of the family stared at the nervous father, but dismissed it as stress from work and everyone left for bed. That night, a timid black haired girl knocked on Ryoko's room and the girl let little Yoshi-Chan in. They slept together and enjoyed the feeling of a full family for the first time.

The next day, a Saturday, all the children ran out of the house while Ryoko and Akane dedicated at the daily cooking for so many mouths. Little Ryoko and Ranma Jr. walked at the Dojo and the fight began. Sounds of crashing wooden walls and scorched tracks on the floor, forced the fanged girl into the practice room and pulling both boys by their ears.

Moments later, two punished redheads scrubbed the Dojo while wearing long skirts and aprons. Little Ryoko giggled the most. She hated dressing like a girl, but to see a boy turned into a girl and dress in a skirt made her feel luckier.

"You know? . . .You are really cute as a girl . . .I think I'll tell me friends to date you." The other girl blanched at the comment and stared at her sister. "You wouldn't dare . . ." The tiny redhead smiled and teased her new sister. "Try me . . .Teach me your fighting techniques or I'll make you the most irresistible girl on school an' I'll even splash you when we're in recess . . ."

The taller redhead sighed defeated and agreed. After they finished cleaning, big Ryoko let the girl change back to her male form, but little Ryo-Chan refused the order. "C'mon sis . . .I want to learn from you and not the boy." Jr. slouched her shoulders and walked at the Dojo, after her big sister told her not to use energy blasts.

Later in the morning, several new additions arrived to the mansion. Ayoro, Takeshi and Rei walked into the main entrance while Zhang-li and Zhang-Ai talked outside with their father. The Hibikis stared at all the different teenagers in the house and when they thought everyone was accounted for, little Ryoko giggled at her siblings.

"Oh . . .We are missin' some more crazy people." Not two seconds passed when another four children walked in and presented themselves as Ukyo's and Kuno's children. Sixteen, loud and jumpy teenagers talked and greeted the rest of the family.

Big Ryoko blinked when she witnessed Kuno by the hand of a wealthy Nabiki, Ukyo holding her husband Konatsu and Mousse walking and arguing with an angry Shampoo. The fanged girl slowly walked away from the crowd, but a teasing Ranma Saotome, grabbed her and welcomed the whole family back.

"Ok everyone . . .This is my oldest daughter and my children. . .In a few moments supper should be ready so make yourselves at home." Every teen walked by the girl and bowed respectfully, but when Ukyo stared at the taller girl, her smile grew even bigger.

"Sugar? . . .Is that you Ryoga?" In that moment all the adults stopped what were they doing and fixated their sights at the new addition. "Damn it Ukyo . . .Why you had to say it out loud?" Everyone who knew the boy rushed and hugged her. She felt strangely warm by her old friends.

The girl began to sob and a tear threatened to fall. Ranma hugged her and whispered in her ear. "Buddy . . .We all missed you . . .You can bet on it." The girl couldn't avoid it and turned around, hugging the old man. Everyone cheered and dispersed all over the house.

Some would come and ask her about a magic potion or a mushroom of the ages and the rest would laugh at the crazy experiences they went through the years. Kuno was the most confused and the principal couldn't resist the idea he had from a long time ago.

"You mean to tell me, she is the little girl with the colored hair I tutored all those years ago?" That not only hit a blushing old man on the head, but made little No-Chan sad. The girl walked at her mother and pulled her outside. After a few minutes the rest of her children joined the discussion.

Old Ranma wondered about the missing children and he searched for them until finding them by the pond, talking in secret. "Ryoko? . . .What are you guys doin' out here?" The group looked sad and desperate at their situation.

"Ranma . . .We are tired of immortality . . .I talked to Lady Death and she told me this gift was meant for me and my children. You managed to get away with it, but the moment I saw all those families happy and sharing their age, I felt the pain and sorrow I'm sure we are going to suffer again when they die."

"I'm beginning to like little Ryoko, Ryoga and Aka-Chan . . .I don't think I can stay in this life and see their tombs . . .I just can't . . ." The girl felt like crying and the older man walked at their side. "But what can we do? . . ."

"I' am going to confront them and beg to be normal . . .I will rescue my sister either during my life here or after dead." The rest frowned decisively and nodded at their resolution. "Well . . .I guess I'm game too . . ." The man kept one thought in his mind though.

"Ryoko . . What about . . .Us?" The girl smiled and looked away from the man. "There is no "us" any longer Ranma. I talked to Lady Death and fate. I requested yourself as part of my service's reward. But not Ranma Saotome, husband to Akane Tendo . . .I asked for the separation of your curse. She will be you, well, more like a copy of your soul, but they told me it can be done."

The man tried to feel nostalgic and saddened, but he felt the luck to own his own family. "Ok . . .Ryo. Tell me when and what you need of me." The girl thanked him and bowed before the man. "Don't worry . . You won't feel a thing."

The reunion went ahead and pictures, songs and dance formed the party until the end. At night, everyone started to say their goodbyes and shared the news of sending their children to the same school. That night, Lady death visited the fanged girl and sat at her bed.

"So . . .Are you tired of this gift mortal?" The girl nodded and her eyes begged for a release. "So be it . . .You are still a servant of Death and I will waiver your soul for the purpose. . .See you later . . .Human."

The next morning felt like a blessing for the Saotome-Tendo-Hibiki family. Everyone got ready for the daily chores and no one expected a thud from a bed and a scream from Ranma's bedroom. "You! . . .Who the hell are you . . .?"

Big Ryoga noticed his curse gone and rushed at Ranma's room. Inside, Akane and the pigtailed man stood away from the bed and staring at a big bundle hidden among the blankets. Ryoga knocked and Akane let him in, surprised at the fanged boy's face.

"Ryoga-kun . . .It's you . . ." The woman ran and hugged him, and the boy accepted the hug, but his concern came from the link calling him from the sheets. He walked cautiously and pulled the blanket up. The surprise came when a redheaded girl popped from inside and kissed him passionately.

The boy didn't know how to react, but by the feeling, he slumped on the girl's arms. Ranma couldn't believe it . . .The man rushed at the bathroom and stood under the cold shower and laughing at his still male self.

An hour later Ryoga Jr. . .Aka-Chan and Ryoko sat at the table and stared not only at Yoshiro, who was a girl permanently, but a redheaded, blue-eyed seventeen year old girl sweet talking an older Ryoga in his ear. "So . . .We have new guests . . .Is that it?"

Ranma told them of the new development and Ryoko was the most puzzled. "You mean . . .You are two an' you won't change any more?" The father laughed and assented to the question. Ranko looked at the family and felt the blush creep on her.

"I don' know how to describe it . . .It's if suddenly I woke up with all his memories and the feelings for Ryo . . .'Kane . . .I like you, but for some reason my feelings belong to Ryoga." The older woman accepted that happily and rested by knowing her family would be saved to the end.

"Well, the offer still stands . . .You two will marry when your old enough. Seventeen is hardly a respectful age and you'll stay here, as Ranma's and my children . . .Agreed?" The couple agreed and Ryoga stared into those steel blue eyes across the table.

"No way in hell, that I'm calling you dad . . .You hear me?" The pigtailed man smiled remembering old times and stared back at the boy. "You will call me daddy, and like it . . ." Ryoga blushed at the even worse title and stood up. "Care to make me say it?"

Akane giggled and cleared a tiny tear from her eye. "Ok . . .Not here boys . . .You know where to discuss your differences. Young boy and old man ran out of the house and Ryoko rushed behind . . .Followed by the rest of the family.

That was the day when a very old rivalry exploded from the ashes. "You're going down old man . . ." The pair moved into position and readied their own pre-emptive attacks. "Try me sonny . . .I ain't my pops and I got you pegged to a tee . . ."

After a second from enjoying the challenge, both ran at each other and the rain of fists flew everywhere, Heavy punches filled with a sticking finger and a roaring yell of "Bakusai-Tenketsu" filled the park outside the mansion and the exploding earth.

There were high spirits and smiles all over the place, but their intense concentration came back. Ryoga managed to close on the grown man and almost got him, when the master vanished and appeared behind him, grabbing his shirt and sending him flying in the opposite side.

Ryoga stood up and tried to understand his sudden burst of speed. "I don't get it . . .You didn't raise your Ki or power . . .It's still the same but you are even faster and stronger . . ." The man laughed and taunted him vividly.

"I know you can only raise your Ki, when I do mine . . .The thing is. I can change the power of my same level without augment it or spend extra Ki." Ryoga never felt this alive and the boy turned his sights at his girlfriend. "Ranko? . . .What about it?"

The girl stretched her arm and laughed back at her man. "I'm with you Ryo . . ."Dad"? . . .This time is two against one . . .Be prepared." It didn't matter the speed or the strength. When you are thirty three is not the same then when you were seventeen years old.

Ranma felt the speed from his daughter while the strength on Ryoga's fists. They almost had him when a new fighter intervened. Ranko paired with Ryoko, while Ranma and Ryoga stayed the same. Ryoga began to push and raise his own speed using his old habits from the agency training. Dirty tricks here and cheap shots there, wore the man down fast.

At the end, Ranma fell on his butt and a cheating Ryoga fell on top of him staring steadily at the tired master. Everyone else witnessed the furious fight between the redheaded girls and forgot of the guys. Ryoga felt those blue eyes and remembered his female self. The moment became too close, but the fanged boy pulled away and walked from his father.

"Sorry . . ."Dad" . . .I don't know what came over me . . ." Ryoga extended a hand and pulled his old man up. Ranma stayed quiet the rest of the time and enjoyed his time with the children. A very exhausted Ranko laid on the ground breathing heavily while a tiny redhead yawned at her fight.

"I don' get it . . .I should be able to beat you easily . . .I know the moves and I know how to fight, but I get tired so easily." Ryoga sat at her side and hugged her tenderly. "Ranko-Chan . . .Your mind is the same as Ranma's, but your body is brand new. . .There is no physical condition in it as of now."

Ryoko giggled and taunted her sibling. "Ok "big sis" is your turn." The boy blinked and frowned at the redhead. "Oh common! . . .I'm a guy . . .Call me Ryoga or something else!" The girl laughed and shook her head annoyingly.

"Nah . . .You are my sis and you stay as my sis . . ." The boy bared his fangs and launched his attack. Everyone left them alone and went back to fix supper and finish their homework. Late in the afternoon a tired and bruised pair walked home from the park.

On other side of that reality, a man laughed desperately and tortured two souls who arrived to his domain from an unknown origin. When an old man walked in the lab, everyone saluted him and stayed in line . . .Everyone but that scientist.

" Mayuri Kurotsuchi what does the scientific research department reports. . ." The man always had a reserved respect from higher ups and he wasn't the exception. "Oh . . .Yamammoto-Taicho, there have been two reported cases of souls with the same Reitsu then ours, but coming from another place. . .They do not belong to our planet . . ." The old man accepted the odd man's report and walked into his quarters. The man felt the threat of a new enemy surging from the shadows and a call demanded the presence of a special team.

A short haired girl appeared before the Captain and accepted her orders. Moments later, a group of stealth agents flew into the coordinates sent by the madman from the research and development institute. Captain Soi Fon held her Zanpakuto, "Suzumebachi", tight and readied for a possible hostile encounter.

Exactly at the same time, another "man" stared into a giant screen directing his moving city across the new rift formed not too far from his lands. Lord Death assigned his little pride to scan the area ahead. This time, Maka Aruban went ahead without the knowledge of her team mates as a solo agent. The only one allowed to go with her was her soul eater scythe, evans. That marked the first field mission for the two-star meister.

The merging point for two of the strongest fighters in their own worlds came from a tiny, spec of a city called Nerima ward. This time Ryoga Hibiki would have to face not only a Shinigami but Lord Death's star pupil in that dimension.

The next day, a scream alerted the family of another fight between Ryoga and Lady Death. The boy begged and clamored, but the gray skinned girl laughed back and never backed down. "No! . . .A promise is a promise and you are obeying me!"

Ranko and the rest of the family waited for the fanged boy to walk down from his bedroom, but their surprise came when a pretty, black haired girl in a light blue dress, walked instead. The girl stared defiantly at her "dad" and pointed a finger on his direction.

"Don't you dare say a word . . .Not a single word." Little Ryoko cheered and grabbed the girl's hand. "What happened? You like bein' a girl better?" Big Ryoko explained about her gender as part of the deal to represent Death in this world and the only way to lead the team.

"So, I have to stay like this . . .I'm allowed to go back to Ryoga only in the house though." Everyone had breakfast and prepared to leave. Ryoko shuddered by all the kids walking at her side, but she felt as part of a big family, so the feeling left and they went on their way.

Near the school grounds a group of boys waited for the fanged girl and her siblings. The boys were seventeen, just like her, but their intentions showed anger and spurn. The bigger boy walked at them and pointed at the little girl behind the older one.

"You! . . .Yosh-kun . . .Someone told us you're really a freak . . .A pervert freak dressed as a girl!" The little redhead hid behind Ryoko and the big sister moved in front of her brothers and sisters. "No one calls my family freaks or perverts. . .Care to call "me" that first?"

The boy walked at the girl and shoved her to the ground. Big Ryoko slowly got up and held little Ryoko from jumping at the boy. "No Ryo-Chan . . .We play by their rules . . ." The girl never left her post and stared at the smiling boy in return.

"Well . . .I still haven't heard my name . . .Am I a freak and a pervert too?" The boy felt the looks of the other young people on him and his shame made him slip in front of the group. He pulled his arm back and aimed at the girl's face.

The fist flew at Ryoko, but a scream stopped the bully from completing the beating. A slender girl with brown hair and wearing a really tiny skirt walked at the boy and set in between Ryoko and the bully. "Why would you want to hit a girl . . .You are a boy! . . .Don't you think that's unfair?"

The bully scoffed and walked away, more from the embarrassing moment then by the amount of girls against him. The girl turned around and smiled at the fanged teenager. Ryoko felt nervous, but little Yoshi-Chan thanked her for the intervention. "Oh don't mention it . . .By the way, My name is Maka . . .Maka Aruban, I just transferred from another school." The smiley face turned Ryoko a shade of pink on her nose and the rest of her siblings laughed and welcomed the new addition to Furinkan High.

Back in the shadows, two older people stared at each other and after a second, they walked at the teens smiling. "Hello! . . .I'm the new P.E. tutor, you can call me Mr. Aruban." The woman walked as well and bowed to the children and her new co-worker.

"Hi . . .I am a substitute teacher too, you can call me Teacher Fon . . .Miss Soi Fon." Not a minute passed for the teacher's presentation when a ditzy blonde walked in and screamed at Ryoko from far away. The girl crashed with half the students, but arrived safely and followed by another three girls.

The blonde shook her hand effusively and whispered on Ryoko's ear. "We came to meet you in this world . . .As a princess, I want to learn everything that can help me reign my kingdom . . ." The fanged girl and the other senshi sweat dropped and everyone resumed back in classes.

Ryoko trembled when she slowly turned around and witnessed a vast amount of teenagers from school. She became in charge of the Saotomes, the Hibikis and now, she had to be careful with a new group who apparently dresses normal during the day and in a micro skirt when fighting.

"I feel a giant headache coming my way . . ." As a matter of fact, the day went fairly quick and recess became the fighting time not only with the bullies and her sister, but little Ryo-Chan trying to "avenge" Yoshi too and at last, the fight for supremacy in the lunch department.

The twin pony tailed blonde laughed and presented her famous animal cookies, designed by her. The blue glow of her overconfidence reached around the boys congratulating her. Ryoko learned to serve and move on, so the girl offered the delicacies learned by Kasumi and her other alternate.

Many boys and girls who knew Ryoko's cooking rushed and accepted their portions, and in the end, the ones tasting Usagi baked cookies were shocked by her "tasty treats".

While looking at the taste disabled students, Ryoko walked near her team. Little Ryoko stared at the girls dressed in sailor outfits while Yoshiro extended her hand and sensed their identities. "Mom. . .They are rare. Those three girls are different from the ones fighting the other night."

"The quiet one goes by the name of Hotaru Tomoe, and she handles death and Rebirth skills . . .I feel an alien sensation. . .Like she is not entirely human. The next one is Setsuna Meioh. She is well versed with time and space powers, and the last one is Makoto Kino and she is very strong . . .I think just as strong as you in male form . . .She developed an "earth" style as her ability."

The fanged student determined these girls were sent especially as a recognizance team and capable to repel death and time related threats . . .Just like them. The girl felt somehow better when knowing those girls would be a more serious back up then the last team, but something else nagged in her mind.

Lady Death's inner voice alerted her of a new development she needed to be aware of. The girl thanked the group for their surveillance and moved to the center, to meet with her boss inside her mind. "_Ok Death . . .I know of the new visitors I think we got everything under control . . _."

"_Think again little human . . .The tiny girl with the red and black mini-skirt defending you this morning came from another dimension as well, and the teacher Soi Fon? . . .She belongs to a secret organization from yet, another world . . .Be prepared for any disturbance."_


	13. Chapter 13

With all the faces and people in her life, Ryoga Hibiki found time to spend with his new love interest. The once lost boy loved the alone times with Ranko in his bedroom . . .Of course, they promised Akane to do nothing intimate in the house, but they found ways to do small things, like holding hands and lay down together.

The only moment Ryoga felt certain distance from Ranko, was when the boy tried to kiss her in a slow manner, while staring at her eyes. The girl backed away, scared from the moment. "R-Ranko? . . .Is everything ok?" The girl felt the shame but everything had to be treated openly.

"Ryoga . . .Is true that I love you . . .I really do, but . . .I feel "myself" in here. I mean, my male soul. You know how I believe about kissing the right girl, and then I realize I'm a girl . . .Male Ranma Saotome belongs to my older dad . . .I feel like a trapped boy, locked in this body."

Ryoga felt the heavy sensation from his friend and if there was one thing he learned this past months was to trust his instincts. "Don't worry Ranko . . .If this bothers you I'll request Lady Death for your merging to Ranma."

Ranko felt like crying, but her "manly" inner-self forced her to stay strong. "Sorry Ryo . . .I really am . . ." They held close but there was no tender embrace or sweet words of love in between. After the boy left the room, he walked out of the house and found a hidden place between the Dojo and the mansion.

The now boy encased in a female cocoon walked at the side of the window. Her eyes followed the silhouette of he, who is his friend and rival. There was a feeling lingering between the two, but, to chose what he believed all his life or the new form "she" agreed upon clashed in the mind of a confused human being. The girl hanged to the strain of hope in the idea of her division. This is "her" body . . .No male body or manliness to show off.

Yet, the girl's feelings of belonging to someone especial . . .To be part of something great. She stared at the slow, distrusting steps on that boy, who is like her deep down . . .A lost soul. He closed his eyes and fell on his knees, crying from the agony and desperation by the reminder on his oath. "_There is no happiness . . .That term does not exist in my life . . .If I'm going to suffer from this hell, so be it."_

Ryoga Hibiki stood up from his new pledge. The feeling in his gut told him his employer was near. The boy turned around and faced them alone. In front of the fanged boy, Lady Death and Fate discussed his objectives. Death described the details on all the opponents attracted by the unsuspecting Shinigami captain and the little girl employed by her own version of death.

Fate kept staring at the angry boy. She felt bad for the one she believed could dominate destiny. When Death moved back, The little female robed woman floated and patted the boy on the back. "How can I aid in your fight against me?"

The boy didn't feel like sharing but this was the lonely soul looking for an unlikely friend. "I love her . . .How can I have Ranko Saotome if she and him, have a shared life now? . . ." The tiny immortal looked into those green eyes she learned to respect and felt the need to help him raise from the ashes.

"Your not thinking straight boy . . .Remember, before Jusenkyo messed with the magic pool and Ranma Saotome, he prepared the path with . . . ."A drowned girl" . . ." Ryoga opened his eyes and realized the woman's hint.

This could be his break, the escape to his problems and the nightmare hunting his sanity. The young boy revised his only option left of his old self. She is his version of happiness, strong to fight and spar . . .Always making him a worthy opponent and at the same to, to hold the most beautiful girl hunting his dreams with those untamable blue orbs . . .Those eyes that when they stare at you, your soul is willing to give itself up.

"I . . .I don't know . . .I'm sure that girl must be beautiful and amazing, but Ranma is a combination of what I want . . .Fate . . .Ranko is the person I would spend my life if Ranma was a girl, and guess what? . . .She is now, although she despises it."

The tiny immortal felt that old, dormant sensation in what once existed her heart. "I wish the power to move away from you, but I have fallen for the twists and turns in your life. I must be biased, but I could make a copy . . .Now, remember, Ranko is part of Ranma's soul and it's the part she chose for you. . .A copy is a manageably dummy created for you to command."

The fanged toothed boy smiled and his moving head told her about Ranma Saotome. "Oh no . . .I want the "wild one" she represents and the "wild horse" inside of the girl of my dreams. I will not deny your help, I just want to be happy with the one who tricked me to believe she could be mine, using pretty disguises."

"Well . . .Think about it and if you agree, I'll send you to the past were you can try to conquest her." Ryoga felt the loyalty towards his fate grow, and the funny thing is the part he missed in his desperation. "_Wait . . .And what about "him"? . . .He is trapped in the half who is a girl . . .I helped him love me because of Ryoko, and I for Ranko . . .In the end, there's only Ranma and Ryoga . . .Maybe I should leave all this for good."_

Fate awaited the boy's decision. There was a turning point in this moment in time, for him and Ranma, and she broke her golden rule about fraternize with mortals. The god pulled him close and the darkness inside the hood stared dominantly at those green eyes. "Ryoga Hibiki . . .She has parted in two, but . . .But, This is his soul . . .He chose to be with you because he loves you more then he does her. . .I'm sorry but you should know souls cannot divided or take apart."

"You mean . . .She is the real Ranma?" Fate nodded and muttered faint words in his mind. "Fight your downfall Ryoga Hibiki . . .Be immortal and share your happiness with the one you love . . ." Lady Death agreed with his reward and told him of the merging of the severed soul.

"I accept your union with that girl but it has to wait . . .For now, there is a certain someone really angry at your decision and she is your next obstacle . . .Have fun."

From the upper window, Ranko saw the agony on her boyfriend. Ranma walked into the room after knocking respectfully and stated the obvious at the girl. "We can't separate from one another . . .I love him, but I . . .I made a family of my own and you are the fighter in me . . .I can feel how strong you feel for him and I can sense how wrong is to love a boy, when we are a boy . . ." The man walked away and felt the terrible break up in his heart.

Ryoga walked to the front of the mansion and waited for his new challenge. His children felt the separation in his mind with Ranko and the turmoil in his soul. Yoshiro felt like crying, but little Ryoko held the timid redhead close.

Ranko and Ranma walked at the entrance and Akane wondered why the family gathered on the front lawn. "Guys? What's going on?" Everyone stayed in place and away from the fanged boy. "Akane-san . . .Guys! . . .Stay out of this . . .I knew this would happen."

On the other side of the mansion's gate, a big, purple cloud formed in the street. Everyone knew of the teleportation used by the Hibiki line and when the gates blew by sheer pressure, A very angry redheaded girl fumed at the only cause.

"Do you have any idea what I sacrificed . . .What I went through to save all of you and to recruit you as our main force? . . ." The girl and the rest of the family knew Akira had no powers or abilities but her knowledge and basic training. Everyone knew as well that nothing stopped the permanent girl from fighting for what she believed was right.

The girl walked infuriated and every step made her body's reserved Ki augment even more. "I know I don't hold a candle against you, but rest assured . . .I will find ways to make you answer my questions." She launched at the boy and Ryoga did nothing to protect himself.

The redheaded immortal grabbed him and threw him out of the property with force smashing him against every sharp edge . . .Every hard place she could find. "You know well enough that Lord Hades "will" collect your soul personally when you die, and you know well all the infinite torment he has prepared for you . . .Why would you break your deal with Death?"

The girl ran at him and shattered him against a construction site, destroying the structure and the materials kept there. Mind tricks befell on her in that spot. . .Froze in time. "_Why is so hard for me to let go . . .I swore my allegiance and my friendship to "one" boy, not all these boys. . .But here I am, breaking my mind and my soul for his happiness and for what? . . .I need to. . .Keep . . .Going . . ." _In the end, the girl looked down and after a few seconds, raised her head with tears on her eyes. "Damn it Ryoga . . .I don't want you to die and suffer the hell you have passed in this world. . .I-I don't want "casualties" of war . . .I don't want to kill you to save another "you" . . .Can you feel the way I do for you?"

The boy felt his heart break more for the desperate efforts on the girl and her eternal promise, then for what Ranma did to him previously. "I know . . .I-I know what you're going through, but I'm tired . . .I'm tired that some day . . .I will come to this place and bury my family who didn't get the deal . . ."

"I regret the thoughts of loneliness felt by living alone . . .Tell me, how do you feel after fighting for all the alternate Ryogas and Ranmas in all the universes you've been through . . .And more importantly . . .How will you feel, when all those happy ending families die and move on while you are still trying to save the "rest of us" . . ."

The boy hugged her and refused to let her go. "Everyone needs a shoulder to cry on . . .Me . . .The one who escaped Fate like I'm doing so far . . .And the little boy, who lost everything thanks to a promise to my alternate parents and lost his identity."

Akira rested her head on his chest and the girl couldn't contain her tears anymore. She cried and screamed at the loneliness in her life . . .The desire to belong to a family and knowing that will never happen." Slowly, little Ryoko, Yoshiro, and the rest of the teenagers rejoined the pair and shared their family unity.

The bigger blabber mouth smiled and threw her comment as usual. "Auntie Aki . . .I pledged for you as you did for my big sis . . .I will fight fate and I will show her "we" the Saotomes and the Hibikis are one of a kind."

Akira laughed at the family she always wanted but was too busy to enjoy. The moment kept going in their hearts, but something changed. She felt that flame in her soul . . .The flame of unity only a family can give. The girl cleared her tears and accepted this as her first real live moment . . .A good memory between the bad ones. "Thanks guys . . .You have no idea how much this means to me . . ." The felt it as well and the family celebrated another milestone in the Hibiki-Saotome line. At dinner time, everyone almost fitted in the new, bigger and longer table. Ranma on one side while Akane on the other parted and served the plates and passed them alongside the family.

"Ryoga . . .What are you thinking man?" The boy chuckled at the old talking habits. "I talked to Death . . .I am going to fight for who I want in my life and everything has been decided . . ." He went quiet and felt the surprised looks from the new redheaded girl.

"What are you planin' . . .?" Ranma tried to push in the right direction thanks to an idea Akane gave him earlier. The boy felt nervous and he tried to keep it reserved. "Maybe we should talk about this some other time."

Ranma did what the man always do best . . .Push and keep pushing. "Well . . .We are a family an' I think it would be of great help if we are in the loop of your problems . . .Remember you still are a big part of this intimate team." The man quickly winked at his wife sensing his smart move.

"I . . .I am going to travel in time when all this mess is done and I'm rescuing the drowned girl before Jusenkyo gets her . . .I figure . . .She could really love me for who I am . . ." The boy stood up, thanked for the meal and left to his room.

Tears melted in Ranko's face and Ranma knew of the breaking sensation from their mutual feelings. "_I like him like a brother . . .But then, why this heaviness in my chest . . .This, unrestrained desire to jump at him, pill him at my side with extreme force an' declare to the world . . .He is mine . . .Ryoga Hibiki is "my" husband an' I love him! . . ."_ For the first time in her life, Ranma stared at her destiny right in the eyes. This is the time to take what's hers . . .But the others, and her mom and . . .Many old memories flooded back, old memories of a repressed young man declaring, he is "a man amongst men." Little Ryoko stared confused at the scene, while the rest smiled at the ruse. The only one worried was Yoshi, but everyone knew that came from her power.

Akane went to the redhead and rubbed her shoulders. "If you feel it . . .I think now's the time." The girl stood up and thanked for the meal as well. Every step became a heavy obstacle towards her objective. "_Damn it! . . .I love him . . .What I feel is just residual effects from who I was . . .I am a woman and I . . .Love him . . .Now walk like you got a pair and march up there! . . .Wait . . .I don' have a pair."_

The girl stopped in front of Ryoga's door with her closed fist suspended inches away from knocking. The seconds became so slow . . .Almost freezing in time, but the sudden motion from the door opening, scared the girl who jumped and landed on his chest.

They both fell on the floor and the redhead bounced from the firm chest underneath. "Ranko? . . .I-I was just going to . . ." The girl didn't move from their position. She stayed motionless and listening at the agitated breathing under her chin.

"Ryoga . . .I'm . . ." She grabbed his shirt forcibly with her fists and trembled from the greatest challenge in her life. "I . . .I'm afraid . . .I'm used to feel like a guy, but really . . .I really love you an' I don' want to loose you. . .Can I make myself clear?"

The girl slowly looked up at the blushing boy and his index finger traveled around her face and stopped at her ear. "Gosh . . .I would kill myself if I'd loose you, and those eyes . . .Damn it woman . . .Those eyes are a welcome punishment."

The boy hugged Ranko and moved her hair away from her ear. "We can take it as slow as you want . .Don't want to kiss . . .I won't kiss you ever! . . .But at least stay in my life." The girl giggled and let go of her fears. " . . .'Til the end of time . . ."

Downstairs, A very melancholic pigtailed man stared away in the living room. His wife sat at his side and whispered words of consolation. "Would you be one and keep "him" . . .?" The man grabbed her hands and kissed them tenderly.

"I got my treasure and my soul mate . . .It saddens me, but hey! . . .All first loves are the strongest ones. . ."

Akane felt the loving caress, the difference still existed and she knew, in the end Ryoga would win him . . .Because he won his heart first. They kissed and the man turned the lamp off. Upstairs, Ryoga and Ranko took their new relationship slowly. The couple sat under the stars and they enjoyed the breeze on the roof.

"Ryo . . .Were you really thinking on goin' after the other girl?" The boy smiled and moved his head at hers. "Even if I could do that . . .I can't fight for someone from a long time ago . . Why do you think I couldn't romance your mom . . ."

The couple went serious and Ranko tried to picture the scene. "You mean . . .You tried to hit on mom?"; The boy giggled nervously and tried to act casual. "Is not like that. There was a time when I miscalculated my entrance to this world after dying and I ended up thirty years before nineteen ninety four.

"When I looked around, a very tomboyish redheaded girl became just as annoying as you and we hit it off fighting, until we got along better later on." The girl laughed and elbowed her mate in his gut. "Anyway. We felt something at the moment . . .I felt the attraction for a certain redheaded pest in my life and I thought in take the lead."

"That is until a shy and timid Genma appeared and challenged me for her hand . . ." The boy kept telling Ranko the story and how he felt so bad for knowing all the terrible things her father would raise him from, but he had to head home and avoid a catastrophic paradox from his meddling in history.

The girl had her eyes as big as plates and her mouth hanged opened from the memory. "Imagine . . .You as my dad . . .I could've been a lot stronger and faster and . . ." The boy stopped her and grabbed her chin with his fingers.

"But I wouldn't have "you" . . .Nodoka is a fine young lady, but I'm fighting for the pain in my butt, the one who I belong to . . .For you . . ." Ranko felt the spark . . .The impulse we sense for the right moment and the time to take action.

The redhead closed her eyes and accepted Ryoga's lips. The kiss was soft . . .And with care. The girl felt her heart and the drive to keep her as his equal. They separated and the redheaded girl spoke inaudible words. "That's what you look for . . .An equal love. . ."

The boy rested his forehead on hers and smiled at her wits. "Bingo . . ."

The couple stayed outside enjoying the night, but now that Ryoga passed his first big challenge, the boy began the chat in a different path. "Ranko . . .We are in the middle of a terrible battle. There are three different factions researching us and they had no idea of each other."

"The reason I say this, is because I accepted immortality as part of the defense on this world . . .I am full mortal now . . .Are you still . . ." A finger stopped his last rant and begged for the girl's resting position on his chest.

"I am immortal thanks to my dad, an' I will beg Fate to re-instate you back, but when all this is done, I want to love my children with you . . .You hear me? . . .Ranma will try to move on and so is Akane, but you and your children are my eternal reward . . .I want to share their immortality."

The boy blushed and prepared for the next question. "And what about Ryoko? . . .Will you get along with me while I'm a girl?" Ranko smiled and made her tiny frame at home on his chest. "Well . . .If you let me be a bit "Ranma Saotome" I promise you I will be one hundred percent "Ranko Hibiki."

Ryoga laughed but accepted the deal.

They went inside and prepared for the next day of school. Ryoga managed to contact Reiko one more time and the paperwork for Ranko Hibiki student's records arrived at Furinkan's the next day.

That morning, a bunch of fifteen year old kids prepared for school and the rest of the day. Two seventeen year old girls walked out of the mansion dressed in light blue school uniforms. "Wow Ranko . . .Blue suits you." The girl closed one eye and made a pose. "So it does on you baby . . ." The girls laughed and conducted their children into the city.

The picture at the school's entrance scared Ryoko the most. The girl had no idea if the new tutor, the substitute teacher and the little girl with her silent partner had any idea of each other. The tension on every step and the looks of distrust made her an easy target for any attack, despite her training in espionage.

From behind, two hands grabbed her shoulders and an annoying girl screamed at the fanged girl. "Hey! . . .Good morning Ryoko-Chan . . .Is so great to see new people around and so relaxed, we have more allies against the evil fighting the power of the moon! . . ." When Ryoko turned around, the girl posed as a caricature of a "peace signed hand . . .Closed eye girl with rainbows and confetti falling from the sky.

Little Ryoko laughed openly and the other girls sweat dropped with their big sister from the weird scene. Ranko tried to laugh out loud, but the serious looks from the other three Senshi made her cackle with her mouth closed. Ryoko rolled her eyes and grabbed the over enthusiastic girl.

"Ok . . .Ok I get it . . .Let's go Usagi-Chan . . ."

Ahead of the group, Aiko-Chan studied the boy next to Maka. He looked strange for someone in their fourteens. His hair resembled hers, but he felt more like an old person. The girl shrugged her shoulders and kept walking with her brothers and sisters.

If there was one thing Ranma Jr. had, was to be fed up by unnecessary threats. The moment Yoshiro rushed ahead and sided with little Ryoko, he realized those bullies waited in front of the kids path for a reason. The boy walked even faster and confronted an even bigger bully with several more on his back and the disappointing thing was the big mouth who told them about their uniqueness.

Ayoro, Kasumi's older son belonged to that band of misfits as their main informant and the one helping them avoid the local authorities in the area. "Well . . .What do we have here . . ." The tall boy was seventeen like the rest, but his physique denoted an even bigger man.

The giant walked in front of the tiny, redheaded boy and scoffed uninterestingly at him . . .Or the next addition on the duel. Little Ryoko walked at Ranma Jr. side and the two formed an unstoppable wall against the bullies and their loved ones.

"Well . . .We have reliable information that you actually like to dress as a girl and do chores around the house too . . .I guess we need to teach some manners to freaks in our community . . ." Jr. closed his eyes and savored the moments when the enemy would try to hit and be torn apart by the might of the Hibiki family, but something went wrong.

Nodoka linked their leader and everyone stayed in position. "_Guys! . . .We have more pressing matters then those guys. They are tough children playing bad guys, but they're still very human . . .Jr. . .Ryo-Chan . . .Go at them, but remember, no higher power then what they can dish and hold back even at their level . ."_

Ryo-Chan sighed and scoffed angrily at her brother. "Ran-Chan . . .Want to bet I can take more punches then you before this fight ends?" The boy blinked at the retarded challenge but agreed on the situation. "Your on . . .But if I win . . .No more puns against my girl side . . ." The girl giggled and pointed out her own terms.

"Fine . . But if I win you'll dress in girl form for a week . . ." Jr. smiled and time felt going back to speed. Ryoko jumped ahead and pushed several boys to her spot while Jr. decided to keep the others from reaching the girls. Aiko supervised any other attack or unrelated move from the main fight and Yoshi stared at her mom's targets.

"_Mom . . .That boy . . The one with the pretty girl, he feels like a living weapon . . .She uses him as a "death scythe"_ _It's her main weapon and the tutor feels exactly the same but a lot stronger . . .The substitute teacher has a weapon too . . ._ _A shikai and her skills are very strong . . .Poison, she fights with poisoned weapons."_

Ryoko thanked her girl and kept her sight on another minor threat walking infuriated at them. The big girl ran at Jr. and little Ryoko grabbing them, and pulling them away from the angry group. "What is going on here . . .Oh! . . .The debauchery! . . .The indecency of gang fighting and rude behavior, why in my day I . . .Tatewaki Kuno . . .Principal to this fine institution and blue thunder might as master of the Kendo district Dojo! . . ."

The man rushed and some teachers grabbed the scandalous boys, taking them to a classroom, away from the students. Aiko pointed every bruise on little Ryoko's body while No-Chan did the same on Jr. The bi-colored haired girl raised her hand screaming "twenty three bruises."

The silver haired girl raised hers and announced "Twenty! . . ." Jr. blanched and turned white for a moment. The two siblings searched on the judge from the competition. Yoshiro felt the bruises and affirmed their decision. The redheaded boy slumped and shook his head, looking at his sister.

The girl smiled devilishly at her prey. "Pretty Ran-Chan . . .I'll see you home this afternoon . . ." The boy plummeted and the rest patted him on the back. "Let's go Jr. . .Classes are about to begin."

Two unsynchronized agents made their respective contact with headquarters after the fight. "Lord Death . . .Yes . .. Maka and Evans were inserted in their group and they're tailing those girls . . ."Suddenly the serious demeanor on the man changed to a more syrupy manner.

"You should seen Maka . . .They let her dress on her regular clothes and she looks so cute . . .Just like her father! . . .I swear . . ." From the tiny screen on his communicator a black hand in form of karate chop popped and hit the sugary man on the head.

"Comport yourself or I'll send someone else in your place! . . .Fine . . .Very fine indeed . . .Keep an eye and make sure our agents are well protected."

On the other side of the school an even serious agent linked her message with a tiny black butterfly. "Rely my report . . .Everything is normal . . .The humans don't suspect a thing and there haven't been any hollow activity . . .Awaiting orders . . ."

This time, at recess, Usagi and the more serious senshi awaited on their friend. Ryoko walked under the tree and set her blanket with the assorted variety of dishes and treats. The girl handpicked some of the most savory. Tiny stars shaped around Ranko's eyes when checking all the different kind of food and the redhead jumped in the fray as well.

"How did you learned to do all this?" The fanged girl observed more her surroundings then the lunch served to the students. "I had some serious talk with Yoiko and she challenged me to see the "female" side of being Ryoga Hibiki . . .In the end, I was the one interested in cooking and cleaning then fighting for her passive attitude."

Sailor moon jumped away and bragged about her own "weaker" sex in the group. "Well, Sailor Jupiter . . .I mean, Makoto is an expert on cooking and she knows a lot about housekeeping and cleaning . . .You could say she's almost like me . . ."

The girl blushed and described her upbringing from the death of her parents to her wishes to be a flower-and-cake shop owner. The rest accepted their parts and walked away and into their own circle. Maka walked at her side as well and smiled at the serious girl with the treats.

The little girl found nothing wrong with the people and decided to report a no threat situation on this side. Same happened for Soi Fon. The intent from the teenagers were wild and unpredictable like any other young mind, but there was no feeling of distress or evil monster trying to wreck the place.

The time almost ran up from lunch break when little Yoshiro-Chan grabbed her head and fell on her knees. The agony made her scream and loose her balance for a moment and that's when Ryoko ran at her side. "What is it . . .Are you ok?"

The tiny black haired girl went limp and fell on the girls arms. "M-Mom . . .Someone is coming . . .Two monsters are coming now and they are very strong . . .Far stronger then that Vasto Lorde . . ." Ryoko never left the girl, but mobilized her team.

"_No-Chan, listen to me . . .This is not a drill . . .Focus and link us all together, including Ranko, Ranma and the sailor scouts."_ The bi-colored haired girl ran at one corner of the main building and hid, while concentrating fully on her telepathic ability.

"_Usagi-Chan . . .This is Nodoka Hibiki . . .I will connect you all to my mom and she will call the shots. There are two incoming monsters and my sis tells us, they are really strong . . .Please be advised . . .We will back you up, but we need to keep our people safe first . . ."_

Sailor moon blinked at the strange sensation but acknowledged the message. The blonde made a sign and the Senshi moved away to change into their guardian outfits. No-Chan dared to implicate the new arrivals and let them know of the menace.

"_Maka . . .This is No-Chan . . .We know who you are and what you are doing here . . .There are two enemies coming at this place . . .Be advised."_ The girl focused and spread her voice all over the minds ready for battle. "_Miss Soi . . .We know you're a Shinigami . . .Please be ready for an exterior attack."_

Everyone readied for the so-called invasion, but nothing popped around the small district. Ryoko waited for Yoshi-Chan to pinpoint the threat, but the girl kept grabbing her head and fighting that terrible pressure. "They're here! . . .They are closing on us . . ."

Soul Evans trembled and fell to the ground when the same pressure trapped him. Maka ran at him, but the boy managed to stand up from his mind's invasion. Somehow he felt different but there was no reason apparent from his mental attack.

High on the sky, a giant mouth like gate opened and two humanoid shapes fell from the gateway. The pair argued among them about a voice in their head. The tall, thing man stared at the place where he landed and laughed manically at his luck.

He began to yell at someone not present but his expression was of annoyance. "Damn it! . . .Damn Hades, leave my head and let me be! . . .Yes! . . .I will hunt this human, right after I take my revenge from the Shinigami who destroyed me . . ."

At his side, a strange female woman appeared with fury too. The half-woman, half-spider jumped from the gate and landed on top of the main building . . .In Furinkan. "Yes! . . .I'm alive! . . .Damn Azura . . .Did he think I could be swallowed like any other normal soul? . . ."

The so-called new team looked at each other and agreed to remain allies for the time being. The tall man bared his enormous smile and launched into the crowd. "Run away humans! . . .Die and become food for my soul . . .I . . . Nnoitra gilga am the greatest force ever created . . ."

Both enemies dropped to a crawl thanks to Jr. by slowing the place's time and keeping his team up to speed. "_Good one Jr. . .Start moving the innocent people from here, Aiko, help him with the rescue . . .Yoshi . . .Listen to me. Focus and tell us anything you can about these guys. No-Chan, I need you to distract them."_

The fanged girl focused her beam and projected it at the pair. Nnoitra laughed and pointed at his target. "You! . . .You are the pest that death god wants terminated." The man with white and black attires gained speed and ran at the girl directly.

Ryoko tried to escape her predator, but there was a piece missing in all this. A moment later, a giant strange sword with two half-moon shaped blades slashed the ground where the fighter stood. The girl didn't count with a powerful sword and the amount of energy that man spent on every move.

In her mind, Ranko yelled at her boyfriend and warned her of the tiny detail slipping her mind. "_Ryoga! . . .You are mortal . . .They are after you and if you die, that Hades bastard is going to own you . . .Run away! . . ."_

The girl finally remembered her state and tried to move while Jr. and Aiko teleported at her location. The Espada raised his sword and prepared to slash away the girl, when another intervention saved Ryoko from her demise.

On top of the demon, a shadow fell from the sky while the same Ki signature powered up from one side. They both scream the same sentence and a twin set of blinding beams roared through the air against the monster.

"Moko-Takabashi . . . Times three!" Ranma male from above and Ranko, used an advance beam from their old technique created by Ryoga's Shishi-Hokodan. The attack should have been enough to take the man apart, but this was no ordinary enemy.

Nnoitra dusted his outfit from the blasts and snarled enraged at his opponents. "Damn rats . . .That's all you are to me! . . .I'm the strongest Espada . . .And there is no equal for my power . . ." The man kept moving against the girl and his sword increased in spiritual power.

In the last moment, a stinging sensation made him stop and check on his body. Two figures adorned his suit, two black butterflies marked the point of contact between his attack and another female who landed in front of him.

Her outfit looked opposite to the man. She had a dark uniform with tiny white stripes. "I can sense you . . .You are one of those Shinigami from soul society . . ." This time the Espada didn't wait and lunged at the girl at full form. A four-armed, wielding one sword on each hand stared furiously at his objective.

Arachne stopped caring for protocols and the reborn soul in the flesh jumped at the fanged girl too. "I am at the service of another, but you die and I go on with my business . . ." Maka ran at the girl and in her path the scream of "Let's go!" called for Soul evans fighting form.

The girl slashed her way into action and fell besides the mortal girl. "Ryoko-san . .. Go!, we'll cover you." Ryo-Chan tried to stay and fight but she had no chance against the kind of enemies they had against. Aiko created tunnels where the entrance appeared near the scared students and the end popped outside the mall, several miles away.

"Hurry . . .Go through the tunnel, you'll be safe . . ." In their inner link little Ryoko and Ranko established a close conversation. "_Ryo-Chan! . . .Is me Ranko . . .Grab somethin' with water and splash your auntie . . .take her away from them_!"

The little redhead ran at big Ryoko and splashed her with some of the water dripping on a faucet. The girl felt the cold water and eeped in surprise. When little Ryoko looked for her big sister, there was nothing but wet clothes on the ground.

A few feet away, P-Chan ran and hid between the bushes and broken slabs of the building scattered over the field. "_Dad? . . .There is a funny looking piglet running all over the place, but I can't see my sis . . ."_ The older redhead sweat dropped and chuckled internally at her daughter. "_Ryo-Chan . . .Before Ryoga changed into Ryoko . . .He used to change into that little piglet . . .His name is P-Chan."_ The eyes on the girl grew and she gaped at the cute little piggy. "Oh . . .Come here little piggy, piggy, Here! little piggy . . ."

P-Chan snarled at the name calling and jumped more angry then happy to see the girl. Little Ryoko ran with the small animal in her arms while the Espada looked everywhere for his prey. The monster stared at the wet clothes and laughed for a job done.

"Finally I can leave this hell hole and dedicate my efforts on trying to kill that bastard Shinigami." Arachne had her own laughs when confronting Maka again. "You may have had some help the last time brat, but this is my revenge! . . ."

The female humanoid used far away attacks and unlike the last time, she let her threads do the talk. Some of the girls paralyzed at the touch and even sailor moon fell on the hypnotizing gaze of the witch. Once the teenagers were re-located, No-Chan moved in position and waited for Aiko to join the fight.

The girl's focused her ability and with the help of Yoshiro, Nodoka grasped the scythe forming from the rubble of broken steel and metal lying around. Maka wondered how was the girl able to not only duplicate soul perfect form from the debris, but to raise its power to the level of her soul weapon was unheard of. Aiko teleported No-Chan near the spider woman and the two girls fought in close combat. Arachne felt the pressure from the two weapons and the impressive power on the new girl.

"I will not fall by the likes of you. I created demon weapons in my time, what makes you think I will run from such an excuse of a scythe?" The woman dispersed her arms and countless armies of spiders spread all over the battlefield.

The tiny monsters fell into position and launched a series of threads. The almost invisible lines caught the senshi by surprise but their own abilities saved them from the attacks. In the end, Usagi managed to avoid the paralyzing power of the threads while the sailor scouts pushed the tiny spiders back from escaping.

A double attack from the two girls made a lot of damage, almost defeating the spider woman, but Nnoitra fell back into the fray and slashed his way against the bi-colored haired girl. "I can't find that brat, but I will take your life with me anyway . . ."

Ranko rushed at her side and this time a rain of lighting punches pushed the espada back too. Ranko, Ran ma and little Ryoko repeated the same pattern by following a "teamed chestnut in open fire technique." The mad supreme Arrancar screamed at the different type of energy based hits and he forced a prompt retreat for the time being.

"If you think you got me . . .You got another thing coming." Yoshiro shook again from the same type of vibes and the girl pointed weakly up ahead. Another espada stared at the bunch of kids trying desperately to survive the fight, this one though didn't look like joining in. This opponent had short light hair and half a mask on the right side of his face.

His demeanor showed boredom and disinterest and the man simply held his hands inside the pockets of his outfit. Nnoitra rant at his companion and demanded his help in the matter. "You! . . .Grimjow . . .I could use a hand on these pests . . ."

"They are a bunch of children . . .Did the fight with the eye patched Shinigami made you weak or something? . . .Finish that brat we are after so I can find that stupid Ichigo . . ." The four-armed monster began to slash again in every direction attempting to show his anger more then fighting someone specifically.

"Damn! . . .All these weird children and their Reiatsu are just strong . . .Going to have and kill them one at the time . . ." The smiley face told Ranko and Ranma he meant business, the pair tried to put in practice fifteen years of mastering their art.

Both halves of the same master powered up and chanted a new shade of the Ki used by their children all those years ago. "Ryo-ShotenHa Revised! . . ." The two pigtailed fighters shifted in position and their Ki raised roughly about the half of the second phase from Ranma and Ryoga's children.

"Hey kid? . . .Change partners?" Maka accepted the trade since her use of the soul scythe accommodated better against an armed opponent. Ranma and Ranko jumped at Arachne and used their superior speed and strength to deflect not only the paralyzing threads shot at them, but avoiding her hypnotizing gaze.

Maka felt the powerful attacks and the full on blows from all four blades at the same time and realized this foe dabbled in a deep resemblance with medusa. "You are strong indeed but you won't stand before the might of the DMWA . . ."

"Like I care for those guys . . .I came to life thanks to a powerful god, what makes you think I can be defeated little child?" The laughing monster used a tremendous slash sending the girl away and tumbling on the ground.

This time No-Chan arrived at her aid and saw the white haired boy unconscious from the impact. "Your friend . . .He's out! . . .Give me a sec Ok?" The girl requested Aiko and Yoshiro's help in her mind and the little redheaded girl pointed another form in the field.

"_There is someone I can replicate . . .Is the girl's father. He is close but is holding off, I think someone has forbid him to change into a demon scythe."_ Yoshiro focused on the man's energy power and weapon form and after Aiko empowered some of the material lying around, No-Chan gave form to a replica for her father's alternate shape.

"Here Maka! . . ." The girl stood up from the clash between blades and felt the same type of energy in that weapon as her fathers. "How? . . ." Nodoka shrugged her shoulders and cheered for the girl. "You go girl! . . ."

Maka jumped back at him and her slice broke apart two of the swords held by the espada. The girl fell a few steps ahead and turned around smiling. "I don't know who you are, but this is my father's soul link . . .There is nothing I can't defeat . . .Your soul will be mine! . . ."

Nnoitra screamed enraged and ran with all his strength at the tiny girl. Maka closed her eyes and focused in the heart of the blade. "Soul Resonance! . . ." Her father felt the recently formed blade in hands of Maka as the ultimate weapon.

Sheer power from girl and scythe together overshadow any attempt from the rampaging Arrancar. Still, knowing that would be his undoing, Nnoitra lunged at the tiny human. Their weapons filled the space around with two different glows, one red and the other dark yellow.

This time, Maka realized the almost defeated villain stood in front of her at full power and with another form. "Stupid! . . .I will never fall by a female! . . .You are lowly and weaker then any male . . .Die!, and bring me a worthy opponent . . ."

The Arrancar let Maka's attack pass through and indeed, the slice did nothing on his skin. The monster laughed and humiliated the little girl with taunts of gender inequality, but under the despicable treatment another man disobeyed his orders and jumped at her aid, discarding the artificial scythe.

Now everything rested on this last attack, Maka and her father confronted the full might of a "quinta espada." Both flew forward not fearing the outcome. One enjoyed the feeling of supremacy, while the other had faith in her friends.

The last slice blinded the others and a defeated Nnoitra Gilga, fell once again to the arms of oblivion. On top of the school, a levitating Grimjow growled at his companion's demise and his forced participation on the fight.

The Sexta Espada readied for war when the same voice invaded his mind. "What? . . .A piglet . . .Where?" The Arrancar number twelve before Aizen marked him as part of the new regime, focused on the almost out of range redhead with the piglet in her arms.

The man launched at the tiny running target and the rest of the team tried to keep the spiders under control.

"_Ryo-Chan! . . .They found out about mom . . .Help her transform back . . .We need her help!"_ The little girl found the broken pipes from the bathroom on that building and threw P-Chan towards the hot water.

A very naked Ryoga managed to run and hide between the bushes, but his life was forfeited. The Arrancar arrived to his position in a matter of seconds and his arm passed through the scared boy. Blood and spit fell on the monster while the rest of the family yelled and ran at their mother.

Grimjow smiled and declared his objective finished to the mental voice only to get yelled at and requested to make sure of his mistake. In the distance, Ranma and Ranko feared the demise of their loved one and little Ryoko, together with Aka-Chan and Ryoga Jr. were afraid of loosing their big sister.

Everything felt surreal, like a scene in slow motion where the protagonist dies and he wasn't suppose to. A giggling and tired Aiko-Chan waved away from a tall building with Ryoga on hand. The Silver haired girl taunted her adversaries and cheered at the decoy.

The Espada turned at his bloodied arm and realized someone else lay between his hand and the ground. Akira remained behind for just this occasion. The eternal girl agreed with Ryoko and Aiko for a fast teleportation technique they worked on before even this fight.

"_Ryo . . .Lady Death is on her way and she will make you immortal, in the mean time . . .I got you . . ."_ The angry Arrancar grabbed the half dead redhead and pushed her on the ground. She slowly regained her consciousness and the wounds began to regenerate.

By the time the Arrancar levitated at the lost boy, No-Chan found him some clothes and the boy went back on the horse. "_Ok guys . . .Remember we are no supposed to use high level Ki, so . . .Jr. . .We need to separate these two . . .Take that guy away for a moment, take Aiko with you . . .Everyone, on the spider lady . . .Yoshi . . .I need you to focus on the sailor Senshi."_

_Usagi and the rest of her guards felt the surge of their power heightened several times. Any attack with their respective battle cries and motifs made ashes from the spiders and their thread attack. Lady Death appeared in time to touch Ryoga, but Hades made his appearance as well and took the grayed skinned girl away._

_There was no time to get to her since the rest of the fighters concentrated on Arachne. A cascade of extremely strong versions of fireball; lighting bolts, comets and star charged beams hit the powerful being. Ami Muzino's bubbles in which little Ryoko referred as a weak attack, slowed and even froze every limb on the female monster._

"_I will have my revenge! . . .I did not come back to life so I can be sent back by little kids! . . ." Arachne focused all her might left on her ultimate technique. Hypnotizing was a very reliable tool for the witch and the means to extend her powers using allies against allies._

_Everyone tried to maintain their fighting spirit, but their enemy could only be destroyed by a powerful Kishin or demon god. Meanwhile, Grimjow got tired to wait for the female incompetence and skipped pleasantries._

_The Arrancar raised his Reiatsu and prepared to go in when a serious redheaded boy popped in his vision. "I don't care who you are brat but stay out of my way or die . . ." Ranma Jr. smiled and waited for his opponent to strike. A bigger smile plastered in the Espada's face and he threw his first punch. The air around them compressed by the pressure of the spirit energy used but the fist never arrived to its destination._

_Jr. managed to use just a fraction of his basic level to freeze distinct parts of his body. From behind, Aiko appeared and grabbed the angry man on the shoulder. "Sorry Mr. . .Time to take a ride . . ." Both vanished and the girl popped immediately next, after smiling and sticking her two fingers up in form of a peace sign._

"_Where did you sent him?" The girl laughed and lead her brother back at the main target. "Oh . . .Not too far, thanks to your passive ability? . . .About six hundred years in the past . . .On the other side of the moon."_

_Jr. shook his head and smiled. "Hades might bring him back here . . .But by the time he find him, we should be able to take care of the other." Both nodded at No-Chan who was keeping them floating on the air. The three little masters concentrated on attacking Arachne, but little Yoshiro-Chan stopped from reacting at the enemy Reiatsu and looked ashamed at the woman._

"_I'm sorry Mrs. . .No one deserves to die . . .Not even the bad guys, but there is nothing I can do." The last attack made the desire effect on the ancient witch and give enough time for the out of consciousness boy to wake up and reclaim what is his. "Your soul is mine!"_

_The last slice didn't gave her any chance to give a last speech. Arachne subdue to her enemy and only the soul remained floating into the young scythe's hands. Maka's father went back to his old shape and hid his head with an opened hand._

_The young man expected the "Karate Chop" attack from his boss as a punishment from his disobedience, but the masked Death popped in his monitor and congratulated him for a job well done. "Good going . . .I am very proud of you three . . .There is just one tiny detail left behind."_

"_You see . . .A dear friend of mine . . .Has been kidnapped by a nasty man. You weren't able to see it because all the commotion, but the Death guardian on that universe tried to help that little piggy. I'm afraid that despicable Hades took her with him when you finished Arachne."_

_The funny looking robed man changed into a more serious face and stared at Ranko, Ranma and the kids. "I am not sure what is she to any of you, but I am embarrassed to say it. We try to hit it off . . .You know! . . .Death kid being alone and all, and she is very precious to me like I said before . . .Please take care of her . . ."_

_Ranko and little Ryoko tried to stay serious, but the goofy antics on the powerful Death master was too much for the pair. They resisted a laugh . . .Barely, and walked at the group after the fight. Ranma looked at Ranko and they went to their eager mode._

"_Fine . . .We got one, but we're missin' one . . . The fanged girl walked at them too. Even though she still dressed in male clothes, the girl explained of her loyalty to Lady Death and her promise to be a girl during the service of the gray skinned god._

_Ranko walked at her side and they discussed the next part of the plan. "So . . .Where is the other guy?" The dark haired leader made sure her kids did as told and Jr. Occupied the stage. "Aiko and I sent him into the past . . .Several hundreds of years and outside earth." _

_Both kids smiled and Ryoko agreed happily with their use on low Ki attacks. Maka frowned disconcerted and confronted the girls. "Why did I hear you calling her "your mom" in my mind?" No-Chan and Aiko blushed and smiled back._

"_Well . . .'Cuse she is our mom . . .You see, it's like this . . ." After the brief minutes explaining their complicated lives, the girl's mouth did a tiny "oh" . . .Followed by a bigger "Ah" and finishing with a really big opened mouth and expressing "Wow!"_

"_Now that's a great story . . .But, what about your real powers? You could have been destroyed if it wasn't for us . . ." This time Yoshi-Chan intervened and explained the situation. "Mom promised several gods not to use our real abilities in here . . .Something about their jealousy towards humanity, so in exchange, we use something just as powerful."_

_Jr. cut her speech and walked at the girl. "We are a team and my mom is our leader. We have ways to fight anyone without going all the way . . ." The oldest Hibiki girl calmed them down of the challenging air it was forming around._

"_Easy! . . .We are in the same side here and if I'm correct, that dead guy is about to come . . .I can see my Yoshi-Chan trembling." The girl shook and stood in place, pointing at the popping enemy. "Damn kids! . . .That was a good trick. But is going to take more then teleportation moves to get rid of me . . ."_

_The man powered up again and prepared to launch his merciless attack, until Captain Soi Fong came in front of him and she wasn't alone. Another boy with short, orange hair floated at his level and called his bluff back._

"_Maybe I can be of help . . ." If there was one thing little Ryoko hated, was the intervention of "do good boys" arriving and saving the day. Something similar happened to Jr. and, by No-Chan's help, both levitated in front of the new comer._

"_I don' know who you are Mr. . .But he is our opponent . . .Move aside and let the pros handle him." Grimjow laughed good heartedly . . .Almost everyone down on the ground sweat dropped at their reckless bravery . . .Maka felt like jump as well and join them, but her always cautiously senses told her to hold off, and Ryoko . . .Their mother smiled and saw through the orange haired boy's power level._

_Ichigo rested his hand on the head of the girl and his peaceful demeanor told her he was kind and understanding. "Don't worry little one . . .I came to help and I have fought him before, please . . .Let me fight him again."_

_Little Ryoko blushed from the intense look in his eyes and the fact he was an older, good looking boy. She stuttered and agreed afterwards. "Well . . .Since you put it that way . . .S-Sure . . .You can have him . . ." The boy turned to see another shy redhead._

_He felt the same sensation of a timid young girl, but the boy said nothing, he just looked away and his face turned redder every second. "Yeah . . .Whatever . . ." No-Chan lowered them to the ground and the Shinigami apprentice, together with the Espada vanished from the place._

"_Where'd they go?" Big Ryoko nodded away to the boy and called out Fate. "They decided to deal with the fight elsewhere . . .No-Chan . . .Contact me with Fate . . .I think Usagi's influence on this universe is null." Sailor Mercury agreed too and told the senshi, any threat from their world was purged back._

"_Usagi-Chan . . .There is nothing else we need to do here . . .We need to return home." The girl felt like crying and she almost did, but Aiko grabbed her by the hand and cheered her up. "Don't worry princess . . .Call me and I will teleport you here anytime you want."_

_The blonde girl cleaned her face and said her goodbyes. Everyone hugged and patted each other and the Sailor Senshi returned back when Fate entered the scene. "Yes Ryoko . . .Indeed you are the exception to the rule, but remember . . .Every decision breeds more decisions . . .You have a big path ahead of you . . ."_

_The robed female form vanished and Ryoko sweat dropped form the cryptic messages. "I swear . . .She needs a long vacation . . ." Maka talked more about that strange world and their crazy people. Aiko and Evans hit it off in a friendly way and they pointed out their similarity about the hair, mood and Jazz interests._

_On the back, a confused Ranma Jr. stared at the ground sad. His little sister walked by him and punched him on the shoulder. "Sorry Jr. . .I don' know why we feel how we do, but I know you liked that boy in the same way I did . . ." The redheaded teen tried to deny it . . .Tried to refuse such absurdity and beat her to a pulp, but is was true._

"_But how? . . .I'm a guy . . .!" Ranma and Ranko joined their children and his father grabbed his shoulder reassuring his feelings. "Son . . .Remember when I told you, someday you would pass for what I went through with your mom? . . .Well, that's the problem with a female curse."_

"_You get the "looks" . . .The speed and agility, and there is another view of things . . .A lighter way to see any problem, yet, you receive the natural order in that body too . . .Soon, you'll start doing . . ."Other" things, so don't despair and hang in there. In the end, everything is worth it . . ."_

_Somehow, Ranma Jr. knew his father meant the product on Ryoko's agony . . .He was a lost boy, who cursed himself to turn into a piglet. Nothing could be worse until getting a second curse . . .That of a female, and a torrent of pain and conflict made her what she is now and the best of all . . .He "is" the result of that._

_The boy smiled at his luck and at his sister. After a few seconds, he walked at the crowd of teenagers and expressed his resolution. "Well? . . .Bring it on." Ryoko laughed and cheered him up, right after shuffling his hair and whispering in his ear._

"_Good . . .'Cuse you still have a week of girlie stuff to try on . . ." The boy remembered the bet and he slumped again . . ."Aw man! . . .Me and my big mouth."_

_In an unsupportable, dark area on the underworld, a vengeful god walked in within the shadows, bringing with him a guest. "You! . . .Do you have any idea of how hard has taking me to take those freaks apart? . . .Do you not see the aberration they represent not only to Us! . .But to other worlds and universes?"_

_The darkness engulfed the girl and threatened to suffocate her. The Death's representative laughed and stared back at her captor. "And how do you propose to get rid of me? . . .I'm ancient even for you . . .I may look young, well . . .Because I got tired of humans depicting me all bony and thin . . .We all needed a new look you know?"_

"_But back to the matter at hand. I could take the amalgamated parts of mortals you call soul and I could change the underworld into a more "desirable" management." The dark entity accepted no dissension from anyone . . .Especially from within his ranks._

"_Think for one moment of the catastrophe you're unleashing. One boy turns into a girl and everyone wants to "go like rabbits" with her. That brat becomes immortal and powerful enough on her own. What makes you think she'll bow to you after all of her future bloodline turned into gods? . . .Didn't we turn out Ok in the end?"_

"_Imagine someone with the capacity to rule not one, but several universes and control the rest of us . . .I'm telling you . . .You are creating a monster worse then the evil living among us . . ." The girl walked unafraid at the menace in dark flames and confronted him, face to face._

"_What makes you think "we" are creating such failure after the one "you" became? . . .We gave "you" the same chances all those millennia ago and what did you do? . . .Proclaimed yourselves as gods and rule over humanity like a new toy."_

"_You were the high and mighty . . .The ones receiving that supreme energy and the chance to live forever. We were this close to give you the knowledge of other dimensions, but one of you came humble and contrite and begged for his wrong doings. Jusenkyo . . .An immortal who you kicked out of godhood, because he ruled against your tyranny, was the saving point on your miserable existence."_

"_Oh, rest assured . . .Ryoko Hibiki and Ranko Saotome will be much more powerful then all of you, and their children far stronger, but they have a path to follow and "We" are not their enemy. Let them fail or succeed on their own . . .Just like you did all those centuries ago."_

_The gray skinned girl walked away up to the entrance of the underworld. Another secret participant showed before her and they seemed to recognized each other. "You! . . .I haven't seen you in forever? . . .What are you doing here . . .With the likes of him?"_

_The dark entity kept quiet and nearing the girl. If there was one being capable to fight her in equal terms, it was her. The shadow waved her hand and an hypnotized Hades swallowed the girl, sending her into the pits of hell . . .The place where no one escapes and where a blonde girl, a younger girl with yellow and red hair and a giant, glowing shield stared back at the monster who imprisoned them some time ago. _


	14. Chapter 14

One would think after a fight for survival, things could take a turn for happier times . . .This is not the case. Ryoga Hibiki existed in a bubble made of lies. The boy woke up the next day meditating about the reality of his existence.

"_Death is lost, and according to her, My destiny is the legendary "fallen one". . .I was created as the underdog in all universes. . .An expendable asset with no family or property I could call my own. And then Ranma comes into my life like I can be with her . . .Him? . . .Forever. I must confront Fate and ask her about my original purpose."_

The disconsolate truth is, Ryoga was a mistake in humanity. A failsafe to make the real hero meet his true potential, but he dared to believe in himself. . .To fight for what others had for granted and make it his own. Was he deluding himself? Or is it really a happy ending in his life.

Ryoga washed and dressed, went out and waved in a hollow manner, like a puppet. Now, at this stage, He didn't have the luxury to hide his feelings from powerful beings born inside him. All the younger boys and girls waited for the machinations in the fighter's mind.

"Mom? . . .Why are you sneaking away from home? . . .There are classes in an hour and we need to explain everything that happened yesterday." No-Chan, his female mirror image. The girl and Ranma Jr. assimilated Ryoko's behavior to suit their needs and become stronger; he was Ok with that, but, did they really know what was to come?

"No-Chan . . .Get your brothers and sisters outside the house, by the river. Today we skip classes and formulate a more serious plan of action. . .Oh, and no telepathy, I don't want Ranma or Ranko knowing about this."

The girl nodded and ran at her siblings. Aiko talked with Yoshi-Chan about female attire and cosmetic improvements, not for her mind you, but for the now girl type Jr. . .The short haired girl looked attentively at the girl demonstrating a bright red lipstick on her.

No-Chan laughed at the clown-like face on the white haired girl and she shrugged away, ignoring the criticism. Ranma Jr. wanted to run away, but if there's one thing his father taught him, was his loyalty to a promise.

"Fine . . .I get it, can we move on to the stupid brassier and the other stuff?" Little Ryoko giggled and Aiko agreed until Nodoka interrupted again. "Sorry guys . . .Mom wants us by the sewer river. We have a new strategy to go on."

Everyone left what they were doing and fixed their clothes to go out. Well all but Jr. who stared pleadingly at Ryo-Chan. "Common sis! . . .I can't go out there like this . . .Please?" The simple fact to beg made the boy cringe in pain, but to be seen in a white and pink dress just above her knees, all courtesy of her sister, made her queasy to the stomach.

"Sorry sis . . .A deal is a deal an' I have a surprise for you after this meeting . . .No can do." No-Chan hurried them again and against her will, Miss Jr. Hibiki walked into the city. The second in command felt the nagging insistence from Ranma and Ranko.

The now patriarch sure knew his good friend and old love. His red haired counterpart wondered where everyone left that morning. _"No-Chan? . . .Where's everyone? . . .I'm almost at Furinkan, but I don' see any of you . . ."_

The girl tried to avoid the link but she loved her like a mother. "_Sorry Ranko-Chan. . .Mom wants only us in a special meeting . . .Go on, I think we'll be along shortly."_ At a few blocks away from the school, the two halves separated, one for work and the other to study.

"Buddy . . .Can you feel Ryoga?" The older pigtailed man marveled at the feeling to talk at his female side like that. "Yes . . .He is struggling with something and as usual is leaving us aside for our own so-called good."

Should I go an' see if they're Ok?" The man gasped at the craziest acts. To think and establish a conversation with yourself like this it was beyond understanding, this time he smiled and Ranko got the jest. "Yes . . .I feel the awkwardness of our chat . . .Focus "Saotome" . . ." The girl giggled and the man laughed at the title.

"Oh no . . .My Ryoga can call me like that, but we are one . . .Don' be that respectful." The girl shrugged and scoffed at the remark. "Just to be in the safe side. When the time comes and 'Kane moves on of this life, Will you join me an' Ryo . . .?"

The man sighed and left the girl behind. "I love her . . .But what I share with Ryoga is a different love . . .You bet I'll be there with our children . . .Now go! . . .You need to explain to the teachers and the other strangers of what happened in there."

Back at the sewer, A family reunion went underway. "Guys. As you all know, we are engaged into the last fight for humanity's survival. Death is no longer with us, but Fate commented me she felt our sister . . .The first Ryoga Hibiki trapped in hell and she is different."

"We are getting ready for the mission, but the merging of dimensions is increasing and she doesn't know why." The fanged boy fell to a knee and observed carefully at his children. They looked back and felt intimidated with the way he gazed them on.

"Guys . . .This threat is bigger then Hades . . .Apparently Fate felt another presence besides the Lord of the underworld. . .An ancient and very powerful being she hadn't felt since the creation of this world. This time, the game is changing. I need your help . . .This time, I talked with the Grim Reaper from Maka's world and I am in charge of this dimension for the time being."

"As Death, I will not take lives nor rule over the dead, but I must demand the respect from the other Shinigami's realms and for that, I will need all of you. We are going to the time capsule with the others and I'm going to infuse a gem created by Yoiko with all of your powers at the second phase. Would you agree to that?"

The boys and girls agreed unanimously, but the task was a daunting one. From the presents, a tiny redheaded intruder walked in front of the bunch. "Sis . . .I want to help . . .I swore it an' I'm not backing off . . .Tell me how, please . . ."

Ryoga trembled at the female title. . .Again, but he dismissed the name as part of his affection. "Ryoko! . . .You weren't supposed to know this . . .Man . . .I guess I can ask Yoiko to make two gems . . .One of lesser potency."

The girl's eyes sparkled and she jumped up and down. "Thanks Sis, I really appreciate this." Ryoga counted all his children and the new team member. "No-Chan, Check . . .Jr. . .Aiko, Yoshi-Chan and Ryoko . . .Ok we got five young masters . . .A bi-colored haired girl, a silver haired one, a dark haired girl and three redheads . . ."

The last count seemed a bit off and the fanged leader counted heads again, this time by color. In the last participant, a pigtailed, redheaded girl stared mad at him. "Man . . .Weren't you supposed to be at school?" Ranko walked at his side and her eyes never left his.

Ryoga began to sweat and tried to look aside. "Don' look away . . .What! . . .Do I make you nervous?" This time the fanged boy felt the stinging, deep vision making holes through his skull and his knees weakened by how blue and vibrant the were.

"C'mon Ranko . . .Go, we need to work some details in . . ." The demented new arrival looked like a miniature doll in front of the bandanna boy, she just evened the odds when pulling him at "her" level with his shirt and kissing him. The lip sealing technique stopped and a blushing Ranko turned around and savored the feeling to be stared at by other people, even when they were her children.

"Don' count me out . . .I'm Ranko Hibiki. Your wife and they are my sons and daughters . . .You think I will let you go alone from now on? . . .An' yes!, I called him my husband and I'm proud of it." Ryoga's smile grew and the boy rested behind her, hugging closely.

"Thanks Ranko . . .You're the best." The girl moved two fingers under her chin asserting the comment. "You better believe it, an' so are you. Let's go . . ." Aiko nodded and the teleport opened.. On the other side, a very shaky Yoiko received her children and when they hugged, another sight made the girl tremble even more.

"R-Ranma? . . ." The alternate fanged girl closed her eyes and moved away with her open arms around her girls. "You will not hurt me or my children ever again! . . ." Ranko blinked in terror and hurried after her husband. "Ryo . . .What's goin' on?"

"Ranko-Chan . . .My twin's Ranma abused her trust in more ways than one if you know what I mean. We are trying to reestablish contact with her old self, but that Ryoga Hibiki is trapped inside and is using her female form as a barrier. They are working on her, and I took the children with me for now."

Ranko never realized the kind of repercussions all the teasing and disguises could affect Ryoga in the end. She felt bad and wanted to console her, but the fear in her eyes kept her from going near. "I . . .I did that?" The bandanna boy grabbed his wife and forced her to stare back at him.

"Don't go down that road! . . .She did the same and look where she is now. We need to learn from this and try to heal her before we go into our rescue." The boy walked at Akira who stood by the others in a circle. "Ok . . .Aki-Chan, is everything set?"

The girl nodded and showed him a pair of pink pearls with a ruby in the center. Ranko, and the other four teens walked around the circle each powering up in her own element. Phase two made the dark capsule take shape into a giant Nerima.

They centered around the living room on the Saotome Mansion. Ranko felt the amazing level of Ki and spiritual energy the girls expelled on that form. "You guys could have taken those fighters easily with this level of energy . . ." They nodded and stared back at Akira.

"It took me some time trying to find the right parts and spell, plus the diagram for this artifact. I believe there is only one in existence and is fought by many . . .I think they called it "Chikon Jewel" . . .Ok, power up at the highest point and touch the gems."

Jr. closed her eyes and a gust of bright, gray wind enveloped her and when the twister subsided, a more mature girl with long hair, red and black strains mixed in between, stared seriously at the gem.

No-Chan's sand cocoon formed around and when she opened her arms, a girl with a base red and black ends walked closer and touched the gem. Aiko's torrent of water-energy danced around the girl until resting at the base of her feet, the girl marked a white and black head with dark eyes.

Yoshi-Chan changed in a passive way though. Her green glow gave an easier transition to a green haired girl with honey colored eyes. The four girls began to raise their ability to levels so strong, earth would shatter in pieces.

Ranko realized the kind of power they could unleash would destroy everything in their path. "That's why you can' use it on earth . . .Is just too much." The girls rested a finger on the gem and the jewel came alive with pure power. They kept in that state until told otherwise by their mom. Ryoga grabbed the gem and set it aside.

"Ok . . .Now for mine . . ." The bandanna boy closed his eyes and a light changed him into Ryoko. Ranko wondered about Ryoga entering into that place as a boy, but No-Chan intervened with her thoughts. "Dad . . .We cover mom in here and even you . . .You could be a guy if you wanted in here when we are in this phase."

Ranko understood how easy it would be to shape reality with that type of power. "I see . . ." Ryoko walked at the circle and the rest joined her. The fanged girl smiled and looked at her wife. "Ranko . . .I'm about to present you Nodoka Hibiki at her fullest."

Ranko frowned disconcerted but she felt the bi-colored haired girl's energy raise a lot more. The other girls gasped at the difference of their phases and questioned their mother. "Mom! . . .What's going on with No-Chan."

"She and Jr. are a bit different. At the beginning we didn't know how it happened, but before I got pregnant with her, I mastered Ranma's most powerful technique out of spite. I managed to perfect a conscious Neko-Ken state."

"My perfected skill with the raw technique Ranma developed conferred to Nodoka in its perfect state." The girl nodded away and her daughter closed her eyes again. A blinding white light made everyone look away.

After the shinning white star turned off, a girl with feline factions and a tail stood amongst the amazed kids. No-Chan became a black puma-like girl with red lines along her body. Her hair turned into a dark and reddish mane falling on her back and the slits on her eyes turned red as well.

The girl's voice was the same, but a bit older than before. "I call it Neko-Kami or phase three . . ." Every step she took towards the gem made the capsule change colors and its shape grew by every vibration. "I'm not allowed to use this phase ever outside this place, and the incredible thing is, that boy with orange hair from a few days ago has this phase as his last transformation too."

Jr. felt the heaviness from falling behind in his pursuit for power and swore mentally to try and reach it too. Aiko and Yoshi smiled when Ryoko assured them they could reach it too. "Don't worry guys, we'll work on your Neko-Kami phase when we're done with the jewels."

Ranko had no words. This was beyond any kind of goal she had as a male, as a fighter or even as master of the anything goes style. The redhead pulled Ryoko's sleeve and her open mouth made signs of talking without sound. After some air went in, the girl asked her favor.

"Ryo . . .I want to learn that . . .Common! . . ." Ryoko smiled and agreed with her wife. "Aki-Chan . . .Do you have the spare?" The tiny redhead brought a third gem. Those two were imbued by the three girls in phase two and the super powered No-Chan in the third phase.

The glowing made them attractive in the eyes of the witnesses and Ryoko took one while giving the other to Ranko. The pigtailed girl saw shocked how the fanged girl moved the glowing gem close to her chest and the precious artifact "stabbed" her through her body and disappeared inside the girl.

"Now you do the same." Ranko moved it close to her chest and, as if the jewel knew where to go, it invaded her body. Both girls felt the surge of power and the dizziness from so much energy at once. "Damn . . . This is too strong . . ." Ranko felt the same, but endured just like her partner.

"No-Chan . . .Enough or you'll take this place apart . . ." The little kitten purred and smiled. After some meditative moves, she changed back to phase two, than one.

Ranko's hands shook from the sheer feeling, just when the girl felt like loosing it, Ryoko grabbed them forcibly. "Ranko . . .I love you, but this is a lot of power . . .Don't use it on normal levels or you'll kill your opponent, remember our code, we fight at their level or less . . .Not more."

"I know . . .An' I will abide by it . . ." The pigtailed girl wondered about the might in her children, husband and now her. "Well, if we're this powerful, why not go an' get your sister once an' for all?" Ryoko laughed openly and turned to see No-Chan.

"This is part of the mission, no one else is supposed to know, only the ones present in this room . . .No-Chan, open a link with Malori. . ." No-Chan felt the fear crawl on her back. "N-No mom . . .I don't want to talk to her . . .Not again! . . ." The bi-colored haired girl covered her ears and crouched in place.

Ranko frowned and saw Ryoko with concern on her face. "What's with her an' who is Malori?" The fanged girl crouched at her side and rubbed the frantic girl's shoulders. "Don't worry, link it to everyone in here . . .You won't be alone, I promise." The girl composed from her nervous attack and prepared to open the link.

"Ok, but don't blame me . . ." No-Chan found the right frequency and asked cautiously at the girl. "_Malori-Chan? . . .Are you Ok? . . ."_ The mental blast sent waves rippling all over the capsule. Yoshi, Jr. and Aiko fell unconscious and Ranko barely felt her body from the numbing sensation in her soul. Ryoko and No-Chan resisted the attack and helped the rest of the people recuperate from the mental blast.

A few minutes later, the girls and Ranko woke from their comatose induced nap. "What happened? . . .Who was that . . .?" Ryoko looked away, into the darkness encompassing the capsule. "That's Malori-Chan . . .Daughter of our first sister, Ryoga-Chan."

"Her real name is Aiko, but the girl changed in that place and, with her mother's permission and the negativity seeping through their barrier, They decided for Malori, which means "unlucky."

"They are the ones trapped in hell and fighting Hades, plus an uncountable army of demons and undead. Fate told me they are changing. She doesn't know how or if they're still good, but what you felt is my daughter using her third phase as a normal level."

The girl tried to be quiet but this was the most important part of the rescue. "Yoshi-Chan can feel them and they are good, but weakening. Malori is a bit different though . . .You see, she was born when Ryoga-Chan died and she gave birth in hell . . .We are afraid she is part demon, but like I said, Yoshi can sense her. We have to try."

Everyone stared and trembled at the kind of information they did not expect. Little Ryoko smiled and scoffed defiantly. "Bring it on . . .I will find them and bring them back, that I . . ." Ryoko shut her up with her stare.

"Don't promise something you might not be able to do . . .Ryoko, you are my daughter too . . .If anyone is risking her soul it's me . . . ." Another redhead slapped the serious girl on the back of the head. "You don' mean Us?" Old friends laughed goodheartedly and agreed with the suicide quest.

"Fine Saotome . . .To the end at your side . . ." In that moment Ryoga and Ranma found a new twist in their lives. They let the rumbling from the gems fill their souls and another truth clicked in place. "Ryoga . . .You are not a failure. You were not created to be lower than me or a lost cause . . .You're the opposite equal. . .My negative. . ." They smiled and felt their real connection finally giving meaning in the chaos of their lives.

No-Chan joined the declarations with a comment of her own when seeing her parents becoming a whole. "In School I learned that opposite magnetic poles attract each other." The blush crawled in her parents and they couldn't have agreed more.

"Ok guys, we've worked hard on our training and today the result will be tested. Take care and maintain close link with No-Chan, don't worry, we'll be back together after what's coming." They all knew the next step of the plan.

Everyone went back to Nerima to follow their normal lives until the reckoning would call them. Outside the Saotome mansion, a very angry Ranma Saotome awaited for his children and the young ones responsible. When Ryoko and Ranko walked into the house, Akane joined the enraged father.

"An' where have you all bein' . . .?" Ranko felt something was missing until seeing the ashamed face on Ryoko. "Sorry D-Dad . . .We had to leave, but Ranko and little Ryoko followed us." The pigtailed patriarch scoffed and pointed inside the living room.

The children sat on the couch and chairs while father and mother kept their serious demeanor. "Well . . .What happened?" Ryoko felt like the leader of the group so she spoke in their behalf. "Dad . . .Fate reported me of a new development in the merging of dimensions."

"There will be others joining us and those might be a tad different. We are ready and whether I want it or not, we are separating the team in groups." The girl looked worried at the passive fighters in her family. " Jr. is taking Aiko since their ability matches, Ranko is going with No-Chan, and I'm taking Yoshi-Chan with me."

"We are going to be thrown off to another places if the merging is not created carefully by Jusenkyo and Fate. I could use another team, but I will not endang . . ." Ranma raised from his chair and so did Akane. "You don' have to endanger us . . .We are your fourth team, whether you like it or not. . ."

Ryoko smiled amicably. "I knew you would say that. Thanks Dad . . .I contacted the other girls and they're coming to assist you here." The little seventeen year old turned to her fake mother Akane. "Mom . . .I need you to try something for me . . .Just in case."

The girl gave her the exactly same suit she wore when defeating Ranma all those years ago. "The armor has been altered and is a lot stronger than the original. Use it if there are trouble and you need help . . ." Akane thanked for the suit, but to be called mom by her was a better gift. The old woman rushed at the fanged girl.

"Be careful Ryoko-Chan . . .You know I love you like my own . . ." Ryoko accepted and returned the embrace. "Thanks mom . . .Please, take care of dad . . ." Ranma chuckled at the names but accepted them humbly. "Take care, you hear me?. . .An' you, Ranko-Chan . . .Be careful you hear."

The redhead giggled at her own worried voice. "Sure pops . . .We'll be . . ." The girl went out with the rest and after looking at the calendar on the wall, fell on the floor in a thud. "What the? . . . This must be wrong . . .We were here in April . . . This thing says we are in July . . ." Ranma bonked her in the head and rolled his eyes.

"Why do you think we were worried . . .You were gone for three months." The redhead looked at Ryoko and remembered the difference of time between the capsule and other realities. "Oh . . .No wonder . . ." They decided to take the rest of the day to have fun and enjoy each others company.

The next day, surprises fell on the Saotome-Tendo-Hibiki family. A noisy and hyperactive boy with spiky, white hair knocked on the door and kept yelling nonsense at the family inside. Ranma carefully walked and opened it, wondering on the racket.

"Yes . . .What's your problem kid?" The boy stared at him and than threw a forced smile at the older man. "Hey there! . . .I came to see my date . . .Where is she? . . ." The girl walking with him looked ashamed and blushing from his attitude. "I'm sorry Sir. He gets a bit flustered when meeting new friends . . ." The girl bowed respectfully, but the boy kept whistling and sightseeing inside the property.

"And whose your date little one? . . ." The boy frowned angrily at the "little" remark but shrugged the comment like an old man calling to a younger one. "I think her name is Ranma . . .Yes! . . .Ranma Hibiki . . ."

Ranma father sweat dropped and welcomed the young man and his friend inside. The pigtailed man calmly walked them in and left them in the living room. "Jr.! . . Someone is here to see you an' I don' think your goin' to like it . . ."

The short haired girl walked stairs down and inspected the boy and girl, trying to see where she met them before. "Hello . . .Who are you?" The boy made a pose and lightshows sparked on his back, the girl accompanying him laughed nervously.

"My name is Blackstar and I'm here to take you on a date! . . .I am the "big" man who'll surpass god one day, and you'll have the honor to be my girlfriend in this strange world! . . ." The forced smile never left him and the short haired girl sweat dropped at his antics.

The other girl bowed respectfully and tried to apologize the boy for his shenanigans. "Please . . .He is a bit impetuous, but has a good heart and is very kind . . ." The boy contorted his face with an over drawn frown and stared at the girl.

"Tsubaki why do you apologize? . . .She is thrilled to go out with me and after what that redheaded girl told Maka, I'm sure we'll get along . . ." Jr. blinked and turned red from the anger. "Ryo-Chan! . . .What did you do?"

The little girl walked stairs down and giggled at her sister. "Sorry sis . . .I was talking about you with Maka and she told me of Blackstar. We agreed you two would be amazing as a couple for the week . . ." The boy turned girl ground her teeth but held in place.

"This wasn't part of the deal . . ." The girl reminded him of the chores of being a girl for a week, and not only for the dress. Jr. felt trapped and cornered by her own interpretation of the deal. "But . . .But . . ." Ryoko patted her on the back and cheered the nervous girl up.

"Don't worry, it's just for fun . . .I swear." The girl giggled quietly and blushed at the reckless boy. Blackstar felt awkward but, closing his eyes, he extended an arm and the ashamed girl accepted his invitation while looking away in spite.

Ryoga blinked at the girl's demeaning joke and remembered someone else. "Ah . . .To be that young and set teasing traps to unsuspecting, innocent boys. . ." Ranma and Ranko sweat dropped and chuckled nervously at him. "Oh c'mon Ryo . . It was just in fun . . .I swear we didn't mean anythin' by it . . ." The three kept walking away and arguing while Akane giggled at the situation.

"Ryo-Chan . . .Be careful that won't come back and bite you later." The little redhead laughed at her jokes and another boy knocked on the door. The Saotome matriarch opened this time and another spiky boy with white hair asked for assistance.

"Hello Mam. I represent Soul society on this dimension and I was told to look for The Saotome family in Nerima . . .Japan." The raven haired girl tried to remember anything about that place but came up in blank. "Ryo-Chan . . .Please, be courteous and accompany him while I get your mother."

The girl scoffed and rolled her eyes, but walked and waited at his side. The boy looked about her age, maybe a bit older but she never cared for any other guy before . . .Her only passion was to be the best. "An' what are you? . . .Some kind of ghost boy?"

The Shinigami remained silent and respectful. "No . . .I represent a place where good souls go after this life . . .I am a soul reaper, my name is Toshiro . . .Toshiro Hitsugaya."

The girl as usual laughed and pointed at the boy. "Gee . . What a long and cumbersome name . . .Good thing my Dad named me like my mom, well . . .Other mom."

The young Shinigami didn't change his serious pose, even when some humans knew him and called him a "boy", he is respected by his fellow captains. He dismissed the girl like a thing of no consequence. Little Ryo-Chan felt the pompous demeanor on her guest and if there was a thing she hated the most, it was smugness.

"You know . . .You must think like a tough guy, but all I see is an arrogant kid . . .Maybe I could teach you a thing or two 'bout the way it works "down here" . . ." Toshiro brought his own eyebrows together in a demanding behavior.

"And who do you call kid, mortal . . .I'm not a kid, I'm a captain from the armed forces in Soul Society. I have fought many powerful adversaries and . . .You know what "kid"? . . .Forget it . . .You're just an arrogant, tiny human . . ."

Both conceited teenagers shot daggers at each other and the discussion would have escalated if it wasn't because another girl, a bit older, walked from the second floor of the house. The boy stopped his bickering and bowed at the fanged girl.

"My mom tells me you are a messenger from the other dimension's base of operations?" Toshiro frowned at the simple description, but this was a peaceful meeting after all. "Y-Yes . . .Captains all over the thirteen divisions have scattered across several places, here and on Soul Society. I am assigned to look after you and report any development in this incident."

He never left his serious attitude or the fact that the girl was his same age, at least she looked the same. The bandanna girl tried to keep a serious face of her own, but the crazy high jinks her daughter displayed on the boy's back made it even harder.

While the young captain relayed his message, little Ryoko emulated every pose, demeanor and straight face from him. Toshiro felt the moving girl on his back, but he just concreted to finish his report and move on. When the white haired boy suddenly turned around, Ryo-Chan stood on one foot while making monkey signs. The girl went back at her interpretation of the boy's seriousness and big Ryoko could nothing else but giggle.

"Please . . .Forgive my Ryoko-Chan . . .She tends to be the family's clown in the group." The girl frowned mad, the boy agreed and Ranma laughed at the tiny girl from the back of the living room. "Sorry sweetheart . . .They got you pegged like me . . ."

The older girl asked for the boy to sit back on the couch and she proceeded to explain the situation. "Something has changed in your world and in mine. Those who died, apparently are called back to life and are dispatched to this dimension as means to destroy me and my family."

"When I met those two who wear the same robes than you, I noticed they were smitten and sent to your version of hell. Now they were released and the problem lies on the quantities . . .If that entity called them forth, we are facing the most powerful forces unleashed at once."

Toshiro gave orders to two regular guards at the entrance and left them to surveillance the mansion. "I will report back to my superiors and come back later . . .Miss Hibiki . . .Do you have plans to go outside or goals ahead to complete?"

Ryoko accepted female tittles from her children, but coming from a stranger it was a different thing. "Please, call me Ryoko or Ryoga, and drop the Miss . . ." The boy bowed and walked towards the door. When he opened it to exit, he turned around and scoffed indifferently at the tiny redhead. "Oh. I'm goin' to kill him! . ." The rest of the family laughed at her touchy feelings but knew who she was.

"Mom . . .D-Dad, man, is hard calling you like that with a straight face every time . . ." Ranma nodded but let the girl talk. "You guys are in charge to protect this world and No-Chan will keep you on the loop with our travels."

The girl walked closer to her parents and her eyes aimed at the floor trying to make the next favor a special request. "Akane . . .Ranma. This is the first time I leave them alone . . .I will give them advice through the hard times, but there might be a chance I will be stuck too. . .Look out for them please . . ."

That was a needless favor and all three people knew that, still the sensation of doom lingered behind the request more than mental back up. "Don' worry Ryoga . . .Everythin' Will be all right." Ryoko tried to believe him, but hard times were coming for everyone.

Elsewhere, three teenagers looked all over the place except at the ones staring back at them. The short haired girl stared intently at the menu she hid behind while the white, spiky boy smiled at no one and flexed his arms like measuring his muscles.

Her companion smiled with her closed eyes and enjoyed a nice afternoon on the good looking ice cream parlor where the date followed. Tap . . .Tap, tap, tap . . .Tap, tap . . .Jr. played with the knocking sounds of her fingernail while deciding what to order and hoping he would go away when she set her hiding spot down.

"Miss Ranma . . .Ryo-Chan has told us a lot about you . . . She said how daring and strong you act in front of danger." The girl with the long ponytail smiled and tried to break the ice, but as usual, her meister had other meaning for the word "break the ice"

"Oh yeah! . . .Danger was in my family all right! . . ." The boy contorted his face into a fearful seriousness, like telling a ghost story in the middle of a dark forest. " . . .The Star clan is feared in my world . . .The most powerful assassins and a clan of his own, no one can compare to us! . . .I am the last of the bunch though . . ."

His face changed back from the serious behavior to his smug, frowned self. The girl threw him her on version of challenging décor. "My family are the pride of this world and we'll confront anyone who dares disturb the weak and innocent. . .I do not care for ninjas or assassins, just a clear and open, fair fight . . ."

Tsubaki agreed with the girl and she remembered of the opposite teachings from her clan and blackstar's. They were supposed to act silently and stealthy, yet, her meister preferred the noisy and open fair fight of his own.

The boy nodded slowly, trying to agree with his date and than he showed the true feelings of a fighter. "I'm with you on that . . .Most people believe we silent assassins must be cheating, quiet backstabbers, waiting for the back of our victims . . .No Sir!. . .I am not like that . . .I see a fair fight, and I call my enemy to it . . .The right way."

The girl felt the true sensation of pride and honor in her new friend and tucked a small smile. Tsubaki had a smile of her own and saw a better relationship between the two. "It looks like our food has arrived . . ." Ranma Jr. accepted her small ice cream dish, while the boy ogled his giant banana float. The other girl accepted just a small cup of tea.

The talk kept moving between techniques and the situation they were passing through. The short haired girl smile grew even bigger this time and her lips moved on her own. She felt the need to agree and counter on different points from the boy's fights in the past and how she would've done it differently.

"I see Maka was right . . .You are lots of fun and just as mighty as me . . .Well, I am tougher, but you come close . . ." Tsubaki waited for the enraged girl to demand an apology and call him insensitive, but the girl looked relieved by his harsh mouth.

Ranma Jr. shrugged her shoulders and her only answer was. " . . .Maybe . . ." After smiling away. Suddenly the feeling changed. When the girl saw the blush in the boy's face, she remembered who was on a date in that moment.

"_Snap out of it . . .This is wrong! . . .He is nice and I kind of like him, but you are a guy . . .What will he think when finding out?"_ The girl stood straight up and bowed at her companions. "Excuse me, I need to go . . .There . . .Tsubaki, would you join me please?"

Both girls walked to the restroom and the short haired girl's hands trembled for her confession. "Tsubaki-san . . .There is something I need to tell you . . ." After showing the curse with hot and cold water, Ranma explained her of how little Ryoko manipulated Maka and making the bet impossible to honor.

"I lost fairly, but she manages to make it even harder ever time . . .I like him, but I'm not who he thinks I am . . .Can you help me?" The girl with the ponytail accepted and they came with a plan of their own. Going back to their table, Ranma stared quietly at the boy.

"Blackstar . . .I feel this is working great and I really appreciate your "way" of seeing things . . .Well, like me, but the truth is . . ." The girl stopped and waited for her partner in crime to intervene on the confession. "Blackstar . . .She is engaged and given in an arranged marriage in this world . . .She wants me to let you know how sorr. . . ."

The boy stood up and made his legendary pose. "I know where this is going . . ." The girls felt his esteem plummet and the honor in the date destroyed. Ranma felt that pang of hurt when thinking on his heart and the possible implications he might have had with this pointless charade.

Tsubaki felt about the same. "_Oh Blackstar . . .Please, be Ok . . ."_ The boy contorted his face into the serious front of his arrogant demeanor and let the girls know the real reason. "I am too much! . . .A big deal for the likes of a humble little girl. I . . .Blackstar will surpass god one day and I will become the master of any dimension! . . ."

The pose made him look like a true hero and the girls sweat dropped at his immeasurable pride. In the end Ranma accepted his overconfidence as a good thing and her smile came back. Until when the boy said something that made her bones freeze in sheer panic.

Blackstar sat back down and grabbed the girl's hand. His face turned emotionless and looked straight at the girl. "Plus . . .That redhead told me you're really a guy who transforms into a girl, but I don't really care . . .You are my date, and we'll have some fun . . .Buddy?"

The girl's eyes brimmed with nervous, tiny tears on the sides. "You . . .You know and you're Ok with this?" The boy scratched his nose and smiled at the girl. "Hey! . . .Nothing can escape my mind . . .You are a girl today . . .And my girlfriend, so start acting more like it . . ." Ranma's blush increased, but she decided to give it a try.

The ambiance changed into a mellow one and the girl felt like going out as a female more often. Her loose limbs felt the relieved pressure rest from the intense torment in her mind. As soon as they were ready to leave, little Ryoko sat forcibly at Ranma's side and smiled jokingly at the girl.

"Told you . . .Everythin' was fixed from the start . . .Now . . .Let's have some more fun! . ." Jr. knew that meant trouble and the girl looked up, seeing someone else standing at the redhead's side. The short haired girl opened her eyes as big as she could and the blush never felt deeper.

"K-Kensei! . . ." The boy observed carefully at the girl sitting besides Ryo-Chan and there were no memories of her before . . .Until looking closely into her eyes. "R-Ranma . . .?" The girl tried to choose between punch her sister on the face or run away.

She stood up and tried to walk but her date stopped her from leaving. "Hey! . . .We are not done . . .Is time you practice that "fairness" in your life . . .We, heroes can never live in the shadows . . .We were meant to surface . . ." The bloated words meant nothing for the girl though.

Ranma tried desperately to hide but the new boy sat in front of the fearful girl. Afterwards, the redhead moved aside. "Ranma . . .You can change into . . . You! . . .That's amazing. My dad told me about your dad's curse, but I never believed the old man . . .Now I see he was telling the truth."

The brown haired boy had an incredible resemblance with his father, the quietest of Ranma's friends in the old days. Diasuke initially accepted his position as tutor and eventually became a resident teacher in Nerima. With time, he found a girl and shared what the Saotomes and Hibikis missed the most, a real marriage.

His son, Kensei found the place cozy and friendly and became good friends with most teenagers his age. He always looked at Ranma from school as a superior athlete, but there was no friendship between them. "I . . .I want to get to know you better . . .Would that be Ok?"

The girl didn't know what to say. This had to be the time to set herself free and forget what people thought of her curse. The way young boys her age called her a pervert made a difficult challenge to defeat though. "But . . .Everyone hates me since they know of this problem . . .I will not be ridiculed and be called a freak . . .Or worse."

The boy's genuine smile made her feel at peace, but the weight in her head still existed. "Let me get to know you and we can find a way for the others to see you in a better light. . .Although, I don't know who call you like that. Everyone saw you battling those monsters at school and you are a pretty famous fighter . . .Either as a boy or a girl . . ."

That was a surprise. She was raised to ignore people's adulation, but to be taken as a regular human being was a welcome addition to her hardships. "R-Really? . . .Aren't they angry because sometimes I dress in flowery skirts or I do chores in my house?"

The boy chuckled and told her of the fan club aiming at her and the Hibiki-Saotome siblings. "Everyone is chatting and texting about you guys . . .You are a whole new wave for this district since your father battled all those crazy guys and old women in pogo sticks . . ."

From the higher senses, the spiky boy and the redhead misfit slapped their opened palms in the air and the boy stood up. "Well . . .My job here is done! . . .The mighty Blackstar has work to do and places to be . . .Jr. . .Have fun and I'll see you later . . ." Tsubaki bowed at walked out the door of the establishment.

"Well sis . . .Time for me to scatter too . . .Many things to do, and people to bother . . .See ya . . ." Ranma tried to reach her out, but the girl jumped away and ran towards the mansion. Kensei waved at the waitress and order something from the menu. After a while, boy and girl hit a new twist in their lives.

On battle grounds outside Nerima, two girls fought for a higher level of control. The redhead attacked while measuring the power outtake and her daughter simply avoided the hits and studied her opponent's moves. "No dad . . .You need to tone it down a lot . . .If you get to fight Saffron at this level, he'd be dead before getting closer to you."

The girl growled and held close to the energy output. "I am trin'. . .That pink jewel sure is powerful, but to lower that type of Ki is a lot harder than to raise it." Ranko practiced for future fights, not only from monsters she never confronted before, but from time lapses where her participation could be disastrous.

"Dad . . .There might be a monster who has a life line. . . I mission on his existence. We can't just go and pulverize any obstacle in our path. . .This time we need to take care of our enemies too." The pigtailed girl agreed at that. She always tried to find a way to avoid a catastrophe and the only tragedy was the winged god.

"Good thing Saffron was reborn after we fought . . .That would've been a hard memory to forget." The girl kept quiet and that was a sign of bad news for the girl. "What . . .What did I do by defeating him?" The bi-colored hair girl tried to avoid as many subjects as she could but she learned thanks to her mother to always study the past.

"Dad . . .Your alternate on another world defeated that king and his servants reclaimed the dishonorable task to notify their nation's council. In their hatred towards you, or rather the other Ranma, they made a pact with a terrible being who was exiled form earth . . .His name is Hades . . ."

The girl blinked and tried to piece the information. "So, those guys felt the loosing battle and called a dead Greek god to have revenge against me?" Her daughter nodded and the redhead looked for a fair answer. "But how is that my fault! . . .All I did was protect Akane and save the pools."

"Dad . . .Plum, the guide's daughter started all this, but she never mentioned the tradition on the Phoenix people. They bathe their ruler on those waters every other year, and the stream goes back in place. There was no danger for them to dry . . .And The mighty Nerima wrecking crew jumped at the opportunity to save everyone."

"When we force someone who's in the line, we run with the risk to make things worse . . ." Their chat stopped when a projectile seriously came close to the girl's head. "You have no idea how true that is . . ." The man looked old. He had a metallic arm and on top of his prosthetic limb, a long cannon pointed at the girl.

"I have traveled from far away lands and my journey brought me here . . .Now, where is my woman? . . .Handed her to me!" Ranko and No-Chan tried to understand the man's demands, but his crazy request left holes in the description.

"What woman . . .And for that matter . . .Who're you?" The man walked straight at them and the scope of his arm never left the younger girl's forehead. "Don't play me . . .Where is my woman . . .Agent black thinks she lost me, but I am after her no matter the place or the world . . ."

Ranko recognized the name and her link called for her husband. "_Ryoga . . .There is a crazy guy looking for you. Has a rifle or long gun on his arm and I'm 'bout to sent him back to hell . . ."_ The link didn't wait and the fanged girl responded back at Ranko.

"_Ranko . . .Be careful . . .I'll try to get there as soon as possible, but study his moves. He is highly trained and has the same kind of Alchemy than me . . .You haven't fought that style since I beat you the last time."_ The redhead smiled and accepted his challenge openly.

"I don' care who you are, but Agent black is mine and I don' see the need to give her up . . ." The man smiled and moved into position. "Wow . . .I know my woman is hot, but to live with another pretty girl, now that's a sin . . .I'll beat you up and teach you two the meaning of true love . . ."

Ranko's old temperament flare by the demeaning adjective and ran to meet her enemy. Nodoka stayed back and respected the rule of one opponent versus one. "Go dad . . .I'll wait my turn." The rugged agent cackled and became more interested when the girl called his foe dad.

"So . . .We have another boy who turns into a girl and has a baby girl? . . .Great . . .Where do you guys get those curses, I swear, if I turned into a woman . . .I'd kill myself first." Ranma reached his mouth with force and the surprised man flew away against a set of rocks. "This girl is goin' to teach you a thing or two 'bout bein' a girl . . ." Hawk stood up but his wobbly legs gave up the intensity of the punch. "I-I don't know how can a petite girl like you can hit like this . . .But it just makes your defeat the more sweet . . ."

The one-armed man extended his metallic hand and from the ground, a long sword made of concrete and lunged back at his strong enemy. "Usually I don't fight girls, but since I've met Ryoko, I know you guys are one of a kind . . ."

Ranko managed to avoid the skillful slices by using her most powerful ability, her female frame. Agent Hawk felt the heavy weapon hindering him more than making a fighting advantage and he went back to his preferable weapon of choice.

The bullet passed an inch away from her cheek and the line made of her blood marked his newer raising hand on the game. The redhead never strayed from her offensive path and the girl began to push forward . . .Forward and in circular angles, slowly pushing him to the center.

The sneaky agent saw a pattern on the girl's moves, but he was more preoccupied with her faster and deadlier attacks. "I have no idea what are you trying to accomplish, but give it up . . .I'll promise I'll love you almost as much as my fanged goddess . . ."

Ranko kept pushing and ignoring his threats. Only one thought in her mind, and a glimpse of cold air forming around them both. The cold seeped in his skin and the man wrongly guessed her adversary's plan. "Well, well . . .Well. Want to tire me with some sort of cold spell do you? . . .As a state alchemist, I learned to manipulate climate control environment . . .To a degree mind you, but still . . ."

The agent used the heat his body produces normally and augmented it through alchemy and the chemical reaction with acids. Around his body, an intense heat enveloped not only his well conditioned self, but the redheaded girl too. Ranko wanted to laugh and retort of his mistake, but the result felt a lot better.

At the end of the circling move, both fighters clash in one single hit. Her tiny fist didn't compared with the magnificent, strange metal his closed fist was made of. "Give it up girl . . .This is a special arm given by one of the best auto-mail creators in central . . ."

Finally, the girl smiled back at him and her response made him question his initial attack. "Don' worry . . .I'll be seein' you and that arm in hell pretty soon . . .Hiryu . . .Shoten . . ." The last word began to flare a massive glow of white light, Hawk saw the shadow of a light blue dragon project from the tiny fist and he prepared to receive the inevitable.

"_Ranko . . .Tone it down! . . .He is a bastard, but we can't exceed our power . . .It's not fair, please . . .Do it foe me . . ."_ The girl felt the pleading words from Ryoko and the girl lowered her energy levels to a one percent. "Damn . . .You're lucky you know? . . ."

" . . .Ha! . . ." The beam hit him head on and sent him flying a few meters away, still the blast made him loose consciousness. "No-Chan . . .Tell your mother why did we spare him . . .?" The girl refused to mentally ask herself and tried to ignore any incoming answer.

Ryoko arrived at the place where the passed out agent laid on the ground. Ranko saw her worried look on him and sneaky feelings of jealousy bit her without mercy. "Y-You love him . . .Is that true . . .Are you in love?"

Mother and daughter stared confused at the girl and her fanged spouse closed her eyes angrily. "Ranko. . .You think I'd fall for a man? . . ." The blushing girl looked to the side nervous and gave her honest opinion. "Well . . .You fell for me . . .Didn' you?"

Ryoko blushed as well but the answer never changed. "You're different . . .Well . . .Somehow, but no! . . .I don't love him. The last time we saw each other, he acted differently. . .I need to see why is he here."

They decided to make a small camp and Ryoko moved the one-armed man to rest by the fire. "Let's wait here for now and see if he has something useful for us . . ." The family of three reported back to base and stayed until the man could come to his senses.

A bit ways from there, a walking Ranma Jr. followed Kensei back from their first date. The girl stared disconcerted at the timid boy's left hand. He kept walking a bit faster and swaying it harder than his right one.

At first the riddle made her wonder about his behavior, but the moment when the boy stopped his hand high and behind his back, his quicker steps told her of his request. "_He . . .H-He is holding up his open hand . . .Does he expect me to grab it? . . .To hold hands in public with another boy? . . .I . . .I don't know. Ok . . .Close your eyes and let your body talk . . ."_

The girl looked away and her hand reached for the boy's trembling palm. Kensei accepted her and slowed down, until coming exactly at her speed. Both boy and girl sweat dropped and blushed at the tiny steps towards a big, complicated future.

"Kensei-kun . . .Are you sure about this? . . ." The boy frowned and gave a big, overloaded nod. "Yes . . .If it's Ok with you . . .It would be my honor . . ." The girl tried to cry or hug him . . .Or even kiss him? . . .But no! . . .Not yet to that point.

About five in the afternoon the couple arrived to the Matsune home. Diasuke and Marie Matsune welcomed the girl and little Anna presented herself and invited her to play while dinner was served. Diasuke had a bit of a chat with his son while Marie, his mother, brought some snack to the little girl and her guest.

"Ranma-Chan . . .Is so nice to finally meet you. Kenchi has told us a lot about you and what have you done for this city . . ." The girl blushed more for the fact of not being a full girl and now someone's girlfriend. Jr. tried to talk back, but her throat went dry and she only coughed from the nervousness.

"Oh dear . . .I swear, I keep forgetting things, here, let me bring you some juice . . ." The girl stretched her hand and grabbed the middle age woman's apron. "Please . . .I'm . . .I'm Ok . . .But, there is something you should know . . .I . . .I."

The woman smiled back and in that precise moment, Diasuke and Kensei entered the room. The father of the family chuckled and stared tenderly at the confused girl. "We know Ranma-Chan, and we don't care . . .If Kenchi is happy with you . . .We are happy as well . . ."

The girl felt like crying this time. All her life being ridiculed and humiliated by the same people she swore to protect and honor. The girl tried to stop, and remembered that old memory of her other mom, the one when she lost big part of the hair and visited Dr. Tofu.

Akane felt happy, yet, something compelled her to cry . . .She knew of the wish to be like Kasumi's hair and to like the Dr. . .But even when trying to stop, the tears flowed ahead. Diasuke bent on one knee and accepted a tissue from his wife.

"I know how you feel . . .Your dad fought against all odds from his own family and friends, well not me or Hiroshi, but most others who knew his "special talent" . . ." The girl smiled and her bright, sparkly eyes brought the family to life.

"Let's forget all this and go to dinner . . .Mom almost has everything ready . . ." Everyone walked to the table, all except for the less timid girl. "Mrs. Matsune . . .Can I help you with anything?" The woman felt the need to run and hug the young woman.

"Please dear . . .Call me mom . . .I feel you'll be my daughter one day, why not start today? . . ." Her new mom handed her a bowl with spaghetti while she went back for the vegetables. Ranma never knew of the acceptance from other family about her curse and the new treatment she would experience in that form.

"Kensei . . .Would it be Ok if I . . .Could be . . .You know . . .Every now and then?" The boy smiled and his demeanor meant honesty. "Please Ranma-Chan . . .I would love to learn from you and it would be an honor to be around your family . . ." The girl giggled in a cute way and stopped, blushing at the burst of laughter.

The family laughed and cheered her up from the reaction. "Gosh . . .There were moments when Hiro and I almost asked Ranma out you know?" Marie smiled knowing full well the story and Jr. gasped at the funny comment.

The rest of the date went smoothly and at the end, an even more nervous couple talked and held hands in front of the Saotome mansion. Kensei moved erratically again and Ranma had no idea why. Suddenly nightly sounds ceased and the silence of the dark starry sky, made the perfect background.

The moment escaped in the girl's mind. There was no "follow up" she had learned at the end of a date, and when the boy rushed in front of her, the girl gasped afraid to his puckered face. Everything froze the moment she grasped the intention on her boyfriend.

"_What do I do, what do I do . . ."_ This was something she wasn't ready and for an instant Ranma-Chan felt like running away and bring time back to life . . .When she would be safe. Another voice in her mind had a different take on the situation.

"_W-What are you doin' . . .Unfreeze us! . . .Whatever he's planning to do, just let him and be done with it . . ."_ The tone of a reckless redhead loomed nearby but where. The girl stared a few more seconds at the final decision and accepted her fate. He touched her lips so inexpertly with his, yet, the nerves numbed both of their inhibitions and they let it happen.

He stayed there, waiting for something but the girl still tried to solve the puzzle. In the end, she let go like the first time and her body did the talk. She pressed her lips back and the touch of a kiss deepened. The boy let go and wished her a good night, afterwards, he ran back home.

Left in the porch of a well lighted house, the sounds returned and even an annoyed tone came back to her life. "Wow . . .I wanted you to break free, but when you go . . .You really go sis . . ." The flaming tiny redhead spoke her mind as usual, with only her eyes peeking from the slight opened door.

Ranma shrugged and opened the gate, entering proudly to the house. The questioning looks on her sister demanded details, but if there was one thing Ranma loved, was a fair revenge. "Good night little sister, and . . .Thanks for your help . . ."

Little Ryo-Chan fumed by her ignoring mood, until her attention hanged to the white, spiky haired boy on the roof. The girl forgot her sister for now and attended the next pest in line. "What'cha doin' here?" Toshiro just ignored the girl and kept observing his surroundings.

"Go to bed human . . .These are times of war and you must be prepared." The tiny girl moved close to try and lure him to fight her, but a projectile passed in between the pair. Toshiro turned to see a tall man with a strange cannon unfolding on his left arm and landing on the other side of the roof.

"Well . . .Seems this is the right address . . .Now than brats . . .Where can I find Ryoko Hibiki . . ." The man stood tall and defiant against the two, younger fighters. Before attacking, Little Ryo-Chan decided to make contact with the rest of the team.

"_Mom? . . .We got a man lookin' for you . . .He has some weird rifle attached to his left arm an' is pointing at us . . .You know him?"_ Ryoko, Ranko and No-Chan stared confused at each other. "_That's impossible baby . . .We have that man unconscious at our side . . .can you describe his arm in detail?"_

Ryoko-Chan jumped at him while the Shinigami warned her of his duty. " move aside brat . . .This is a matter between Soul society and that man . . ." The mysterious agent Hawk laughed and touched the side of the roof.

Tiles became spiked, towering lances popping from them and pointing at the sword wielding boy. "I don't care who you are, but whoever gets in my way . . .Will die right here." The tiny girl appeared from his side and hit him with force, sending him tumbling down to the patio.

"Spiky "boy" . . .If you can't keep up, stay down! . . ." Toshiro blinked at the menacing little girl, but he never backed down from a fight. They both dropped to ground level and prepared to attack. The little girl saw the ripped sleeve from the man's shirt and reported back.

On the other side of town, No-Chan shared her own interpretation of the facts. "Maybe he found a way to bring other alternates . . .Like you did with my other moms and dads . . ." Ryoko thought about it, but it didn't fit the explanation.

"No . . .That's a Hibiki treat only, not a learned skill, besides, why only one and not many . . .No, there is something else in here." The tiny redhead made contact and reported her findings. "_Mom . . .I can see his arm . . .Is made out of flesh, but in a different color an' has a weird red symbol marked a bit higher then his wrist . . ."_

Ryoko opened her eyes and gaped at the thought. "_Ryo-Chan listen to me carefully. Let the Shinigami battle him . . .That guy is indestructible and the other boy is using a mod soul . . .Don't ask me about that, but that other man is not human . . .Isaac McDougal, the ice alchemist talked to me about homunculi . . .Well, I'll tell you about them later . . .For now, be very careful . . .I'm on my way."_

_There was no way little Ryo-Chan's honor would be clean after leaving this to that boy, so she stayed. Toshiro heard the message, but when seeing the girl decided to stay, he found a new respect on her. Ryoko asked Ranko to watch over the first Hawk, but things changed for the worse._

_It looked like those good times prepared for the family fell apart and a new hell began to break loose. _


	15. Chapter 15

Duels for ownership and the protection of their kin assembled in several parts in Nerima. Ryo-Chan and Toshiro Hitsugaya faced a stranger with a new kind of power never seen before. The little redhead had notions of his skill from the years of intense training with her dad so, a direct assault was not advised.

The little girl ran in circles with the idea in her mind to use mid range attacks. The pink gem gave her enough spiritual energy to create small gusts of compressed air in the fists, which made her smile at her new abilities. The downside was the arrogance she developed and became an issue when the girl tried to prepare a catchy phrase.

"Flyin' chestnuts in open fire revised! . . ." Her hands blurred in fast paced movements to the point where only fast moving arms displayed grayed balls bombarding the man at high speed. "Nah . . .I got it! . . .Sonic Chidori fist! . . ."

Toshiro frowned at the girl turning his serious demeanor into an angry complaint against her lack of attention on the matter at hand. "You're naming attacks? . . .We are fighting a man with a serious and strange technique . . .And you are inventing names? . . .!"

The girl blinked by the sudden burst of anger, but that made her even wilder against her opponent. "What if I am . . .Don' all masters named theirs at some point? . . .Besides, butt out . . .This is "my" fight . . ." The man kept focusing on the tiny, yapping girl until finding the opportune moment to strike.

This darker Hawk slapped the house's wall, making it glow and breed a giant wooden hand that grabbed the girl in mid air. "Aw . . .This is going to be a sad ending . . .The little naming master is about to die, right here and now! . . ."

The man extended his arm and the cannon summoned a compressed projectile of his own. The bullet reached supersonic speeds and not even the sword wielding boy could move fast enough to protect the girl, or so Ryoko thought.

Little Ryo-Chan closed her eyes and accepted her impetuous behavior as the cause of her demise. A sharp clanking noise alerted the girl of a tempered sword deflecting the bullet and sending it away from its target, Toshiro moved quickly and the wooden hand fell in pieces.

Those big, brown eyes from the redhead screamed thank you and the boy simply bowed. "Please Ryo-San . . .Be careful . . ." The girl smiled and both turned around to face their mutual foe. "Aw . . .This is heartwarming . . .But . . .So is hell, please let me send you there . . ."

Big Ryoko and Ranko almost arrived to the mansion while a floating bed made of sand carried the knocked out agent Hawk. No-Chan made sure he looked comfortable until when the man opened his eyes and jumped at the girls.

"Ryoko-Chan! . . .There you are . . ." The fanged girl talked and ran at the same time, trying to make sense and to come up to speed. "What the hell were you doing taunting them . . .?" The man knew he was being scolded but he never paid any mind on those sort of things.

"Hey! . . .I don't care. I am like that to my friends and my enemies, but seriously, we need to talk . . .Wait, why are we running?" The girl rolled her eyes and tried to keep him in the loop. "You brought another duplicate . . .A homunculi from the other world . . .How'd that happened?"

"When I went through the gate. That thing with the big smile offered me a way to take revenge on you, but I felt it was a personal matter and refused. That thing accepted my missing left arm and gave it to another of those black monsters with my body . . .I came to ask you to join me and we can beat it back to the hell he came from."

The girl kept thinking on a viable way to put an end permanently. "That won't work . . .We have more pressing matters to attend and even if we kill it, Someone is sending them back from hell itself . . .We need to think of a better way."

They almost arrived when a tunnel fell on their position and swallowed them up. Little Ryoko lost contact for a moment and the man seemed like thirsty for blood. "C'mon squirt . . .You were ready to go all out . . .What changed you?"

Ranma Jr. snapped from her trance and mobilized her dad and mom, ready for an attack. Ryoga-kun and little Aka-Chan followed them only to be taken back into the house by a dark energy. The inside of the house screamed in agony when, piece by piece, broke down and warped into another dimension.

A minute later, the same inside of the Saotome mansion bared its cozy frame in the outside of a dark and weird place. Ranma father, Akane and the rest contemplated a funny looking moon constantly laughing in a sequence of mocking cackle.

"This place is so weird . . .Let's check it out! . . ." One thing a teenager never forgets is the feeling of discovery no matter the consequences, but father and mother moved in front of the expedition and made sure everything was in order. "Stay behind and wait for us to defend . . .Well, you . . .From any danger"

Akane, their mother knew they were capable to do it themselves, but like teens and adventure, what can you say when a mother's children might be in trouble?. She began to undress and revealed to her husband and children the futuristic armor worn behind her clothes. "What? . . .Ryoga-Chan said be prepared for anything . . .I think this counts as anything . . ." The back of the suit opened and the older woman fixed and stored the well treated dress.

From far in the back of the forcibly moved living room, Ranma Jr. joined her family and blinked at the funny looking Akane Tendo. "Mom . . .You look amazing . . ." The matriarch smiled and went back to business. "Stay close Jr. . .I know you can take care of anything, but we must stay together."

"Now. . .That's the sanest thing I have heard all night . . ." The voice made the team turn and stare at the welcoming wagon. "My name is Giriko, but you can call me Saw . . .Anyway, my friend and I are about to take you apart if you don't mind . . ." His smile reflected the lust for blood and destruction.

The small, pointy-nosed man scoffed when called a friend by the taller man, but went ahead with the threat. Ranma and Akane readied to fight them and Jr. walked calmly at the pair. "Please . . .We don't want to fight, we just came by accident . . ."

A deeper voice told the girl of a lurking influence taking merit for his accomplishments. "Oh, but This was no accident . . .I brought you here in behalf of our goddess . . .You will be a rightful sacrifice to her majesty."

The lupine looking man stopped talking and a friendlier voice antagonized his own. Aiko-Chan walked from a warping tunnel she created and joined the rest of the team. "Sorry I'm late dad. As soon as we settle our team, I'll send the rest back to earth." The girl stared at the werewolf with the funny eye and decided to assert his mutual ability.

There was something else besides the clear and powerful artifact he possessed on the eye. The girl reported her findings directly to her dad as the leader of the team. "So, he attacks with dimensional pockets, Well I can nullify his effects with my own, but be careful dad. . .We need to stall until the other guys in this world arrive."

The big werewolf used a lazy standing position, waiting for more of his reinforcements. "You are a strange bunch, but thanks to that Shinigami guy in your planet, we can dish pretty much anything you can offer.

The signal of a waving red, round gem on his hand escaped any significance on the family, but thanks to the still connected link between Yoshi-Chan and the rest, they didn't stay lost for long.

"_Dad . . .That's a philosopher's stone. Is a legend or a myth were we come from, but in the land where mom was transported to, they are very powerful . . ."_ Ranma nodded the message and took into consideration any threat they posed, multiplied several times by that stone.

"Kane . . .Get ready . . .Kids, form teams of two and choose an opponent. Until we know what's goin' on an' how powerful they are, we are sticking two against one." The three opponents displayed their own laugh and shook from the short-sighed vision on the man.

"Oh . . .You are going to need to single us out . . .Dad! . . ." The chainsaw propped and armed around the crazed looking demon weapon and before pacing at their position, a mass of big golems followed behind. Ranma and his family never realized of the small army hidden and thanks to that red, glowing stone, the man kept calling forth more of those big monsters.

"Dad . . .If we don't do a thing, they'll run us over." Aiko made sure her family was always first before a fight and the girl decided to keep Jr. as the back up plan. "Ran-kun . . .Stay with mom and dad . . .I'm going in . . ."

The girl bowed and accepted her responsibility. Aiko faced determined the armies almost reaching her. Free accessed a dimensional pocket behind the girl, Mosquito not only refused being intimidated by the rest, but when he grew several sizes and muscles, his anger increased at the raging battle.

The white haired girl closed her eyes and focused small dimensional pockets of her own . . .All scattered in strategic places in the battlefield. "_I hate to do this, but they are too many . . .I have to teleport them far away and apart from this place, but where . . .I don't even know this world . . ."_

This was the precise moment Ryoko, her mother push them to focus on. It didn't matter the level of power or if they could withstand the magnitude of an attack, but the timing. Aiko began to look confused about the next step and Ranma Jr. saw this . . .And so the rest of the family.

"Jr. . .Help her . . .We'll deal with the rest." The Saotome patriarch might had been a flamboyant boy, ready to boast his ego and act as a manly warrior, but when the fight was on the line, Ranma Saotome never backed down.

The golems proved easy enough even with the red, glowing help from the stone in their eyes. The pigtailed man used advanced techniques to deflect and pulverize them and when he missed one or two, the surprise came by an incredibly big mallet.

The man turned around and the suit actually made Akane as fast and strong as he became in that higher level of training. "No . . .F-Fair . . .I do years of arduous trainin' an' you match me with that thing . . .?" The woman never showed an aging day, the same youthful raven-haired girl stayed strong thanks to the art.

"Well . . .Now you know, Akane Tendo is not dead . . .Far from it actually . . ." The last comment made a remarkable impression when Mr. Mallet roared, disintegrating five golems at once. The woman never felt sexier and she knew it. Akane winked sensually at her husband and started to run after the next batch.

Ranma stared in awe at his wife and the only expression left was. " . . .Wow . . ." Aiko lead a peculiar dance . . .More like a Kata-sequenced steps. Every stopped pose would throw away a pocket and a group of golems or clowns vanished, popping later on the left side of the funny looking moon.

The giant army's numbers felt like dwindling. An enraged Saw jumped in a furious attack to settle with the annoying girl. Not two feet away, the chainsaw-crazed man clashed against a sharp, scythe weapon. "You! . . ."

"You and I have business to attend. You are evil and must be punished . . .Your soul is mine! . . ." The double ponytail girl looked serious and her weapon's smiley face popped from the sharp side of it. Free felt the new addition and tried to back up his allies, but energy bullets kept him at bay.

"Liz . . .Patti . . .!" The guns glowed and turned back into a pair of girls ready to attack. At the end of their showmanship act, Patti fell in a heap and the boy with white stripes on his hair fumed in plain battle. "No, no, no . . .No! . . .The entrance was perfect . . .And you posed perfectly symmetric . . .But now everything is ruined! . . ."

Ranma and family sweat dropped but ignored him and kept on the fight anyway. Maka bowed and smiled at her friends from far away and went back to the battle. The skirmish felt uneven when looking at the vast masses of monsters repeating the same odd behavior.

They were taken apart and an exact look like occupied his place. Ranma measured their Ki or spiritual energy and asked Yoshi for advice. "_Yoshiro-Chan . . .They feel weird . . .Is there somethin' special 'bout these guys . . .?"_

"_Yes dad . . .Now that you mention it . . .I can sense it too . . ."_ The girl, albeit not among them, visualized the strange green and peaceful glowing emanating from the deceased monsters. "_Dad . . .They are being reborn . . .As soon as you get them, a life inducing energy brings them back to life."_

The man slowly took enemies apart and walked at the leader of the foreign land. "Maka was it? . . .Listen, we have a situation . . ." The meister accepted the information and relied on her own higher up. "Lord death . .Something is reviving them. I don't think is part of the madness wavelength, yet they seem to be healed by a source of good . . .How can this be?"

The grim reaper knew of only a few powerful beings capable to act as neutral even when their basic nature is good. "Good Maka . . .Keep them at bay . . .I hate to say this, but you have a hard choice to make . . .Be mindful on your actions meister Maka . . ." The lord had to leave a teaching no matter what in the end.

"Soul . . .It doesn't make sense. He told me of a choice for me to take . . .To be careful with it." The boy shrugged and after a witty comment, he let the girl find the answer. "Wait . . .That's it! . . .What's the only way to avoid them from reviving again? . . ." The girl frowned seriously and prepared for the assault.

"Soul . . .Time to eat . . ." The girl jumped again at them, this time, the scythe slashed in that special way where a tiny, red-glowing orb was the only thing standing after the battle. Soul evans popped into view from his weapon form and swallowed the curious thing.

Ranma wondered about that and his question didn't wait for the fight. "What's he doin' . . .?" The girl explained the mission of a meister, her weapon and the effects a lingering, evil soul can do to the boy. "You mean, he eats living souls? . . ."

The girl blushed but nodded to his question. Ranma preferred ignoring their strategy and he concreted on attacking and disabling without killing them.

Ryoga-kun and Aka-Chan barely avoided the giant pointy-nosed man moving and accepting any kind of punishment. "Common brats! . . .I may look old, but I got energy to spare for the both of you . . ." The other Ranma's children never reached the level of training little Ryo-Chan did and they had trouble of their own just by staying alive.

"Ryo-kun . .. I don't know how much longer I can stall him . . ." The boy saw when his sister fell from a stepping stone and the boy stood between the incoming creature and her_. _The blow meant the end of both, but a noisy yelling made the old man steer and receive a kick strong enough that sent him flying aside.

"No one disrespects Blackstar's friends and allies . . .I will be greater than god and I am the big man in this fight!"

Both boy and girl blinked and smiled when another friendly face helped them up. "Don't worry . . .Blackstar can take care of this. . .Stay back for now, Ok? . . ." The sweet meister's weapon waved amicably and vanished, appearing later on as a ninjato. The boy caught her and they went into the fray.

From the depths of despair, Aiko-Chan felt the punishing blows not only from the magical-eyed monster but the incompetence of not taking the right decisions in time. "Aiko! . . .Snap out of it . . ." The girl saw her sister Ranma screaming but there was no sounds coming from her mouth.

Every punch sent her back away from her family and nothing seemed to make her react from the pain and embarrassment. "_Aiko-Chan . . .Relax . . .This is not a fight to the death if you're immortal. Order your thoughts and remember . . .Who are you fighting for. . .Humanity here and everywhere needs us or they'll perish . . .No pressure. . .Just let it flow through you slowly . . ."_

The girl accepted the soothing words of her mother. Ryoko passed for many tests and she managed to survive them against all odds, and that made the girl proud. Aiko ignored the physical punishment and the mental anguish. She remembered her family and friends . . .Those old people who can't defend themselves and the influence of a clear mind began to seep in her.

"_Thanks mom . . .I really needed that . . ."_ Her demeanor changed in that moment. The timid girl cleaned her face from the bruises and stood up against the bigger bully from than on. "Fine . . .I think is time to take it up a notch."

The lupine monster smiled and lunged at his prey with no remorse for how weak she looked. "Fine little girl . . .You die now . . ." The werewolf focused his punch as hard as he could summon and something threw him a lot harder back from the initial impact.

"What! . . .?" The man tired from the failed attack, changed into a dark being covered in the red glow of the philosopher stone. "I don't know how you did that, but it stops now! . . ." Enemies all over the place accepted the mixed power of that red stone given by Hades and the madness spread by the clowns.

Maka and her friends found difficult to defeat and capture the resting souls of their adversaries from that moment on, and Ranma and family managed to survive but they were unable to keep them at bay. "Dad . . .We need to do something or they'll over run us . . ."

Ranma felt that same sensation of hopelessness invading Aiko but he is a seasoned fighter and a master of his style. "Everyone back into a single position . . .Back to the house . . ." Family and friends joined in awaiting the last attack from the masses of monsters drowning the field.

"_Honey? . . .I know your busy with your own fight, but we could use a hand Ryo . . ."_ His pleads were heard in time when Ryoko Hibiki requested her daughter's assistance. "_Aiko . . .Jr. . .Open a portal and stop time. I'll be there in a second."_

The portal accessed both spots but as soon as the girl and Ranko entered, the exit sent them to a few kilometers away from Central headquarters. "What the hell . . .?" The girl saw several buildings burning from the giant city and state alchemists of every rank screaming and running all around.

"_Aiko . . .What happened? . . .Mom. Something diverted the wormhole to that place. I don't know where you are and I cannot create a starting point . . .What do we do? . . .Listen to me. Instead of teleporting us, move everyone to the safest point you can feel and await their reinforcments. . ."_

The girl saw how the monsters began to slowly regain their movement from the time stopping ability. "Maka . . .What's the safest place in this world? . . ." The petite girl looked terrorized at the masses of demons and answered without looking at the girl. "That would be the DWMA . . ." Aiko shrugged but grabbed her arm and focused on the girls mental projection. When Saw, mosquito and the rest of the forces against the Saotomes and meisters regained consciousness, there was no one in sight.

Back at the Especially advanced Talent classroom, a bunch of teenagers and two adults dropped from the ceiling and into a heap of messed limbs. "Hey get off me! . . .No!, your foot is on my nose . . .This is so not funny . . ."

Ranma and Akane composed quickly and walked at the room's entrance. Death stared at the two new faces and bowed respectfully. "I am glad you are fine . . .Indeed we need to deal with this new emergence of downed foes, otherwise we'll be over thrown by them in no time."

The robed and masked man made Akane feel nervous but Ranma scoffed like something he would see eventually. "Thanks . . .Mr. . ." The leader of the DWMA made sure all his students were Ok and presented himself in a calmer fashion. "Yes . . .My name is the grim Reaper, director of the Death weapon meister academy, here in Nevada . . ."

The rest of the teachers arrived and presented while making sure everyone was safe. Miss Mira Naigus went under the more injured and sent them to the school's medical facility while the rest preferred to stay in place.

Akane's instincts kicked in and the mother rushed after Aiko while Ranma's youthful curiosity took him to see a man with a giant screw through his head. Maka made the presentations and went back at their meister's meeting.

"Ranma Saotome . . .This is professor Stain. He is the most advanced martial artist in the DWMA." The man with the glasses found very interesting the way he used Ki and he decided to reciprocate by teaching him his soul force technique.

Ranma Jr. felt something missing in her mind. A strange resonance deep in the recess of her subconscious, a voice asked her for assistence. "_Little Ranma . . .I am Death. Please tell no one of this link . . .I need to confess something about your mother. . .She has a secret seal that I did for her own good. I need you to look after her while I'm . . ."Indisposed". . ."_

The girl wanted to share this with Ryoko but that same resonance compelled her to stay put until knowing the reason. "_Little one . . .I will take you to "him" and you'll see why I did that to her. Find a place where to rest for now and concentrate on my voice."_

Jr. walked near her father and bowed in respect at the rest of the adults. "Dad . . .I need to stay out of action for some time. . .I can't explain now, but I'll promise I'll do it as soon as I am able." Her father always trusted his children so, he agreed and asked Professor Stein for such a place.

The man mentioned of a chamber deep under the city where a powerful Kishin existed. The place was empty after his escape but stayed sealed and protected as a safe house and last resort. Ranma and Akane accompanied her and the girl laid down on a bed.

"Don't worry dad . . .Mom . . .I will be fine, but I have to do this for now." Akane's motherly love always kept her near her loved ones and the woman requested to stay with Aiko and Jr. until both girls were up and ready.

"Fine by me . . .Until Aiko wakes up and heals from her wounds, there's not much we can do. Besides, we got a big army to defeat . . ." Stein and the other teachers agreed with the pigtailed man and they accepted him as part of the school's team.

Far from that world, another dimension prepared the news for Ryoko, Ranko and Hawk. "What's this place anyway . . ." The fanged girl saw her partner and described the girl of a place where instead of technology and regular science, Alchemy ruled as part of their everyday living. "You mean, the ability you learned comes from here?" Ryoko agreed and looked at Hawk when the man pulled a scared official from running away.

"Hey! . . .What's with the commotion?" The man trembled and tried to free from his grasp. "Everything is d-down! . . .Central is under attack and a boy! . . .A blonde boy with a living armor killed King Bradley. There is no order in the military corps. . ."

Hawk frowned at the news and relied to her companions. "Well my sweet Ryoko . . .That must be the answer to your question. That high ranking officer was one of those monsters according to the black door before leaving the place and my other copy."

The girl disdained any affective comment coming from anyone but her family, but this time the information was worth the trouble. Ranko did not like one bit the name though and the girl's blushing face made the man smirk even more.

"Aw . . .Don't be like that redhead, She is my woman first and if I feel lonely I can ask you out, but I doubt it . . ." Ranko rushed at him with her fists ready for the fight but Ryoko stopped her. "What the hell is with you? . . .You like him or what? . . ."

"You know I love you and only you. Stop acting so childish and let's focus on the matter at hand . . ." Ranko pulled her left eye while sticking her tongue when Ryoko looked annoyed at the agent. "Hawk, same goes for you . . .We resolve this mess first. . . Than we clear the rest."

"Works for me babe . . ." The girl rolled her eyes and looked for a way to cover their tracks. Agent Hawk took them through several key places where the homunculi creatures resided and they researched on their whereabouts.

According to up to date data, These boys and their father managed to defeat the creator of such abnormalities and they were killed, closing the chapter of forbidden alchemy for them. On the other side of the coin, Hades apparently called forth those dead aberrations back to life and gave them a different purpose.

"We haven't fought these new versions but for what the soldiers said, they are very powerful on their own level and we might not have a chance against all seven . . ." Ryoko tried to take the best action, but Ranko opted for a full front offensive and the crazy agent Hawk agreed with her girl.

"Are you two crazy? . . .We need a better solution for this mess. Aiko reported masses of monsters on Maka's dimension overrunning them. . .Now wait for these "things" to see us and they'll cause a similar mayhem. Remember many could die and this is not our land."

Ranko maintained her eyes on any threat, including the man besides her lover, while Hawk formulated a way to access a philosopher stone from those beings. "I think it would be best to look around on separate paths. . ." The redhead tried to refuse but Ryoko agreed with the man.

"I guess that is the best course of action. Find anything you can about the homunculi and the creator's end. I'll be in the lookout and rely information between my children." Hawk smiled at his good fortune and ran in the familiar way to the catacombs.

"I'm telling' you Ryo . . .That guy is makin' somethin' on his own . . ." The girl took Ranko with her and they walked into a shop. A few minutes later, a redheaded girl and her boyfriend walked without suspicion. "I know Ranko, but I had to sent him on his way until we can figure out a reason for being here."

The girl smiled carelessly at her man and she didn't mind the reasons for the place. "Sure, but now that we're here, we could enjoy the journey . . .You know?" Ryoga felt that old sensation and those intense blue eyes depleted any chance he had for arguing. "I-I guess we could try . . ." Ryoga felt the heavy weight of his children and the possible trouble they might be in, but without a way to return to them and with no contact in this world with the enemy, the new and improved Hibiki couple arrived to Central's neighborhood.

"_Aiko? . . .Jr. . .R-Ranma? . . ." _Finally the last contact answered in real time at a familiar male voice. "_Ryoga? . . .Are you in male form? . . .Why is that?"_ The blush could be seen in his mind, but the young man opted for a straight answer.

"_We are stuck in another world and can't get out. Where is Aiko . . .Maybe she can . . ."_ The silence came as a surprise though. Ranma looked for a way to explain the major assault and the resulting punishment on the girl. "_Sorry Ryo . . .She became stuck when the fight overloaded her options and she sustained heavy injuries. Akane is with her and Jr. while they recuperate back to health."_

"_I . . .I know, but I thought she could handle the pressure and keep going . . .I didn't expect. . .Anyway, please keep an eye in them dad . . .Ranko and I can't do much until we meet the enemy here. In the meanwhile, we'll try to know each other better . . ." _Ranma smiled internally and accepted the implications that came with it.

"_Ok, but be careful. . .An' watch each other's backs."_ Ryoga used the disturbing news to be recruited as a low soldier and learn not only the military basics of that world, but a way to solvent their needs. Ranko played the role of wife and they hit it off for the first day without a hitch.

The fanged boy felt like everything was in place and considered his life a blessing. There was a war waging out there and he was aware of it, yet, he stared at the beautiful girl adorning their small, one bedroom apartment three blocks away from Central Headquarters.

After what is considered a treason, The Hibiki couple felt at home in a distant land where no one knew about curses or them for that matter. They adapted to everything coming their way in the past so, the fighters expected nothing different this time either.

His little redheaded spouse had just got up from bed after a night of cuddling and heavy petting. The girl hurried to act as the matriarch of the tiny home and cooked a simple breakfast while the husband washed and got ready for the day.

The picture was perfect. Wife waiting at the door and husband rushing away, late from the kisses and attention from his amazing partner. "Now, don' be late on your first day honey . . ." They kissed one last time and Ryoga refused to leave the house, afraid he would loose her again.

"Ranko . . .I . . ." He got lost on those eyes. One of the perfect and undeniable truths in his existence. "I love you . . ." The girl giggled and followed the same dance. "And I love you . . ." They didn't separate until he walked away step by step and vanished into the city.

The redhead prepared everything she could think a housewife could need. Went to the market, got to know her surroundings and the possible threats lurking about. But from the busy life of a lovely Mrs. Hibiki, a nagging sensation sneaked in her mind slowly, and then a lot faster.

She had an idea from Kasumi and always admitted that even with Akane, Ranko would had to act as a surrogate mother for their house and children. Heavy sweeping and moping took care of the home, but the sweat on the girl's forehead belonged to the sensation amiss in her life.

A few days passed and thanks to the link between Ranma and them, The couple realized the time system was falling apart between worlds. Barely a day passed where Jr. and Aiko rested when in their new life styles, a week had come and gone.

Ryoga Hibiki managed to advance fast in the ladder of the ranking officers and after the disappearance of their Fuhrer, He had to hide any link to alchemy until the state tests would come underway. Even when everything seemed a progress in his life, the boy couldn't avoid that sound he heard when arriving home silently.

At first, the boy walked in quietly to try and surprise Ranko, but when he got closer to the bedroom, a painful and agonizing whimper made his spirit brake in pieces. One day he walked into the house, resolute to solve the mystery once and for all.

Knock! . . Knock! . . ."Ranko . . .We need to talk." Sounds of rushing and dropping of things made him angry and the boy forced his way inside the bathroom. Ranko turned quickly around, facing away and cleaning her face, but it was too late . . .The boy bared his teeth and grabbed her shoulders, carefully turning around the girl.

Her face was a mess of swollen eyes and cheeks so red from the tears that even if she tried to hide it, the evidence screamed at him anyway. "R-Ryoga! . . .You startled me . . .L-Let me get you somethin' . . ." The boy never let go, instead he hugged her and did not let go.

"I'm sorry Ranko . . .I'm sorry I am so careless. I felt so at peace and in heaven at your side that I forgot about you . . .I'm so, sorry . . ." The girl chuckled and tried to still fight her way in the conversation even though the ruse had been discovered.

"What are you talkin' 'bout? . . .Don' apologize like you did somethin' wrong . . .I . . .I . . ." The girl couldn't contain the tears and they began to fall without permission. Ryoga fell to his knees and bowed respectfully at his wife when seeing those amazing eyes broken and leaking because of him.

"Ranko . . .I'll do anything for you . . .You know that. We . . .We are starting this over and this time we are doing it the right way . . ." The boy reached for the now cold bucket of water on the shower and doused on it. After the normal shivering from the fanged girl; she stood up, lifted those eyes and plunged her soul in them, loosing every bit of nervousness at the same time.

"I love you Ranko Hibiki, and if it's Ok with you . . .I swear to restore your male form as soon as we get the heck out of here . . ." Ranko's smile grew even bigger when realizing Ryoko knew why she cried. "I swear Ryo . . .I tried . . .I really tried, but to live as a boy . . .Even as a part time boy an' than lose it completely made me understand I am him . . .I am Ranko "and" Ranma Hibiki . . ."

The girl hugged her again and shushed her apologetic demeanor. "Don't worry my beautiful girl . . .There is nothing I can't deny to those gigantic, pretty eyes under that great fire-blazing hair . . ." Ranko giggled even louder and both girls laughed at their good times.

The relationship improved from that moment on and the redheaded girl gained her own notoriety among the young women in the city. Ranko developed ways to explain the intricate discipline of martial arts for women.

On the third week, Ryoga arrived home and doused himself with the already prepared cup with water. The girl in uniform walked at her wife's side and noticed a yellow clipboard on the table. "What's this? . . ." The girl ran at her and showed the new idea for the Hibiki family.

"Ryoko, look! . . .We were invited as martial arts teachers for non-military female citizens . . .This is goin' to be great . . .At least until we get back to the kids . . ." Ryoko-Chan smiled at the better mood on the girl and accepted her proposal.

"Ok, but remember . . .We need to be alert for those creatures." After mentioning their targets, the girl brought a series of files of her own. "I managed to research and discover all the Homunculi former ranks in the military and the ones reported as rogue agents. We should be able to thread into the city while ready for any of them popping up."

The girl agreed and the both assisted that day on a seminar about civil conduct among civilians. Ryoko and Ranko kept progressing during the next weeks. Three months after their arrival, two young boys walked into the studio, curious about the new fighting style in town.

Ranko taught at the moment and Ryoko reported any changes to his higher ranking officer before joining in. The girls gazed on the only two blonde boys staring back at the exercises and practices and noted the incredible resemblance in the files.

Ryoko walked away and bowed at them in respect. "So! . . .The famed full metal alchemist honors our humble school?" Edward felt the sheer pressure when the girl used his name and the reaction of old ladies and young women in the class.

"Oh . . .Is he the boy who defeated those terrible monsters? . . . Yes! . . .But he is too short for even a boy his age. . .Do you think he might be sick or something . . ." The murmur kept going and the boy's face turned redder by the minute.

A giant head appeared from his neck and directed his frustrations to the public. "I am not small, tiny . . .Out of proportion boy . . .I am normal, you hear! . . .?" Ranko frowned at the noisy boy and shushed him right before finishing her class.

The redhead walked near him and noticed they were the same height. "Wow . . .I see myself short . . .I guess you're too . . ." Ranko giggled and shrugged at his antics. "So Ryoko-Chan . . .Who's the peeps quick?"

Alphonse just laughed quietly and waved an open palm at the girls. "We are just visiting Central and getting to know the new faces in town . . .Hi . . .My name is Alphonse Elric . . ." Both girls bowed at them and lead them to the back of the place.

The small room gave enough space for all four to talk undisclosed. The fanged girl started with the discussion. "State alchemist . . .I would like some information about the seven homunculi trying to take over the city . . .Could you elaborate on that?"

The brown-eyed boy stared between his brother and the redhead cautiously. Even after those "beings" were destroyed, there were dissidents fighting the new regime. "They were created as part of a so-called supreme being called father. He expunged his weaknesses by tossing them apart . . .With time, they evolved into what they were last, but they were exterminated a few months back."

Both girls looked to the side when trying to avoid the truth and the boy never missed that. "Wait . . .You know something about them don't you?" Ranko grabbed their cups and re-fill them with hot tea while Ryoko prepared her report.

"Edward Elric . . .Six of the seven creations are alive and about. I cannot fully disclosure the reason I know that and believe me . . .I am not a spy from a foreign nation . . .I . . ." The girl wanted to go on, but Al stopped her in that point.

"You . . .I sense the gate in you, but . . .how?" The dark haired girl sighed and decided to let them know of their predicament. It took sometime and faith to take all of it, but those boys went for crazy adventures of their own.

"Than, you are not from here . . .And someone is bringing them back to life without the need of Father? . . .I considered that hard to believe . . .But . . ." A knock told them of a guest waiting on the front door. Ranko opened the door and a little girl with brown hair apologized and bowed before her teachers.

"I'm sorry Ryoko-san . . .Ranko-san. I forgot my sweater back on that chair . . .May I please get it?" Both girls let her pass and the little girl reached for it. Everything seemed normal until Ed perceived those eyes and that menacing smile. "You! . . .Envy! . . ." The blonde alchemist ran at the door, but by than, several people walked by the studio.

"I can't believe it . . .Envy. From all the monsters, it had to be him." Al tried to formulate a plan with the girls but he saw how they were leaving the place without locking away. "Wait! . . .We can help you . . ." Ed ran at Ryoko and stopped her from leaving farther away.

"Why are you trying to do this alone? . . .We could barely take on them and we were an army . . ."The girls stared each other and the fanged girl grabbed the boy's shoulder. "Thanks Full metal, but this is not your fight . . .They came after me and what I represent. Please, stay back and let us handle them."

Ed refused to back off. His eyes had the same determination Ryoko learned all those years ago, and the girl knew of his exploits, still . . .The Hibiki teacher knew where to hit. "Please . . .Move! . . .Look. I have extended research on you too and I was told by some chatty officers of your "handicap" with Alchemy. Tell me Edward Elric . . .How can you fight when you are just a human being?"

That was the harshest thing someone could have ever tell him. After every sacrifice . . .Every struggle and those who died on his watch . . .Feeling impotent made him back away from the girl. "I . . .I . . ." Al walked in front of his brother and defended him against the terrible attack.

"What do you know of what my brother sacrificed . . .What can your research give you that others have done so until now. Don't you dare hurt him like that . . .Not after everything he went through." Ryoko felt miserable again and the girl's eyes locked on his, trying to make him feel her shame.

"I guess I keep screwing up everything I touch . . .Edward . . .I'm sorry, I truly am . . .But, what I try to avoid is your death and the ones in this world. I care for you and your brother and it would kill me if you got hurt because of me . . .Can you understand why I said what I did?"

The Elric brothers turned around and walked slowly away from the girls. "I will find a way to protect everyone . . .I've done it so far and that is my duty as state alchemist . . ." The girl accepted his oath and her eyes told him, she would remind him of it in the future.

"Ranko . . .It seems the enemy knows where we are . . .I'm sorry about your class." The girl scoffed carelessly and walked holding the girl's arm around hers. "Who cares . . .We got a fight to join on another universe . . ."

The idea came back to Ryoko after sensing the right time for them to move on. "_Ranma . . .Can you hear me? . . .How is Aiko-Chan and Jr.?"_ Struggling tones made her aware of the contact with her supposed father. The synchronizing of the link between two worlds at different speeds in time became more unreliable by the day, that was one of the worries the fanged girl had from the beginning.

"_Ry. . .Everyt. . .ine. . .they are awake, but Jr. is acting strange and keeps crying while mentioning your "other" name . . .I don' know what's happenin' to her . . ."_ The worry after whatever coma induced effect the girl had was clear for her mother. Ranma Jr. had a strong link with someone she didn't want to disclose and that didn't bode well on her mother.

"Ok Ranko-Chan, I'm going to have to use my own teleportation technique, but since that's not our earth . . .I think I'm going to miss a few times." They quickly left anything and prepared to jump on the purple cloud barely forming in front of them.

Right in that moment, Edward and the rest of the State alchemists kept a watching eye on the girls and they were glad they did so. The strange cloud wasn't even fully up when long and sharp black lances displaced through the air and almost stabbed the brunette.

Ryoko stepped back a few yards when a group of three men, a woman and a child walked at them with ulterior motives.

"Aw, but why are you leaving so soon? . . .The fun is about to start . . ." Ryoko saw the ones on her research files minus greed and in his place, Agent Hawk's double. "So . . .I assume you are the new greed in the family?" The man smiled and measured his opponent.

"Well technically, you should call me lust . . .After all the images this guy left back . . .I have lots of ideas to make you happier than any woman in the world . . ." His fangs made the devil appearance through his demented smirk and the redheaded girl interposed in front of her mate.

"Over my dead body you pervert . . ." The man scoffed at the redhead and regarded her useless. "Don't worry little one. You look tasty too, but someone is taking care of you . . .Permanently." The leader of the group called him back from his ranting with the clanking sound of his sword.

"Enough greed . . .You accepted your place besides our new father, now stand back and let us handle the human . . ." Ryoko quickly studied her surroundings and the possible points she could use on her advantage. Ranko just lunged away with the typical bravado of the Saotome bloodline.

"Chestnut on open . . ." The redhead moved her hands to the neck and felt the air leaving her lungs forcibly. "Ranko! . . .What the hell did you do?" The man with the eye patch ignored the question and applied his signature speed to the sword.

There was nothing but the shadow passing by the fanged girl and the pieces of her clothes blowing in the air like ribbons. Ryoko felt the loss of blood instantly . . .Even when life threatened to extinguish away, the girl saw Ranko extending her hand at her.

Her mate's eyes begged for air while the silent waving of her arms and legs described the painful torture drowning from her lungs. Ryoko stretcher her hand but they passed through, the pressure on the fanged girl's mind told her Ranko was dying in the most cruel forms of punishment.

Eyelids turned heavy. Limbs, flaccid and her skin, pale from the blood engulfing away from her brain and heart. "Leave her alone. . .Please!. . .I B-Beg you!. . ." The foreign fighter kneeled before her attacker, not to ask to be spared, but to leave the only light in her existence.

The dark Hawk screeched in laughter at his prey, walking at her side and kicking to the floor. "This si just too exquisite. . .It was worth traveling to this universe just to see you beg and crawl in the dirt. . .Hades sure knows where to hit you. . .Oh, so sad. . .Say goodbye to you're woman. . ."

His cackles annoyed the rest of the homunculi, they just avoided the scene and waited to exterminate the teenager. From far away Ed and his brother managed to see the group surrounding the two girls. They made way to reach them, but were stopped by Mustang.

"Wait damn it. . .All of them at here, do you think we can handle them at once? . . .I know how you feel, but a hot head never accomplish anything. . ." Her blonde companion stared dumbfounded at the exact description of himself. . .The colonel shushed her quietly though.

Back at the execution, Ryoko witnessed the suffocating blue eyes of her partner and lover. Something snapped deep down. . .Something she had no idea it existed until now. When Ranko drew her last breath, that part in the Hibiki girl awoke completely, transforming her into something else.

The girl slowly vanished from the place and the Hibiki fighter stood before her executioners. Lust added sadly at her outcome. "Sorry kid . . .This is the end . ." Something else happened though. Her eyes turned that lively green into a grayed and lifeless hue.

Her frown changed into serious look and the girl's demeanor moved into a new phase . . .Something she never felt before in her life. "Ok . . .Let's do this . . ."

Greed and Gluttony were the first to go at her in close range. Their punches were calculated and mortal to a point where the girl simply ignored the warm red liquid spreading all over the place. Ryoko was no more. The young mother refused to acknowledge them as fighters by scoffing transmutations seals all over the place at different intervals and spots.

Greed avoided them just in case but the big guy missed a few and when nothing happened the bald homunculi laughed at her intents. "You need to try harder . . .What?" The short man with the mark of Ouroboros in his tongue exploded, leaving chunks of decomposed flesh and dark blood were he stood.

Ryoko spat some of her own blood and directed her attention at their leader. "I'm sorry. . .Ex-king Bradley . . .Ryoko Hibiki died the moment you harmed my woman . . .I am . . . Something else." Her smile turned into the same kind greed showed off before the fight.

Even Lust felt the sheer killer intent on the girl this time. She waited no more and launched her sharp fingers at her prey. "Your eyes changed . . .There is no life in you . . .Just like me . . ." The woman and the girl dueled for sometime while the others tried to join. The big commotion alerted two blonde boys arriving at the scene when they decided to look for Ryoko and Ranko.

"You! . . .You died along with the others . . ." Edward kept staring at the man with the red mark on his eye and gaped when he saw him running incredibly fast at him. Al tried to move in between the vehement and his brother but it was too late.

Ed closed his eyes expecting his life depleted, but a black mass held the sword wielding homunculi trapped in place. Bradley turned around and saw how the girl's face contorted in anger and pain. The fanged girl bared her teeth and called out her second transmutation circle from the floor. The black mass was the girl's blood mixed with that feeling of hopelessness and the essence absorbed by the female homunculi in the group.

"I am not done with you . . .Now, come here!" The girl pulled the blackened hand from within and the mass changed into acid. Bradley saw how whatever he was made of, slowly melted away from the contact. The so-called man stared one last time at his comrades before perishing in a cloud of toxic gasses.

"She is no ordinary human . . .Report to Father . . .Now! . . ." Wrath and envy looked at each other trying to decide if fighting was the right course of action. They didn't care for honor or loyalty. Envy had that constant reminder of humans looking at him from up top and that made him stay and confront the devilish girl.

Greed dragged them from her and pushed them aside. "Forget her . . .She just killed lust, Gluttony and Pride single handedly . . .Let's go! . . ." The wise man didn't wait for a response from the other two and he ran away from the fight.

"Oh no . . .The fun . . .Is about to start . . ." Ed grabbed the girl's arm and she shook from the touch. The girl's eyes made the boy let go and stay back from her own anger. "This does not concern you . . .Leave me be . . ." Ryoko ran after the cowards with her own vision for punishment.

On the other side of that universe Ranma Jr. went pale and her mouth hanged opened by the feeling of emptiness in her mom's soul. Ranma father grabbed the wall of the hall trying to balance himself from falling, when Akane asked him of the sudden dizziness, the man stared at his wife strangely.

"Kane . . .She is here . . .Ranko is back in me, somehow . . ." Jr. ran at her father and hugged him in terror. "Dad! . . .Mom is lost . . .Her seal broke the moment she saw your curse leave her alone. . .Death told me of mom's secret seal when she was a little boy, but now she lost everything and all those terrible memories are filtering back in her . . .We need to do something . . ."

Father and mother wondered about the strange way in which Ranma Jr. woke up from the trance. The girl screamed Ryoga's name and tried to reach for a little boy. In that time, he told her it was just a dream, but when Jr. explained what Death showed her, everything made sense.

"So . . .Ryoga suffered even more when he was a child? . . .Why doesn' he or I remember any of it? An' for that matter . . .What does that seal do?" The girl mentioned the way how death felt her soul and heart warm up when following little Ryoga lost in the world.

All the predicaments a child shouldn't suffer made her take the boy as her own and help Ryoga's mother from the accident in the past. "Dad . . .Mom lost Ranko and that took her over the edge. If she was negative and depressed when you met her . . .When she remembers her childhood . . .Nothing is going to bring her back . . ."

"I . . .I don' know what to do . . .Ranko didn' die, she is back in me . . .Somethin' put us back together somehow." Meisters and teachers confronted the last attack with success and pushed the dark army back, but the walking DWMA loomed at the last fight.

The youngsters contemplated a giant monster raising from the back of the army. Ranma walked at the window and gasped at the size on the creature and the girls looked at each other questioningly. Maybe Aka-Chan and Ryoga had no idea, but Ryoko's daughters knew him from a distance.

The girls joined the meisters and the grim reaper at his room, before the big screen. "Sir. That being is Lord Hades . . .God of the underworld . . ." Shinigami stared at he who was a high ranking officer in the death line.

"I see. . . I always knew he would end up after no good, but I thought he would rule over his own land. I need to address this with the rest of our line . . ." Death the kid always wondered about relatives and family, but scoffed it as being one of a kind.

"Sir. . ." Ranma Jr. walked closer to Shinigami and stared at his mask. "Lady Death sent me a message . . .I am not sure what it means, but she told me you would know." The robed authority in the school gave his undivided attention to the girl.

"Tell me . . ." The dark haired girl looked at everyone around and then down to the floor. "There is another pulling the strings . . .Someone who disobeyed and "broke the code" when creation of the universes came to be. . .She is the one behind all this . . ."

Grim Reaper took the news badly and he apologized from the rest, including his own. "Please . . .I must meditate about this . . .Let me be for now . . ." Everyone talked and discussed the next course of action, but Stein and the teachers had never encountered this situation before.

"Well. His son Azura was the strongest adversary we've ever fought and even he was defeated by Maka . . .I don't know any other menaces out there besides a Kishin . . ." Finished the man while turning the giant screw in his head around.

Aiko came around when everything was falling apart. The girl joined the rest of the team and noticed the giant god supervising wave after wave of monsters and demons alike. The girl gaped at the size of the new army making herself aware to her sisters.

Ranma Jr. focused on her mother while Aiko-Chan asked Nodoka for her more advanced assistance. " No-Chan. . .We need to contact mom. . .Something went wrong where she was trapped and Aiko wants to transport her back here. . .Can you strengthen the signal?"

The girl almost melted her ability when waves of dark energy doomed in her mind. After the assault, Nodoka-Chan found a backdoor of sorts in her mother's psyche. "_Guys? I can send the image of only one into mom's but be warned. . .She is nothing like how we know her. . .If I had to guess, she has a wavelength _

_Like our sister trapped in hell. . ."_

The girls looked at each other for a moment. Ranma tried to offer himself but the man felt the struggling half-mind of the redhead trying to survive. "I could try, but Ranko came back and we are adjusting more like two souls in one body than on soul all together."

Ranma Jr. raised her hand and offered the chance to talk with her mom. They agreed with the plan and the dark haired girl fell into another trance, leaving her astral projection behind. Akane took her back to the room and waited with the girl.

"Please baby. . .Be careful." The older woman's eyes trembled at her daughter and the possible traps in the mind of Ryoga. "I wish I knew what he went through baby. . ." The request activated the last wave link between Ranma Jr. and the rest of the group.

A transparent Ranma Hibiki popped in all the presents, including the meisters, showing like a pre-recorded message. "_I leave this piece of memory to share what my mother went through before creating us. . ."_ The mental movie rolled from when Ryoga was a little, happy boy. . .To the final end and the fateful seal given by Death herself.

The girls and Akane squirmed and cried by all the punishing blows and atrocities the still teenager went through her childhood. The one most impressed fell to his knees and his eyes threatened to open the gates of pain.

"R-Ryoga. . .I had no idea. . .I am so. . .Sorry. . ." He looked down to the floor while the rest walked at his side and hugged him_. _


	16. Chapter 16

Something monsters always craved and ensue on innocents is fear. Fear to be hurt. . .To be hunted and exterminated, that was the feeling running across the last four members created by a dark alchemy gate and a so-called god.

They managed to stall the crazy girl when taking their separate ways. Greed became the smart type this time. Unlike his predecessors, The dark Hawk preferred a smart approach to his missions than what his sin represented.

The new homunculi in the team ran exhausted when a shadow followed him close by. The girl he thought it would be an easy target turned into a different demon when the wrong buttons were pressed. "Damn it. . .There is no way I can hide with that bitch smelling my every move."

There was a good thing on his side though. His appearance let him conceal his identity within the same humans he was created to destroy. The hunter this time managed to perceive the scent of her prey, but the strangers walking around and patrolling the streets made difficult his just demise.

From the shadows, a scream made the scared, new recruits point high in the air, aiming at the darkened monster lurking high on the rooftops. "There!. . .One of those monsters who killed King Bradley. . ." Hawk's double chuckled at the delectable adrenaline scent pumping through the air thanks to the fear in the soldiers.

"Ah!. . .Fear is in the air. . .I love it. . ." The creature sneaked passed the guards convinced his plan gave him the results he hoped for. Ryoko scanned the area until sensing not the faces in terror, but the energy emanating from their bodies.

The girl smiled and launched her attack, avoiding bullets and grenades with expert skill, she almost saw his beating heart in the palm of the hand when another energy signature conflicted with her trajectory. . .Shoving her several yards away from the original path.

"Girl. . .You seem to collide with the law in this fair city. . .As a state alchemist and protector of this fine people, the blood running through me will teach you the beauty from the Armstrong family." The pompous call made her sneer more than intimidate her. . .The new enemy prepared to receive the full, frontal attack from the new comer when the girl change objectives in her new agenda.

Ryoko leapt furtively trying to stay away from the incoming earth based transmutations. The girl noticed the strength and the alchemic reactions the rocks made into spikes projecting her way at impressive speeds, but this was not the time to admire such trivialities. This was the time to protect what she considered the only reason for her existence.

Something deep inside made her cringe in pain from images of a redhead in pain and misery. "S-Stay. . .Out. . .Of my way. . .Or, die! . . ." The monster projected a decomposition circle on the base of her open hand, the girl moved even faster up to the point to meet the big man face to face in a matter of seconds.

Her smile made Louis Armstrong recoil, unsuspecting what she had in mind, the only thing saving him was the blonde boy pushing him in time when that circle touched the place he was standing. When she made contact with the ground, all the matter composing several feet around the hit vanished into a cloud of dust after her punch.

"Lieutenant Armstrong!. . .Stay away from her. . .She is not the enemy, but can't get out of that state . . .I'll explain later, for now let her pass." The man thought carefully about the boy's history as an alchemist and dog of war. He might have obeyed his recommendation but there was his duty to account for as well. . .Something the proud Armstrong family would never thread lightly.

"I see what you say young Edward Elric, but this is a matter of public safety. . .I will have to show her the might that has passed down the Armstrong line for generations." The man turned around, just to see the girl already pouncing mere inches at him.

Again, there was nothing they could do until a giant ball of flames enveloped the girl, pushing her back from the two soldiers. "Ed!. . .Lt. Armstrong. . .This isn't the time to discuss personal matters. . .Ready for the attack."

Mustang stared defiantly at the strange dark creature, studying the next possible move and fixing the glove with the alchemic symbol ready for the blast. "I don't know what are you doing here or what purpose do you intend to accomplish, but you will cease any hostilities and be remitted to Headquarters prison."

The funny sound coming from the engulfed girl made the boy wonder for any body parts left by his signature move. After the scorching outburst, the only difference was the girl still standing and "slurping" the flames into her mouth. Ryoko stared back at the man and supposed leader, walking slowly in his direction.

"Move or be destroyed. . ." Mustang scoffed any future solution and his hand did the talk from then on. "Fine, have it your way. . ." The snapping sounds from his fingers sent wave after wave of fire at the girl who they hoped she would beg for surrender.

The flame alchemist saw how the girl squatted the flames like inconsequential to her steps and she just kept walking closer to the man. "You use alchemy to produce fire. . ." The girl smile returned and that forced Ed to run at Roy and pull him away from her.

"I know Fire. . .Because I'm alchemy. . ." The girl kept walking with the distinct impression of her tracks on the pavement. State alchemists and regular soldiers saw how the girl left her feet branded through the melted cement. . .Only black smoke and bright, red pieces of charcoal told them of the temperature near her.

"Mustang. . .Move. We cannot defeat her like that, and she is not even after us. . ." The boy refused to listen at that point and Louis Armstrong joined him for a last assault. The combination called for a massive boulder filled with Co2 waiting to explode by the overcharged fist of fire. The projectile almost arrived at the girl, but she moved again in fast motion to her immediate targets.

Ryoko passed through them and kept running after the still fresh trail left by the homunculi. Both tried to turn but their lungs burst with hot air making them suffocate and fall unconscious to the ground. Ed stared afraid of the kind of power the girl had at her disposal and asked Al to stay with them while he went behind her.

The Dark Hawk finally took a break close to a town he believed a safe house. A young girl walked by the town's main street when they met. The girl bowed respectfully while the strange man's eyes danced all over the girl's physique. " H-Hi. . .Would you like a place to stay for the night Mr. . .?"

The creature moved closer and grabbed her by the neck , raising the poor girl a few inches from the floor. "Oh well. . .That will do after I have some fun with you. . ." The young damsel begged and screamed but the muffled sounds from her choking throat made no alert to the rest of the city.

The sneered smile turned him back into his title as greed and he almost reached his goal, but something whoosh through them both. The girl stared even more scared when another shadow visited the small town for the first time.

She wanted to signal the man to be careful but the gaping human never moved from his place. . .No breathing. . .And no blinking eyes. When the young lady frowned, studying her captor, half the face fell off. In that moment, her throat cleared and the scream attracted all the people from the bar and neighboring houses.

Everyone gazed horrified at the darkened man falling in pieces to the ground, where nothing but dark, pestilent blood made them turn away sick. "You!. . .You monster! . . .This abomination killed a human being. . .Call the guards. . ." The girl ignored the shouts occupying her mind with the next victim.

"Yes!. . .big and dumb. . .Just how I like'em." By the time Ed and some of the soldiers arrived, the girl left for the next in the list. The full metal alchemist gave his report and decided to go back to central in hopes to meet the other creatures still alive.

As luck shone on the boy, the next couple of days brought him the worst he ever encountered from the bunch.

Envy waited at the door of the small apartment where Al and Edward rented for their visit on the city. This time the boy gasped, surprised at the young homunculi. "Well, well, well. . .Not even disguised?. . .You must be desperate."

The androgynous teenager stared at the two boys with a blushing face and his eyes looking at the floor. "You must be enjoying this. . .The great Envy, reduced to crawl at your feet for help. . ." Edward remembered all the tragic deaths this boy committed in behalf of his own misguided feelings.

"Well. . .If you don't need it, we'll be in our way. . ." The boy felt the rejection even more humiliating, forcing him to rush, trip and fall on his knees. . .Directly in front of the alchemist. Edward's flushed face stared at the boy sweat dropping when his face almost touched his crotch.

Envy wanted to run and blame his fear on the girl, but that sensation made him feel even lower. . .Dropping on his hands. "Ed. . .I-I know I don't deserve a thing. . .But. . .But I can't die again. . .Is just not fair!. . .I have endured everything for a fake father and I paid the ultimate price. . ."

The boy tried to change his sights to his side when a tear began to crawl in desperation. . ."I . . .I want to live. . ." Edward kept quiet, looking at how humiliated and humble the boy looked in front of him. If there was a thing he hated, that would be no one giving someone else a second chance.

"Fine. . .I'll find a way to talk her out of killing you, but we need to set rules for your. . ."Life" . . ." The boy accepted any dealings and Al let him stay in their apartment. The boys entered the main office where Roy Mustang and Armstrong walked out, bandaged from several parts of their bodies.

The boy asked for any news on the girl, that's when a soldier reported sightings of a strange female humanoid harassing another male. . .The man was of enormous size and even when he was too big, his speed didn't make any sense.

"It must be Sloth. . .We need to stop her. . ." The four Alchemists rushed at the small town closest to the city where the two fought for dominance. When they arrived, women and children screamed at the picture while the soldiers yelled at the girl to stop or be shot.

Sounds of shootings and then nothing made them think the worst had passed. Edward witnessed how the girl walked into the city's direction dragging with her two huge, bloodied arms. She saw the tiny blonde boy and walked slowly close to him. . .Sniffing his sent.

"Why are you keeping him away from me. . .Let me finish what I started and I'll leave you all alone. . ." The boy closed the gap and extended his hand, touching her shoulder. The sizzling noise made him retract it back and rub it with his other hand, keeping the distance between them.

"You are not like this. . .You care for that redheaded girl, and those people you helped. . ." The boy walked again at her side and his eyes made her step back for a moment. "And you care for my feelings and Al's. . .You told me that. . .Remember?"

The girl's eyes trembled, recognizing her words and feelings, but those memories came back with even more force, setting her back to the old self. "What do you now of me?. . .I am the thorn given to that redhead. .I was given as a bastard child. . .I am nothing, but fodder to be grinded and thrown away. . ."

A tear slid through her eye following every curve and crevice from her face to the neck. When it dropped and touched the ground, a hole bore through it like if it was pure acid. "I will leave that boy for last. . .But I will reclaim my prize. . ."

She kept walking away from the city and the people around. Roy patted his back and smiled at his brave intervention on the problem. "Good one Full metal. . .Hopefully we won't see her any longer." The boy stared at the hole made by her tear and he leaked one of his own.

"No Colonel. . .She will be back, but not jut now." When Lt. Armstrong took the boy's hand, making sure the burn was attended, he noticed how cold it was. "Edward Elric. . .Are you Ok? . . .What did the girl do when you touched her?"

The boy studied the rare sensation and explained him with the only reasonably answer. "She burned me with ice. . .She was freezing on that coat of darkness. . .I felt. . . Ice and cold loneliness. . ."

On the other side of the fight, teenagers and the adult Saotomes experienced the side effects from Ryoga's childhood. Every image came with feelings of dread, fear and sorrow from a little boy who knew nothing but the lack of a mother.

Ranma Jr. and Yoshi-Chan were the most affected by the memories so they accepted the mission to bring her mother back from her own hell. The older Ranma tighten his fist, punching the wall of the classroom when his childish version took the only meager piece of candy the little boy and the girl hoped to taste for weeks.

"Damn Pops!. . .I learned to be an irresponsible, prideful fool. . .My poor Ryoga. . .I'm so sorry. . ." The man covered his face from the students, ashamed to shed tears at his age. Maka and the rest felt every excruciating scene revealed by the memory, making them sniffle in short breaths.

The girl walked close to the man and tapped his shoulder nervously. "For what is worth Mr. Saotome, you didn't know. . .I know a friend who passed for something like her. . .Not as harsh, but his mother was a witch, literally. He suffered cruel experimentation from her and all that to destroy the DWMA. . .I. . .I helped him become a better person and I know you can do the same. . ."

The man thanked the girl for the mature advice nodding in agreement with her point. "I know what you're sayin' . . .My only regret is what I made of her life because of my arrogance. She let me live my life with the ones I love." He stopped from his explanation and looked away. . .At the older woman taking care of the teenage girls.

"An' in the end she was the one loosing everythin' . . ." As usual, men like the professor Stein and the others gave their respective wise comments, but what the petite girl went by, weighted more on the pigtailed man. Ryoga-kun and Aka-Chan hugged him trying to make him feel better in their own way.

"Dad. . .I always knew grandpa had a funny way to teach, but you are the greatest thanks to him. Give him some credit for his efforts. . ." Ranma chuckled, trying to make him understand all the wrong doings his father compromised him with all his life, but they had a different take on their crazy grandfather.

"Y-Yes. . .I guess you guys are right. . ." Akane reflected on the gory picture before her mind on her own grieving way. "I always thought he had it rough. . .But I never thought of how hard he actually lived before I met him. . .I-I am sorry I took everything from him. . .I really am. . ."

Ranma heard that and his only comment was the scorned impression of his true love trampled on behalf of the older woman's happiness. He just felt the weight even heavier and when both parents look at each other, they knew their thoughts immediately.

Inside a dormant Ranma Jr. her image and Yoshiro's walked through a dark tunnel which stretched miles in front of them. "Yoshi-Chan. . .Are you sure this is safe?" The little girl nodded and made sure Ranma was the leader of the rescue team.

"Sis. . .No-Chan has reinforced this place to keep us out of any dominant power. I can feel mom's. . .But she is encased in a coat of very strange energies. . .They aren't evil or destructive. . .I can't understand what are they, but those entities keep mom trapped from any external help.

The dark haired girl knew what were they since the girl witnessed them first hand. She nodded and kept taking the lead through the dark and damp road. Ahead, both girls saw a warm light inviting them to join them in.

Jr. went in first and noted something making her turn around and scream from a pent up anger borne ever since she met her mom in the past. Yoshi-Chan made small jumps in place and clapped at the beauty of the sight.

"That's mom isn't she? . . ." The little redhead shifted suddenly into a sick and pale face. The fetus smiled at first and moved harmonically at the pace of a feminine voice. The girls guessed they were inside their grandmother's belly. . .Looking straight at her mother being born.

But when the little girls changed their sights behind the baby, the umbilical cord slowly wrapped around little Ryoga and began to strangle him. The experience made them squirm and fall on their knees in agony. Jr. frowned angrily, looking up to the sky, daring the heavens for such punishment.

"I swear. . .If they are trying to tame mom even before she was born, I'm exterminating those bastards. . ." Moments later, a new light gave little Ryoga the chance to survive and draw his first breath of air. The girls laughed hysterically at the luckiest baby and his near death experience.

"C'mon sis. . .We need to keep going. . .Mom needs us right now. . ." Yoshiro shook uncontrollably from the bad experience and held close to her bigger sister. "Are we going to pass though more bad things like that?" Jr. fixed her hair and kissed the girl on her forehead.

"I'm afraid so Yoshi. . .Mom's memories are loose now and we need to navigate through them to get to her." The girl sighed defeated and shrugged her shoulders from the task at hand. "I am going to hate this. . .I 'm sure of it."

Back at the Academy, armies prompted to generate more demons, golems and clowns as cannon fodder for the first assault. The students watched how the waves of enemies covered both extremes of the land with the master mind rallying them in the center.

Maka felt the sheer nervousness when her weapon trembled at the sight of the madness wavelength spread by the clowns. "Professor Stein. . .If Azura is dead, how come his madness is still surrounding those monsters?"

The man fixed his glasses and his theory marked the confession everyone waited from the missing Shinigami. "It seems that if a neutral being is bringing the worst enemies back to life, and the madness spread through the land is still active , it would only mean. . ."

"That my son was brought back to life. . ." Everyone looked at Shinigami scared by his intervention. Death the kid gaped annoyed at the comment. "Azura. . .Your, son?" The masked leader sighed at the confession and sat on his throne.

"Yes. . .Well, not entirely a son. . .More like the piece of my soul I despised the most. . .I learned how to divide it, expunging the "Fear" from me and encasing it into a being. . ." Maka heard that as old stories but never believed a soul could be severed like that.

"Than this is bad. . .The god has a Kishin plus an army strong enough to wipe us out. . .Is there any way to survive this slaughter?" The question remained unanswered for now. The new guests were allowed to participate on the last stand.

Shinigami told them about the little reaper sent back to his own dimension when all this broke loose. "I'm sorry but I sealed that tunnel long ago. . .The kid with the sword is an affront to what I represent in this universe. . ."

"Well than. . .Seems we fight 'til we die, than we are raised as slaves to that god. . ." Stein wondered about someone so powerful capable to kill their leader. . .Well other except a Kishin, and . . .His son." Everyone prepared for the last battle when the vast array of demons advanced forth.

The only comparable example they could come up with were the waves on the ocean. Maka, Blackstar and Kid realized this would be the glory they hoped to receive for their efforts. . .The last honorable battle."

When Ryoko finally found the little boy hiding behind a group of old people, she felt the nagging sensation to just rip them all to pieces. . .Sorting the bunch later. When she let go of the freezing hatred, the humans were ready to be killed where they stood.

"You know they are innocent right?" The dark girl turned to see those two blonde boys looking defiantly at her. "Little Alchemist. . .You are persistent aren't you?" The boy beamed at the quality keeping him alive all this time.

"Yes, and I know you are fighting this. . .Please, leave them out of your vendetta." the girl agreed and walked on the boy's path. Every old man or woman trying to protect him was shoved gently away from the child.

"How can you let this. . ."Monster" take an innocent child. You must be so cruel. . .Just as she is!. . ." The villagers grabbed rocks and sticks, ready to put their lives in danger for the good of a strange kid. "You don't understand. . .He is. . ."

Edward tried to warn the people of the creature they were trying to protect, but the last word made the girl sound cryptic and darker. "He is . . .Dead. . ." Ryoko managed to stall the fake boy long enough to gather elements from the land.

Magnesium here. . .sulfur there and other chemical ingredients taken from the soil surrounded the homunculi. The girl snapped her hand creating a gust strong enough that all the lights held by the villagers went out.

The kid laughed at the darkness around him knowing the girl would never find him amongst the foolish humans. "Try and catch me. . .See if you can find me before I escape. . ." Ryoko cackled evilly at the boy and shook her head at him.

"I don't need to catch you. . .I just need absolute darkness for this to work." The black sky and the obscure town suddenly illuminated by a flash so strong, the little boy burned from his original form. When the flash alerted the old people from his cries, only ashes remained in its place.

The girl saw Ed satisfied by a job done satisfactorily and advised him of her last target. "Only the coward living with you is left. . .I feel someone needs me elsewhere. . .Tell him to be prepared for my arrival one of these days." The fanged female looked away to where a black cloud formed.

She walked inside of it and vanished from that universe.

The swarming waves of demons approached furiously towards the DWMA in an effort to wipe any track not only from the pesky teenagers, the teachers and the Shinigami, but to claim the lives of Ranma Saotome and family to the underworld.

A droplet of sweat ran across the strongest protector the school has ever had. Maka saw her father frown vigilantly at the masses plummeting against them, she just scoffed jokingly and he pronounced his stare back questionably. After a second, he let loose a scoff of his own and chuckled.

"Guess I finally get serious at the end don't I. . .? The girl asserted smiling. The seriousness became the first and foremost attitude on the rest of the meisters after such dire situations. Tsubaki smiled proud when her friend Blackstar never lost the nerve or his boasting.

The boy stood defiantly before the menacing army with a smiley face and the desire to go at them. Lucy and Patti acted just the same when an opened mouthed boy gaped at the symmetry of the well lined waves of monsters. His happy face demonstrated the perfect notion of order from the chaos.

The teens jumped ahead at the signal in their hearts, no way they would let them touch their most precious gift. The first to clash was Blackstar with his impending giant shuriken slashing and running through the first wave like butter. His efforts made him shout the true in his mind to the enemy when dozens of orange orbs floated behind his path of destruction.

Oddly enough the sheer feel of anticipation made those two white stripes on his hair grow on their own. Shinigami felt his mask crack under the pressure of his "son" powering energy. Kid requested his ability with the girls into an enormous cannon with the only difference from previous intents of his ammo.

Usually he would deplete his power on one shot. For an unknown reason, or perhaps his desire to prove where he come from, the cannon kept shooting beam after beam of the soul energized blast, devastating anything coming at him.

Maka saw her friends decimate with no regard for personal safety and with honorable décor at their title as meisters in the service of the Lord of the dead in this universe. The girl smiled again and lunged even more inspired against the demons.

This time, Evans felt not only the power surging from Arachne's soul, but the amount of soul wavelength emanating from the girl. "Good Maka. . .Let's teach these bozos who we really are. . ." The girl agreed silently and the demon weapon changed into a death scythe on the hands of the most powerful meister in the academy.

What Shinigami and Stein noticed the most was the ability from Evans to "swallow" every defeated soul automatically without the need to change back in human form and actually, grab it and take it to the mouth.

"That's a neat trick . . ." The robed master agreed with the professor too.

Ranma Saotome assented his head asking permission to Shinigami to join the teens, the "man" accepted his devotion for survival and willingness to fight until the end. What surprised him even more was the simple woman with no apparent skill for this kind of fights giving the custody of her daughters to the little bi-colored hair girl and joining her husband to battle.

Akane felt the charged suit take on a different form, energizing her physical strength and her own Ki. Two small pinkish gems popped on either side of her shoulders and lighted brightly against her opponents. "Wow. . .I can feel an incredible surge of Ki running through me. . ." The woman grinned inwardly at the gesture on her now older daughter.

"_Thanks Ryoko. . .This will come in handy. . ."_ The grayed hair woman put both hands together and from the recess of her soul, an old phrase made her husband stare back in jealousy. "Tendo-ShiShi-Hokodan!. . ." The blast emanating from her hands turned into a torrent of Ki alienating every single enemy it came across her path without any mercy.

"Damn!. . ."kane, not fair!. . .I can barely sustain that kind of attacks. . .Is just not fair. . ." The female warrior laughed goodheartedly and accepted his complement, they both looked forward and two beams of their powerful energy cut down wave after wave of demons. Hades jeered at their meaningless efforts with the diabolical snickering of his secured success against the puny mortals. "Come at me with everything humans. . .Soon, you will serve on my armies as generals and will take apart those freaks trying to bring down our plans. . ."

Everyone ignored his hollow speech, focusing and pressing forward at him. Only Shinigami pondered about the motives Hades might had for this kind of relentless invasion. The masked leader walked besides the tiny girl taking care of the two teenagers and proposed his questions.

"Little one. . .What is the purpose of your mother and this man with a pigtail?. . . How are they of any consequence against someone so powerful in your plane like Lord Hades is?" The girl felt the pressure of telling him or omit the reasons of their future rescue.

"I. . .I don't know if it's Ok for me to rely that Sir. . .After all, that is a personal family matter between us and that god. . ." The man felt the doubt on the girl, making him consider an unbiased choice from either side.

"If that is the case, I'm afraid he might be "protecting" something just. . .Look at all those monsters being revived by a good natured power. . .What if "You" are the enemy here. . .?" The girl tried to explain their innocence in all this without letting more information out, but her stutter didn't help much on the case.

The man looked doubtful and, under the wrong impression, called back at his students. Maka stared back aggravated by the order, but the girl accepted it and called her teammates back to the academy. The girl walked promptly at her leader, expecting a reason for their betrayal against the older couple fighting alone on the front.

"Sir. . .Why did we stop?. . .Those monster will not last long if we keep pressing forward. . ." The robed master of the dead kept quiet until everyone walked close by and gave their absolute attention. "I spoke with the little girl staying back and I came to a decision about this fight."

"It does not concern us, and we might be fighting in favor of the wrong party. . ." The girl gasped amazed at the decision though. "N-No Sir. . .You got it wrong!. . .They are good people trying to save their sister trapped in hell. . .Why would they try to harm us or anybody else. . ."

Her defense was admirable, yet the leader of the DWMA prevailed on his decision. "I'm sorry Maka. . .The "being" the other girl mentioned is an ancient and very powerful goddess surpassing even me. . .And she has never done anything against humanity before. . .She has no need since that female considered them worthless."

"We will stay back for now and wait for Hades to come here and explain his side of the story. . ." Ranma and Akane felt the masses of demons overwhelming them increasingly fast. The couple was forced to run back at the giant walking city where a disgruntled Shinigami waited for their explanation.

The pigtailed man stared madly at the leader, demanding an answer with his eyes. "I'm sorry. . .Explain first about your first daughter trapped in hell if you please? . . ." They talked about the reason on the enemy to attack them and the possible implication on their part.

"I assure you Lord Death. . .We ain't here to take the blame. . .We want what's ours and he took by force, then we'll leave him and any other god in peace. . ." The master stopped going in circles and he just let them to their luck.

"I am sorry Ranma Saotome, but this is a fight not concerning us. . .I need to ask you to leave this place. . ." After the astonished looks from his meisters, Shinigami escorted the strangers from the academy decisively, making Maka tremble at his rushed choice.

The girl stared at her dad and the others. Her father would have pressed Shinigami's orders, but his own nature was what made him a death scythe in the first place. "Go Maka. . .If you feel that's the right way. . .Go for it. . ." The girl tugged a tiny smile of satisfaction. "Thanks dad. . ."

Maka and company jumped away without a second thought forcing their leader to acknowledge them but refusing to back them up. "So be it. . ." The man walked inside followed by the rest of the teachers. On the battlefield; the teen meisters, Ranma and his family stood alone against an army growing back to full form.

The Saotome patriarch scoffed dismayingly at his luck and at his dormant children trying to recover his "other" wife from the state she reached after the broken seal. "I guess this is it. . ." Akane felt the impressive rumbling on the ground by the incoming devastation.

Everything seemed bleak and with no point. Some closed their eyes to wait the end while only one walked to the front, expecting to be the first causality. "Bring it on!. . .I will be a god, no matter where I go!. . ." Hades laugh made his victory even sweeter after seeing the neutrality on his equal ranking officer in this universe by letting the family be swallowed by his army.

At mere feet away from the landslide precipitating on them, A dark figure appeared with a strange dark-red energy pulsating through her surroundings. The female had the eyes closed and focused on something. When the girl opened them, a big, reddish gem burst slowly out from within her chest and stuck on her skin.

Hades sensed the girl and taunt the freak aberration against his forces. "Finally I see you before the end. . .Tell me. . .Little girl. . .Have you come to see your family and friends being eaten by my soldiers?" Ranma sensed it too, reaching away with his extended arm.

"R-Ryoko? . . .Ryoko!. . .Stop!. . .Come here. . ." The worry in his voice made the teenagers wonder at the girl, recognizing her from the memory of his childhood. Maka saw the father's desire to run and protect the girl, so she began to walk in her direction, until Nodoka stopped her.

"Wait. . .That's our mother, but this is different. . .I can feel her soul, but is trapped into something really strong. . .Just stay here Ok?" The girl felt some kind of madness wavelength in her too, but it was a different type. . .Darker and somehow, colder. . .

Ryoko began to walk slowly until gaining momentum, running in front of the swarming masses. The moment the monsters came in range, they burst in dark and red flames making them crumble to the ground, leaving only weak light blue orbs incapable to move.

Shinigami saw the state on the defeated souls and his demeanor changed drastically. "That form. . .No human can be capable to alter a soul in that manner. . ." Professor Stein studied the wavelength on the fallen souls, gaping at his conclusion.

"She is burning the will out of them, just like you dissected your fear into Azura. . .Or your pride to form Kid. . .How can she develop such advanced technique only a death god can use?" Both, teacher and director witnessed the birth of a being as powerful as Lady Death. . .The supreme leader above any Shinigami or other death lords on the universes.

"That's what Hades fears. . .This human is reaching the level of power a "Supreme Death" Rank would possess. . .And that's above him, me . . .And others." The blinded girl kept running ahead without a care in her mind. Souls kept dropping, unable to regenerate into demons or monsters after her touch, thinning the army wave after wave.

Ranma stared astonished at all the devastation the girl left on her wake against their enemy. "How is she able to just touch them and banish them from this existence. . .?" Kid felt that nagging sensation of knowing such power, relying his hidden knowledge to the family.

"She has reached a new level not based on evil, but either in good. . .I can sense her soul and is . . .Red? . . .Not black like the madness in evil creatures or white like the purest of souls. There are variations depending on the good or evil the being has gone trough life."

"Orange is the wildest most unpredictable type. . .I've never seen a dark red before. . ." Maka and Blackstar imagined him, being part of Shinigami, had to have knowledge about advanced story and information never divulged before, accepting his explanation completely.

"I can see a red gem on her chest. . .What kind of jewel is that?" Akane wondered about the same type of gems her suit had embedded, but Nodoka told her of the difference. "Akane. . .My mom's gems are like yours, but much more powerful and that's not just it."

"When she set it in her chest, the gem was pink. . .Much more powerful than others including a philosopher stone, but when all the memories broke loose, they impregnated it turning it into a dark gem. Is not evil, but not good either. . ."

" I can. . .Sense its power and the feelings emanating from it are loneliness. . .depression and hopelessness."

Ranma agreed with Akane when the girl described Ryoga when any of this ever came to be. "Poor Ryoga. . .To become this powerful from those terrible feelings. . .I just can't bare his pain. . ."

The pity or honest emotion emitted by the Saotomes, made the girl snarled even more angrily at her target. "You took the only thing keeping me alive. . .My children and my woman. . .For that. . ." The female violent Ki made her glow completely red, burning and eating away even the madness wavelength and the philosopher stones given to the generals at the service of Hades.

Ryoko jumped aiming at the giant god directly. Hades scoffed her intent as something insignificant, but when he tried to move and counter the attack, his dark embodiment froze from feet to head. "W-What have you done!. . .?"

"You will pay with your soul. . ." The last scream made the god tremble for the first time at an entity capable to extinguish his immortal existence. "No. . .Wait!. . ." No excuse was enough for the girl to stop her vengeance at this point, she enjoyed the feeling consuming his last line of defense.

No-Chan suffered the sensation in her mother's soul when making contact with the god. "Dad!. . .She is using all of our powers combined. . .She just froze him like I do with my gravity element, and has moved through time just like Aiko's. . .I think she is using the gem to feed her own Ki and augment it."

Ranma, Maka and the rest saw how a blinding flash penetrated the god's defenses, passing through him and forcing the god to crouch in agonizing pain. The slow crumbling from every part on his body and dark tunic left an impression on all the witnesses, including the demons running away in all directions.

In the end, a big, orange soul remained floating where the mighty god of the underworld stood. The girl smiled devilishly and did what Soul Evans and the other demon weapon have done since day one. Ryoko swallowed the soul, keeping it as part of her new power.

Ranma and Akane ran at the girl, expecting to meet her happily after the victory on their part, but the girl saw something inside the pigtailed man. . .Something making her cry those acidic tears. "D-Dad. . .She is in you. . .But. . .B-But she is trapped and in pain. . .I will destroy every one of them, until those bastards pay for hurting my Ranko. . ."

The girl closed her eyes and vanished in thin air, traveling who knows where. The man turned to see Shinigami in the distance and than at his daughter. "No-Chan. . .Can you link my mind to my curse. . .Is that even possible?"

The girl felt the two personalities mashed up together and assured him it was possible. "Dad, she is not you anymore. . .The gem she swallowed is in you but that makes her another being. . .Yes, I think I can link you. . .Give me a sec. . ."

The girl nodded and the man focused on the redhead. "_Ranko?. . .Can you hear me?"_ Sounds of heavy grunting made him aware of the girl. "_I'm . . .Here, but somethin' is torturing my mind. . .Somethin' dark and evil is binding us together. . .I can feel it crawling like snakes in my brain, setting on fire. . .Aw!. . ."_ The man encouraged her to stay calm and he sat on the ground, closing his eyes and concentrating on his breathing.

"_I don' know if this will help, but I'm controllin' my Ki flow to that missin' side of my mind. . .Focus on and feed from it."_ The female personality felt her chains loose and her tone changed into a more relieved one.

"_Thanks . . .Me? . . .Anyway. . .What's goin' on with Ryoga?. . .I can't feel a thing here?"_ They kept talking about the last facts. The pigtailed man asked Aiko to send them back when she'd feel strong enough. "Yeah dad. . .I want to leave this place too. . .I'm still very weak, but I can do it."

The next few minutes passed normally when the family arrived on top of a still built mansion. There were no broken walls or furniture. Ranma stared at all the family surprised to see them pop from the ceiling. Nabiki, Kasumi and Genma accompanied them with their families, worried about their whereabouts.

In the most peaceful realm above earth, the father of the gods contemplated his lost and forgotten world down his feet. The eternal patriarch had everything under control when he decided to leave them alone with their science and technology. The only problem now was his backfired plan formulated a long time ago as means to preserve order over humanity.

He did not give him to a mortal woman like he did with Hercules and other demigods. . .No, he was allowed to pick a soul from heaven and feed it with the basic knowledge to develop the ambrosia in his body. Only the humans capable to develop their Ki were allowed by his mercy and he gifted that young man with the capacity to surpass any of the others before him.

Zeus thus gave life to a human child with Japanese ascendancy by the name of Ranma Saotome. When he had the new "law" under his authority he came with a second plan. He decided to call upon his brother Poseidon to help him pick another soul of his choosing with a special mission.

"Poseidon, my brother . . .I have allowed the birth of a champion among them, but I wish not for his arrogance or puny pride trample with my designs. . .I need you to request a soul from heaven and give him a purpose. A function as my champions guard."

"He will abide to his ruling and I will keep him in line in the only way a man responds. . .With hardships and misery. He will be reminded every single day in his life to look above and praise me as his ruler by tragedy and torture and he will be the one keeping my champion strong to exercise his job."

His brother felt the weight of the poor soul used again by the arrogance of Zeus, so he chose a kind soul who has tried to fight in heaven to become stronger. He gave this soul a body worth of his efforts and called him Ryoga Hibiki.

Ryoga is the Poseidon's proud son and he wept by the devastating treatment from the father of the gods. Pained by his earthly hell, the gods of the seas begged one being capable to look after him and if the load was to heavy, to give him the fair embrace of his death.

That friend was a big robed entity with a scythe and master of the only force capable to take even Zeus himself. The grim reaper accepted his loyal subject's favor and since the moment Ryoga the little fanged boy was born, he witnessed how miserable humanity can become.

That was the concept in the mightiest of rulers at the time when Poseidon told him in that moment why death was at his side in this battle. "I'm sorry dear brother, but you gave me a choice to make but you cannot rule over my feelings and he won them the second life breathe in his body."

All the other gods witnessed the clashing of attitudes between them and some of the deities supporting the now fanged girl. Aphrodite and her brother Apollo stood at Poseidon's side as part of their father's injustice in this predicament.

"I'm sorry father but you brought this on you. . .I love you, but to torment a child away from his mother, kin and humanity by keeping him lost is just too cruel punishment from a god. . ." Zeus felt some guilt but to admit that it would be like spit on his title of god.

"I will not be second guessed by my own children!. . ." Lighting and thunder made the emphasis he desired on his words, making his family reconsider their position. When everyone reached a stalemate, the two oldest female fates arrived to the place in a hurry.

"Lord Zeus!. . .We need to report. . .Move aside. . ." The father saw them concerned with their impetuous walking. "What brings you here? . . .Didn't I charged you with looking after that aberration?" The two bowed respectfully and reported the bad news before leaving in a heap.

"Lord Zeus. . .Your brother. . .Lord Hades has been slain. . .He is no more. . ." The strongest of all the gods stood up from his throne, looking ominous at the information. "How can a god as powerful as my own brother be destroyed at all. . .He is immortal and his soul has no equal. . .What do you think he endured in the underworld. . .I could even say he almost rivaled my own power. . ."

The meeting suddenly was cut short by a stranger appearing from no where and avoiding detection from any other supernatural being. "Because he pushed me? . . .I can anyone do anything to me. . .But if that "being" harms my children or my mate. . .Than, that becomes personal."

Everyone turned around to see the Hibiki girl standing behind. The female human had a coat of thin, dark energy enveloping her and a big red gem incrusted on her chest. The humiliated god pointed at her and demanded his respect for the place.

"Puny mortal. . .This is Olympus, land of the greatest gods on earth. . .What do you in here foul beast?" The girl stared firmly at the bearded man, defying his power and authority openly. The god of war felt the affront with such hatred that Ares lunged with all his might and strongest weapon at his disposal against the pest.

Aphrodite and Apollo tried to go at her aid but were held by Poseidon in time when the girl extended her hand at the incoming god and amazingly, stopped his movement encapsulating time around him. The deity floated in a timeless field where an arm went easily through his chest and pulled his immortal beating heart like it was a useless body part.

The closest supreme entities gasped at the type of power emanating through her, slowly backing up from the monster. "I came here to warn you. . .You made me into what I am today. . .Stop harassing my life and the ones I love and no more of "your" kin will suffer for your misguided mistakes. . .Let us be!. . ."

The girl turned around and vanished from their presence, leaving behind the deceased corpse of yet, another of Zeus brother. The mighty god of the ocean walked at the grieving father and against any regard for his safety told him of the horrible truth.

"Dear brother, you forgot to count in your designs one thing. . .We were like they're now. . .And she has surpassed what we wanted to accomplish long ago. . ." The deity walked away, leaving him with his thoughts.

In an abandoned building near a desolated area from Japan, a powerful being walked the surrounding property. The distressed girl walked by an old tree where someone very special lain and died trying to desperately find him through a storm.

The dirt was the same. . .The tree never mutated or was cut down, yet the energy emanating from that spot, and the memory of a tired woman searching and screaming with all her lungs at that little unconscious boy, gave her the idea of a piece in her mind about a child trapped under a broken branch.

Ryoko stared at the last resting place of her mother and only friend in her life. The girl ran her hand through the dirt, closing her eyes and trying to feel her warmth, thinking it would still be around. When nothing could be felt any longer, she left back to that familiar building.

The girl stood before that "other" tree where happy times in her miserable life were the only gifts from heaven. Her appearance morphed giving the form from a seventeen year old girl, to a little ten-year old boy. Little Ryoga sat besides the tree, staring at the orange rays of light from the extinguishing sun.

"Somehow . . .I knew I would find you here. . .I don't know how, or if it's even real but I knew it all along. . ." The little fanged boy turned around and saw a woman in her low thirties contemplate him with tears in her eyes.

The boy saw something in those gray and almost lifeless pupils. . .Something taking him to that moment when hell broke completely loose and showed him the true existence of pain. "S-Saeko? . . .Is that you?" The woman laughed at the mirage interacting with her and waving with such tenderness that the tears never left her face.

"Saeko! . . .It is you!. . ." The little boy ran desperately at her, hugging and trying to never let go of the woman. "I've missed you so much. . .I. . .I wanted to . . ." The woman shushed him and rocked the child from side to side in a motherly way.

"Shush dear Ryoga-kun. . .You are here. . .Finally I can bury the past. . ." Both elder and child walked into the building which had become a foster place for runaways and homeless kids. The woman found a way to keep it running after the government stopped the funding and support of the place.

Little Ryoga saw all the children playing and some cried for unknown reasons. The feelings on the little fanged child made him stern for his own life. "Saeko-Chan. . .Why are they crying. . .Children shouldn't cry. . .Ever. . ."

The woman hid her face under the strain of hair and her blush told him of the lack of comestibles and beds. The boy felt the pang of letting someone else down and he walked near the woman. Whispering in her ear. "Help me. . .Bring me anything you can find made of metal. . ."

The girl accepted the favor and asked to the older kids to assist her with a new game. The little ones brought anything from bed springs to rusted pipes they found all over the different floors in the crumbling building. Ryoga frowned at the pile and closed his eyes. After a few seconds, the kid extended his index finger, touching the pile and transforming it into a small mountain of golden pipes, and spare parts.

The woman blinked after the glowing treasure, hugging at the boy for his strange power. Ryoga asked her to guide him to the base of the building next. In the basement, A sensation of fear and damp whips made him fall to his tiny knees and cover his head with his hands.

Saeko remembered what went in there and she rushed at him, embracing him from any danger. "Oh poor Ryo-Kun. . .Please, don't remember "that". . .I beg you. . .Forget those stupid men and their ways to correct us. . .P-Please. . ." The boy snapped out of his nightmare when hearing the pleading cries of Saeko-Chan.

He opened his eyes and saw a teary woman about his mother age kneeled at his side. "M-Mom? . . ." The woman smiled at the title and hugged him even more. "Yes dear Ryoga. . .You may call me mother. . ." The boy felt that pang and accepted her hug with tears of his own. The moment ceased after a few minutes and the two separated.

Ryoga walked against the foundation and this time, he used both hands. The building began to rumble quietly until changing into a vibrating effect. Windows were repaired, and the walls with cracks and holes rejuvenated by his ability.

When little Ryoga finished, he puffed and fell on the ground, tired by the effort. "That out to do it. . ." The woman noticed the place fixed, from the walls to the pipes and any material in-between. "How are you able to do this and for that matter. . .Why are you still my little man?"

The boy shrugged not knowing the reason though. "I. . .I can't remember a thing. . .The only thing I can is the good life I passed in here and . . .You?. . .By the way. . .Why are you so. . .Old?" The woman laughed tirelessly and patted him on the head.

"That is my question too dear Ryoga. . .Let's go out and remake this place for the good of children. . .What do you say?" The boy's big fangs popped from his enormous smile and he requested only one thing. "Saeko-Chan. . .promise me you won't ever leave me again. . ."

"The woman blushed and hug him by the neck, walking out of the building. "Not ever my son. . ."

On the Saotome mansion, Ranma and the girls waited in the living room with all the other family and kids while Akane watched over the sleeping Ranma Jr. Kasumi walked at his side and, after the extended explanation about his adventures, the woman showed interest for a certain, missing person.

"Ranma -kun. . .What about Ryoga. . .Is she Ok?" The man grabbed his chest and remembered the reason breaking her wife's mind. "I already contacted Aiko and she tells me no one knows where she went. Our only contact with her is inside Ryo's mind where Jr. and Yoshiro are searching her soul."

The brown haired elder chuckled when comparing Yoshiro from before he was born to the pretty young girl he became after this ordeal. "Ranma. . .Have you wonder about certain facts from birth. . .Like Yoshiro for example?"

The father laughed at the idea but agreed with her sister in law. "I know what you mean. . .Before Yoshiro was born he was defiant and reckless just like me. . .Even his pigtail was emulated after mine, but as soon he was born, he embraced the curse and accepted it as his natural state. . .She even shed the male form to become a full fledged girl. . .That is amazing in my book. . ."

Nabiki fixed the white, bright hair on Aiko's into a ponytail. The ice cold businesswoman chatted about how lucky all those Ryogas were to have beautiful children and the amazing story between Ranma and Ryoga from the start.

Her daughters Fumiko and Hana giggled at the young girl who should be as older than them and yet she was stuck at fifteen. "So cousin. . .When will you start growing up like us?" The girl blushed and looked to the floor. "I won't for another fourteen years. . .We should be aging, but mom recruited us in that timeless capsule and we never reached our bodies timeline."

Nabiki gaped at the news and ruffled her hair wildly. "Don't tell me I'll be in my forties when you barely enter adulthood?" Fumiko laughed at the situation but cheered her up with light jokes. "Did you hear that Hana? . . .She will be our daughter when we get to thirty. . .Isn't that cool?" The younger sister blushed too, but rubbed the girl's back happily.

"Don't listen to her. . .She's just jealous. . ." Behind them, two men stared with resolve in their minds at the girl with red and black hair. Kuno kept trying to express the question and going back to how describe it while Diasuke smiled and grabbed the girl by the shoulder. "I can't believe it's you No-Chan. . .All this time my little protégé kept enduring unimaginable dangers." The girl flushed at the closeness of the men she had a crush on and kept laughing stupidly with them.

"Please gentlemen, you are making her nervous. . .Remember, she is a young teenager still and full or raging hormones. . ." Akane took them to the front of the family after leaving Yoshiro in charge of a little girl and Jr. in the hands of a very worried teenager.

Rei Tofu held the little redhead's hand watching over her sleepy trance. "Please Yoshi-Chan. . .Be Ok in there. . ." The girl accepted her as a partner when she was a little, shy boy and accepted his transformation regardless of gender.

On the opposite bed Kensei-Kun stared at his girlfriend aggravated and sad. The boy always admired her as a boy and when he knew of his curse and embracing to womanhood, he dared to ask her out as his fiancée. Akane smiled from the door frame, watching the new generations love without genders confusions or lies.

Her husband joined her, marveled at the new family. "I can't believe they are falling in love this fast. . .Had been me before all this mess, and mom would have my guts the next second. . ." That brought a thought on Akane's mind.

"Ranma. . .What will happen to me? . . .I-I want to keep you, and I want Ryoga too. . .I want to be like we were before separating this family. . .Is that too hard to accomplish?" The man thought about too, accepting all the repercussions coming with it.

"When all this is over I will ask her, but you need to be fair. . .I love you an'. . .I love her. . .I can' decide for one and I don' know if Ranko can be severed again. . ." The woman accepted the deal and hoped for a way Ryoga could consider the old marriage.

"We just need our. . .Ryoga on this and we'll figure it out from there." They hugged and prayed for the safety of their two missing daughters.

Deep in the dark cavern made with failed dreams and nightmares, two little teenagers walked decidedly against time to find their mother and team leader. Ranma Jr. took the baton as leader of the pair but after the experience with Death and Ryoga's childhood, the girl felt inadequate for the task at hand.

"Yoshi-Chan. . .I don't know if we can get her in time. . .The more we walk the farther it gets. . .It's if she knows we're coming and is making us the path longer. . ." That was the point they had missed from the start. They were the guests of honor and not the sneaky agents.

"Mom!. . .I know you can see us. . .Why are you hiding from us?. . ." The voice reverberated all over the now tall and wide hall. Far ahead of the two, a figure took form. The girls rushed and when they met her, Ryoko looked trapped by a black tar, suffocating her and keeping the girl in place.

"Mom!. . .I'll get you out of there. . ." Jr. advanced to try and free her but The trapped girl and Yoshi stopped her before getting any closer. "Wait Jr. . .That is not mom. . .She is a representation of her stuck mind. . .That black stuff must the corporeal form from the broken seal.

The girl nodded desperately at the girls and her eyes begged to leave her alone. The leader of the rescue refused letting her back and, trying to at least contact her, the girl closed her eyes. . .Focusing on her own feelings.

"Mom. . .You gave me life. . .And I learned from you. . .I-I'm in love with a boy. . .Is that Ok?" Ryoko felt tears escape her eyes, melting the asphyxiating tar from her face. The older girl gasped at the welcoming air in her almost depleted lungs.

"H-How. . .How. . .Did you know?" The dark haired girl smiled at her success and looked sternly at her mother. "Mom? . . .Can you remember me from your childhood? . . .I was there. . .Death showed me every single memory sealed in your mind and I. . .I lived it as you did . . .Mom? . . .I-I'm sorry you had to go through all that. . ."

The girl began to cry making the mother impotent of doing a thing from her binding state. Her eyes furrowed into that determination she mastered a long time ago, defying everything and everyone against all odds. "N-No. . .D-Daughter of mine is going to suffer ever. . .Get the. . .Hell away from me!. . ." The tar felt the commanding voice like a key unlocking and pushing it far, in the corner of the dark hall.

The older teenager fell to her knees tired from the effort and when Jr. and Yoshiro ran at her side, they hug close together. "Mom!.. .I'm so glad you are Ok. . .As soon as we find the way out we'll. . ." The girl stopped planning when the fanged girl stared defensively.

"Jr. . .Yoshi-Chan, listen to me carefully. . .I'm not alone here. . .You need to go back and exit my consciousness before I lock you here. . .I'll hold "her" back, but I won't be able for too long. . . Go!. . ." Suddenly the hall transformed into a giant, dark shadow growing every second more and more.

The three girls saw the maggot infested flesh and the rotten smell emanating from the out of proportion evil. "**Too late. . .You three we'll be my dinner!**" The menacing level of power radiating from the female monstrosity, left the two younger teens hanging, frozen in fear.

Jr. frowned madly at her demeanor, replacing it with the trademark Hibiki resolve. "Whoever you are. . .You are not welcome here. . .She is my mother and no one will keep her away from me and my sisters! . ." Every piece and fragment from Ryoko's past life and demeaning treatment made her glow like nothing she felt before.

That shadowy being felt the rumbling of someone in as much anger as the one feeding her and when she saw the transformation, the entity's smile grew from side to side from her decaying face. "**Great little one. . .Show me what you got. . ."**

Jr. focused her pain. . .her hatred and humiliation in her gut, just underneath her beating heart. Ryoko witnessed something she always wanted to teach personally at each of her daughters, but this was raw power in action.

Ranma Jr. glowed into a red liquid film enveloping and changing her from the normal state to the second phase and then, skipping the transformation into a transparent girl. The only difference were those red glowing eyes, but the rest of the body was just pure liquid.

"**Bravo!. . .You managed to level high enough to match my "regular" power. Now tell me little heroine. . .What would you do after I become my real self?"** The sinister worm-infested woman cackled teasingly at the new kind of human before her.

Yoshiro felt the desperation in her mother's birth upbringing and teenage years as an outcast. All the desire to be a normal human being thrown back at her face by fate and life made her tremble from the injustice. The little redhead crossed her hands at chest level and let the feeling of peace and order bathe from feet to head evenly.

The bluish glow made the mysterious female monster gape at not one, but two human girls surpassing humanity itself before her eyes. **"What's this!. . .There is no such thing as "more than one" elemental master. . ." **The green mist spread all over the place, turning the darkness into a deep forest with tall trees and blue skies.

The creature screamed dishonored at the blasphemy posing before her own demise. She let go of her own restricted form to a more dignified, causing an earthquake in Ryoko's mind and the halls in her soul. "Jr.!. . Yoshi. . .This is not the time to transform. . ." The older girl saw how that woman expanded every nook in her mind with the tar, imprisoning her before they arrived and swallowing everything in its path. "Damn it!. . .I don't have time. . ."

The Hibiki mother set each hand on the girl's chest and closed her eyes, whispering that tiny phrase she always chanted them from birth. "Girls. . .I love you . . ." Ryoko pushed them gently away from her. In that moment, The tar gulped down the fanged teenager whole, leaving nothing but darkness behind.

Jr. and Yoshi-Chan saw the impulse by the small push taking them instantly out of harm's way and into their own bodies. The gasping and screams from the scared girls alerted the family of their arrival, running at the bedroom in a rush.

Kensei and Rei stared scared at the two teenage girls holding their heads and looking like their brains were about to explode. Ranma and Akane sat on each of their sides and grabbed the tensing hands away.

"Jr. What is it? . . ." Ranma saw the sheer terror in those light green-bluish eyes while the black ones from Yoshi gazed frozen at the ceiling. Ranma Jr. turned to see her dad and enormous tears began to shed in pain and agony.

"M-Mom. . .Mom is gone. . ." Yoshiro felt the missing aura too and the girl grabbed the sheets from the bed angrily. . .Something she had never showed before. "Jr. . .She pushed us. . .Tell dad before is too late. . ." The dark haired girl snapped into reality and rushed at her mother.

"Mom. . .Dad!. . .She didn't mean to. . .It was the only way . . ." The Saotome marriage and the rest the family looked for the reason of their explanation but there was no more time left. Before Kensei-kun, Rei Tofu and their parents, the two girls were sucked into a wormhole. . .disappearing from the bedroom's wall

"R-Ranma. . .My daughters. . .Where are my daughters! . . ." Akane rushed at his arms crying by the lack of energy signature from the two girls. Ranma closed his eyes and prayed to Buddha for their safety. . . Wherever they were.


	17. Chapter 17

Hopelessness floated in the air when two of the most powerful martial artists on this world disappeared from existence without a trace. Their parents waited worried sick for any clue found by the other two girls when empty faces and misfortune was an every day consequence in that family. Aiko and Nodoka Hibiki sat on the living room, meditating on a possible new connection with their sisters hoping to reach them in some point.

When peace and silence reigned in the house, a deafening sound from the kitchen let them know of another visitor to the family disrupting such precious commodity. Akira crashed against the clutter made of pots and pans neatly stacked in the closet, alerting everyone her presence. Aiko and her sister managed to run first, smiling at the familiar face with a loud entrance.

"Damn it! . . .How can everyone teleport great but I end up backwards every single time. . ." The girl had a few moments battling the kitchen utensils back in place before attending the concerned looks on the girls. "Now. . .Why are you guys so down? . . ."

"Auntie! . . .Where in the heck have you been all this time . . .?" The youngest of the redheads scoffed uninterested at the question and proceeded to sit on the couch. "Hey! . . .I am recruiting you for the mission, but I have a bunch of Ryogas out there needing my help to get rid of. . ."

The girl tried to keep going but an older, pigtailed man gazed angrily at her making Akira giggle nervously while promptly trying to change the subject. "Anyway. . .What has happened so far?" The two girls told her of the resulting causality from Ryoko's seal and disappearance, among other details.

"Great. . .That bitch stabs Lord Jusenkyo and Ranko gets thrown back to Ranma. . .Now, that was a well thought out plan." After inquiring her side of the story, the girl told them of the invasion on the time capsule the moment Hades went after Ryoko on the other dimensions.

"By the time we defended all the portals to different Ryogas and Ranmas, Jusenkyo was stabbed with a very powerful sword hidden from human eyes for thousands of years. . .Jusenkyo is Ok, but the wound sealed his ability to master the pools, hence, sealing Ranko back in Ranma's soul."

The man rubbed his chest in a way describing the still present Ranko heard every bit of information and was eager to see what would be next for them both. "Yes we have talked 'bout it, an' I think there's got to be a way to separate us again. . ." The newcomer shook her head disapprovingly and moved the tip of her fingers to the sides of the head.

"Think . . .Think. . .Nope, I wish I could tell you there is a way, but the pools rely on his power and you from the pools. . .So, you will be stuck until Jusenkyo heals completely. Now, we need to find a way to deal with the new boss in town. . .She is one of the most powerful beings in most universes and that makes her our greatest opponent."

The family blinked confused at the idea of an even more powerful being than the ones met before. Akira stared waiting at their reaction but they never moved or gave the girl a hint on the new monster, her whereabouts or a strategic plan. The redhead blinked puzzled by their late reaction expecting something sooner from the youngest ones. "Well? . . .Are you guys going to try to find them?"

Aiko looked around, knowing well the feeling from the rest and sharing her own opinion about the plan. "Auntie. . .We don't know who we are against. . ." The girl fell in a thud to the floor and slowly forcing herself up from the news.

"You mean . . .You haven't met her yet?" When every member from the Saotomes and company shook negatively, the redhead massaged the bridge of her nose trying to give them a more descriptive idea about their enemy. "Ok. . .Think history and mythology. . .We are against the first girl in creation defying every law just for the heck of it."

"Her name is Izanami and she married a male god named Izanagi. They were Japan creators or so they want humanity to believe. . .They managed to rise a new level of Ki unprecedented in those times." The girl looked at No-Chan and Aiko, proud of their accomplishments.

"Kind of like your second phase. Now, this guy had a wedding where it's customary to give his hand in askance to the bride, but. . ." The girl loved telling stories about myths and legends until another voice interceded on her extending explanation.

"Izanami offered her hand first, speaking in behalf of the marriage. . .As a disrespecting manner she dishonored her husband from that moment on, falling from the other god's grace and giving birth to two deformed babies. When she gave birth to the last of her sons, she died and her husband tried to rescue her from hell . . .Or Yomi."

Akira and the rest of the family saw little Hana explain every detail, mesmerizing on the way she talked. Kuno and Nabiki felt that old Tatewaki pride dominate over the rest and they smiled, hugging together slyly.

Tatewaki always loved being the center of attention and when the ice-heart wife of him decided to raise an advance daughter with the idea to exceed the rest on the family, Hana became their champion. Akira let the girl kept on the story after her opening, expecting the other girls to be up to date with the teen.

"Yes. . .Go on. . ." After the youngest Kuno's daughter closed her hanging mouth from all the staring, the girl rolled her eyes wondering about the rest of the history class. "Let's see. . .Her husband went after her, but when he arrived, the god saw the place dark to a point where Izanami hid in the shadows."

"His wife accepted the rescue, but requested him to wait longer since she needed to rest. . ." Suddenly the girl snapped at her own telling, remembering an important detail. "Oh, yeah. . .Did I mentioned she told him about eating from Yomi's food. . .There is something about the food in hell that transformed her, and when her mate saw his wife before the light, she was all full of worms and no flesh. . .Just like those zombie movies. . ."

Akira patted the girl, congratulating her knowledge and changing the ambiance into a more serious one. "Well, the point is . . .This woman swore on killing one thousand mortals every day as punishment, thus creating the first Death lord."

"She never returned to earth, ignoring any human affair until meeting my "employer". . .Lady Gaia is the first Amazon given the right to act as neutral party against any deity. She became more powerful than Jusenkyo and any other gods out there, but not as high as the first mother. . .Izanami."

Aiko and No-Chan knew where this was going from that comment on. "So, the goddess turning mom into a female and letting her give birth is working against us?" Akira shook her head slowly, making sure of the goddess innocence.

"No. . .Izanami found a way to "influence" her mind, turning mother earth into an enemy to all men. That's why no male can serve her, or travel to other dimensions but in female form. . .Sorry to say this, but all this mess comes from the jealousy between genders. . ."

Ranma decided to ask away his own doubts about the different Ranmas and Ryogas and their purpose on the main plan after noticing how chaos would follow them apart from any other teen. "Ok. . .After hearin' all that, why is my life and Ryoga's so screwed up? . . .I mean, I know so far we weren't meant to be together as a couple. . .Well, normally. . .An' for some reason you hate that too. . .But why are we in the center of chaos?"

The girl walked in front of him and her attitude reflected hurt. "That is your own fault. . .If you hadn't tease him with that damn curse, he would have moved on and found a good wife. . .Make a nice family and maybe, be friends with you on the long run."

"But no. . .Ranma Saotome likes to pretend to be his fiancée, sister or girlfriend making him feel loved and cared for. . .That's my beef with all of your alternates. . .I won't rest until all the Ryogas move on and leave you with any other girl you want to marry in the end alone. . ."

Akane's presence sure made an impression when the older woman stood before her husband, protecting his interests, but the point had been crossed. Akira's resentment sure made him uncomfortable, yet he knew, teasing the fanged boy was entirely his doing as well.

The fuming girl took a deep breath, walking away from the now blushing man. Aiko and Nodoka felt the pressure on their parents, but hoped they could fix that in the future, right now matters were changing for the worst for the family with no way to prepare for the future or so they thought. "Fine auntie. . .What can we do against that woman?"

"Well. . .For starters, I'm going to need to bring another alternate I've been working for some time. Yoiko is still in denial and as soon as we find Ryoko, she'll be a mess. This new Ryoga accepted her new curse and even embraced it amazingly well. . .She has mastered a professional career as psychologist and that's what we need now."

"Let me go back and ask her about this, in the mean time keep meditating and try to find Jr. and Yoshi-Chan. . .They aren't lost. . .For what you told me, Ryoko managed to hide them from Izanami before she could possess them. . .They must be in a very secure universe and my guess is the only one capable to endure her attacks. . ."

The girl winked at her hint and began to walk backwards, into the old fashioned portal. Ranma felt the humiliation Akira branded him with. The man walked away pensive about all this mess and his stupid way of seeing things. That's when a wife's shoulder is always good to cry on.

"What's in your mind Ranma . . ." Those steel blue eyes were filled with regret and shame making the pigtailed patriarch curse the day he used his female side to entice the poor boy. "It's my fault Akane. . .Me and my big prideful ego. I wanted a friend but kept pushing his self esteem and respect down."

"I should've listen when you told me never to tease him like that. . ." The man chuckled when remembering a certain incident. "Even when I can't remember what happened from the rod of love, I felt empowered by the idea you know? . . ."

Akane read his mind and commented on the subject as a first hand witness. "You felt flattered at the way he trapped you with it didn't you?. . .In that time I thought he was loosing it when he chose you as his girlfriend, but you accepted the gesture as a tribute for your vanity. . .Oh Ranma, he was the one teasing you and you dabbled in, becoming Ranko. . .That's why you two love each other so much. . ."

Ranma agreed to that point. The man realized how intimate their relationship became after that incident and even when he remembered others like Kuno and even Mikado tried, he always saw them as the macho boys acting like men. . .Ryoga always gave him his place. . .Never like a girl, but like an equal.

"I was too close to kiss Kuno remember? . . An' what 'bout Mikado?. . .But he hugged me that time, an' I felt his tear. . .I wanted to go with the feeling but I was so scared by the sensation. . ." The man grabbed Akane's hands, kissing them tenderly and showing why he changed him into what he is now.

"Akane. . .I let him hug me an' . . .Touch me one time, an' I did nothin'. . .When you took the wig off, all went away after he recognized me, jumping away from the boat . . . Still the memory is still in me. . ." Akane laughed at the situation too after being almost mauled by Ryoga's "raw love." They agreed on staying back reminiscing from old times while their daughters formulated a new strategy and the return from the smallest redhead.

Aiko and No-Chan sensed the weak link strengthen and the girls changed to good spirits after the new connection appeared. "_Jr. . .Yoshi! . . .Where are you?"_ The crackling was bothersome at first, but the white noise began to clear and give pass to a clearer reception.

"_. . .W . . .We are. . .I re. . .I repeat. . .We are outside Soul society, where the Shinigami boy came from. . .Everything is made of spiritual energy and Yoshiro found a way into a town on earth. . .I think is called Karakura town. . .We'll keep in contact after we get there . . ."_

The girls sighed relieved at the established contact and proceeded to rely the next steps. " _Ok . . .You guys find the strongest ally, auntie Aki is hiring another one of mom's alternates. .. While this goes, I'm training your love bird. . .Seems Kensei-kun is desperate for you and wants to fight at your side. . .I can't believe it though . . ."_

The sudden memory of the boy making her heart beat faster made Jr. feel proud at her defying attitude. "_Wow. . .Is he really that intent?" _With the snickering laughs on the other side of the link, the dark haired girl blush kept crawling all over the face like a romantic rash.

"_You have no idea. . .I think he is going to be a great husband. .. Mrs. Matsune? . . ."_ The blush skipped all the way to the upper back and the "Shut up!" made her sound more guilty than innocent at that point. The girls severed the link for now and Aiko-Chan dedicated all her time on a way to create a safe portal for them and their mom.

No-Chan managed to sneak a last thought into Jr.'s mind before the last communication. The girl walking among regular boys and girls saw the memory of Kensei dressed in his regular clothes except for the same yellow with dark spotted bandanna on his head.

"_He . . .he is emulating me?"_ The girl felt the bandanna as part of the Hibiki trademark and kept it as a way to keep her short hair into a ponytail. When the communication severed, the little girl hid among her memories and thoughts. . .Declaring how a new chapter in the hibiki family tree was opening. "_I never thought this could work, but he loves me. . .Somehow he accepts me for who I am and I feel the need to be a full time girl for him. . .hope I won't make things worse when I come back."_ Her sister saw an old face walking slouched by the street when they arrived to the town.

When she tried to remember him, Yoshiro pointed at the same boy popping in their universe when fighting the Arrancar. "Look sis. . .Is the same guy making you blush when those monsters popped in our home." The girl tried to deny the comment but if Yoshi managed to see that, everyone else did too.

Kurosaki Ichigo walked with his backpack held on one side of his back. The boy looked lost even when no apparent danger lurked on the town. They decided to follow him from a distance, staring at store windows and houses like tourists hoping to not be caught by him.

The orange haired boy stopped when a girl and a tall boy with darker skin met him in the middle of the street, re-initiating their walk back. As soon as they re-initiated their walk, Jr. pulled her sister aside of the store, describing the next step on her clever plan. "Let's sneak behind until we can find another entrance to souls society. . ." Yoshi-Chan agreed but a change in plans made them hold back from it.

As soon as the teenagers turned the corner, Ichigo and company were resting on the wall, waiting their arrival. "Why are you following me?" Jr. felt his level of Ki, trying to fake innocence while staring at the mannequins and talking to her sister, ignoring his question.

"Whatever you mean?. . .The street is a public place and my sister and I are new here. . .You know, we are see sighting the place. . ." She kept walking straight until the boy made her turn back at him. "I remember you from the other world. . .How is that red haired little sister of yours?"

The girl slouched defeated and walked in front of the guy. "listen here. . .We are in bit of a predicament and I don't like your attitude. As soon as We find our way into Soul Society, we won't bother you anymore."

Somehow the boy guessed their objective but the intent gaze on the girl made him hold one of his own. . .Just like a duel between sights. Yoshi blinked happily when the orange haired girl with an ample chest waved at her but the stare contest forced her to go back at the stubborn teens.

The team leader made a terrible mistake when looking into the boy's eyes intently. Jr. learned with time about her weak attraction to other boys by searching the reflective images deep in their pupils, forcing her to believe maybe she was meant to be a girl. . .Like Yoshiro embraced her femininity.

"_Am I destined to fall for guys and not be actually one myself?. . .How can a boy love another, well. . .Mom did, but she told me of all the devious tricks dad used to entice her. . .And I feel the warm heat raising when seeing "them" looking at me so interested. . .I may be just a pervert after all. . ."_

Ichigo began to notice a tiny sweat beginning to roll down her forehead and a blush slowly painting her face. After a few more seconds, he realized the girl was loosing her grip fast, forcing him to be the polite guy he always is towards females.

The boy blinked and smiled incredulously at the girls. "You're "going" to find a way?. . .Impossible. Unless they let you, there is no way for you to enter. . ." Jr. and Yoshi shrugged not caring for the negative feelings, starting to walking away from the group.

"Whatever. . .Just stay away from us and we will not bother you. . ." Ichigo sighed deeply at his wish to be a helpful person scoffing at how easy is for his attitude to be a good host. "Fine. . .You are stuck here for the time being. . .Let me take you home and you can meet a friend of mine. . .He may be able to take you in there. . ."

The Hibiki sister looked doubtful but Yoshi smiled, acknowledging him as a trust-worthy boy. This made Jr. more acceptable at the idea and decided to use her sister as an escape goat for her own sudden misplaced feelings for the taller teen."Fine. . .If Yoshi-Chan feels your Ok, that's just as good for me. . .Let's go. . ." The boy scoffed at her distrust carelessly, fully regretting his decision but ignoring her altogether.

The long haired blonde rushed amicably waving and presenting the other boy. "Hi, my name is Orihime Inoue and this is Chad. . .So, you are able to see other reapers as well?" The last thing Jr. wanted was to make new friends but it seemed like they wanted to be friendly from the start pressuring her to fake a big smile back at her while pouting at the situation.

"Well. . .Yes, we can, but we didn't come here to be friends with them. . .We only want to talk with their leader and warn him of. . .Something. . ." The girl coughed, clearing her throat and feigning ignorance. Ichigo had gone through hell against Aizen and his powers were stripped by his fight yet, he always had a knack to get in trouble and he felt this wouldn't be the end of it. After ten minutes, they arrived to a home where a strange, older man welcomed him with punches and kicks.

The tiny Hibikis managed to see something "spiritual" in the man, much more like Ichigo but in a lesser type. Jr. accepted him as his father or possible relative and hoped he wouldn't be a problem for their stay. After their altercation, she rested knowing he was either faking dementia or a real fool taking the pressure off her.

The bearded man's eyes filled with sparkles and tiny stars when his hands made a heart shaped figure and his smile appointed them into something they were not. Yoshiro saw the point from the older man, beaming a smile of her own while Ichigo's friends caught the gesture even faster than the now blushing teenagers.

"Wow son. . .Your getting dates a lot younger every day. . .That's my boy!" The orange haired boy blushed and kept yelling about minding his own business. The seventeen year old walked back to the tiny living room, scratching the back of the head while guiding an even more embarrassed girl with him.

"Sorry. . .Pops get weird every now and then. . ." The girl shrugged uninterested and sat on the couch, studying the other two girls staring back at her. The youngest one smiled cutely and pointed at Ranma Jr. with a syrupy tone.

"You must be Ichi's girlfriend . . .Aren't you?" The girl blinked and blanched at the comparison only to be taken back into a more nervous state when Yoshi made everything a lot worse. "Oh no. . .Sister already has a boyfriend. . .His name is Kenshi-kun. . ." Added the smiling redhead.

Jr. sweat dropped ashamed at the comment, gaining the frowned looks from father and son. "What's wrong with having a boyfriend?" The older man moved from side to side inspecting any detail not admirable from the girl after the youngest guest's comment but failing to see anything.

The dark haired young teen bowed respectfully at the man, grabbing the tea served by Yuzu-Chan, dousing it on her head and waiting for his reaction at the new self. All the family and friends gaped astonished at the now redheaded boy drying off the excess tea.

"Sorry, but my life is a bit complicated so. . .Don't get any ideas and leave us alone. . ." The boy fully rested on the couch, pocketing his hands away. Ishin Kurosaki's mouth hanged even lower than the rest by the sudden gender change and pointing between his son and the new "boy"

"Son. . .Y-You never told me you had those kinds of inclinations. . .?" Ichigo blew a casket after the comment and prepared to tell him otherwise, but the redheaded boy acted even faster. "Get your mind out of the gutter old man. . .My situation is a special one, but I would never fall for an annoying guy like him! . . ."

The despondent answer sure made the orange haired boy fume even more when he tried to assure him of the same conclusion before his father. After so many tries, he gave up on either side of the argument miserably giving him just one option left at this point.

The former substitute reaper tried to understand the remark but he just didn't care any longer. "Whatever. . .I don't need more drama in my life so, say whatever you want . . .I'm going to bed." Jr. moved from the couch to the floor, sitting pleasantly and touching his closed fists by the knuckles.

This time the annoyance he didn't expect from foreign people were testing his patience, making him look a place within his mind where everything made sense. . .At least in his life. when he finally found his center, the boy decided to contact his other sister for the time being.

"_Aiko . . .We don't have time for this. . .We blew our cover and that Shinigami boy is onto us. I need you to focus your ability and create a teleportation tunnel between us and the closest to that old man auntie Akira told us about. He should be able to understand the dilemma and give us safe passage."_

The communication established had a few hiccups here and there, but the silver haired girl acknowledged the order and began the procedure. "_Jr. . .I need you to power up a bit. I can create the tunnel, but I need to tap on our wavelength to amplify the feed in your universe. . .Ask Yoshi to augment your power so the others can't see too much of it. . ."_

The passive girl concentrated slightly into their Ki, giving Jr. the chance to encase him and her together into an invisible field surrounding them and avoiding any spillage from the energy. As soon as he felt the portal, the boy changed immediately into Yoshi-Chan's big sister. The now girl focused on Aiko's different kind of soul energy. . .The one she always described it as Chakra. "Sis. . .We are ready. . ."

Yoshiro sat at her side, imitating the pose and meditating on their sister's tunnel. Karin and Yuzu sat in front of the serious girls, waving their hands and asking them about going to bed. Ishin felt the spent Reiatsu within the young teens, amazed by the sheer pressure forcing him to run out of the kitchen and stand before his daughters against the possible menace in his house..

His demeanor changed into the old soul reaper in him, making the scene even more serious. "Little ones. . .What do you think you're doing?" After the commotion, Ichigo walked stairs down once again to see the new problem when he noted every motion in his body multiply in three forms.

One of his images began to move incredibly fast all over the room, copying every step he took from several days ago until tonight, while a second form moved a lot slower than he did. When Ichigo tried to talk, three voices, each at different speeds, clashed in the same room.

His father lain in front with his hands against the clear bubble surrounding the girls and holding whatever energy they were pulsating. The boy recalled his own power, raising it several times into his second transformation after recognizing the same level of Reiatsu than the ones the execution team possessed.

The now substitute dressed in black Shinigami robes unsheathed his new sword ready for the fight, but Jr. opened his eyes, accepting the link and speaking out loud at her sister and the rest of the presents. "Good Aiko. . .We got it, thanks sis. . ." A dark and purple wormhole opened in the middle of the living room. The other side, showed the thirteen division's house in Soul Society.

Jr. waved at the boy, smiling at her own wits. "See ya Kurosaki Ichigo. . .Hope we'll never meet again." Both girls walked into the portal, only to be followed by the faster orange haired boy into it. On the other side, Jr. . .Yoshi-Chan and Ichigo landed on Shinigami headquarters.

The girl gasped in frustration when a possible explanation for the boy's intrusion couldn't clear things up. She walked near the taller teen expecting an answer while grabbing him from the dark robes but his silence did nothing but making her even angrier.

"Damn it!. . .Why did you follow us?" The boy stared mad at the intrusive girl, grabbing her shirt at the same time, and pulling her at his height. "What do you want here. . .?" Jr. growled at his insolence trying to pull away from him only to be dropped by the taller boy on the ground unceremoniously. "Damn. . .That hurt. . .Listen here. I am not in a mood to baby sit so just stay here and stay away from my business. . ." The teen sisters walked away from him. . .Ready to face the first squad opposing them.

"Halt there!. . .This is a personal place for Soul reapers and officers only, you will desist and. . ." There was nothing else that could be said when Jr. walked by them, freezing time as she waved her finger. Yoshiro felt ashamed by her sister's disrespect against adults, deciding to advise her about their situation though. "Ranma. . .You shouldn't freeze them so harshly. . .They might take offense."

after noticing males were the ruling party on the place, she splashed once again, changing into the boy while rolling his eyes and grabbing the girl's hand. "I know Yoshi but we don't have time to waste. . .We need to get to the first seat here, rely the message and go back to find mom. . ."

When the teenagers began to walk ahead another presence made them be alert by the sheer intensity of his power. This time a happy fighter waved his rusty and broken sword around, making sure the fight would be well worth it.

The little pink haired girl on his shoulder giggled happily by the new guests but the tall, spiked haired man scoffed angrily at his enemy. "They told me of a powerful threat was invading Soul Society. . .All I see are children . .. " Jr. kept walking besides the man, ignoring his rants and the little girl altogether.

If there was one thing the captain from the eleventh division hated the most, that would be someone ignoring him, so . . .He scoffed angrily at the teenagers, especially at the oldest one with the idea to disapprove her manners but he didn't expect the youngest girl's answer by his methods.

"Hey brat! . . .I'm talking to you. .. " The swing of his sword meant more a warning than an actual swing but the youngest, redhead frowned mad at the intent, offering him her open hand and expressing a simple word. "Release."

Jr. kept walking past the older man while smiling at her sister's protective change of attitude towards her. She sure loved having a family member as her friend and companion in harsh times like the ones they were going through. "Thanks sis. . ." Yoshi-Chan just smiled and kept walking with her.

The strange seal in front of Kenpachi made him tilt his head and scoff at it carelessly. "And what's this suppose to be. . .?" The sword went through the circle floating in mid air while Ichigo walked close by and saw the disrespectful Shinigami poking at it.

His patch flew away from the sucking force and the golden glow from his full Reiatsu filled the district with such intensity that all the rest of the division rushed at the site. The raw energy output from the man kept him glued at the seal, making him a target for its intended purpose.

The girl wanted to get near but the amount of spirit energy being absorbed threatened to consume everything on its path. By the time the orange haired boy arrived, a thin and sucked dry Kenpachi fell to the ground unconscious from the circle's ability.

Ichigo ran on the direction the girls went trying to advice them of the different officers and the need to use a better way to talk with Captain Yamamoto. The scene felt unreal when friends and comrades lied down on the ground, sucked out of all their energy.

Jr. increased his pace the rest of the way hoping to cause less conflict but everyone seemed kin to fight instead of talk and discuss the situation. From one of the buildings, Rukia met Ichigo amazed at his visit without being alerted before.

"Rukia!. . .You need to tell the rest of the captains to leave that girl and boy pass. . .They have an important message for Captain Yamamoto and they're just avoiding wasting time. . ." The girl nodded and used her shadow step to rush before the pair would cause more trouble.

The reaper arrived through a series of passageways and reported before the mighty leader. "Captain Yamamoto. . .According to Kurosaki Ichigo these two teenagers are messengers from that other dimension Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya was dispatched not too long ago."

The oldest of the reapers felt the need to stop them first, but after seeing the always welcome substitute reaper, he allowed the travesty to continue. After the mess was cleared, all the officers were requested to let them pass.

When the teens arrived to the top building, an intimidating bald man full with scars stared madly at the two miscreants. "Very well young ones. . .To what do we owe this honor?" Jr. walked ahead, leaving Yoshiro besides Ichigo.

"Sir. . .We didn't mean any disrespect. . .I was told to deliver a simple message then we are supposed to leave this place. . ." The man and the rest of the captains looked intrigued by the youth and wondered how were they able to take down some of the most powerful Shinigami. . .Including captain Kenpachi Zaraki.

But the boy had no intention to reveal such ways. His job was to report his progress to the strongest universe against this new foe and to move on with their own set of plans. The old man looked at him unimpressed by his daring pose but agreed to let him talk for the moment.

"Sir. . .Izanami has awakened and is in pursuit of my sisters and me. . .My mother transported us here with the idea to meet the regent in the soul kingdom. . ." The girl swallowed nervously for what Ranma Jr. was about to ask next since it involved the most secure thing in that universe.

"I need to consult the soul king. . ." The man wanted to speculate from the little boy's source but after his next comment, his doubt grew even more. "Sir. . .Is there a way to request the "Oken"? His eyes did the talk when a gaping face gave pass to an even bigger offense against Souls society by mentioning that word from a stranger no less.

"No!. . .I am trusted with the safeguard of this place, what makes you think I would release such information on that matter little boy? . . .Now tell me, Who sent you this time. . .You are not an ordinary human that I can see and we have had many enemies desiring Soul Society's destruction."

The oldest captain from the thirteen districts stood up, walking in front of the desperate teenager and causing surprise by the difference of stature. "I am sorry if what you say is true, but we have procedures and rules, we cannot just let any visitor barge in at his or. . .Her, pleasure."

Jr. stared comically up for so long, a funny crack from his neck told him to move back to Yoshiro's side. He saw his little sister ashamed at the next step and nodded apologetically at her. "Sorry Yoshi. . .It can't be helped." The girl understood, moving even further back. . .Outside the main building.

Ranma's son walked to the entrance, turned around and defy his host one last time. "I'm sorry Sir. . .This is a matter of urgency. I came asking for a polite solution to talk with your king. . .But we can go in our own personal way."

His angry face was the least of his worries any longer when a purplish tunnel popped in front of the teens showing the other side of the palace where the Soul king existed. Captain Yamato resented the humiliation from the boy to his authority, forcing him to pull his flaming sword before the rest of his subordinates.

"This will not go unpunished!. . .Captains of the thirteen divisions. . .At arms. . .!" Everyone rushed, swords first against the kids mostly trying to avoid any more damage to their commander's reputation, but the boy and little girl never moved or even readied to fight back.

Kurosaki Ichigo saw how every powerful Reiatsu covered all the surrounding areas but never influenced the younger pair. "Give it up captains. . .We won't fight you and you won't touch us. . .I'm sorry things had to turn out like this, but my mother and sisters are at stake here. . .I won't let them down for the sake of stupid etiquette."

Jr. and his sister began to walk away, giving their back and infuriating Yamato even more. The man lunged at them fully accepting their deaths as part of his broken security protocol. "I'm sorry too little ones. . .Children your age are very new to the concept of war. . .But some casualties must be taken for the safety of the rest."

The orange haired boy tried to move in and intercede with the old man's ire, but the negative waving from Yoshiro's hand made him stop from his intent. "Don't worry Ichi-kun, he cannot harm us any more than we can attack him. My brother and I no longer exist in your reality."

They finally understood the different wavelength between their attacks, their spiritual energy and the teenager duo's own forms. The power never clashed or interacted together, one of the more scientifically adhered captains licked his twisted lips, savoring the taste of experimental subjects.

"Now, these little two are worthy of my time. . ." captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi extended his chained arm trying to "tag" one last time his subjects before Yoshiro rejected the contact with a specialty circle. The little girl saw perversion and disrespect coming from the manipulative Shinigami.

"I sense evil in you. . .How can an agent of good on this place have such low aspirations?" The man's smile was the most unnerving. He wanted only to dissect and learn from living beings, making the girl tremble from the personal connection.

Jr. grabbed her tighter, snapping her from the link and leading the girl into the other side. Capitan Yamamoto did the only thing he had left. The ancient reaper tilted his head towards his last hope, giving him the green light to act.

"Go!. . .Kurosaki Ichigo. . .Defend the only one keeping all good from vanishing in this world." The boy doubted his level of power or the chance to even intermingle with the tunnel, but as soon as he ran through it, the orange headed substitute walked by it with ease.

Jr. saw how Ichigo followed them again, making him really angry and demanding his own explanation. "Listen here. . .I will not deal with the likes of you while all hell brakes loose. Stay here and leave us alone, do you understand?"

His sister frowned questioningly at the boy since he was the only one capable to go where they went. "But Jr. . .He can be of help. . .For some reason he is immune to our repelling field and has come with us since the town from earth. . ."

The boy hated to accept her side but it was true. "He can do that because of his link. . .Can't you feel that hidden spirit hanging from his Ki?. . .That woman has protected him from day one and helped him resist many side effects from his level of power. . .He should be thankful, but he can't even feel her. . ."

Ichigo yelled at them mad at their ignorance to his presence. The boy joined them and tapped the floor with his foot, waiting for the boy to further explain that point. "Well? . . .What kind of nonsense are you talking about?. . .There is no one helping me. . .Well. . .When my friends are in danger, that forces me to fight back, but that is all. . .No secret technique or special move. . ."

The boy's demeanor turned apologetic and sad, thinking on all the training needed to raise that level of Reiatsu. To be proud as a Shinigami a lot stronger than many . . .Including the first seat commanding officer was a rare treat. A knocking on his head made him come back to reality and stare angrily at the boy.

"What the hell did you do that for? . . ." The redhead blinked several times at the jumpy fellow and laughed at his reaction. "Dead wrong man. . .Someone has had your back from the first hollow to the last powerful enemy you have confronted. . ."

The Hibiki youngster walked around the older boy, studying his aura and poking several places on his back and chest. Yoshi-Chan nodded silently until smiling and bowing before the now blushing boy. "Yes! I can see her. . .would you like me to ask No-Chan for a mental link with her?"

The boy slowly bobbed his head not knowing what to really think. "I can't feel a thing but I trust you Yoshi-Chan. . ." The tiny smile made a big difference on the Shinigami's attitude and something made him take the lead on the group.

Ichigo looked firmly at the angry redheaded boy, walking at his side and never leaving his sight. The taller teenager smiled again, this time in an intimidating manner. Jr. felt that crawling sensation of nervousness before a boy and the transformation went underway without a drop of water.

A girl rubbed her left arm and looked away from the now empowered teen. "Damn it!. . .I hate these hormones. . ." Ranma Jr. felt the friendly hand on her head and the even bigger smile on the cocky boy. "Don't worry. . .I see you more like a sister than a cute girl. . ." She was amazed at the reaction noting how her nervousness betrayed her mouth all over again. "You mean, I don't cause you revolting thoughts because I'm a boy?" Ichigo shrugged carelessly and lead her back to her sister.

"I never cared for that. . .Pops was the one arguing remember?. . .Now, about that link. . .Who am I talking to?" Yoshi talked to someone in her mind and then, a tiny and weak voice filled his mind with anguish. "I_-Ichigo? . . . Is it really you. . .Son?"_

That tone and the title made him turn astounded at the dark haired girl. "W-Who . . .Who is she. . ." This time, the redhead answered bluntly at the boy. "When we talked the first time she called herself Masaki Kurosaki."

There was no doubt this time. . . Ishin, his father, told him about her and the sacrifice she did to save him from Grand fisher, a strong hollow sent to kill him by Yhwach_. _Jr. patted him on the back and asked him to stay back while they talked with the soul king.

The boy felt the irresistible temptation to agree with the girl but his sense of responsibility commanded him to stick with them first. Ichigo contemplated his mother's voice like a keepsake given by the teens specially when he never realized that hidden power guiding him through every transformation could be at his reach, so, with a resolved demeanor he walked back with the girls.

"Sorry, I'll keep talking with her, but I was trusted to keep an eye on you and that's what I intend to do." The girls slouched and gave up on trying to convince him otherwise. The three walked inside the palace, meeting with yet, another tall man with red hair and dark eyes waiting at the entrance.

"_M-Mom? . . .Is it really you?. . ."_ The voice felt weakening by the amount of energy the old female spirit merged into her son. "_It . . .It is I, Listen to me. . .I have given you everything I could. Help them_ _and don't worry about your dad and sisters. . .They'll be fine."_

Ichigo felt the need to explain everything in his life, not what he went through by protecting this world but something deeper. "_Mom. . .I . . .I want to explain the way I treat pops and about my life. . .You see. . ." _He could do nothing after a soothing sensation bathed his mind when that reiatsu impregnated his soul.

"_Don't worry son. . .I've been at your side every step of the way. . .From the fights at school to your shinigami powers. Your father has tried to live up at your side and my daughters, yet he is troubled by the chores of a full fledged reaper . . .be at peace and remember how much your friends love you and that I always be at your side. . ."_

When their link became stronger, the female voice spoke once again. This time, aiming at the girls and their mission on that place against a new evil.

"_Son. . .Little Yoshiro is amplifying my soul and by doing so I can manifest stronger to you, but after they moved from earth, my consciousness is going back to sleep. . .I'll always love you and I'll be at your side. . .You are more than a Shinigami. . .I believe in you . . ."_ The link finally stopped and the boy tried in vain to re-establish it without success. The little redheaded girl grabbed his hand and tried to make him feel better. "Don't worry Ichi-kun. . .She is tired, but you can still talk to her. . .She always listens to you."

At the throne and after avoiding all the floating cities where the royal guard lived, the three guests walked into the bigger building unnoticed. Jr. focused on her signature, passive ability making sure no one would be the wiser about their presence.

At first, Ichigo didn't noticed the freezing barrier the girls did on the surroundings. Jr. and Yoshi combined their abilities to create a living time lapse which masked their presence from the royal guard and the king himself.

The orange haired boy walked confused by the female voice trying to keep the link awake and the two teenagers walking past them, and opening a secret door behind the throne. The corridor lead to a higher level where a giant mirror faced them as the end of the road.

"Ok. . .What are we doing here?" The boy stared at the dark haired girl waiting for answers but she shushed him, pointing at her sister. "Please. . .Yoshi needs to "empower" the portal for the rest of my family to come and plan our next course of action."

"So . . .The soul king was never involved in your design right?" The girl shook her head. Making sure the important part of this last refuge was the place . . .Not the people. "We needed a secret place full of spiritual energy where Izanami can't reach us. My auntie and sisters should be here shortly."

"When Akira-Chan tells us what to do next, I'm sure we won't be cause of alarm for your Soul Society." Her voice kept lowering bit by bit, until Yosh-Chan gave the Ok. "They are coming. . .Our other mom too. . ."

Ichigo wondered about the mention of another mom, but when the portal opened. . .Two teenagers about his age walked into the palace. Ichigo blinked confused when the two little girls ran at them and hugged them closely.

"Mom!. . .You finally came. . ." Another two girls walked through it, this time they were one with two colors on her hair and the other completely silver. . .Like Captain Toshiro. The orange haired boy waved nervously and bowed respectfully at the older girls.

"You seem a bit young to be their mothers. . ." Ryoichi giggled jokingly while Yoiko just smiled nervously as well. "It's a lot complicated but rest assured, they are Yoiko and Ryoko's daughters. . .Which reminds me. . .Where is she now?"

The tiniest redhead frowned seriously at the question, knowing well the answer when a tear adorned Jr. and Yoshiro's face. With a precipitated rush the tiny girl waved negatively at them. "No girls. . .She is not dead. . .I need to go and track her the old fashion way. . .When I find her, I'll ask for a portal here, but for Ryoko to avoid that bitch it means she underwent a new change. . ."

The girls looked each other and Jr. felt like the team leader, prompting her to ask on their behalf. "What is it Auntie. . .How come we couldn't feel her anymore and we sensed her destruction. . .?" Akira sighed at the training the girls lacked from their senses and how easy they became distressed from news like her mother's demise.

"Because she had to do the ultimate sacrifice for you. My guess is. . .She "fragmented" herself as a last resort." After the questioning looks from the group and specially Ichigo, Akira-Chan tried to explain from the beginning.

"It's like this. . .Ranma was able to separate by Jusenkyo's magic. From that moment, Ranma and Ranko acted like two different souls. . .Well, they didn't separate, but his original soul fragmented in two. I believe Ryoko broke her soul in three, trying to hide from Izanami. . .And I think she did it successfully."

The girl walked from side to side, thinking on her cousin's possible shape. "I don't know how will they look. . .My next guess? A male Ryoga. . .A female Ryoko and P-Chan . . .Should be hiding somewhere with their divided Ki. . ."

After her theory, No-Chan focused her mental link with any of the new three wavelengths. Slowly, a connection opened, but not at a boy, girl or a piglet. . .The established link belonged to a little child. "Found him auntie, but mom transformed into a little boy. . .About the age we saw when her seal broke."

Aki-Chan assented the move and planned a quick rescue for the little Hibiki. "Ok. . .Ryoichi, start working with Yoiko while the girls prepare for battle. . ." Their aunt walked besides Jr. asking her for a personal favor.

"Jr. . .I need you to power up like when you did in Ryoko's mind. . .Charge Ichigo's soul to the point where he can sustain his last level of power. . .We'll need every bit of leverage for this. . ." The dark haired girl nodded but walked awkwardly at his side.

Aiko and No-Chan walked close to the strange giant mirror. They looked at it, but there was no reflection of any kind . . .Just clouds surrounding the shiny surface. Akira joined them and pulled six small pink gems, just like the ones they powered up for Ryoko, Ranko and little Ryo-Chan.

"What's with the marbles?" The redhead snickered at the comment, when she passed one of them in front of the artifact, the mirror changed reflecting Nerima back at them. "These marbles belong to each of the dimensions colliding in between."

"I need to go and seal every universe where all of us came from or that goddess could harm other family members. . .You could say that's the reason for me to leave you." The girl stared at waves of dark energy swirling all over the place. When one of those waves passed their patrol, Akira jumped into the mirror and vanished from the rest of the girls.

Aiko tried to follow behind and maybe help her, but No-Chan stopped her before the girl touched the surface. "No!. . .Auntie told me not to touch the mirror, she said it's only a way out. . .Nothing can enter and if she needs to come in, I can teleport her back."

On the other side of the room Jr., Ichigo and Yoshiro practiced with the boy's ability to scale his power to unstoppable levels. Ichigo tried to reach that point when he defeated or at least weakened Aizen, the only problem was the amount of spiritual energy lost. sealing all his Shinigami powers.

He changed to the dark suit with the black sword on hand, but there was no more Ki he could tap into. "Damn!. . .I'm trying but . . .When I transformed the last time, it burned everything I had. Execution helped me regain most of my Reiatsu, but that level is something I won't be able to reach any time soon."

Kurosaki explained them of the rigorous training involving his advanced metamorphosis and all the battles where his life was in the line. Jr. walked to where they boy "powered up" and rested her hand on his chest. Ichigo stared confused, making her complaint nervously. "S-Stop staring at me like that. . .I just need to feel your heart and mind for a second." The orange haired boy smiled and looked away. "For someone who is so tough, you sure get nervous near a guy. . ." The comment made her blush even more and close her eyes ignoring his cocky attitude.

"There . . ." The dark haired girl walked away and signaled Yoshiro for their ability's technique. Ichigo felt the surge of power rushing from within like a torrent of energy he couldn't describe any other way than by drowning.

"W-What are you doing? . . ." Jr. focused on his Ki conducts through his body, regulating and modifying the raw quantity of pure Reiatsu. "I'm aging your Ki by fast forwarding time. . .Usually I shouldn't be able to produce such levels of energy, but Yoshi-Chan's specialty is to "amplify" any technique her ally can use several dozens of times over. . .Bear with me and focus on your power. . .Don't let it go all the way up to your head or you might experience some funny side effects."

The boy tried to ask what kind of after effects he might had until the light nausea set in the pit of his stomach. "Never mind. . .I am feeling the effects. . ." He began to see one thing from that strange training. The boy felt the ominous sensation when you loose everything and are ready to die only to be pulled back even stronger.

"_That's what they are doing . . .Jr-Chan is forcing me to die just like in any other fight without the price of actually fall. . .The more times I am defeated like this, the stronger my soul becomes. Yes! . . .If I keep this pace I'll sure reach my most powerful state sooner."_

* * *

Far from any danger known to them, Saeko and little Ryoga finished with the new and improved building. The place looked wonderful painted and fixed. The brown haired woman with sad eyes managed to own the property by buying it directly from the bank.

All the kids cooperated to assemble the new beds, furniture and kitchen apparatus after the only adult exchanged bits of golden spare parts to buyers and amazed merchants. That night, a dusty fanged child cleaned his face from the dirt, giving the woman an idea.

"Ryoga. . .Would you like to take a warm bath?" The boy stuttered ashamed from the question, but he had to explain before the woman could take it in the wrong way. "I would love it. . .But if I do. . .There might be something which could scare you."

The sweet smile gave him a trusting feeling of going with the tide, so he shrugged and walked at the bathroom. . .A little nervous but happy by her care. As if by magic, Saeko-Chan doused the boy with cold water first as a way to "introduce" him to the warm, calming heat on the furo not expecting the dreaded fear in the little boy.

In that precise moment, the woman blinked confused when the cold water touched the boy and a sneeze made him jump back. When he landed on the floor; a boy, a girl and a small black piglet fell from the same body and into different places.

Saeko giggled and her eyes begged for an explanation. "Sorry bout this. . .I don't know how but I knew this would happen." The little girl ran behind the boy with the piglet on her arms scared by her sudden separation. Saeko found only one way to explain it to them while opening her welcoming arms at the children. "Why, Kami has blessed me with two children and a wonderful pet. . .What else could I ask for? . . ."

Both boy and girl's smiles grew incredibly big and rushed at her arms, hugging her and calling the woman mom. Ryoga rubbed the little girl's back and told his mom about her. "Mom. . .This is Ryoko . . .And that over there is P-Chan. . ."

The grown woman walked out of the bath and fixed them new clothes. Ryoko had to put up with male ones until they could buy some for her, and they introduce themselves before the rest of the kids preparing to eat dinner. Everything looked like a fairy tale story. .. Somehow, the Hibiki twins knew that was too true to last though.

Outside the building, a couple arrived after looking for an abandoned Hospice they were searching for. Ranma father followed the instructions and when Aiko told him of the problems Akira had to crossover that universe thanks to Izanami, Akane and him went in search of little Ryoga.

If there was one thing Akane felt afraid from, it would be the unsuspected outcome from her other mate's transformation. At some point along the line she accepted him and in turn, her new curse into her marriage, but every time the fanged girl tried to defeat all odds, she always ended up in worse trouble.

"Ranma. . .You think she'll recognize us?" The man tried to see the true nature on the boy. Would Ryoga be that young restless brat who challenged him every time he had a chance in junior high, or that careless new Ryoko, ignoring safety just like he did when he was young.

"I don' know. . .I don' think she is even an adult for what Aiko told me. . ." They hoped for the best and knocked on the main door. When it opened, the pigtailed boy looked from side to side waiting to meet the one welcoming them, but there was no one.

A tug on his pants made him stare down at a tiny girl staring puzzled at him. The older man tried to act silly but the girl kept staring at him with a serious face , making him look nervously at his wife in sign of help.

"Why hello little one!. . .My name is Akane Saotome. . .This is my distracted husband. . .We are looking for Ryoko Hibiki. . .Is she here?" The tiny blue haired girl tilted her head unknowingly from the name, she just smiled tenderly and moved aside, letting them pass.

"Well. . .We don't know any Ryoko, but Hibiki is the name of our big brother. . .please follow me. . ." Akane imagined Ryoga back in adult form or at least with his sixteen year old body, but when they arrived to the dining hall, her surprise made her eyes tremble by the confusion.

At the head of the large table, an older woman served several plates with delicious food to every boy, girl and teen on the hall. At her side, two tiny children with fangs laughed and pointed at each other while playing with their food and held by the little girl's arm at chest level, P-Chan snickered happily at the pair.

"R-Ranma. . .Do you see what I see?" The man's stomach growled defiantly making his observation an obvious one. Akane bonk him on the head and directed his sight to the three little Hibiki's. That's when he realized the separated personalities from his friend and lover. "How? . . .How can they be three? . . ."

They walked at the table and bowed respectfully. Ryoga stared at the pigtailed man, frowning at his face and those strange, inviting blue eyes. Ryoko waved pleased at the visit and pointed at two seats near them while the big expressive eyes on P-Chan made him acknowledge his old master. . .The girl of his dreams and trust.

The piglet jumped from the girl's arms to the older woman, where Akane grabbed him and hugged missing her tiny companion. "Oh P-Chan. . .I missed you so much. . ." Ranma and Ryoga stared unevenly because of the difference of stature but the boy found something else in those eyes.

The boy grabbed his hand and grasped it with all his strength. . . "Sir. . .H-How is she?" The pigtailed man blinked at the respectful title and crouched at his level. "She is doin' fine. . .I bit cramped in here, but believe me. . .She misses you a lot." The boy's tears left his eyes compelling him to run at him and hug him openly.

"I-I'm sorry Sir. . .I don't know who you are, but somehow I know you and. . .And I miss her a lot too." Saeko guessed those two were very important for the boy so she went on with the food sharing and the order at the table. Akane gave P-Chan back to Ryoko, ruffled her hair and helped the other adult with plates and the different pots.

During dinner they explained her of all the tribulations their "spouse" went through and the separation she had to use to be free from a menacing foe. The woman nodded understanding every detail and swallowing hard at the news.

"So. . .Is little Ryoga leaving with you?" The Saotomes turned to see a reluctant trio shaking their tiny heads negatively at the question. Ranma laughed and assured her of their good intentions. "Of course not. . .The Saotome-Tendo martial arts school will sponsor this building at your name of course."

"You can come along with us and your children too, there is plenty of space we can make use and we were thinking for a way to serve society. . .A hospice like this seems like the right way to do it. . ." Saeko thanked them goodheartedly and talked with the children, most had no relatives and they agreed to leave Hokkaido.

Plans went underway the next day when Saeko and the kids boarded several buses going to the train station. The older woman contemplated how her little children could barely contain her enthusiasm for the travel when they kept talking secretive one another.

Akane walked near her new friend with a puzzled attitude towards the strange change, trying to understand it. "Miss Saeko-san . . .How did Ryoga became like this? . . .Did you meet them together or did they just arrived to your place?"

The woman smiled tenderly while crouching and starting to brush the little fanged girl's hair. "Actually they "popped" when I gave little Ryoga a bath. . .As soon as he touched cold water little Ryoko and P-Chan jumped from within him like three different beings."

"At first it looked strange but as soon as I recognized them, they became my adored friend." The sad expression made Akane ask about the origin of their relationship specially when she saw her in the lost memory Ryoga let out from his painful mind.

On the way back home little Ryoga kept scratching his head puzzled at the strange girl talking at him. Ranma furrowed his eyebrows wondering at the boy's problem. "Ryoga. . .What are you doin' . . .?" The little boy felt ashamed to say a word but his eyes calmed him down, like if someone else. . .Someone he cared deeply tried to cheer him up. "I. . .I hear someone in my head. . .A little girl keeps asking me about my health. . .Am I crazy?"

The older martial artist laughed at the worried face on him and Akane shoved him on his side. "Ranma!. . .You're scaring him. . ." With the loving care of a mother, Akane brought him to her lap and told him about the voice. "Ryoga-kun, is a bit complicated but that girl is family and . . .Well, she is trying to make sure your Ok. Just concentrate and answer back."

For some odd reason Ryoga felt the desire to stay at her side, so the child smiled at her advice and sat besides her, resting his head on her Shoulder's side the rest of the journey. As soon as he did that, a terrible urgency dawned in his mind. He extended his arms, inviting Saeko at their side too.

When both women sat with him, a peace he hadn't felt in a long time made him smile happily. "Don't you ever leave me. . .Either one of you Ok?" Akane and Saeko-Chan giggled and agreed with him. Ranma felt the tugging from small hands on his arm. He turned around to see a blushing fanged little girl hugging him tightly around his knee.

"M-May I call you dad? . . ." After the man nodded, she never left his side. "Dad? . . .Why can I hear what my brother thinks? . . .It's strange, even I can see through P-Chan's sight sometimes." The preoccupation on her face made her look endearing and cute, giving Ranma the sweet memory of his lover and friend.

The pigtailed man lifted her on his leg and whispered how close Ryoga, her and P-Chan really were. "So. . .You guys were born at the same time an' your are the closest family, then my wife, my children and I are next."

Her face shone brightly at the comment, puzzled, she asked him about the rest. "So, I have brothers and sisters?" He felt like too much information could over saturate her and told her to wait for when they arrive.

The rest of the family welcomed them home, everyone prepared rooms, food and a place to sleep after the rest of the guests left for the week. Ranma's youngest daughter saw confused at the little boy and girl wondering about their new name-sakes in the family.

"Hi. . .My name is. . .Well, Ryoko Saotome. . .This is goin' to be an awkward time but, how can I call you?" The new girl reflected on a new name for her and Ryoga. "Well, the name I could go with might be Hibi-Chan and my brother Hibi-kun?"

Ryoko agreed and welcomed them to the new family. The kids marveled at the older boy and girls and at all the space on the house. Hibi-Chan went upstairs to fix her side of the bedroom while Hibi-kun walked around looking for something specific.

Ranma contacted Aiko and told her about Ryoga and the fragmentation. The girl asked him to prepare at least one of the fragments to travel with them for further instructions. When Akane looked for them, only the little girl and P-Chan were on the living room talking with Ryoga Jr. and Aka-Chan.

The woman looked everywhere with no avail, forcing her to ask Ranma for help. The couple passed by several rooms until they arrived to the dreaded one. Happosai had decided to skip town and he came back a few weeks back, staying some days and other leaving again.

With their luck, the little boy would happen to be in his bedroom that day. The screams of undignified anger alerted them of the very nasty old man's attitude when the tiny monster sppeared from the room with disposition on his face. "Ranma!. . .Where is that little runt . . .?" The man wondered how could a very old guy be able to still survive after fifteen years, but he left the question for later.

"What are you talkin' about old freak? . . .There is no other runt but you in this house . . ." He kept smiling but remembered the missing fanged child. "Wait. . .Do you mean Ryoga?" The old man blinked and began to laugh at the boy's luck. "Don't tell me. . .He ate one of those mushrooms and went back in time. . .Well, it doesn't matter. . .He screwed with my sweet collection of you in girl form. I will not forgive such behavior you hear? . . .Those photos were fifteen years old! . . ."

Ranma ignored his rants and met back with Akane on their room. "Kane, you won't believe what he did . . ." The older woman shushed him and lead him into the bedroom's closet. "Here Ranma. . .Take a peek through the blinds. . ."

The grown martial artist feared the boy would have his old shameful photos, but the only pieces were the pictures cut from the neck and up. Faces of Ranko glued all over the closet's wall made him see his desperation for the redheaded girl.

"Damn. . .He really misses her. . .But what can I do. . .Even if I use cold water, the chains won't let me transform into her. . ." Father and mother walked back to the living room to talk about a way to reunite them. "Ranma. . .Can't you fragment yourself like she did?"

The man never gave up on his life and like hell if he would start now. "I don' know but I'll try. . .Neither of them know how they did it, but I'm sure Akira has some ideas. . ." The patriarch linked his mind to the redhead, in time, the girl told him about the "sheer will" who gives all of us superpowers when near death experiences push us into it.

"Fine. . .If near dying is what it takes, I'll find a way to separate from Ranko. . ." Resolve was one of the strongest qualities Akane always found exciting about him, so the woman agree to be at his side every step of the way.

All of a sudden, Hibi-Chan stood up and nodded respectfully at her twin brother and at P-Chan. "Ryoga. . .Take good care of mom and dad. . .It is time. . ." Ranma saw how the little girl walked in direction to the door. He rushed at her side but the tiny fanged child vanished from their view.

"W-What happened? . . .Ryoga? . . .Where did Ryoko go?" The little boy smiled and asked him to join him at his side. "Don't worry dad. . .Ryoko went with Aiko and the others. . .I'm staying back because I need to wait for Ranko to meet me here, but the mission has started and "she" needs to be with the rest."

That was the last memory left in their minds. With Ranko trapped, and the final chapter ready to open. Ryoga Hibiki left part of his soul as a reminder of his sacrifice on this planet and the love he has for his family.

There will be other adventures awaiting him, but that is a tale for another time. . . .


End file.
